The Gaang's Companion
by Carrot-Bunny
Summary: When the Gaang receives a book full of stories about themselves and many other characters in the AtLA universe, they begin their journey into the wide and wacky world of fanfiction. From romance to adventure to humor to even slash(!), join them as they enter the realms of 'The Gaang's Companion', where they find out that fanfiction writers are always interesting if nothing else.
1. The Start of Something New

_To Miba and Dave, without whom this story would not have been possible. _

_Thanks, with love from Carrot_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sokka asked as he walked into the upstairs level of the Jasmine Dragon to find his friends gathered together and bending their heads over something.

"Oh, hey Sokka." Aang waved a hand at his friend. "Come on over."

"What's that you got there?" Sokka peered over Aang's shoulder. "A book?"

"Not just any book. Remember Professor Zei, the professor from Ba Sing Se University who took us into the desert to find Wan Shi Tong's lost library?"

"Oh, you mean the one who got himself buried underneath the sand with the rest of the library."

"Yes, that one," Katara replied. "Iroh found this delivered to the Jasmine Dragon this morning. There's a note that came with it." She handed a slightly tattered piece of paper to her brother, who started reading the neat small handwriting on it:

_Dear Avatar Aang and friends,_

_It has been almost a year since we parted, and I have heard of your victory over the Fire Nation from the foxes, which have been of great help to me in familiarizing myself with this vast collection of knowledge. I write to tell you of an extraordinary piece of literature I came across while exploring the secrets held by the bookshelves. It mentions you, Avatar Aang, and your friends in many places, as well as people I know nothing about. The stories here, or 'fanfictions' as the book calls them, seem to come from another world far away from the one we live in, as the great spirit Wan Shi Tong, He Who Knows a Thousand Things told me himself, for he is the one who has brought this book to be added to his beloved library. I am now sending you the book itself, for it may be of use to you, and in any case Wan Shi Tong does not seem to mind the loss of this book. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did, for though some of the stories may be shocking, they are quite entertaining if not anything else._

_Regards,_

_Professor Zei_

"So he sent us a book of 'fanfictions'," Sokka said. "Huh. Well, what's this gift of his look like?"

"Here." Aang passed him a large thick volume with ornate and slightly peeling writing proclaiming the book's title, _The Gaang's Companion_.

"What's 'The Gaang'?"

"I dunno, Sokka. It definitely sounds like it comes from another world, doesn't it?" Aang said.

"Yeah, plus it sounds like your name, Aang. _Way_ weird." Toph leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. "Anyway, I don't trust books one bit."

"That's because you can't read them at all. Besides, the letter says we're mentioned in the book! We'll get to read about ourselves in the stories!" And Sokka eagerly opened the book, flipping through the pages while taking in bits of content here and there.

"Well? What's it like?" Aang asked.

"Hmm," Sokka turned to a random page and read aloud. "_The Avatar may think he is safe now that he has defeated the Fire Lord, but he is not. Someone is out to get him, and his attack will be deadly. Will the revenge of the Green Bomb be the end of the last Airbender? R/R._"

"Ooh, serial killers out to get Twinkletoes. I think I might like this book after all," Toph grinned.

"Great, but let's not start off with serial killers, alright? By the way, it seems like the four of us aren't the only ones in this book." Sokka rifled through the pages and scanned the lines. "There's Zuko, Suki, Iroh, Momo, Appa – tons of people! Wow, it's like almost everyone we know is in here, plus some we don't know!"

"Cool," Aang commented.

"So, shall we start checking out the stuff here right now? I'd be happy to read it out to you guys, especially since you can't see, Toph," Sokka said.

"Actually, Zuko will be coming by soon. Why don't we wait until they're here before we start reading?" Katara suggested.

"Fine by me. Besides, since quite a few stories seem to involve Zuko, I'm guessing he doesn't want to miss out on this."

…

Half an hour later, the five were seated together in the lounge on the upstairs level of the Jasmine Dragon, waiting for Sokka to begin. The self-appointed narrator was browsing through the pages until he stopped at one page, seemingly having found something satisfactory. He settled himself into a comfortable situation and cleared his throat. "Okay, this one's called _The Start of Something New_, with Katara and Zuko as the main characters. The summary goes -"

"Enough with the summary, we just want to hear the story," Toph cut in.

"Fine, fine. Here goes:

**Zuko was lounging under a shady tree in the Fire Nation royal palace gardens, watching the turtle-ducks swim lazily in the pond, just like he did with his mother when he was young. He sighed contentedly as he rested his incredibly ravishing body on the soft grass while he watched the ducks sail across the water, quacking merrily.**

Zuko blinked. "Wow. I seem to have a whole lot of spare time, if I can actually lounge in my garden while watching turtle-ducks swim in the pond instead of worrying about a thousand other things that come with the role of ruling the Fire Nation. And I think that's the first time I've heard my body being described as 'ravishing'."

"Hey, I don't even know what that word means," Toph piped up.

**Suddenly a loud outburst of wailing interrupted the serene peace of the late afternoon. Zuko looked up in surprise as he saw Katara run towards him, her face hidden in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. She kept on running until she reached his side, where she collapsed onto the ground and fell onto the grass.**

"**Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko asked as he helped the olive-skinned girl sit up.**

"Okay, is it just me, or am I being a bit too emotional in here?" Katara interjected. "And of all the things I could do if I was sobbing uncontrollably, why would I barge into Zuko's palace to find him?"

"Same reason why Zuko was lounging in his garden while watching turtle-ducks swim in the pond instead of worrying about a thousand other things that come with the role of ruling the Fire Nation, I guess," Sokka suggested.

"**Oh, Zuko, I can't bear the pain! It's just too horrible! How could he do this to me?!" Katara sobbed.**

"**Calm down Katara, and tell me what happened. It's alright; I'll help you."**

"**That – that - that horrible Aang! I can't believe he did this to me! It's just too painful!"**

"Okay Sugar Queen, we get it. You're in desperate pain, whatever Aang did to you is really horrible, and you can't believe he'd do this to you. You don't need to repeat it twice," Toph said.

"I dunno, maybe it's the author's way of getting the point across," Sokka offered.

"Yeah, or they just have a limited vocabulary. Go on."

"**It'll be fine, Katara. Just tell me what did Aang do."**

"**He – he – he cheated on me! He's dating that girl On Ji behind my back! And then, just now, he said he wanted to break up with me! And then – and then – he left! He turned his back on me just like that!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Katara fell into Zuko's lap while crying brokenheartedly.**

"Why would I want to choose On Ji over Katara?" Aang wondered aloud. "I haven't even met her ever since that dance party in the cave!"

"Beats me, but if you do try any funny business with my sis, you'll have me and my boomerang to answer to," Sokka said before he continued reading.

"**Oh, Katara," Zuko said as he wrapped his arms around her body, which was shaking from her loud sobs. "Don't worry, there are always other boys who would love to be your boyfriend."**

"**There – there are?" Katara hiccupped as she looked up at him through swollen eyes red from crying.**

"And how would Zuko know that? That doesn't sound like him at all," Toph said. "Besides, we all know he's not much good in comforting people."

"Hey, I've already decided that I'm not going to question anything in this story and just read all the way to the end. Would take too much time if I had to go through everything one by one," Sokka said.

"**There are," Zuko reaffirmed. "In fact," and here his face was growing red, "I would love to be your boyfriend as well."**

"No wait, I don't want to be Katara's boyfriend!" Zuko said as Aang glared over at him. "I don't even know why I'm saying that!"

"Relax, it's not you. It's the fanfiction!you, which we've already known is nothing like the real you," Toph reassured him. "For one, the real you would've made horribly-emotional-Sugar Queen cry even more when you try to comfort her."

"**You do?" Katara rubbed away the tears from her eyes slowly before turning to look at him again. "I… I would love to have you for a boyfriend, too."**

"Cheer up Aang, it's just a silly story," Sokka said when he noticed Aang's face growing darker.

**Zuko held her closer. "I've always loved you, Katara. Ever since the first time we met. It has always been you, and you only."**

"Hmm. I vaguely remember that the first time we met, you bonked Sokka on the head with his spear that you broke, grabbed my grandmother before throwing her roughly back at me, and threatened to burn our village to the ground. Not really love at first sight, if you ask me," Katara said.

"Meh, it was all old stuff already. I've forgiven him for breaking my spear," Sokka said.

**Katara sighed contentedly as she nestled into her new lover's arms. "Oh, Zuko. I've always loved you too," she mumbled softly as the two leaned in for a passionate kiss.**

"New lover, huh? Wow, Sugar Queen swaps boyfriends real fast," Toph observed.

Sokka closed the book and looked at everybody. "Okay, that's the end of the story. Any afterthoughts?"

"The author's got big problems with characterization," Katara muttered.

"They seriously need to get their facts right," Zuko added.

"It's 'The Boy in the Iceberg' all over again," Aang concluded.

"Well, I'm still up for the serial killers mentioned earlier," Toph said. "Anyone up for it?"

"Actually Toph, I think I'd pass," Aang replied, thinking that the last thing he needed after hearing a story where his girlfriend gets taken by someone else was hearing a story where he gets brutally murdered.

"Me too. Unlike my alter-ego, I don't have time to lounge in my garden while watching turtle-ducks swim in the pond," Zuko said as he got up to leave.

"I dunno. I don't think there can be anything worth reading in there," Katara said as she gestured at the book.

"Oh come on Katara, don't tip the whole boat with just one lousy tale. There might be other stuff in here that's better, and frankly, I think few things would be worse than what we've just read," Sokka said as he opened the book again and flipped through the pages.

Toph rubbed her hands with glee. "Ooh, things are gonna get interesting."

**Hey there, great to see everyone again in the New Year! First things first: to all the Zutarians out there, no this is not intended to make fun of your OTP (One True Pairing), so you can put that torch down. This is a shipping-friendly zone, okay? And to everyone else, any comments, suggestions or story prompts are heartily welcome. You can even see your own story here; just drop me a note and I'll PM you! Until then, have fun with **_**The Gaang's Companion**_**!**


	2. Watching Over Him

Katara walked into the upstairs level of the Jasmine Dragon to find her brother reclining on the couch comfortably while idly flipping through the pages of _The Gaang's Companion_. The waterbender raised an eyebrow. "Sokka, you're still reading that stuff?"

"Oh don't worry Katara, it's not all complete trash. For example, there are quite a few stories here that revolve around you and Aang and your mushy sweet romance." Sokka paused as he scratched his chin in thought. "Actually, that might not be so good after all."

"Don't mind him, Sugar Queen, he's just jealous because he doesn't have Suki with him right now," Toph said as she emerged out of the bathroom and headed towards a comfy couch opposite Sokka. "I've been getting Snoozles to get his head out of the stories about him and read some about me for a change, and I gotta say, at least the writers got it right when it came to me."

"She just got lucky," Sokka sniffed. "Fine, I'll give you a story to wipe that smug grin off your face!" And he rifled through the pages until he stopped at one particular spot. "Ooh, now this is what I'm talking about," he grinned devilishly.

Katara moved to sit down next to Toph. "So what's the story about?"

"Well ladies, it seems that this little tale here just happens to list Miss Beifong here as a main character… in a romance story!" Sokka delivered the punchline with glee.

Toph snorted. "Please. The author just listed the wrong category or something."

"Oh, really? Well, we'll have to start reading to find out." And with the devilish grin still plastered on his face, the Water Tribe teen began:

**I'm an earthbender. I never yield to anything. I'm as firm and stubborn as the element I control. My name itself sounds like the word 'tough'. I'm strong. I show other people that I'm strong. No, I don't show them; I shove their faces into the fact and tower above their heads reveling in my triumph while they snivel at my feet.**

Toph grinned smugly again. "This author's good. Maybe the category was just a mistake after all."

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Toph," Sokka said as he continued.

**Yet for all that strength and stubbornness I put on in front of others, I'm really not as tough as I portray myself. I'm still human; I have my weaknesses, my flaws. Usually I've been able to fix them, or at least cover them so they don't affect my character too much. Until he showed up.**

"Wow Toph, I never knew you had weaknesses that you had to cover up," Katara said in a mock solemn tone.

"Oh shut up Sugar Queen, this isn't another story about you and Zuko. You have no say here."

"Well, at least the love interest has showed up. Wonder who it is?" Sokka wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before getting back to the story.

**He was my Achilles' heel, the one weakness I couldn't deny or hide. Of course, I didn't really take to him at first. I generally never do like people when I first meet them, and he was particularly obnoxious, to say the least. Yet I still fell for him, like a leaf falling from a branch when the autumn winds blow through the air. And just like how the leaf can never return to its original place, so I remain in the pit of my heart, drowning in my own emotions as they swirl around me and threaten to engulf me completely.**

"Goodness Toph, you're a poet." Sokka wiped a fake tear away from the corner of his eye to show his touched feelings. "'Drowning in my own emotions as they swirl around me and threaten to engulf me completely'… such beauty in words."

"No one said you were mute if you didn't speak, Snoozles," Toph snapped. "And what in the name of Oma and Shu is an 'Achilles' heel'?!"

**I grew to admire his wit, his humor, the easy carefree way in which he carried himself. Not bound to anything, free to follow his wishes and desires. I laughed at his jokes, even though I pretended to sneer at them; I marveled at his intelligence and the plans he made, even though I was always nitpicking at minor flaws in his schemes. I ignored and sometimes even chased him away when he came close, yet I feel lonely in his absence. It's like there are two different personalities inside me, waging war with one another, and I'm caught in the middle of the crossfire, helpless and vulnerable.**

"Poor sad Toph, in conflict with herself." Sokka sighed in mock sympathy.

As Toph proceeded to fix the narrator with a sightless (but no less menacing) glare, something struck in Katara's mind. She had a feeling she could tell who Toph's supposed secret crush was, and that the answer would not be pleasant to either of her current companions.

**I never revealed my feelings to him; I simply treated him as a friend, a comrade. He certainly seemed to suspect anything, the way he carries on his banter with me. Yet sometimes I wish he would take notice of me despite the troubles I take to hide my emotions, that he would realize what I felt for him, and return my feelings as well. **

"Idiot. If you want him to notice you, then just tell him how you feel! Sheesh, girls are so troublesome." Sokka frowned at the book, as if it was to be blamed for why the fairer sex was such a pain in the neck.

**But he already had someone else in his heart, someone who would never be as good enough for him as I was, yet she was his most treasured possession. It made me green with envy when I thought of the two of them together, but I said nothing, continuing to bury my feelings deeper and deeper within myself.**

"Hmm, I think I know who Toph's love interest is now." Sokka shot a few wry looks at Toph, who simply crossed her arms in a huff.

**And then one day, it seemed like the secret would be broken…**

"Ooh, we're getting to the climax now, I can feel it." Sokka grinned in anticipation as he read the next line.

"**Say something funny!"**

"Wait, but that's what…" Katara started to say, but Sokka cut her off as he pointed a finger at the book triumphantly. "I KNEW IT! I knew it all along!"

"Knew what?" Katara and Toph asked simultaneously.

"Toph's secret love here is… Aang!"

"WHAT?!" the two girls cried out in unison.

"Hush, I wanna see the rest of this." Sokka waved a silencing hand at the others before turning back to the book.

"**Funny how?"**

"And that's what I said in reply, and you and Aang burst out laughing! I still can't get why, though."

"There are a lot of things you don't get, Snoozles," Toph sighed.

**As our two companions howl with laughter at a seemingly random sentence, he turns those dreamy blue eyes towards me. "What's their deal?"**

"Aang has blue eyes? I thought they were grey." Katara raised a confused eyebrow at the book.

"Never mind that, how do I know what color his eyes are anyway? I can't even see!" Toph waved a hand in front of her blank eyes to prove her point.

"And why would Aang ask 'What's their deal?' when he and Katara are the ones laughing? I thought I was the one who said that…" Suddenly Sokka's eyes (yup, they're blue) widened in realization, followed by shock. "Oh no… don't tell me…"

"That the one I'm agonizing over in here is _Snoozles_?!" Toph finished for him.

"Um, er… why don't I finish the rest of the story?" Katara pried the book out of her brother's hands as he sat in a silent daze and turned to the next line.

"**I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care," I said as I turned away, not daring to face him, to let him see my cheeks grow red. Even now, I still can't confess to him. I still behave like some silly lovestruck girl, and I'm hating myself for this crazy behavior, yet somehow relishing in it.**

Katara looked up from the book at Toph, who seemed more thunderstruck than lovestruck at the moment. "I'll just… finish this now, okay?"

"Make it quick, I prefer a clean end," Toph croaked lifelessly.

"**Thanks. That warms my heart." He has no idea how fast my heart beat when I heard him say that. It's a good thing he can't read others' heart rate with his feet like I can, otherwise all will be known. I know he meant it sarcastically, yet how I wish those words were real, that he did have those feelings for me.**

Katara took one look at her stunned friends before slogging on through the last paragraph.

**I don't know how long I can continue being by his side, watching over him as he remains oblivious to what I feel for him. We might have to go our different ways soon; he'll be back with his loved one, while I don't even know what I will do after my duty's been done. All I want to do now is stay with him, not caring about what tomorrow will bring, always watching over him.**

"Okay, that's the end." Katara closed the book and turned to the two silent statues, watching as the one by her side started to stir. "It's over. Good." And Toph got up and left the lounge, plodding along like a zombie as she went down the stairs.

The Water Tribe girl turned to her still brother. "Sokka? The story's over."

"Oh. Okay." And Sokka got up and left in the same fashion as Toph did before him, not even taking one look at the book as it sat innocently in his sister's lap.

Katara looked down at the book's cover with its gold letters. "This is definitely more trouble than it looks," she observed as she set the book down on a side table.

**Just wanna say that Tokka has always been one of my favored pairings, so no ridicule meant, okay? And if you all are getting tired of the romance stories (already? It's only been two chapters, but I understand, one was more than enough), get ready for the next fanfic where a certain green bomb will be making an appearance in _The Gaang's Companion_! See you then!**


	3. Revenge of the Green Bomb

"So, what should we do now?" Sokka was sprawled out on the couch comfortably as he was joined by his fellow Team Avatar members in the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon, having just enjoyed a hearty meal thanks to the former General Iroh.

"I don't know, but it sure is nice to have nothing to do for a change. We don't seem to have had many days off after the war ended, huh?" Aang settled himself into a reclining position next to Katara as they sat on the couch beside Sokka's, which was mostly taken up by the Water Tribe warrior.

"Well, I like it. For once, I can actually relax without having to worry about the lily livers – I mean, my students trashing the academy while I'm not around." Toph leaned backwards on her couch while picking her nose casually.

"I have to admit, taking a break with no meetings to go to or important duties to take care of is pretty nice." Zuko suddenly noticed _The Gaang's Companion_ lying on the side table on his left and picked it up. "Hey, isn't this the book we received before? The one with the stories about us?"

"Don't bother about it. I'd like to indulge in a nice afternoon nose-picking session without having to think about the crazy stuff in there." Toph propped her feet up on the low table in front of the couch while licking away a booger from the tip of her finger.

"It's like almost everything in the book is about two of us in a romance, isn't it?" Katara sent a wary glance at the book while resting her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Actually, I recall coming across something that _isn't_ a romance story in there." Sokka grabbed the book from Zuko's hands and flipped through the pages before finally stopping at a certain spot. "Ah, here it is! _Revenge of the Green Bomb_. Sounds interesting, no?"

Toph sat up excitedly. "That's the one with the serial killers after Aang, isn't it?"

"Actually, I think I might like another romance story over serial killers after me, thank you." Aang squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh come on, we could all use a break from sappy love stories. This should be fun!" And with that, Sokka started reading.

**The Avatar and his friends have saved the world. They have restored peace to the four nations. They have stopped the Fire Lord from burning down the whole earth in his wicked fury. Now everyone thinks they're heroes. Everyone loves them, right?**

"Is that a metaphorical question?" Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Like it says here, we have saved the world, restored peace to the four nations, and stopped the Fire Lord from burning down the whole earth in his 'wicked fury', although to be honest it was more of an insanity streak. I mean, after getting saved from being roasted alive, everyone _should_ love us, right?"

Toph snorted derisively. "With what's happened so far, I'd say there has to be someone who's bucked the trend. You just wait and see."

**Wrong. I don't.**

"Told you."

**They may not remember what they have done to me, but I do. I know what they have done to my life, how they ruined my whole existence. But worst of all, they defiled the one thing I cared about the most, and they just walked away without so much as an apology. They think they can get away with it, but they can't. They can't hide from me forever.**

Aang's eyes widened. "Wow. Who is that guy anyway? I don't think we've ever ruined anyone's existence or anything like that."

"Well, except for Fire Lord Ozai, who went from living in a nice flashy palace to rotting in a prison cell." Sokka held out his fingers and started counting them off one by one. "There's also Zhao, whose entire reputation at least was ruined when Momo pulled his sideburns; Combustion Man, who got blasted off a cliff, and…"

"Okay Sokka, we get it. We've ruined a lot of people's existence," Katara said.

"Not that I mind though," Toph piped up.

**Ah, there he goes. The bald monk, the last of his kind. He thinks that makes him special. I don't. To me, whoever is at fault with me is no better than the dung of a platypus-bear. He will pay for his crimes against me, and the punishment will be fitting.**

"Definitely Ozai. Who else is such an egotistical jerk?"

In response to Sokka's question, four pairs of eyes (one pair sightless) strayed towards Zuko, who raised his hands in self-defense. "Hey, I've changed already, okay?"

"Okay, maybe you don't think of Aang as platypus-bear dung after all," Sokka concluded after a pause.

"Considering he was my one ticket to getting back my honor, I'd agree with you."

**I slowly take a bundle from the storing compartment of my stall. I have been nurturing this deadly weapon for quite some time, not letting so much as a speck of dirt land on its surface. I have used all the best tools money can buy in producing this, and now it will serve its purpose well, like it should.**

"A… stall? Ozai doesn't have a stall." Aang wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"Maybe it's his part-time job, selling fire-flakes on some street corner when the royal coffers are running short," Sokka speculated.

"Not a chance," Zuko deadpanned.

**I can see him stop in front of a stall across the road, admiring the little trinkets on display. He plans to buy one for his girlfriend, I can see. Yes, I know about her. She follows him just about everywhere, and she is as bad as he is. Unfortunately she is not here with him today, otherwise I could have killed two birds with one stone. **

"He really hates us a lot, doesn't he?" Sokka turned from the book to his sister and airbending friend, who had just been identified as murder targets in the story.

"Yeah, imagine someone wanting to kill Twinkletoes _and _Sugar Queen at the same time. Why do that when you can pick them off one by one in leisure?" Toph grinned.

Sokka stared at the blind earthbender. "Sometimes I worry about you, Toph."

**No matter, I will get her eventually, her and her brother, the idiot with the ridiculous ponytail. I'm not an expert on fashion sense, but even a three-year-old could tell him his hairstyle is terrible.**

"Hey, it's not that bad! It's a _warrior's wolftail_, not a fashion hairpiece!" Sokka screamed at the book indignantly. "This isn't fair! Zuko's been sporting that bald-egg hairdo since we first met him and he's described as 'ravishing', while I end up with a 'ridiculous ponytail'?!"

"Who're you're calling a bald egg?" Zuko glared at Sokka.

"Guys, we don't have to fight over a story. Settle down." Aang got between his two friends while trying to ease things over.

**This is not the time to be musing on my enemy's hairdos, however, for I can see the target preparing to leave the stall. I quickly unwrap the bundle, revealing a mass of green leaves. I call this**_**greenus bombilis**_**, otherwise known as the Green Bomb. With this I shall unleash my revenge on anyone who looks down on this humble vegetable, and no one shall dare utter a word against it again.**

"Ozai sure loves his veggies," Sokka observed.

"Wouldn't he be more likely to just burn his enemies alive instead of setting killer green plants on them?" Aang asked.

"Besides, I've got a feeling the Fire Lord doesn't do much gardening." Toph crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head to Zuko. "Right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Maybe this isn't Ozai after all," Katara concluded.

**The time is right. With all my strength (which is not really a lot for a man my age) I release the beast. I can see it soar through the air in slow motion, flying straight towards the boy's head. This revenge will be sweet.**

"Okay, let's do a recap on what we know about this serial killer out to get Aang." Sokka held up his fingers one by one. "One: we've destroyed his existence. Two: he hates me, Aang and Katara, with no mention of Toph or Zuko yet, so we could have run into him while getting to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Or maybe he just doesn't hate me and Zuko as much as he hates you three. You have to admit Sokka, I'm way more likable than you."

"Don't interrupt me Toph, and in terms of likeability I'd say we're pretty much even. Three: he's crazy about vegetables. Four: he must be a fair age, since that's what the story says."

"Five: Aang's about to get his head knocked out by a mass of murderous green leaves," Toph added.

"Thanks, Toph. I'm not sure if I wanna hear the rest of this story." Aang glanced at the book in Sokka's hands warily.

"Relax Aang, I'm sure you'll get saved by someone in the end. Wouldn't want to kill off the last airbender, now do we?" And with those words of reassurance, Sokka continued with the story.

**What's this? A giant shadow has blocked out the sun! What's going on? I see the young Airbender look up – not in fear, but delight. "Appa!" he cried.**

Aang looked bewildered. "Appa's gonna save me?"

"Hey, he's a ten-ton six-footed flying bison – there must be something he can do. Besides, the big furry guy likes you a lot," Sokka said.

**Appa? The furry behemoth has a name? It is too late now, for I can see the Green Bomb bouncing off the creature's hairy body. It comes flying straight at me, but doesn't hit me. Rather, I am knocked down by the giant's huge tail, which almost crashes every bone in my body.**

"I feel for you, unknown serial killer out to get Aang. I know all too well the dangers of the great hairy behemoth's rear end." Sokka ended his testimony with a mock solemn hand over his heart.

"On top of that, the big guy turns out to be surprisingly bouncy." Toph grinned as she sat back and crossed her arms behind her head. "Wonder what would happen if I chuck a few boulders at him? They just might bounce back, and then I can play rock-squash without endangering some random wall."

"Appa's not for playing rock-squash," Aang huffed.

**I finally manage to get up, which is already a miracle in itself. I don't know how anyone could survive being around this beast.**

"Don't worry, I don't understand either," Sokka shrugged.

Katara raised a wry eyebrow. "Well, for someone who's spent almost a year flying around the world on said 'beast' and coming out of it very much alive and well, I'd say you're pretty dense."

"True." Toph nodded her agreement.

**However, a horrible sight awaits me. I see my beloved stall, the pride and joy of my life, crushed to pieces, its wares smashed into bits. In the middle of the debris lies a lone ball of green mash, half-destroyed as well.**

"And now we have Appa, the Green-Bomb Slayer." Sokka raised his arms dramatically above his head to provide the needed effect. "The one-of-a-kind killer-vegetable shield that also makes a fine pet and a great means of transport, as long as you steer clear of his behind."

"We still don't know who's the person that wants me dead, though," Aang pointed out.

A memory suddenly flashed through Katara's mind: a wild roller-coaster ride along a mail chute in Omashu, ending with a crash and bits of cabbage everywhere with an outraged stall owner jumping about and yelling in fury for them to pay for the damage with their heads, one for each cabbage. "Hey wait, I think I know who it is…"

**No! They have done it again! They have destroyed all I have worked for, and all in the blink of an eye! How dare them! This was supposed to be my revenge! My moment of glory where I wield punishment on those who have defied me! It should not have come to this! Anger and frustration boil up inside my body, and I let it all out in a scream.**

**"MY CABBAGES!"**

"THE CABBAGE MERCHANT!" the three original members of Team Avatar said together at the last sentence.

"The cabbage who-now?" Toph repeated in confusion.

"We ruined his stall back when we were in Omashu riding the mail chutes," Sokka explained.

"I know about Omashu's mail chutes. I didn't know you could ride them though," Zuko spoke up.

"It was my idea, actually. But we only met him that one time, and that's not reason enough to want to kill us, right?" Aang looked around at his friends.

Sokka shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we did run into him a few other times, only we forgot what with having the fate of the world on our minds at the time. Or maybe that one crash was enough to send him out of business."

"And who minds anyway? Cabbages are yucky." Toph stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Not to mention half the stuff in this book, although I guess this is pretty decent." Sokka ran his hand over the page's surface.

"Compared to the other stories that put me with Zuko, yes this is definitely better," Katara agreed. "We might have just gotten lucky though."

"Well, maybe we'll just get lucky again. Who's up for another story?" And Sokka began flipping through the pages once again.

**This is the first time I've actually used something published before - _Revenge of the Green Bomb _was published last year. Reviews are welcome, and I've already gotten one request for a story to be put here, so if you want to see your own story here as well just tell me! Till next time, folks!**


	4. The Tale of Kara: Chapter 1

"Ah, here's something that might be interesting." Sokka stopped at a certain page and began reading the title. "_The Tale of Kara. _Hmm, who's Kara?"

"Maybe she's your long-lost sister who squabbles with Sugar Queen and has a huge crush on Zuko," Toph smirked.

"Or maybe she's a character the author created and put into the story," Aang suggested.

"Ooh, new character. Alright, let's do this!" And without further ado, Sokka began the story.

**My name is Kara. I am sixteen years old. I live in the Southern Water Tribe with my grandmother, my fifteen-year-old brother Sokka and my fourteen-year-old sister Katara. I have long black silky hair that cascades down my back like a waterfall of velvet black. My eyes are blue like the sparkling sapphire sea, but sometimes flecks of gold appear in them like glittering stars from the heavens above. I am tall with slender limbs and a well-endowed bust. In fact, I am quite beautiful if I do say so myself.**

"Okay, so she's supposed to be our sister, and according to her description she's 'quite beautiful'," Sokka summed up.

"At least I got the 'long-lost sister' part right. Half of it, anyway," Toph grinned.

"This girl sure has a rather good opinion of herself. And seriously, 'well-endowed bust'? What's that supposed to mean?" Katara sniffed.

"It means she's got more curves than you, Sugar 'Flat-Chest' Queen."

"Shut up, Toph."

**My mother died a few years ago when the Fire Nation attacked our tribe, and my father left not long after that with the other men of the tribe to assist the Earth Kingdom in the war against the evil firebenders. Since then it's been me, my Gran Gran and my two younger siblings to look after the tribe. My Gran Gran is a wonderful woman, but my siblings are quite annoying, to say the least. **

"Excuse me? She thinks _I'm _annoying?" Sokka frowned at the book.

"She thinks both of us are annoying, Sokka," Katara explained.

"You I can understand, but _me_? I'm so smart and funny; how can I be annoying?"

"Because your jokes are horrible and your plans fail half the time," Toph answered.

"And what do you mean, _I'm_ annoying? You're the one who makes others do his dirty stinky laundry!" Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory of the laundry, especially the socks.

"Well, you're the one who drenches people on the head with your 'magic water'! If that isn't annoying I don't know what is!"

"Guys, calm down. Let's just finish the story, okay?" Aang spoke up, causing the Water Tribe siblings to finally stop squabbling. Sokka then turned back to the story.

**Sokka I don't mind so much since he's usually playing soldier with the little kids and pretty much stays out of my way, **

"'Playing soldier'?! I'm training new recruits here!" Sokka protested.

"New recruits who are seven years old. At least the girl got that right," Katara smirked.

**but Katara is always hanging around me and showing off her mediocre bending skills, maintaining that she is the last of the waterbenders of our tribe and has been given the honorable duty of keeping our ancestors' traditions alive.**

"At least I don't show off my 'mediocre bending skills'."

"Considering I _am _the last waterbender of our tribe, I don't know who that girl's got to compare to me and call me mediocre!" Katara huffed.

"Seriously, can you two shut up already? We're trying to listen to a story here! In fact, I just might agree with Kara on you two being _very _annoying!" Toph shouted.

**Oh, I forgot to mention: Katara and I are both waterbenders. **

"Oh, joy," Katara muttered darkly

**I don't know where we got our abilities from, since both our parents are non-benders, but there might be an old ancestor of ours who was a bender. **

"You don't have to have a bender in your family to have bending abilities. Look at my parents; they can't even move a pebble by themselves."

"Maybe you're actually a badgermole baby that turned into human form. Or you could be Master Yu's illegitimate kid," Sokka speculated wildly, but he was soon shut off when Toph threw a well-aimed booger into his mouth. He was busy gagging for a moment before continuing with the story, occasionally still retching.

**He or she is gone by now anyway; all the waterbenders of our tribe are when the Fire Nation raided our village long ago and took them all away. We're the last of our kind, which for some reason Katara takes pride in. She's always attempting to move a bubble of water through the air and drenching Sokka's head in the process, and then he'll yell at her to stop playing with her 'magic water'. Some family I have, although it is quite entertaining to watch Sokka chasing after Katara with his hair soaking wet.**

"I gotta admit, that scene does sound pretty funny," Toph commented.

"You wouldn't think it was funny if it was _you_ running around with your head dripping wet in the cold Artic air. And when I say cold, I mean _freezing_," Sokka retorted.

**Then one day, Sokka went off fishing in Dad's old canoe. Katara went with him since she's got nothing else to do, and personally I'd rather her hang around and irritate Sokka than me. I was left at home, taking care of some chores while Gran Gran made the midday meal. After finishing my chores, I headed out to my secret spot beside the ocean, hidden behind an ice dune. I stood on the edge of the water, taking a deep breath. Then I began practicing my waterbending.**

**I raised my arms and the water before me started bubbling as a small stream rose out of the water. I let my emotions flow through my mind and spirit, using them to control my bending. I thought of the sadness I felt when Mom was killed, when Dad left the tribe, when Gran Gran once fell ill and there was no one but me to take care of her. Katara couldn't do anything but hold Gran Gran's hand and sob pitifully, and Sokka was still out 'training the soldiers' and 'hunting our dinner', returning with a couple of fish and nothing more. I let my feelings swirl around inside me, and as I raised my arms higher the small stream of water became a large wave.**

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of taking care of sick people! For your information, I do a lot more than just 'sob pitifully'!" Katara shouted at the book.

"And I catch way more fish than just a couple! I'm a very good fisherman!" Sokka added.

"Yeah, except for the time you accidentally forgot your fishing gear and came back home with an empty canoe. The mark of a great fisherman indeed."

"Speaking of which, what does waterbending have to do with your feelings and emotions?" Aang asked while the two continued their squabbling. "I mean, I know your mood and thought do have some effect on your bending, but it's not as important as the story says, does it?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not a waterbender," Toph replied. "But if waterbending's really about whatever bad memories you have, then you must be working up a tsunami every time you waterbend, what with losing your entire race and all."

**Suddenly the clear sky was broken by a huge shaft of blinding light shining like a beacon, splitting the heavens into two. A sense of dread crept over me. The light couldn't mean anything good, so I ran back to the village as fast as my legs could carry me, sometimes even using my bending to help me slide across the icy plains as I hurried towards home.**

"I'd like to know how she learned to slide across the ice even though she had no one to learn from," Katara huffed indignantly.

"Maybe she's a faster learner than you are. That makes three things that she's better than you – beauty, bending, and mentality," Sokka said as he counted them off his fingers one by one.

"Yeah, isn't she just perfect?" Toph said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I guess this is where I show up in the story, huh?" Aang said, but everyone else was too busy thinking of the new character's perfectness to notice him.

**When I arrived at the village, I found the entire tribe – mostly old people, women and little children – standing together in what was the village square, which was nothing more than an open space in the middle of the circlet of igloos that made up the village. They were all staring at the sky where the bright light had been, pointing up and whispering among themselves. I found Gran Gran and hurried towards her, holding her arm as we stood together. "What happened, Gran Gran?"**

"**You saw the light?" she asked me. I nodded, then noticed someone was missing. Two someones, to be exact. "Where are Sokka and Katara? Aren't they home yet?"**

"**That's what I'm worried about. They were still out fishing when the light came. Who knows what happened to them. I only hope they will be able to come home safely." Gran Gran looked towards the open sea, her eyes filled with worry. **

"Actually, Gran Gran didn't even see the light that time. She was busy making lunch until we showed up with a bald kid and a giant six-footed beast. If she was surprised by that, she sure hid it well," Sokka reminisced.

"Yeah, the only thing she asked was whether Sokka caught any fish," Katara added. "Of course, that was a definitely no."

"Hey, when you meet a glowing kid with arrow tattoos and a snot-producing monster, you kinds forget what you were supposed to do, okay? Now on with the story."

**I gripped Gran Gran's arm reassuringly. Those two may be irritating, but they're still her grandkids. We're all she has left after her husband died and her son left the tribe to fight in the war. I only wish they would grow up and stop causing trouble for everyone.**

"Hey, we're not causing trouble! I even went to get us food, as compared to Miss I-Do-A-Few-Chores-And-Run-Off-To-Play-With-Magic-Water!" Sokka said as he glared at the book.

"If anything, her running off like that and leaving the tribe alone is the real trouble," Katara added.

"Isn't that pretty much what you did when you went fishing with me?"

"Um… I had to come along to make sure you actually caught something and got back home in one piece! If I hadn't been there, you would have drowned in the freezing water when the canoe crashed!"

"If you weren't there, the canoe wouldn't have crashed in the first place!"

"Er, I'll just continue the story from here, okay guys?" Aang pried the book out of Sokka's hands and continued reading, leaving the two siblings to quarrel in peace.

"**Look!" one of the kids suddenly cried while pointing a finger at the ocean. We all looked up to see a great furry mass swimming towards us. The little ones ran forward to get a closer look, only to be held back by their terrified mothers. As we watched, the huge animal stopped at the shore and walked up on land. It was then that I noticed the three figures on it: a bald boy with strange tattoos on its head, and my two missing siblings in the saddle on its back. The three jumped down from the beast and walked towards us.**

"**Sokka! Katara! Where have you been?! We were all worried about you!" I shouted at my two ignorant siblings, then turned to the boy, taking in his arrow-shaped tattoos and weird clothes. "And who's this?"**

Aang scratched his head. "Really? My clothes were weird?"

"They might have looked weird to the villagers at the time, especially since they haven't been seen for a hundred years," Toph pointed out.

**The boy grinned cheerfully at me. "Hello. I'm Aang."**

Aang flipped to the next page, then back and forth repeatedly. "Hey, there's nothing more of the story. It couldn't have just ended with me introducing myself, right?"

"Maybe there's another chapter," Toph suggested.

The airbender went back and forth between the pages again. "Nope, nothing."

"Oh, don't worry, the next chapter will show up soon enough," Sokka said, abruptly stopping his discreetly ongoing quarrel with Katara, who cleared her throat which was blocked up with spit from all the squabbling. "What do you mean, Sokka?"

"I've noticed it before; every day, there might be more stories in the book, or a story might have an additional chapter, or it might disappear completely, though that doesn't happen much. What I'm thinking is, this book is continuously updating even as it speaks, though I can't explain how it does that."

"Maybe there's a spirit living inside the book and changing its contents constantly?" Aang speculated.

"Then why don't you go talk to the spirit, since you're the bridge between our world and the spirit world," Toph said. "And while you're at it, go ask it how it seems to know us all, and why it has to write these crazy stories about us."

"Hey, what if… what if this other world the book came from that Professor Zei mentioned in his letter is _the spirit world_?!" Sokka cried. "That would explain why the book seems to know all about us, since spirits are supposed to be all-knowing, right? I mean, it's almost like they're watching us the whole time, from when we bust Aang out of that iceberg all the way to us in the Jasmine Dragon after the war!"

"Yeah, but why would they want to write stories about us?" Aang asked.

"Maybe they've got nothing better to do? Think about it; they probably just sit around and watch us do our business every day. They're bound to get bored eventually."

"I don't know, Sokka; I don't think that's what it's like in the spirit world."

"Well, since none of us except for you have actually been there, we wouldn't know either. The only other person we know who's been to the spirit world is Iroh, right Zuko?" Sokka looked around when Zuko didn't reply. "Zuko?"

The others also turned around to see Zuko sleeping soundly on the couch while snoring softly.

**Today we're featuring one of the most common banes of the fanfiction universe - the dreaded Mary Sue! So, how was it? Too Sue-ish? Not Sue-ish enough? Reviews are much appreciated, and story prompts are welcome as well! If you want to see a particular pairing or topic here, be sure to tell me in your review! Until the next chapter, folks! See you!**


	5. Animal Show

Appa soared through the clear sky, occasionally growling softly as he flew past the clouds. On his back sat Katara and Sokka, while Aang sat on his head with the reins and Momo perched on his shoulder chirping happily at being able to join his human friends on a sky bison ride. In the saddle, Sokka had _The Gaang's Companion_ open in his lap as he flipped through the pages in search of a good story.

The airbender sighed contentedly. "Aah, there's nothing better than the breeze in your face while flying in the sky and listening to a story. Pity Toph didn't want to come with us."

"Well, you know she doesn't like flying on Appa very much," Katara pointed out. "And Zuko's still asleep on the couch back in the Jasmine Dragon."

"He probably got tired of the last story and dozed off. I can't say I blame him, though." Sokka finally stopped at a certain page. "Hey, how does this sound? The title of the story's _Animal Show_, but they didn't list anyone as the main characters."

Katara looked towards her brother. "That's strange. What's the summary?"

"_The animals of the Avatarverse get together to select the best of them all. Contains animal tricks, a few squabbles and a surprise winner in the end. R/R." _Sokka furrowed his brow. "What's 'R/R'?"

"Not sure. Why don't you just go ahead with the story? This one doesn't sound too bad." Aang did a leap from his place on Appa's head to settle down beside Katara in the saddle as Sokka began the story.

**The room was filled with the chirps, growls, howls, hoots and other sounds of the various animals gathered together. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the animals fell silent as they turned to the stage in the front of the room, where a spotlight shone on a flying lemur as he stood on his hind legs and spoke into his microphone. "Welcome to the Avatar: The Last Airbender Animal Show! My name is Momo, and I'll be your host for today's event!**

"What's a 'microphone'?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Momo can talk?" Sokka wore a confused expression on his face.

"And what's 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'?" Aang titled his head slightly to the side in puzzlement.

"Maybe that's your title in their world," Sokka suggested. "It certainly sounds like your description. What I'd like to know is how Momo learned to speak?"

"Oh, well actually lemurs have their own language that they use," Aang explained. "Maybe Momo's speaking in the animal language, so the other animals can understand him."

"Or maybe Momo has magically learned the human language in this story," Katara said sarcastically. "Wouldn't be surprising, considering all we've seen so far."

**We have a wide variety of animals competing here today, and our show will be broadcast live to our viewers, who will be voting for who they think is the best animal of us all! We'll total the live votes at the end of the show, and the winner will receive a prize sponsored by a contributor who wishes to remain unnamed: a whole bag of leechi nuts!"**

"That's stupid. Why would anyone want to choose the best animal of all?" Sokka said. "They're just a bunch of dumb beasts."

He was immediately attacked by a screeching Momo, who flew right at his face and knocked him over. By the time Sokka had got Momo off him, his ponytail had been knocked askew and there were strands of hair covering his face.

"Still think they're dumb beasts?" Katara smirked.

"Ha ha," Sokka muttered as he continued with the story.

**The animals all cheered at the prospect of leechi nuts. Momo quieted them with a wave of his paw. "Alright, everyone calm down. Now then, I'll explain how the show works. Every animal who wishes to compete will come up here to perform a short showcase of their abilities. At the end of the show, the animal with the most live votes wins! Yup, it's just that simple. So to start things off, I'll begin myself, and then the stage is free for all!" With that, Momo took off from the stage and soared over the animals' heads, doing a few fancy tricks and loop-the-loops in the air while the audience below oohed and aahed. He then flew back towards the stage and took a 90-degree sharp dive before performing a loop and landing on his feet on the stage. He then bowed towards the audience as they cheered and hooted (they couldn't applaud as they didn't have hands).**

"Go Momo!" Aang cheered.

**Suddenly a large shadow zipped skywards from right in front of the stage, surprising Momo and throwing him off-balance. As he steadied himself, the audience looked up to see Hawky executing a series of dives and spins in mid-air, while the colorful ribbons tied to his tail provided the extra special effect he intended. He finished off by spreading his wings and releasing a shower of confetti into the audience before gliding smoothly back to the stage to stand beside a grumpy Momo and take a bow.**

"Yay Hawky! Atta boy!" Sokka grinned.

"**Show off," the lemur muttered.**

**The messenger hawk straightened up. "Excuse me?"**

"**If it weren't for your pretty little paper shreds, your act would have been no better than mine. In fact, you could have very well been plagiarizing me!" Momo screeched in Hawky's face.**

"Not fair, Momo! Just because Hawky's got more creativity than you doesn't mean he's a copycat!" Sokka chided the real Momo, who simply chirped in confusion, since he didn't know what was going on.

"**Plagiarizing?! That's just your excuse for being a worse flyer than me! You've been like this ever since Sokka bought me, you green-eyed bat!"**

"So you've been jealous of Hawky all this time?!" Sokka glared at a still-confused Momo. "No wonder he took off afterwards! You chased him away! HOW COULD YOU?!" he said as he fixed the unfortunate lemur with a stern expression.

"Sokka, I already told you why Hawky was gone. Toph was using him to deliver a message to her parents. It has nothing to do with Momo." Katara comforted the poor lemur by patting him affectionately on the head.

"No it isn't! This story's proof! Momo only bribed you and Toph to cover for him with – leechi nuts!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at the startled Momo. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HAWKY?!"

"Shut up, Sokka. Aang, you continue the story." Katara snatched the book from a protesting Sokka and plopped it into Aang's lap, who dutifully started reading.

"**BAT?! I'm a **_**flying lemur**_**! Learn it, bird-brain!"**

**The two were going to continue squabbling when they were suddenly both knocked over by a big gust of wind caused by Appa taking to the air as well. The sky bison tossed a few cabbages into the air and started juggling them while the animals below watched and cheered. He then deftly sent the cabbages flying towards the stage with a throw, which resulted in them missing Momo and Hawky by a few inches as the two scrambled to get out of the way and lining up in a neat row on the stage. The animals cheered louder as Appa landed in front of the audience (the stage was too small for him) and gave a customary nod of the head in place of a bow.**

"Great job, buddy!" Aang said cheerfully to Appa, who simply growled softly in response even though he had no idea what his old friend was talking about.

**After that the other animals showcased their talents one by one. The penguins slid in formation along the stage's smooth surface, the turtle-seals did a sort of barking choir, the badgermoles demonstrated their earthbending abilities on the ground while everyone else kept to the sides of the room to avoid getting hit by a stray boulder, and even Fang put on a spectacular fire display without setting fire to anything.**

"Who's Fang?" Sokka asked as he took a break from trying (and failing) to wrestle Momo.

"That's Roku's pet dragon. But why would Fang be in the animal show?" Aang wondered as Momo settled on his shoulder, a spot he deemed was safe from the clutches of the evil Water Tribe carnivore.

"Well, it is an animal show involving all the animals of the 'Avatarverse', whatever that means," Sokka thought aloud. "So I suppose even a long-dead dragon can compete as well."

**Finally it was time to announce the winner of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Animal Show. The animals all fell silent as a giant screen rolled down on the stage and an automated voice spoke. "The winner of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Animal Show is… Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!"**

"The baby saber-tooth moose-lion?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "But the story didn't mention him performing, right?"

"Who cares? Hurray for Foo Foo!" Sokka cheered. "Pity Hawky didn't win though."

"**WHAT?!" Momo and Hawky said together in confusion as the little saber-tooth moose-lion toddled onstage to claim the bag of leechi nuts waiting for him on the stage.**

"**But that's not possible! He didn't even perform at all!" Momo flew off backstage to check and came back five minutes later with a downcast face. "It's true; the majority of the viewers voted for Foo Foo because he was in the front of the audience every time an animal was performing and their attention was occupied by his cuteness!"**

"Yup, Foo Foo can charm anyone with his cuddly cuteness!" Sokka said. "He even convinced me not to eat him."

"And considering the fact that you're a born meat-eater, I guess that is an incredible feat," Katara mused.

"**That's not fair!" Hawky stepped towards Foo Foo, but he was blocked by a snarling Mama Foo Foo who kept glaring at everybody as she exited the room with her cub and his prize. After the two left, the other animals also started leaving gradually.**

"Mama Foo Foo's the mother saber-tooth moose-lion, right?" Aang asked as he looked up from the book.

"I guess, although I don't want to remember her too much," Sokka replied, trembling slightly at the memory of the mother beast's great long saber teeth.

**Momo turned to Hawky. "So, shall we do an act together next year?"**

**Hawky nodded enthusiastically. "Alright! We gotta show the viewers that cuteness will never be better than flying!"**

"**Excellent! So if we want to win this next time, we should add a few more special effects. Maybe we could juggle something like Appa, or maybe even try a fire display like Fang's…" And so the two former rivals walked off, plotting their next grand performance.**

"Ooh, Hawky and Momo are definitely going to win if they work together," Sokka said gleefully. "I mean, Hawky was absolutely brilliant with his ribbons, and I guess Momo was pretty decent with the flying tricks, so they'd definitely score over the other animals."

"Unless if Foo Foo shows up again and occupies the voters' attention for the second time," Katara pointed out.

"Yeah, there's that too. Okay Momo, I've decided to forgive you for chasing away Hawky, since you too are going to work together next time around." Sokka grabbed a protesting Momo from Aang's shoulder and gave him a big hug, while the lemur simply chirped in confusion. This was turning out to be a very weird sky bison ride for him.

**Don't worry Momo, you're not the only one who has been completely befuddled by Sokka before. So, how did I do for a first-timer in animal fanfics? I gotta admit, writing animals is tough work, even if they can speak. Reviews are much appreciated, and story prompts are welcome too! See you soon! **


	6. Earthbending Practice

"You know, this book isn't all about crazy stories about us," Sokka said one day while the Gaang were together in the upstairs lunge of the Jasmine Dragon that had become their unofficial hangout. He was browsing through _The Gaang's Companion_, as he did most of the time nowadays.

"What, there are crazy stories about people like Ozai and Zhao as well?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that's any better than what we've seen already."

"No, I mean that not everything here is some weird tale by some unknown author." Sokka turned the book around and pointed to a spot on the open page. "See, there are things called 'polls' here. They're sort of like questionnaires, where they ask you stuff and you choose your answer from the list they give you. You can also see how many people voted for each answer and stuff like that too."

"Cool," Aang remarked as he leaned in to get a closer look. "Hey, listen to this: _What are your thoughts about Legend of Korra?_" He straightened up, frowning. "What _is _'Legend of Korra'?"

"Dunno, I'll add that to the list of things we don't know about this book." Sokka turned the book back to him and read the poll results. "Look, 25 people, or 55% chose 'Not as great as the original series, but still pretty good.' Huh, so it's a series."

"A series of what?" Toph asked as she picked her nose casually (again).

"That's another thing we don't know. Okay, so 10 people, or 22% chose 'WOW IT WAS AMAZING ALMOST BETTER THAN ATLA I'M ON A FANGIRL RANT NOW SQUEAL~'." Sokka paused and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm just going to move on and not ask what that was all about, since I don't get the whole sentence at all.

11% said it was a bit disappointing, 8% said it was decent, and 2% - actually, just one guy chose 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT THING WAS A PIECE OF SH*T!'. Wow, that guy must really hate it."

"Meh, haters gotta hate," Toph said as she flicked a booger away. "Isn't there a poll we can actually understand?"

Sokka's eyes suddenly brightened. "Ooh, you guys gotta listen to this one! _Led Feynman M.D suggested this _(whoever he is)_, so here goes: Which is your ideal partner for Azula?_"

"They're choosing a partner for Azula?!" Zuko cried in surprise, for he had not been listening to the conversation (he'd decided not to have anything to do with the Companion ever since that first story) until this got his attention.

"Yup, and there's a whole list of eligible candidates!" Sokka began reading off the list. "Let's see, there's Ty Lee…"

"TY LEE?!" the others shouted together. "But she's a _girl_!" Aang cried out.

"Well, since we already know the people who write stuff in here are pretty messed-up, I guess this shouldn't be too surprising. Next we have Jet, Zuko…"

"But I'm her brother!"

"Like I said, this shouldn't be too surprising. They've already put girls together as a couple, why not siblings?"

Katara shook her head in disbelief. "You're so calm about this it's starting to worry me, Sokka."

"Yeah well, I decided to save my breath and take everything in here with a pinch of salt. Okay, there's Aang (sorry buddy, you have my condolences) and… _ME_?!" Now Sokka had finally lost his cool. "They're putting ME with Azula?! This is so cracked-up!"

"Like you said, Sokka, we'll just save our breath and take everything in here with a pinch of salt," Toph smirked. "In fact, I'm not surprised if Sugar Queen and I are on the list as well."

"As a matter of fact, you are," Sokka confirmed as he looked down at the list, "along with some guy named Chan. Who's that?"

"He once invited us to a beach party on Ember Island," Zuko explained. "He actually invited Mai and Ty Lee, but Azula got him to invite all of us instead. I guess he wasn't too keen on inviting Azula particularly."

"Quite understandable," Sokka said as he nodded his agreement. "I for one wouldn't have even dared to get within ten feet of that crazy deranged princess."

"Aw, are you scared of the big bad crazy lady Snoozles?" Toph mocked.

"No, I just want to prevent myself from being fried alive. I think it's a reasonable precaution." Sokka turned back to the poll. "There's one more selection on here: 'Others (but then again, there are only so many people you can pair with an awesome deranged princess)'. Wow, they call her awesome?"

"Well, they did describe Zuko as 'ravishing' and had me spouting poetry," Toph said. "I wouldn't be surprise if they regard her as their role model or something."

"Okay, so we now know this book was written by a bunch of aspiring lunatics. That's comforting." Sokka started flipping through the pages again. "I'm sure there are good stories that are not too crazy, though."

"Oh, let others pick the story for once, Sokka." Katara snatched the book from her brother, who gave a shout of protest. "Hey, I'm the narrator here!"

"There are other people here who can read, and besides, I think you've done enough reading in the past few days." Katara browsed through the pages until she stopped at a certain page. "Hey, how does this story sound? The title's _Earthbending Practice_, with Aang and Toph as the main characters."

"Great, a story that has me yelling at Twinkletoes for his pathetic pebblebending. I think I'm going to enjoy this." And Toph settled down on the couch with a satisfied grin as Katara began the story.

"**Get those wimpy limbs up in the air and start warming up, sleepyhead!" Toph's voice rang through the early dawn. The blind earthbender was standing on a cliff overlooking a small valley, where her friends were currently sleeping soundly at the bottom of the cliff among some leafy bushes. All except one, who was supposed to be practicing his earthbending with her and was currently rubbing his eyelids which were still heavy with sleep.**

"Well, the story's off to a good start, except for one thing," Toph said. "I don't usually practice earthbending with Twinkletoes that early in the morning."

"Yeah, she likes to sleep in about as much as Sokka does," Katara agreed.

"Wonder why the change in schedule," Sokka thought aloud.

"**Do we have to get up this early?" Aang moaned as he stretched his arms lazily above his head and struggled to keep his eyes open.**

"**Sokka wants to leave first thing in the morning when he wakes up, so we've got to fit in some practice before he does, which could be about an hour from now. Besides, this is a great place to earthbend, and we don't know how many good spots like these we'll find on our journey." Toph planted her hands on her hips and stood firmly in front of her sleepy student. **

"Oh, so it's your fault. That's understandable," Toph said as she nodded her head.

"Hey, we were on the run from the Fire Nation! If you'd rather sleep in and have fireballs for breakfast, that's your choice, but I'm not going to have myself a human barbeque first thing in the morning!"

"Yeah whatever, Mr Schedule Master."

"**So get the sleep out of your eyes, because we're gonna practice whether you like it or not!" she said as she stomped her foot on the ground, causing a mound of earth to jut upwards and send Aang flying into the air. The bald monk prevented himself from crashing onto the ground by using his airbending to slow his fall, and landed gently on the ground only to have Toph's finger pointed straight at his face, just a few inches away from his nose.**

"**Another thing, Twinkletoes; no airbending! I don't care if you flatten yourself on the ground when falling, I want to be able to feel you get crushed to bits! It's really annoying when I don't know where you've gone because you're hanging around somewhere in the air! This is an earthbending practice, which means you stick to the earth! So plant your feet on the ground, Fancy Dancer, because you won't be flitting around today!"**

"Ooh, I like this author," Toph grinned. "This guy's definitely hit the nail on the head."

"Well, I guess Aang can't help it," Katara said. "He was born an airbender after all, it's part of his instincts."

"Instinct or not, if he wants to learn earthbending from me then he's gotta stick to my rules."

"Good thing he doesn't need to anymore then, although I do feel sorry for your metalbending students," Sokka commented.

**And so they began. First Aang had to stand in a horse stance and block off the boulders Toph sent flying at him, which was particularly challenging because Toph had an uncannily accurate aim from her days in Earth Rumble Six. It was all he could do to leap out of the way every time a boulder was coming towards him, and then Toph would yell at him for not keeping his stance. He then tried to actually stop the boulders with his earthbending like he was supposed to, but simply ended up playing a game similar to dodgeball, only the ball was a highly dangerous ten-feet boulder. When a giant behemoth of a rock came his way, his instincts reacted and he leaped into the air as the boulder zoomed under him.**

"**I said NO AIRBENDING!" Toph shouted as he landed gently on the ground again. "You're supposed to stop the rocks, not just get out of the way! If you wanna learn how to dodge stuff go ask Sokka, he's the expert on that what with having to dodge his crazy boomerang every time he throws it!"**

"Hey, no one calls my boomerang crazy!" Sokka protested. "And I'm not that lousy!"

"Yeah, you're much worse. You can't even dodge a boomerang," Katara smirked as Toph sniggered appreciatively.

"Oh shut up, Katara, whose side are you on anyway? Just get on with the story." Sokka crossed his arms across his chest and huffed indignantly as Katara continued the story.

**Aang smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Toph."**

"'**Sorry' doesn't cut it! If I catch you doing it one more time, I'm going to send you properly flying with a blow to your nuts, and you don't want that, now do you?!"**

**The airbender winced at the prospect of having his nuts hit by a jutting piece of rock. "No, Sifu Toph."**

"Hmm, I've never tried hitting Twinkletoes on the nuts. I'd love to try though," Toph mused.

"Um, I'd like to keep my nuts to myself, thank you very much," Aang said as he scooted a few inches away from the blind earthbender.

"Don't worry Aang, I'll make sure Toph doesn't mess with your nuts," Katara reassured him as she turned back to the story.

"**Good. Alright, this time we'll try something different. I'll stand a distance away from you and you'll try to come to me while avoiding any obstacles I create. You can block the obstacles or simply get out of their way, as long as your feet stick to the ground. When you've reached me and you're still in one piece, then you've succeeded. Got it?"**

"**Got it."**

"**Oh, I almost forgot something." Toph snatched Aang's belt and tied it around his eyes. "You have to remain blindfolded the whole time. Use your feet to feel your way."**

"**Hey, that's not fair! How is anyone going to get through obstacles without being able to see?"**

"**I can't see, yet I can trump those Earth Rumble Six idiots six-on-one, so there's no reason why you can't get through with a blindfold. Alright, let's begin!"**

**Toph moved to stand several feet away from Aang, who began concentrating on his feet. Slowly he could sense Toph's location, and he started cautiously moving towards her.**

**Suddenly a boulder rose from the ground and came flying at him. Without skipping a beat, he raised his arms and the boulder froze in mid-air, then fell to the ground.**

"Huh. A minute ago Twinkletoes was playing dodge-the-boulder, yet now he's blocking them off like a pro. He sure improves fast," Toph observed.

"Well, if it's to prevent me from getting pulverized then I don't really mind," Aang said.

**He proceeded to make his way through more flying boulders, jutting pieces of rock, sharp spikes of earth, and even a pit that Toph created in the ground. He simply leaped over the pit with one jump, forgetting the rule that he was not supposed to use airbending.**

**Toph frowned and cracked her knuckles. "That's it. This guy's getting a hit to the nuts!" She stood firmly in position and clenched her hand into a fist before raising it with a swift movement of her arm, causing a piece of rock to jut up right between Aang's legs. Feeling a sudden stab of pain between his thighs, Aang was sent flying skywards by the force of the jutting rock. **

Sokka winced. "Ooh, that's definitely gonna hurt."

Toph shrugged. "Well, rules are rules. He'll recover eventually."

**As he yelled in pain, he forgot to slow down his fall and immediately plummeted straight towards Toph, who had been wondering whether she had used too much force and sent him flying over the cliff. The blind earthbender didn't know her student was falling towards her until she finally heard his yells, and by then it was too late.**

**BOOM!**

"Love the boom," Sokka grinned. "Guess you didn't see that coming, huh Toph?"

"Sokka, I can't see _at all._" Toph waved a palm over her sightless eyes to prove her point.

"Well, at least I didn't get thrown off the cliff," Aang said.

**A great cloud of dust arose from the impact of the fall, which gradually cleared away to show Aang sprawled out on top of Toph face down. The airbender got up slowly to see Toph's shocked face, her sightless eyes open in horror. "Toph! Are you alright? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I -"**

"**You – you- you KISSED ME!" Toph yelled.**

"**WHAT?!" Aang cried out in surprise.**

"WHAT?!" Aang and Toph yelled in surprise.

"Wow, this author really got your characters right," Sokka observed. "Even your reactions are the same."

"Well, I guess you would be the same if someone landed on top of you and kissed you by accident," Katara said.

"Wish Suki would fall on me," Sokka said dreamily, causing his sister to raise a worried eyebrow as she continued with the story.

"**You heard me! I had no idea where you were and you suddenly landed on me and we fell and – and our lips met! You actually **_**kissed me**_**!" Toph got up hurriedly and dusted the dirt out of her clothes, refusing to turn her head towards Aang. "Okay, practice's over! Now get away from me!" With that, she ran off back towards the camp, leaving her student all alone on the cliff.**

Sokka tsked disapprovingly. "Toph, you shouldn't dump the poor guy just like that. You haven't even started dating and you're already breaking up?"

"I DO NOT want to date Twinkletoes," Toph deadpanned. "Sugar Queen can have him. This author's seriously messed up."

"Compared to the people who put Ty Lee with Azula, I'd say this one's pretty decent," Katara said as she turned back to the book. "Oh, there's a line break. Wonder what that means?"

**The moon's silver light shone on Aang as he made his way through the woods towards the nearby lake.**

Aang looked confused. "It's already night? But I thought it was morning."

"Maybe that's what the line break's for - it signifies a time leap in the story," Katara suggested.

**The team had chosen to shelter in the woods that night, pitching their tents at a spot close to the lake so they could get water easily. The airbender came out of the woods to see his earthbending teacher sitting on the bank of the lake, her feet submerged in the water. He moved to sit beside her, and there were a few moments of awkward silence between them. **

**Finally Aang cleared his throat. "Um, so are we going to practice earthbending tomorrow morning? Because Katara was thinking we could practice waterbending instead, since we're right next to a lake, and we haven't been practicing in some time, so…"**

Toph smirked. "That's all Twinkletoes can say after accidentally kissing someone? That's lame."

"Well, he did accidentally kiss _you_," Sokka reminded her, and she fell silent.

**Toph simply remained silent as she stared (well, sort of) at the lake's smooth surface, occasionally disturbed by the ripples her feet made as they swayed in the water.**

**Aang tried again. "We were wondering where you went, actually. You just disappeared after dinner, and Katara was getting worried about you. She said you haven't said a single thing all day, and was wondering if you were okay. Then Sokka said he didn't mind you being silent all the time, since it was a welcome change -"**

"It _is_ a welcome change," Sokka grinned. "If only it were real…"

"If it were real, I wouldn't keep to myself and hang out by a lake, I'd vent my feelings by trying to knock you off Appa when we're flying," Toph said, which in turn shut him up.

"**Katara wasn't worried about me," Toph said all of a sudden.**

"Oh, that's nice," Katara said as she frowned at Toph.

The blind earthbender raised her hands in defense. "Hey, that's just part of the story. I know you'll worry like crazy if I went missing, and then you'll give me a hard grilling when I come back."

"That's more like it," Katara smiled wryly as she continued with the story.

"**Um, she did say she was a bit concerned at you being so silent, and -"**

"**Maybe she was worried about that, but what I meant was she wasn't worried about where I was." Toph turned to face Aang for the first time since the incident on the cliff that morning. "I already told her I was going to the lake after dinner, and she let me go without asking any questions."**

"Weird. Usually Sugar Queen would have about two dozen questions on where I was going, what I would be doing, when I would get back, and so on," Toph said.

"Maybe she was so happy at you finally shutting up for once she forgot to interrogate you," Sokka suggested.

"I think she'd be happier if _you_ shut up," Toph muttered.

"**Oh. Okay. It's just, she never told Sokka or me, and so I wondered where you'd gone, so -"**

"_**You**_** were worrying about me?" A hint of Toph's old smirk appeared on her face. "So what happened this morning might not be a total accident after all?"**

"**No, I really didn't mean to land on you and… well…" Aang's voice trailed off.**

"**Just answer me something, Twinkletoes." Toph's milky eyes stared straight at Aang's grey ones. "Did you come to find me because you were worried about me?"**

"Of course he did, because you'd taken his staff with you to crack nuts and he was worried you'd break it," Sokka interjected.

"I'd like to use Aang's staff to crack your head," Toph muttered, giving Sokka a (sightless) dark look that caused him to also scoot a few inches away from her.

**After a pause, Aang nodded. "You seemed so shocked after what happened this morning, and you didn't say a thing all day. Then you disappeared right after dinner. I was scared that… that you'd run off or something."**

**Toph raised an eyebrow. "And you don't want me to run off?"**

**Aang's cheeks started to heat up mysteriously. "Well, I still haven't finishing learning earthbending yet, and obviously I can't do that without a teacher -"**

"**You can always get a new teacher." Toph leaned towards Aang so that their faces were mere inches apart. "What I meant was, you actually want me to stay? Like, as a friend?"**

"**Maybe more than a friend," Aang mumbled.**

"**What's that?"**

"**No, I didn't say anything! Er, the words just slipped out of my mouth…" Aang's flustered explanation was stopped by Toph putting a finger in front of his mouth.**

"**Just shut up and kiss me, Twinkletoes."**

**The airbender paused for a second, then a smile slowly spread across his face and he leaned forward to meet the blind girl's lips for the second time. The difference was, this time it definitely wasn't an accident. **

Everyone was silent for a second. Then Toph finally turned to Aang and smiled wryly. "Don't get any ideas from this, Twinkletoes."

Aang blinked once before realizing what she meant. "No, of course not! I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you!" he laughed nervously.

The blind earthbender's wry grin turned to a frown. "Oh, well, I didn't realize it was such a horrible option."

"Why do I get a feeling that this conversation has happened before," Katara mused as she shut the book and looked around at the others, only to find that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Zuko?"

Sokka looked around the room. "Maybe he dozed off again during the story and sleepwalked down the stairs."

"Who's sleepwalking?" Zuko asked as he came up the stairs with a tray of teacups full of jasmine tea, which he set on the low table in front of his friends.

Sokka took a cup and sipped the warm tea. "Oh, nobody in particular."

**Whew, sorry for the ridiculously long chapter, I got carried away with my first time writing Taang and the result was over 2000 words! Add that to the Gaang's responses and the polls and we're talking more than 3000 words! As for the polls, they were created by me back when the AtLA Awards were still going on; Led Feynman M.D. was a voter with quite some insightful thoughts. The Legend of Korra one's already closed, but the Azula one's still going on and is currently on my profile. I'll be revealing the results in a later chapter, so if you wish to put in your two bits about who Azula's partner should be then be my guest! In the meantime, comments about my first attempt at writing Taang are more than welcome! Till the next chapter, folks!**


	7. Not the Last Airbender: Part 1

"So, shall we read another story?' Sokka asked as the Gaang sipped their tea peacefully.

Toph shrugged as she set her cup down on the low table. "I dunno. I'm rather enjoying the tea break from the craziness of having me falling in love with both Snoozles and Twinkletoes one after the other."

"Why don't we just read a story that has nothing to do with romance?" Katara suggested. "We've already seen stories like that."

"Yeah, maybe we'll find another 'serial-killers-target-Aang' story," Toph grinned.

"Um, maybe I'll pick the story this time," Aang said as he reached for the book and browsed through the pages, careful to avoid anything that had any implication of romance or serial killers. Finally he stopped at a certain page. "Hey, this one's called _Not the Last Airbender_. What does that mean?"

"Maybe it turns out the Air Nomads escaped the Fire Nation and have been frozen in icebergs for a hundred years," Sokka speculated.

"Not likely. Why don't you read the story to us, Aang?" Katara said as she settled down next to her boyfriend while he began the story.

**"What are you gonna name him?" asked Katara. He snatched the food from Sokka's hand. "Momo," Aang replied. They laughed at the expression on Sokka's face. **

"So this starts from back at the Southern Air Temple, when we first met Momo," Katara observed.

"Yeah, back to the day the fruit-stealing terror intruded into our lives," Sokka said as he took a pear from a bowl of fruit on the low table and bit into it, but not before making sure that Momo was not in the vicinity.

**Suddenly, they heard a noise. "What is that?" Katara asked. Sokka looked down. His face clouded with worry. There, climbing up the mountain, were strange machines, machines with the fire nation emblem. "Fire benders!" he whispered. 'We've gotta leave, now!" They leapt onto Appa. "Yip yip!"**

"Wow, the Fire Nation already knows we're there? They're fast," Sokka commented.

"Good thing this isn't real, otherwise we wouldn't be here reading crazy stories about ourselves," Katara said.

**A white blur sped across the sky. "What was that?" asked Aang, wondering. Sokka looked as a ball of fire flew after it. "Someone on our side," he replied. "Let's go!"**

"How would Sokka know that white blur was on our side when he couldn't even see what it was?' Toph asked.

"Probably because the Fire Nation wouldn't send fireballs after their own fleet, and they don't have flying white blurs," Sokka answered.

**Their problems weren't over when they reached the ocean. Below them was a fleet of fire navy ships. The blur came a second time. "Appa, faster!" they zoomed ahead. Another blur. "What is that thing?" asked Sokka, bewildered. **

"Yeah, what _is _that thing?' Sokka asked, as bewildered as he was in the story. "It's like it keeps following us around!"

"That is weird," agreed Aang as he continued the story.

**They didn't have to wait long for the answer. Another ball of fire flew after it. As it flew up, they followed. Gaining speed, they saw, to their amazement, a flying bison. A girl sat on top, steering. **

"I guess this is what they meant by 'not the last airbender'," Katara said.

"But how did she avoid getting killed?" Aang wondered. "None of the other Air Nomads survived."

"Maybe she was frozen in an iceberg as well and another pair of Water Tribe siblings found her and cracked her free," Sokka suggested.

Katara looked at her brother. "Normal people can't survive a hundred years frozen in an iceberg, Sokka. And there aren't many Water Tribe siblings around there."

**Sensing another presence, she turned around. Looking just as surprised as they were, she spluttered, "Another…, but I thought…, never mind." She quickly collected herself. You have to leave, now. Fly ahead, I'll hold them off." "But how-"She cut him off. "we'll have time to talk later, now, just go. "But-' "Go!" **

"Okay, I'm a little confused by that passage back there," Aang said as his eyes roamed over the passage again, trying to get some better sense out of it.

"Well, this is nice. She finally meets another of her people after a century and the first thing she says to him is to leave," Sokka smirked.

**Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Aang urged Appa on. In the distance, he saw her flying bison roll to avoid a fire ball. As if by magic, the chains on two of the catapults on the ships tangled together. They were ripped off by an invisible force, then flew across the line of ships, destroying the other catapults. But they caught on one, and they fell onto the ship. The combined weight of the catapults on one part of the ship was too much, and it sunk. The flying bison sped away, and it occurred to Aang that the girl, whoever she was, must have been controlling the catapults, but hadn't meant to sink the ship. After all, air benders were taught at a very young age that all life was sacred, and she had to be an air bender, how else would she have a flying bison? One look at her devastated face as she overtook them confirmed his suspicions. But how did she control the catapults?**

"Yeah, how _did_ she control the catapults?" Aang asked as he stared at the book confusedly. "I don't know any airbending move that can rip catapults off ships."

"Otherwise he could've just destroyed Zhao's fleet back in the North Pole by manipulating their catapults," Katara added.

"Hey, maybe she's picked up a few extra skills in that iceberg," Sokka shrugged.

Katara looked at her brother again, this time with her eyebrows crinkled. "Sokka, most people _don't_ get frozen in icebergs for a hundred years and live to tell the tale."

"Besides, the female Air Nomads usually live in the Eastern and Western Air Temples," Aang explained. "Even if she did escape from the Fire Nation, she couldn't have made it all the way to one of the Poles to get frozen in an iceberg."

"Hey, if the male and female Air Nomads live separately in different corners of the world, how do they get together and make babies?" Sokka asked.

Katara winced. "Sokka, you don't have to be so crude."

"Well, Air Nomads usually leave the air temple they grew up in when they reach adulthood and travel the world," Aang started to explain, but he was cut short by Toph.

"Why don't you just get back to the story and explain the birds and the bees later to Sokka?"

**And unless s**_**he **_**had been preserved in an iceberg for 100 years, he couldn't think of an explanation to the fact that she even existed. She was a mystery all right. A mystery that Aang wanted to get to the bottom of.**

Aang closed the book. "That's it. There must be another chapter, like _The Tale of Kara_, but it's not out yet."

"Well, at least this story's way better than _The Tale of Kara_." Sokka set his teacup down on the low table and stretched his arms. "So, where did Zuko run off to this time?"

"He said something about helping Iroh with the dinner before he left. That was before we started the story," Katara said.

"Dinner sounds good. All the stories are making me hungry." And so saying, the four made their way downstairs for a delicious meal prepared by Iroh, who had great cooking skills among his many talents.

**Many thanks to head19, who offered to let me use her story for the Companion! I've kept the original writing without any changes, to respect the author and preserve the story's authenticity. The second part of this fic will be coming soon, and in the meantime, you can still suggest your story to be put here in the Companion - if you don't mind a little criticism from the characters themselves, that is! Story prompts are welcome too! **


	8. Sir Sokka

"Ah, it's great to be able to enjoy a nice pleasant afternoon in Ba Sing Se with no girls around," Sokka sighed contently as he reclined on one side of Appa's saddle while joined by Aang and Zuko. The sky bison was napping peacefully on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon, while the three boys were hanging out on its back while reveling in their girl-free afternoon.

Aang yawned lazily. "I don't mind having Katara and Toph, with us, though."

"Nah, they always talk too much when we're reading stories. This time there'll be fewer interruptions." Sokka picked up the Companion from where it lay beside him and started browsing through the pages.

Zuko made himself comfortable in his corner of the saddle. "Well, don't blame me if I doze off again in the middle of a story. I usually don't pay attention if I'm not involved, and I usually ignore it if I'm really involved."

"Don't worry Zuko, you can doze off all you want." Sokka stopped at a certain page. "Hey, this one has me as the main character! The title's _Sir Sokka_… hmm, sounds promising!"

"Well, read it then," Aang said as he leaned against the saddle's railing and waited for Sokka to begin.

**Once upon a time there lived a brave knight named Sir Sokka.**

Sokka blinked once. "What's a 'knight'?"

"Dunno," Aang replied simply.

**He was a courageous warrior with a shiny sword made of the metal of a meteorite that had landed in his back yard one day (and set fire to his rose bushes in the process) and a wonderful boomerang which no other knight had. He prided himself on possessing this unique weapon, although it did not give him much of an advantage since he wasn't very good at throwing it.**

"Well, if I'm a courageous warrior then I don't mind being a 'knight'," Sokka said. "Even though I don't own any rose bushes. And I am quite good with my boomerang if I do say so myself."

**Every knight had a noble steed and a faithful squire, and Sir Sokka's valiant beast was Appa, a magnificent animal – well, as far as mules go. His loyal companion was Aang, a cheerful youth who had been working at the village fair assisting his employer with the trade of selling mules. Aang had readily agreed to follow Sokka when the knight offered to have him as his squire, partly because he thought being a squire was by far much more exciting than selling mules.**

Aang crinkled an eyebrow. "Appa's a 'mule'? And I'm a 'squire'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're the brave knight's sidekick, and I get to drive Appa," Sokka grinned as he turned back to the story.

**Every knight also had a love interest, but Sir Sokka had not been particularly successful in that aspect. His first love was the lovely Princess Yue of the northern lands, but she was already betrothed to the proud (and foolish) Sir Hahn, and when he died during an ambush attack on Lord Zhao's castle (he had confronted Lord Zhao on the castle battlements and instead was pushed off the castle wall to his death) she ran away to a convent to join the nuns of St Luna.**

"Don't ask what a 'convent' is," Sokka said immediately when he saw Aang open his mouth to speak. "We'll just pretend we know and continue with the story."

**Currently Sir Sokka had his sights set on the fair Lady Suki of Kyoshi Castle, who he had the good fate to meet on a visit to the castle when he had offered to teach her a few things about self-defense and ended up getting knocked over by her. He did admire highborn ladies with proper dignity after all.**

"Even though they knock me over."

**On this fine day Sir Sokka had arrived at Beifong Castle with his noble (but thoroughly tired out) steed and his faithful squire. The lord of the castle, Count Beifong, had welcomed him heartily and claimed that he was the very man he was looking for. It turned out that the Count's daughter, the beautiful Lady Toph had been captured by an evil lord and he was looking for a brave knight who would be willing to undertake the quest to save his daughter. Sir Sokka agreed right away when the count promised to give him a whole bag of gold, even though Aang pointed out to him that there must be some reason why all the other brave knights (and there were quite a number of them in the land) did not want to take on this mission.**

Sokka snorted. "I'm not so sure whether I should be saving 'the beautiful Lady Toph' or the unfortunate evil lord who carried her off. Poor thing, he must be suffering horribly by now," he said as Aang nodded his agreement.

**It wasn't until the next morning that Count Beifong mentioned in passing the much-feared monster that guarded the evil lord's castle. By then it was too late to refuse the quest, and Sir Sokka quickly dismissed the news of the monster as mere rumors, although he was sweating profusely as he began his journey to the evil lord's stronghold with his steed and squire.**

Sokka shrugged. "Well, I do have a space sword and a boomerang. I think I can handle any monster I meet."

"You didn't handle the Unagi, or the sea serpent, or -"

"Hush Aang, you're talking too much. Why don't you take a pointer from Zuko and go doze off?"

**After a few fire-breathing dragons, some evil knights and about two dozen rogue bandits, the brave knight finally arrived at the castle of the evil Lord Zuko. Bracing himself for what he would find waiting for him inside, Sir Sokka ventured into the castle with his loyal companion in tow, leaving Appa the mule to graze on the meadow outside. They entered the dark Great Hall of the castle and saw two large green eyes staring back at them through the darkness. Then a huge beast stepped into the feeble light coming from a distant window, and they saw what appeared to be a giant mass of white fur and black stripes, with a dark brown face and a snarling mouth.**

**Aang gasped. "Oh no! It is the horrible giant lemur! They say many towns and villages have perished under its fearsome claws! What do we do now, Sir Sokka?"**

"_Momo's _the monster?!" Aang cried out in surprise.

"Well, it might be another bigger and more evil lemur," Sokka suggested. "Momo's not exactly terrifying after all, though if he somehow magically increased in size it would be horrifying, what with the amount of fruit he'd eat and all."

**The great knight gulped nervously before speaking in a trembling voice. "As a brave knight on a revered quest, I propose we… RUN!" And he took off towards the nearest staircase while his faithful squire followed closely behind, only to trip over a stair and come tumbling down on top of Aang. The two crashed to the floor, and the backpack on Aang's back (faithful squires always carry their knights' luggage) tore open, leaving its contents strewn everywhere on the floor. There were chunks of smoked meat, a few loaves of bread, and a satchel full of fruit; in short, everything a proper knight needed to be fully nourished. **

**Sir Sokka and Aang watched in shock as the huge beast bent down and picked up a stray peach before chewing on it contently. Then they got up silently and crept up the stairs while the giant lemur was preoccupied with the rest of the fruit.**

"Well, that confirms it. The monster guarding the place's actually a giant Momo." Sokka stared at the book's pages. "Actually, the idea's getting more frightening the more I think about it."

**As soon as they were out of sight from the Great Hall they broke into a run and sped down the dark corridors, stopping at the first door they saw. Sokka threw the door open to reveal what seemed to be a sleeping chamber, with sunlight streaming through a tall window on the wall to show an ornate chair in a corner with a figure sitting on it and facing the two visitors. "So you've come at last."**

**Sokka raised his sword in self-defense as he stepped forward. "Evil Lord Zuko, we have come to rescue the fair maiden Lady Toph from your wicked clutches, as following the noble creed of knights to uphold and protect the weak and the needy -"**

"I'm a what now?" Zuko said as he snapped out of his daze.

"Uh, you're an evil lord," Aang answered helpfully.

"Seriously Zuko, of all the fair maidens you could capture you choose Toph?" Sokka snorted disbelievingly. "Why the heck did you pick her anyway?"

"I have no idea, since I've been dozing off for the past ten minutes up until now."

"**Yeah yeah, whatever your noble oath said," Zuko said as he waved a dismissive hand. "To be honest, I'm rather happy you showed up."**

**The knight blinked in bewilderment. "You are?"**

"**Yes, you two are the only other signs of life in this gloomy place other than me, the lady and her handmaiden. I've always wished that visitors would come to my castle and keep me company. You have no idea how lonely it is, cooped up in this mangy dark place alone."**

**Aang finally worked up the courage to talk. "Excuse me, evil lord sir, and forgive me if I'm much mistaken, but I don't think having a giant snarling lemur in your Great Hall is a great way to attract visitors."**

"He's got a point," Sokka interjected.

"**Ah, about that." The evil lord clasped his hands together under his chin. "I've been meaning to ask you: how did you get past Momo?"**

"**That horrible beast has a name?!" Sokka cried.**

"**Well, I named him so because he seems to be rather fond of peaches."**

"**So we've noticed. Well, evil Lord Zuko, your watchdog – or should I say watch-lemur is currently happily feasting on my supplies." Sokka looked down his nose at the seated evil lord. "I'll want compensation for that satchel of fruit."**

"Ah, poor fanfiction!Sokka!" Sokka shook his head pityingly at the book. "Haven't you learned yet that you're fighting a losing battle with the damn lemur over the fruit?"

**Zuko blinked. "Oh. Of course, I will arrange for something to make up the loss of your fruit and then you may be on your way. It has been nice talking to you."**

"**Wait!" Aang said. "We're still supposed to rescue the Lady Toph – and her handmaiden as well, if you say she has one."**

"**Oh, them."Zuko waved his hand at another door in the other wall that was partially concealed by a tapestry. "I kidnapped them to keep me company in here, but the lady has been quite a nuisance ever since she arrived. They have been living in the tallest tower that you can access through the stairway behind that door. It's quite easily the loveliest place this castle has to offer, with a splendid view of the countryside, but all that spoiled brat does is throw tantrums and attempt to escape by throwing herself down from the tower window! I swear, if her handmaiden had not been there I would have gone insane and thrown myself down from the tower as well! No, you're very welcome to have the lady, and good riddance, I say!"**

"Why can't Toph just earthbend her way out instead of jumping through the tower window?" Aang wondered.

"I don't think there's any bending in this story, Aang. Otherwise Zuko would've burned us to a crisp the first time he saw us and you'd have knocked him out the window with your airbending even earlier than that. Heck, if there were bending here you'd be the Avatar, not some guy selling mules."

"I guess you're right."

"**Well, what about the handmaiden?" Aang enquired.**

"**I am planning to keep her here, since she has been pleasant company, even though she refuses to talk to me much because she is still indignant over her abduction. However, I am sure that in time she will get used to me, and then she can become my lady and share this estate with me. Who knows, she might become a positive influence to this gloomy place."**

"With any luck we'll discover that the handmaiden's actually Katara," Sokka smirked. "We've already seen her put with Zuko before."

"Please don't remind me about that," Zuko groaned.

"**No problem," Sokka said, happy to take the lady only since that was all her father requested, but Aang was adamant. "Sorry, evil lord sir, but we'll have to take the handmaiden as well."**

"Ah, so you've fallen in love with her even before you've met her." Sokka wiped a mock tear away from the corner of his eye. "True love really conquers all, even crazy stories."

"But they still put her with Zuko before," Aang pointed out.

" I _said_, please don't remind me about that," Zuko muttered, his vice close to a low growl.

**Zuko stood up and walked over to the doorway, blocking it from the two. "No, you will not."**

"**Oh come on Aang, if he wants to keep the servant then let him. We just need the lady." Sokka tried to persuade his squire, but Aang refused to comply. **

**The great knight sighed. "Very well then, if you insist." Then he drew out his boomerang and pointed it at the evil lord. "Evil Lord Zuko, we charge you to release the two ladies in your possession, and let them return with us to their home."**

**The evil lord frowned. "I told you already, you can have the lady for all I care, but the handmaiden is mine."**

"**Then you leave me no choice, good sir. Hiiiiiiiyah!" Sokka cried as he swung the boomerang behind him and threw it forward. The boomerang soared out the open window and disappeared.**

"How is throwing a boomerang out the window going to defeat me?" Zuko asked Sokka.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling Boomerang'll come through somehow."

**Zuko raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can do?"**

"**Be patient, and you'll see." Sokka smirked just as the boomerang came flying back in through the window, conking the evil lord on the head and knocking him unconscious. The brave knight then stepped over the fallen Zuko and retrieved his boomerang from where it lay beside him on the ground.**

"Hah! I told you Boomerang'll come through!" Sokka said triumphantly.

"That's actually pretty cool," Aang observed.

**He then opened the unlocked doorway and rushed up the winding stairs, followed by his faithful squire.**

**The stairs led to the top of a tower, which seemed to have been remodeled into a lady's chamber. As Sokka and Aang blinked in the bright light coming in from the castle window, a big change from the shady room down the stairs and the darkness of the rest of the castle, they could see two figures beside the picturesque window in the side of the room. **

"**My lady, this is not the way to escape! If the linens give way, you will fall to your death below and you will never return to your father's house!"**

"**Shut up, Katara! If this is what it takes to get out of this lousy place, I'll gladly take it!" The shorter of the two girls seemed to be holding a rope made from blankets, which must have come from the now stripped bare four-poster bed on the other side of the room, while the other was trying to tug the rope away from her.**

**Sokka cleared his throat. "You know, you could just use the door to leave this place."**

"Yeah, good point fanfiction!me." Sokka nodded his agreement at his fanfiction self's judgement. "And now we know for sure Katara's the handmaiden."

**The two ladies stopped struggling and turned to face the speaker. Sokka and Aang could now see that the shorter girl had pale skin and black hair tied into a bun, while the taller one was olive-skinned with her hair in a braid down her back. The two girls were staring suspiciously at the strangers.**

**The elder girl released her hold on the rope and addressed Sokka directly. "Who are you and how did you get here?"**

**Sokka dropped into a polite bow and curtsied to her. "My lady, I am Sir Sokka and this is my faithful squire Aang. We have come by the request of Lord Beifong to rescue his daughter from the evil Lord Zuko. I presume you must be Lady Toph?"**

"Seriously? How can I not know my own sister?" Sokka frowned at the book.

"I don't think you're actually siblings in this story," Aang said.

"No, I guess not. Fanfiction!me is one lucky guy, being a single kid."

"**No, **_**I'm **_**Toph. That's Katara, my handmaiden." The younger girl had casually tossed the rope into a corner and stepped forward towards the knight. "How did you get past Zuko anyway? He lives in the room downstairs, and there's no other way into this tower except through there."**

"**Sokka conked his head with a boomerang," Aang explained briskly.**

"Nice explanation, Aang."

"Thanks."

**Katara simply blinked, while Toph grinned. "Cool. I always wanted to do that, though I would use something harder."**

"Is she going to hate me even in fanfiction?" Zuko groaned.

"Don't worry, she'd say the same for any of us," Sokka reassured him.

"**But how did you defeat the giant lemur in the Great Hall?" Katara asked disbelievingly. "It is said that no one has ever faced the beast and live to tell the tale."**

**Sokka scratched his head. "Well, yeah I guess that's true, if you're a piece of fruit, that is. I would have got evil Lord Zuko to compensate for my fruit, except he's kinda knocked out cold at the bottom of the stairs."**

"No offense Zuko, but I really love that line."

"It's okay Sokka, I understand how everyone wants to knock me to the ground."

"Well, it is pretty fun, like that time my boomerang hit you and your helmet -"

"You can continue the story now. Please."

"**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" And Toph led the way down the stairs and out of Lord Zuko's chamber (making sure to give him a good kick as she stepped over him), **

Zuko sighed. "Of course she would."

**past the Great Hall and Momo the giant lemur, who was still happily chewing on his fruit, and finally into the warm sunshine outside the gloomy castle. Nicking a few horses from the stables, they were soon on their merry way back to Castle Beifong.**

**Their journey home went considerably smoothly, with just a couple of dragons and a band of robbers whom the four of them soon sorted out between themselves, for the ladies proved themselves to be more than mere damsels in distress. As they rode towards an inn to spend the night, Aang turned to beam at Katara. "You know, there's something I've always wanted to ask you."**

**The handmaiden steered her horse closer to his. "What is it?"**

"**Will you go penguin sledding with me?"**

**Katara blinked in confusion. "Penguin sledding?"**

"**Oh, it's something we have in the southern lands, close to the snowy mountains. It's really fun; you should try it!"**

"**I came from the southern lands! I haven't seen penguins since I was a kid, before I was taken to Beifong Castle to work as the lady's handmaiden."**

"**That's great! You'll be able to come home again! I was thinking of setting out about a week later…" And the two went on, chatting merrily about their plans.**

"Wow, this author still remembers your first words to Katara." Sokka nodded at the book. "Nice."

"I'm surprised _you _still remember them, Sokka; I remember you were pretty freaked out when I first met you."

"You just emerged from a block of ice with a ten-ton furry beast; of course I would freak out."

"Can we just get back to the story?" Zuko asked, wanting to know what happened to his 'evil lord' fanfiction self, although he wouldn't admit it aloud in front of the others.

**Meanwhile, things were not quite amicable between the knight in shining armor and his damsel in distress, for they seemed to be always getting at each other's throats. I will not describe them in detail here, since I'm already way over my preset word limit, but basically take their relationship in the series and exaggerate it a bit and you're pretty close to what it was like. **

Sokka blinked. "I'll just assume I know about 'preset word limits' and whatever series we were supposed to be in."

"The least the author could do was give a better description," Aang added.

"Somehow I don't think I want details of how Toph and I squabble; I think I already know well enough."

**Anyway, when they got back to Beifong Castle the count was happy to see his daughter again of course, but since he didn't exactly have enough gold on his hands to give the reward he'd promised to the brave knight, he offered to give his daughter's hand in marriage instead. The knight's squire and the lady's handmaiden respectively thought they would refuse right away, but on the contrary they readily agreed, for they had been developing their feelings for one another all through the squabbling they'd done. You know, the usual 'adversaries-turn-to-lovers' plotline.**

"Now _that _is weird," Aang observed.

"Is every author in this book hell-bent on marrying me to Toph?" Sokka groaned.

"Maybe, since they obviously don't care much about who we actually like," Zuko said, never forgetting that first story. "It's tough being us."

**As for everyone else, they also had their happy ending. Aang and Katara returned to the southern lands to go penguin sledding and have three beautiful children named Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. Of the three, Tenzin would end up dating and breaking up with Sokka and Toph's daughter Lin, but Toph must have been fond of her former handmaiden's son or something, because she didn't break his limbs for dumping her daughter.**

"Katara and I have three kids?" Aang was beaming happily. "Cool."

"Even though one of them ends up dating his cousin," Sokka pointed out.

"But you and Katara are not siblings in this story anyway," Zuko pointed out. "In any case, I'm with the author on how Toph didn't break 'Tenzin's' limbs."

**As for the previous love of the brave knight, Lady Suki, she soon got over it and got engaged to none other than Lord Zuko himself, who moved out of his gloomy estate to rule by her side over Kyoshi Castle and its beautiful pastures with the sparkling blue sea on the border, where Momo the giant lemur soon made friends with the local Unagi.**

Sokka glared at Zuko. "Suki gets to marry _you_?!"

The scarred Fire Lord raised his hands in defense. "Hey, it's just a story! I have no intention of marrying her at all!"

"They really have to stop putting you with other people's girlfriends," Aang said while Sokka nodded his agreement.

**As for Sokka and Toph, they had a daughter named Lin as mentioned above, and the proud parents personally trained their daughter in the skills of combat to ensure she never got carried off by a lonely evil lord to a dark and musty castle like her mother. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.**

"Well, at least that's over." Sokka closed the book and gave a sigh of relief. "Though I still don't want to marry Toph."

"And I don't want to marry Suki, or live in a gloomy castle, or keep a giant Momo for a pet," Zuko added.

Aang shrugged. "Well, at least Katara and I went penguin sledding." And he whistled as he jumped off Appa's saddle and walked off, leaving his two companions very annoyed by his happy ending.

**Right now Britney Spears' 'Oops, I Did It Again' is playing in my mind, because once again I've gone way over my ideal word limit, this time with a medieval-meets-AtLA crossover fantasy. So, opinions on the knight-saves-damsel plot? Is the story too long? Too short? (But if it gets any longer than this, I'll be writing chapter novels!) Reviews are heartily appreciated, and I do take story prompts as well! See you guys soon!**


	9. The Tale of Azula

"So, what have you guys been doing while we were out?" Katara asked the boys as Team Avatar settled themselves in their usual hangout, the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon.

Sokka shrugged. "Meh, nothing much. We just read a story where I marry Toph, Zuko marries Suki and giant Momo makes friends with the Unagi."

Toph widened her sightless eyes. "That's… actually not so surprising, given what we've known about the book's contents so far."

"So I've been spared from the horrible fate of appearing in a crazy story?" Katara said wryly.

"Oh no, you and Aang go penguin sledding together and have three kids named Kya, Bumi and Tenzin."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe if I do have three kids with Aang I might name them Kya, Bumi and Tenzin as well." Katara sat down next to Aang on the couch and gave him a wink, while he turned away to hide his steadily growing blush.

"Still, you make it sound like people make babies from going penguin sledding." Toph propped her feet up on the low table. "Hasn't Twinkletoes taught you about the birds and the bees yet?"

"I know about the birds and the bees, thank you very much." Sokka picked up the Companion from where it lay on the table at a dangerously close proximity to Toph's not-exactly-fragrant feet. 'So, what story should we read now?"

"How about one without us for a change?" Aang suggested. "You said there were other people mentioned in the book, right Sokka?"

"Yeah, I did. Let's see what we've got." Sokka began browsing through the pages before suddenly stopping at a certain spot. "Hey, this one's about Azula!"

"They have a story about Azula?!" Zuko cried in surprise as he emerged from the stairs with another tray of tea.

"Oh good, Iroh's tea should be able to get us through a story." Toph accepted a cup of tea and began sipping.

Zuko set the tray down on the low table (and a safe distance away from Toph's feet) before turning to Sokka. "So what's this about a story on Azula?"

"It's actually a collection of stories titled _The Earth Kingdom Chronicles_," Sokka said as he turned the book around for everyone to see. "They have Aang, me, Toph and Azula, so since we've decided to read about someone else we'll be starting with Azula's first."

"So they don't have me or Zuko?" Katara asked as she sipped her tea. "That's a relief."

"Yeah, or they might put you two together again." Sokka then began the story.

**My name is Azula. I am a princess of the Fire Nation. My father is Fire Lord Ozai, leader of the most powerful nation on Earth. Soon he will rule all the nations – Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. They will fall under his iron grip once my work is complete. Then, in time, I will succeed my father to the throne of the Fire Nation and become the next Fire Lord.**

"Is it just me, or is Azula sounding really arrogant?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Actually, I think it sounds just like her. Everyone says she's perfect, and she knows it. I'm not surprised to find that she's full of herself."

"Well, you're her brother after all. You know best," Sokka said before returning to the story.

**But first things first. My task at the moment is to track down my uncle and my brother and return them to the Fire Lord for the punishment they deserve. My uncle Iroh is a traitor and a coward. Oh sure, once he was considered a great warrior, but when he ran from the battle of Ba Sing Se, he let control of the Earth Kingdom slip from his grasp. For that he has been banished from the Fire Nation for life.**

Zuko frowned at the book. "Uncle was never banished from the Fire Nation at all. He was just appointed by my father to come with me when I was banished. Of course, he was quite happy to do so – he used to tell me how he'd rather be out on the sea with his favorite nephew than in some stuffy palace."

"I think he was just trying to make you feel better. Of course you're his favorite nephew; you're his _only _nephew."

"Thanks for telling me, Sokka."

**And what of my beloved big brother, Zuko? He is a failure, total and complete. My father said so just recently when he assigned me this task. Of course I already knew: Zuko's been insufferable since we were children – a weak, whiny boy who never actually grew up. Whenever things didn't go his way, he would go crying to our mother – until one day she was no longer there to protect him. He would never stand up for himself, and he certainly never stood up to me. He's been afraid of me since I was nine years old, and that's just the way I like it. I'm fourteen now, and I could destroy him with just one look. And to think that he's next in line to become Fire Lord! The very idea makes me laugh.**

Aang turned to Zuko. "She really hates you, doesn't she?"

The firebender shrugged. "Well, it's rather obvious from the story."

"Wow. At least Katara can't destroy me with just one look." Sokka wiped his brow in relief.

"Yup, I have plenty of other ways to destroy you," Katara smirked.

Toph grinned. "Good one, Sugar Queen."

**I know Zuko's older than me. But Iroh is older than HIS brother, and Iroh's cowardice and incompetence rendered him unworthy of the throne. And so it was my father, Ozai, who became Fire Lord. Well, history has a strange way of repeating itself. I believe that once again the younger sibling will ascend to the throne of the Fire Nation when the time comes. I will be the next Fire Lord, definitely not my useless brother.**

"And yet when all is said and done, you're in a Fire Nation asylum and your 'useless brother' is the new Fire Lord. Take that, Azula!" Sokka pointed a triumphant finger at the book.

"Yeah, who thought the 'useless brother' would go from angsty guy to celebrated ruler?" Toph added.

"Um, can you guys stop referring to me as the 'useless brother'? Azula calling me that was already enough."

"Sure thing, Zuzu."

Zuko groaned.

**Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation for disrespecting our father. He has since been searching for the Avatar, to bring that little pest back to Father and eliminate any threat to the Fire Nation's plan for world domination. But, of course, Zuko has failed. Time and again the Avatar has slipped through his fingers, and Zuko now runs and hides in disgrace with our uncle. But he cannot run forever, and he certainly cannot run from me!**

"I have nothing to say," Zuko said simply.

"As do all of us, except that if it weren't for your horrible Avatar-catching skills we all wouldn't be here," Sokka said. "Thanks, Zuko."

"You're welcome."

**My father has supplied me with a beautiful ship, a Fire Nation royal sloop, to be precise – and I am nothing if not precise. The ship is filled with the luxuries befitting a princess, and is crewed by Fire Nation soldiers at my command. A great warrior and leader deserves nothing less.**

"Even though she's actually just a teenage princess on her first trip out of her nation," Zuko pointed out.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because when we first met her, I had the impression that wasn't her first attempt at murder."

"Well, I guess you guys qualify as the first non-Fire Nation citizens she tried to murder. She has to start somewhere if she wants to be Fire Lord, right?"

"If the criteria for the job of Fire Lord involves killing people, I'd think they'd be better off with a professional assassin," Toph said.

**As the magnificent ship approached the port where Iroh and Zuko had last been seen, I addressed the troops who had gathered on deck.**

"**My brother and uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. I understand that you may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family, but I assure you, if you hesitate in your duty to me and to your country, I will not hesitate to bring you down."**

**I can feel the fear spreading among them like a plague. Good. I like it when people are afraid of me. Frightened soldiers are obedient soldiers. They will obey my every wish, or they will know my wrath. Trust me. They don't want to know my wrath.**

"**Dismissed!"**

'Is she always like this?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Well, she used to terrify the servants taking care of us when we were kids. I guess terrorizing soldiers is nothing new."

"Yeah, they're just servants with armor and a little experience in combat," Sokka piped up.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Um, not exactly, but it doesn't matter anyway."

**As the troops hurried off to their posts, the ship's captain, a spineless little weasel, came scurrying up to me, muttering some gibberish about how the tides wouldn't allow him to bring the ship into port before nightfall.**

**I know just how to handle this poor excuse for a soldier. "I'm sorry, Captain," I said with extreme politeness, "but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?"**

"**Of course, Your Highness."**

**Weakling. I'd love to get rid of him. But then who would steer the ship?**

"Oh, I'm sure she'll figure out how to steer a ship eventually. She's just _so _perfect," Zuko said in a mock worshipping tone.

"Well, the chances are she might crash the thing against some cliff and the whole ship will sink. Then none of us would have a lightning-bending dangerous lady after us," Sokka said.

"Always the optimist, aren't you Sokka?" Toph snorted.

"**Do the tides command this ship?" I asked him.**

"**I'm afraid I don't understand."**

**Of course you don't. You have no idea how close you are to vanishing in a flash of blue flame. "You said the tides would not allow us to bring the ship in. So again I ask you: Do the tides command this ship?"**

"**No, Princess."**

**He seems to be catching on. Good. "And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"**

"**No, Princess."**

**I see the sweat bead on his forehead and his neck muscles tighten. He is afraid of me. "Well then, Captain, maybe you should worry less about the tides, who've already made up their mind about killing you, and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over."**

**At this point the nervous man won't even make eye contact with me. "I-I'll p-pull us in at once, Your Highness," he stammered, swallowing hard.**

**Smart man. I'll let you live. For today, anyway.**

Sokka gave a low whistle. "Woah, killer princess on the loose. I'd admire her style if she hadn't tried to kill us on so many occasions."

"Maybe I'll try it on my students," Toph grinned. "Just picture it: they're whining for their mommies and I say, 'Do your mommies know how to earthbend?'

Then they'll say, 'No, Sifu Toph.'

'Can they crush you with falling boulders?'

'No, Sifu Toph.'

'Can _I _crush you with falling boulders?'

'Yes, Sifu Toph.'

'Well then, students, maybe you should worry less about your mommies, who are no hazard to your lives, and worry more about me, who can very well be a _really _dangerous hazard to your lives.'

And then they'll stammer, 'Yes, Sifu Toph. We'll do our 200 push-ups right now.'" Toph finished with her arms stretched out in bliss.

The others stared at her in silence for a minute before Sokka finally spoke. "Now I really am starting to worry about you, Toph."

**I gotta admit, writing Toph's version of a killer princess speech is really fun. As for **_**The Earth Kingdom Chronicles**_**, they're not fanfictions but actual AtLA-based books published by Simon Spotlight/Nickelodeon. The original series included the tales of six characters - the four mentioned above plus Zuko and Katara's – but my four-in-one collection only contained the first four, so that's all the Gaang will get to read, if they read it at all. You see, I still haven't made up my mind whether I should continue with them reading **_**The Tale of Azula**_** and the others, what with them not being fanfics and thus not supposed to be in the Companion. If you have any opinions on whether I should or should not continue including **_**the Earth Kingdom Chronicles**_** in the Companion, do tell me because I really need feedback from readers! Till next time, folks! **


	10. Nobody Knows Me: Good

"So, should we continue with Azula's story?" Aang asked.

Sokka shrugged. "Nah, we already know she's a crazy psychopath. Besides, if we read any more it's going to give Toph ideas," he added, glancing warily at the innocently beaming earthbender.

"Then what should we read then? I don't want to hear another romance story, I've had enough of those to last me for quite some time," Katara said, grimacing at the memory of the cursed stories.

Sokka had been flipping through the pages when he suddenly stopped. "Hey, this story sounds interesting. Listen to the summary: _A member of the Gaang is plotting to kill them all. It isn't Zuko. Can you guess which one it is before the name is revealed? _The rest of the summary's about weird stuff like 'favorites' and 'deviantart', but I think this is the crucial part."

Aang groaned. "Why is it that when the people who write the stories aren't trying to pair two of us together, they're trying to kill us?"

"Because this is a seriously cracked-up book, that's why. Okay then, let's do this!" And Sokka promptly began the story.

**Nobody knows me. Good.**

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the title of the story, which is actually that first sentence I just read." Sokka stared at the story's title. "Strange name for a story, though."

Toph reclined on the couch. "Meh, we're used to strange stuff already."

"Well, as long as I'm not trying to kill anyone, like the summary says, then I'm fine with it," Zuko said.

**Most of them don't question why I was there. Good.**

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why would we not question the presence of someone we apparently don't know? Especially if he's trying to kill us all."

"The same reason why the Cabbage Merchant wants to kill Aang, why you and Katara have a new and annoying older sister, and why people think you and I make a good couple," Toph answered. "In this book, logic is just a five-letter word."

**At times, they all seem to forget I'm even here. Fantastic!**

Sokka made a circling motion with his finger. "Okay, let's rewind. We know this guy who's trying to murder us is supposed to be a member of 'the Gaang', which I think is their name for Team Avatar, so he's actually one of us according to the summary."

"It could be a she," Katara added as she sent a sideward glance at Toph.

"Yeah, whatever. He (or she) apparently doesn't want to be noticed by us, and we don't for some reason, which is pretty weird, and… that's all we got for the time being."

"Maybe we should read more of the story before deciding who the murderer is," Aang suggested.

**They all seem to have their strengths and weaknesses. Just like my old team did.**

"New info: this guy used to be part of a team of people, which means it isn't me, you, Katara or Toph," Sokka said as he pointed to each person in turn. "You were stuck in an iceberg for a hundred years, and Katara and I have never left the South Pole before we met you."

"We might consider the kids back in the village as your supposed 'team', except they're not much of a team at all," Katara added.

"True, though I hate to admit it. Toph, on the other hand, could be counted as a member of the Earth Rumble Six contestants -"

"Except for the fact that in the competition we're all pitched against one another. Oh, and they once tried to kidnap me. Twice, in the case of Xin Fu."

"So that leaves her out as well, and we already know it's not Zuko from the summary." Sokka frowned at the book. "But that's excluded pretty much all of us in Team Avatar, so unless the murderer is another author-created character, in which case we would be murdered by someone who's not even from our world -"

"Wait, what about at the Western Air Temple?" Aang said as he remembered. "There were a bunch of us together at the time, and they could be counted as part of Team Avatar too."

"You're right, they could be the murderer. I don't think I can remember them all though." Sokka scratched his head as he dug into his memories. "Let's see… there was Suki, Dad, a few people from the invasion… did I mention Suki?"

"I think the only person you can remember well enough is Suki," Katara replied. "Let's just get back to the story, okay?"

**The bald one, the all powerful avatar, he's the easiest. If it weren't for his sentiment and need to care about everyone and everything, he'd be the most dangerous person alive. Fortunately for me, he cares. Although, I suppose, if he didn't care, he wouldn't be the avatar and the point would be moot anyway. Heh heh, I guess that I have blessings to count after all.**

Aang frowned. "Of course I care. I'm the Avatar and I'm supposed to maintain peace on the Earth, how could I not care about everyone and everything?"

"Which is why the guy said the point would be moot," Sokka said. "You need to pay more attention to the story, Aang."

**A hostage won't be the way to go. With all four elements, he could quickly separate them from me and then take me out. No, not the way to go at all.**

Sokka glanced up at Aang. "Well, he's got that right. What with you having mastered three elements and learning the fourth at the time, you were about as close as you can get to being fully-realized. Add your freaky Avatar State to that and we're talking big hazard."

"Yet for all his Avatar awesomeness, he can still get his butt whooped by me in a game of earthball," Toph smirked. "I guess even Avatars have their limits."

**The best way will be to get him to practice with me. I can't do it when Zuko is around, though. Zuko would tell in a heart beat that I was playing too rough. I'll have to get a few "private lessons" from the avatar himself before I make my move. Can't do it on the first time, others will still have doubts about me.**

**Heh, people are so untrusting these days.**

"We're in a war that has been going on for a hundred years, buddy," Sokka told the book. "Of course we would be suspicious. In fact, I'm still surprised at how we haven't questioned you being around yet."

"And we still don't know who he is either," Aang added.

"I've been thinking: the story said he (or she) used to be in a team, right?" Katara looked around at the others. "Don't get me wrong, but it could be Suki, since she's leader of the Kyoshi Warriors _and _she could take any of us in a fight. She's already beaten Sokka before."

Sokka huffed indignantly. "That's ridiculous! Suki would _never _turn against us!"

"She might have been tempted to after living with you for too long," Toph smirked as Sokka continued the story, ignoring her on purpose.

**The next easiest will be the blind girl. I know she can see everything that touches the ground, but she can't see what's in the air. I just need to figure out how far away she can clearly see. Then, I'll launch a few attacks while jumping. I gotta make sure there's a lot of noise going while I attack. Can't risk her hearing me. If she does, I'm dead, can't lie about it.**

Toph frowned at the book. "For your information, I can 'see' clearly for quite a distance. Just because I can't tell where Twinkletoes lands doesn't mean I'm that lousy. I bet I could take this guy down in a second."

"He must be really good to be able to attack you while jumping," Aang observed.

"Suki's great at jumping! But she's NOT the murderer!" Sokka insisted before turning back to the book.

**But… if I can get Sokka close enough to me if she finds me out, I maybe, just maybe be able to last.**

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Toph might not attack the murderer if you're close to him," Aang explained.

"Why would Toph hold back from pulverizing the guy just because I'm in the way?"

"Because she likes you and she doesn't want to get you hurt," Katara said coyly.

"Excuse me! I do _not_ like Snoozles AT ALL!" Toph barked.

"Then why are your cheeks growing pink?" Katara smirked as the blind girl turned her face away hastily. "As for you, Sokka, you -"

"Ahem, let's just get on with the story," Sokka said as he raised the book up in an attempt to hide his own face.

**Sokka… that'll be interesting. He and Suki are nearly inseparable. But they trust me. I just need to get close enough to them and take them both down in one movement. It'll have to be a good moment and it'll have to be when they're off guard. Plus, I'll have to make sure Sokka's only critically hurt if I want to have insurance against Toph.**

"So I'm just a human shield," Sokka grumbled. "Great."

"Hey, at least you're an effective human shield against Miss Beifong," Katara smirked, glancing sideways at a simultaneously enraged and blushing Toph.

"Snoozles, just continue the story," Toph ordered as she ignored Katara's meaningful looks.

**I know what I'll do, though. I'll get them when they are about to go off on one of their little "training sessions." They'll be so impatient to get going, me stopping them to talk will make them angry and high strung. That'll be the time. Sigh. They are so young, so in love, and so out of luck.**

Aang scratched his head as if he was trying to understand something. "Is it just me or do those 'training sessions' sound like Sokka and Suki are -"

Sokka cut him off abruptly. "Wow, this guy sure sounds like he's got a great plan! Right, Zuko?" he asked as he beamed cheerily at the scarred Fire Lord, who was caught off guard by being suddenly addressed to.

Toph frowned. "Seriously though, what do you and Suki need to train together? I mean, you two aren't benders or anything, and you don't need a partner to practice sword skills or fan combat, right?"

"Just keeping us in shape, that's all. On with the story!" And Sokka turned back to the book before anyone else could say anything more.

**Next up will be Katara and Zuko. I don't know what happened between those two and I really don't care. Either way, he tries too hard to make her happy, like he's trying to make up for something. Weird, though, he doesn't have to try that hard with the others. Oh well, just more blessings for me to count. What's more, she goes out of her way to show that she doesn't want or need him around. I'm sure once they've emotionally drained themselves after one of their all-to-common arguments, attacking them at the same time will prove quite easy.**

**Heh. Who knows? I may get to hear final apologies out of the two of them and finally find out what the heck happened.**

"Oh yeah, you were refusing to talk to Zuko at the time," Sokka said as he remembered the days at the Western Air Temple. "We didn't get that sorted out until after we left the temple."

"Well, that's all behind us already, right?" Katara looked towards Zuko, who nodded his agreement.

"Still, it were seriously annoying when you weren't on speaking terms with him," Toph said. "The whole temple was like it was in sub-zero temperatures."

**The Duke and Teo are to easy of targets to bother planning. A toddler and a crippled? If it weren't for the sheer joy I get from doing this stuff, they wouldn't even be worth it.**

Sokka gave a low whistle. "Woah, serious psychopath. At least we can cross off some suspects now."

"Yeah, Suki's out because the guy was planning to murder her (and I don't think she'd have done it anyway), and Teo and the Duke are out too." Aang counted them off his fingers as he listed them out.

"Right then, that makes things a whole lot easier. Let's solve this mystery!" Sokka said enthusiastically.

**Haru… there's a character. I haven't seen him fight, yet. I'll save him for second to last. He may have a few tricks or he may let his guard down faster than Suki's dress probably does during her and Sokka's training sessions. Course, I don't know for sure. I'm a psychopath, not a pedophile.**

"Well, at least that counts Haru out," Aang pointed out.

Sokka frowned at the book. "Okay, I've had enough. What's with all the sexual references to me and Suki's training sessions? Is this author a pervert or something?"

"He seems to think you two have lost your innocence already," Toph said, stating the obvious.

Sokka looked highly offended. "We have NOT! Suki's still a virgin and so am I!"

"I dunno Sokka, you might have done something with Yue back at the North Pole that no one else knew about," Katara said, wryly raising a suggestive eyebrow at her brother.

"Stop insulting Yue's memory, please," the Water Tribe boy muttered darkly.

"Um, I think we're getting off topic," Zuko interjected. "About the identity of the murderer: since we don't have many suspects left let's just not say anything until we reach the end of the story. Deal?"

"Deal," Sokka answered as the others nodded their agreement. "But I still don't think it's Dad."

"It could be, though. Since when have we ever been able to be sure of anything in this book?" Toph said as Sokka continued the story.

**Finally, there's Hakoda. He's the exception to the room full of gullibles. I definitely have to take him on last. He won't let his guard down. Even now when he's over there, talking with his kids. We've been here a whole week and the three of them still love sharing memories with each other. Ah, family. Maybe if my dad was like that, I wouldn't be like this. Well, can't change the past.**

**Now, how to take him out? Can't jump him by surprise. Can't use this temple to my advantage, he knows it as well as I do. I've seen him going off on his own, saying he's just exploring. I know what he's doing. He's smart. He's memorizing the terrain. He's been through his share of battles and I know he doesn't trust me. I can tell by the way he and I talk.**

**He never reveals too much of his past, his battle tactics, the way he fights, nothing. Only details that I probably would get out of his kids by just talking to them. I'll have to just find a spot that I think I'll have the upper ground and fight him face to face there.**

"Yup, Dad's pretty awesome," Sokka grinned.

"Hush Sokka, we're not supposed to say anything until the end of the story," Aang chided him.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, on with the show."

**You know, it's a wonder. He's the only one who must realize that there was a reason that I was there. Even if I was forced there by his enemy, he still must know that there's a reason. It's strange why he hasn't asked me why and have Toph verify if I'm lying or not. I guess he doesn't want to risk provoking me. Probably thinks that I'll hurt someone if I'm exposed.**

**Hmmm… Could I kill his kids first and antagonize him with that fact. Sure… he wasn't there for his wife, now his kids, and…**

**No. Stupid! He'd see through that. A guy like him definitely knows that you can't get revenge if you fail and die. I guess it's back to head to head. Heh. It'll be fun. I haven't had a head to head since I killed my commanding officer.**

An audible gasp was heard in the room, although who it came from was not verified.

**Yup, I still remember it all. My entire platoon, dying at my hand; mostly one-by-one. But, there were some duos and triples. Their corpses, lying there, motionless. Wow, it was exhilarating. All of that work and planning finally paying off. I knew the moment was right when I "fractured" my leg before that huge battle that they fought.**

**I barely had to do anything while they wore themselves out. Yup, brilliant plans are so much fun to pull off.**

_This guy's a complete nutso,_ Sokka thought. _I'd say it was Azula if I didn't know better. Also, I think we all know who it is now_, he thought as he looked around at the others and the comprehension dawning on their faces.

**Aw, shoot. I'm daydreaming again. Ok, back on task. Now, what's the order? Ok, first, I gotta get me some private lessons going with the avatar. Gotta wear threw everyone's suspicions before I make my move. Also, when I get the others, I gotta make sure at least Hakoda is out to get supplies or something. Yeah, that'll make Sokka and Suki even more anxious to get to training.**

**Ok, but for order, I gotta get Sokka and Suki first. Dump Suki and place Sokka somewhere in the right place so he'll be there if I need a shield against Toph, who I'll get next. Then, Zuko and Katara. Heh, what is it with her? He saves her dad and she's still angry at him. More blessings.**

**Let's see, after Zuko and Katara, I'll get a private lesson from the avatar and get him to screw around and let me demonstrate a few moves on him. Yeah, without Zuko there to be suspicious, he'd never see it coming.**

**The Duke and Teo will be easy pickings, then comes my fun with Haru. Lastly…**

**Oh crud! How did I forget about the lemur and a ten-ton bison?**

"Go Momo and Appa! Don't let him kill you!" Aang yelled, only to be shushed by the other four.

**Ok, it's ok. Let me think.**

**I could make a huge vat of sleeping potion. I don't like to use those, makes it too easy. But Momo's a freaking loose canon and Appa is… well… Appa. I'll knock them out with the sleeping potion before Sokka and Suki and then take them out after Haru but before Hakoda.**

**Yeah, then you're all mine, Hakoda. We'll see what you can do.**

**"Hey, earth to newbie!"**

**Crud, Toph's calling me.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry. I was daydreaming." I hate that nick name. I introduce myself as new and I'm stuck as "newbie." Oh well, it'll make killing more satisfying.**

**"Must have been something fun. You were getting pretty excited. Care to share?"**

**Oh, crud. That got Hakoda's attention. He's even stopped talking to his kids. He'll be listening to this like his life depends on it. Heh, I guess it makes sense then.**

**"I'm curious myself, what got you so excited."**

**Damn! Hakoda's definitely on to me.**

**"Oh just about what's happened to me in my life and hopes of getting back at people for things they've done." Hey, being born is something that they've done.**

**"Ok, I was just wondering. Doesn't sound that exciting."**

**Good, Toph's satisfied. I guess I'm better than I thought. Still, the big guy is still staring at me. I guess he knows that what I said was just truthful enough to not be a lie.**

**Before he dies, he really will hate me. After all, he and his son helped me escape from the Boiling Rock. I don't miss that place at all or my friend and girlfriend. I'd have just taken them out too, at some point.**

"Jerk," Sokka muttered under his breath as he turned to the next line.

**Hmm, you know what? It's mid-day. Aang's not doing anything. I suppose I should start those private lessons.**

**"Excuse me, Avatar?"**

**"I've told you, just call me Aang, please."**

**"I'm sorry, Aang. It's just that, well, being with the avatar is a rare occasion. I'd hate to walk away from this without testing my firebending against yours."**

**I'm sure that's shot up a million and three red flags in Hakoda's head.**

**"Ok, let's go. We'll practice on the platform where Zuko teaches me."**

**"Wait, Aang." And there's Hakoda, in a perfectly calm voice. He's not letting anyone know he's on to me. "Zuko!"**

**"What's up, Hakoda?"**

**"Call him 'sir.'" Ouch, that was a rather raspy voice, Katara. They guy saved your dad. At least pretend to be decent to him.**

"He's got a point, Sugar Queen. Okay, okay, don't glare at me like that, I'll shut up so we can finish the story."

**"Katara, we've been over this. It's ok if he calls me by my name. Also, you really should start getting along with him. Good team spirit and cooperation can save your life. Bad teamwork could leave you dead."**

**Wow, he is good! I wonder if I'll have to attack everyone while he's still here? Oooo! That'd be so exciting if I could pull it off.**

**"Fine, whatever, I don't care what Zuko does."**

**Ok, she's definitely going to die a few seconds before Zuko. For what he did for me, he deserves seeing her die.**

"Actually, I don't really want to see anyone die before me," Zuko said.

"And here you were the one who suggested we all keep quite in the first place. Play by your own rules, Fire Lord," Toph grumbled.

"Sorry."

**"Ugh… Anyway, Zuko, you should watch them. You know, make sure they are doing everything correctly. It's not a good idea for someone who isn't a master to train someone as if he were."**

**"Sounds fine with me, Hakoda. If you guys, don't mind, I'll watch you."**

**"It's ok with me!" That Aang, always wanting more and more people around. "How about you?"**

**"I'm ok with it. Sure, that'll be even better."**

**"You guys should take off your shirts and any other loose clothing. Don't want to accidentally burn yourselves."**

**"I know, Zuko, I know. You tell me that before every lesson."**

**"Hehe, yeah, I suppose I do."**

"Do you get the feeling that Zuko might be hitting on Aang or something?" Sokkka asked. "I mean, that 'hehe' back there made him sound like he's always trying to rape him during every lesson they have."

The others stared at him in silence for a minute before Katara spoke. "That… is a very bad mental image."

"To set the record straight, I have no intention of violating you, okay Aang?" Zuko looked towards Aang, who nodded hastily.

"Alright, now we get back to the story," Sokka said as he lifted the book again.

**Man, sometimes Zuko acts like he's Aang's dad.**

**"Hey, you coming or what, Chit Sang?"**

**"Oh, sorry Aang. I was just letting my mind wander."**

**Before you pass judgment on me, know this. I'm not for the Fire Nation winning the war and I don't have any stake in balance or not. I just like to kill things in beautiful ways.**

There were a few moments of silence. Then Sokka looked around at the others. "Okay, at which line did you realize it was Chit Sang?"

"Somewhere after he mentioned Dad," Katara answered.

"For me it was the part where he talked about killing his commanding officer and such," Zuko answered. "Though it probably isn't real, since mutinies aren't really that common in our military."

"Same for me," Toph said. "That author makes him sound even worse than Azula."

"I began to suspect him at that point too, but it wasn't until Toph called him 'newbie' that it hit me," Aang said. "Come to think of it, why did we let him stay with us when we knew he was imprisoned in a high-security Fire Nation prison until recently? I mean, didn't anyone ever wonder why he might have been in the Boiling Rock in the first place, and whether that might mean any danger to us?"

More silence followed. Finally Sokka stated the obvious, "I guess we're not as smart as we think we are after all."

**This story was written by my dear beta Dave, an amazing writer and mentor. He's helped me a lot with my earlier fanfic 'A Tale of Two Princesses', so when I was planning this fic I asked him back and he accepted. I couldn't have done it without you Dave, and thanks for everything. As for you readers, I hope you had fun guessing who the culprit was! Bet you already forgot about Chit Sang, eh? Maybe this helped you refresh your memory! *grin***


	11. Destinies Entwined

The five members of Team Avatar dragged themselves up the stairs of the Jasmine Dragon and collapsed onto the comfy couches in the upstairs lounge. Sokka sighed tiredly. "Wow, who knew a simple follow-up meeting on the Harmony Restoration Movement would be this tiring?"

"The generals had lots of reports on how the former colonies were doing after the move, after all," Aang said. "Still, I think I'd like to take a break before doing anything else."

"So, what should we do for our break then?" Toph asked as she reclined lazily on her couch.

Katara scanned the room and saw the Companion lying innocently on a side table. "Why don't we read a story?" she suggested as she picked it up.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I think you need a redefinition of 'taking a break', Sugar Queen. It means we relax and do nothing, especially reading crazy stories about ourselves."

"Some have been fine though, like that one with the giant Momo," Aang pointed out.

"That's just because you get to go penguin sledding with Katara," Sokka said. "Still, I don't mind listening to one, as long as I'm not narrating it. I'm just too tired to do anything more than sit here on this couch."

"Fine by me; you were doing quite enough narrating before anyway." Katara browsed through the book until she stopped at a certain page. "Oh, this one's about Zuko and Aang! Listen to the summary: _When Zuko gets shot by an arrow while rescuing Aang from Pohuai Stronghold, the airbender decides to help him in return. Little do they know that their time together would change a lot of things, possibly even their whole lives._"

"Hmm, sounds intriguing. Alright, we'll do this one!" Sokka sat back and sighed contentedly as his sister began the story.

**Zuko opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a shady glade in the middle of a forest. There were the smoldering remains of a fire lying near him, still sending faint trails of smoke into the air. And on the other side of that sat the person he had been searching for ever since three years ago, the person he yearned and longed for, the one who would change his life.**

**The Avatar turned around and saw him already awake. He smiled. "Hey there. Feeling better?"**

Zuko looked questioningly at the book's cover from where he sat opposite Katara. "Do I really 'yearn and long' for Aang like that? I sound like some lovesick teenage girl."

"Probably this author's written too many sappy romance stories before," Toph smirked. "Looks like the lovey-dovey lines are going to appear a lot in here."

**Zuko responded by attempting to send a few fireballs at him with his fists, only to stop short when he felt a sharp jab of pain in his chest. He clutched the hurting spot and found it bandaged already, then looked up in surprise to find the young airbender standing over him, concern written all over his face. "Does it still hurt?"**

"Oh, that's nice. Aang helps to tend to your wound and you shoot fireballs at him as thanks," Katara said drily.

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, we all know he was a jerk back then. This isn't so surprising."

"Don't worry Zuko, I know you've changed since then," Aang reassured his firebending teacher, who smiled at him in return.

**He nodded, although he could not remember how he had been wounded. "What happened?"**

**The boy sat down beside him, staring at him in confusion. "You mean, you don't remember?"**

**He closed his eyes and tried to recall his last memories. Zhao had captured the Avatar, and he had set off towards Pohuai Stronghold to take him from the newly-appointed admiral. Under the disguise of a blue mask, he had used his twin dao swords in self-defense as he exited the fortress with the Avatar in tow, even holding them to the bald monk's neck as a threat for Zhao to release them. He remembered running away from the walls of the stronghold, holding the Avatar firmly with one arm, when suddenly he felt like someone had stabbed him with a dagger in the chest and everything went black.**

"**I… I was shot. By one of the archers, perhaps. And… and you rescued me?" He stared at the boy sitting beside him in disbelief. "But why?"**

"Because Aang's the Avatar and it's his job to care for everyone and everything on this planet," Toph piped up.

"Or because he just had another of his weird 'compassionate' ideas, like that time at the North Pole when he wanted to bring you along instead of dumping you in the snow," Sokka added.

"Well, it did pay off. I've learned firebending from Zuko, and he hasn't frozen to death," Aang said.

"Yup, it's a win-win solution," Katara concluded.

**The Avatar shrugged. "Well, I had to do something for the guy who'd just saved me, right? But I had no idea it was you until I took off your mask. I don't think anyone at the fortress knew either."**

"Actually, Zhao realized that I was the Blue Spirit later on when he saw my swords hanging on my wall in my chamber on my ship," Zuko said.

Sokka raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why would Zhao be on your ship?"

"He wanted to recruit my crew for the siege of the Northern Water Tribe. In the end everyone went with him except for my uncle, who was sad that the cook left as well."

"Must have been tough on him," Toph grinned.

"**Oh." They sat in silence for a moment, while the birds in the trees surrounding them chirped merrily to signal the dawn of a new day. Finally Aang spoke up. "So, while you were sleeping I was thinking about why you came to rescue me, and I think I know now. You were trying to prevent Zhao from taking me to the Fire Nation so you could capture me yourself instead, right?"**

**Zuko winced. That had been exactly his plan, but having his target who had just saved him actually realize it and say it aloud was not pleasant. "Uh, yeah," he said, not knowing what else to say.**

**To his surprise the airbender merely nodded. "Well, I can see why. And anyway, I'd rather been captured by you than Zhao. Not that I'd actually want to be captured, of course," he added with a nervous laugh, "but if I got to choose, I'd rather it be you."**

"What's the difference, Aang?" Sokka looked towards the airbender. "They're both Fire Nation jerks with hot tempers. At least Zuko was back then," he added hastily after a glance at Zuko's steadily darkening face.

**The scarred prince turned to look at him. "Why me?"**

**Aang stared ahead at the forest in front of him. "I'm not sure. Maybe I thought I could trust you that little bit more than Zhao. Maybe it's because you never tried to employ a whole team of archers to shoot me down."**

"Yeah, but he did get a band of pirates to capture you though," Sokka pointed out.

"Speaking of which, how did you even get to know the pirates?" Katara asked Zuko. "I didn't know banished Fire Nation princes associated with those types.

"We met them when my uncle was hunting along the harbor for a white lotus Pai Sho tile, since he thought he'd lost his. He turned the whole ship around for that," Zuko explained.

"The two things Iroh likes most: tea and Pai Sho," Toph summed up.

**The two laughed at that, and Zuko realized they were both still shaken from their escapade last night. He took a good look at the person he had been hunting for three years. Aang was of average height for a twelve-year-old, with silver grey eyes that shone in the light of the dawn and a slender figure. His eyes turned to the boy's wrists, which bore red marks on them from the chains that had bound him when he found him the day before. Aang followed his gaze and held up a hand, rubbing the red mark on his wrist with the other hand. "I'm fine. It's you we should be worried about."**

**Zuko turned to his wounded chest, which he now realized was bandaged with the material from his clothes. He then noticed his left arm was bare, the cloth along the shoulder bearing signs of having been ripped off.**

**The Avatar grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I had to use your sleeve because I couldn't find anything else to use. I would have used my own shirt, except it's pretty slimy from the wood frogs."**

**The scarred prince raised an eyebrow. "Wood frogs?"**

"**Yeah, I got them because a crazy herbalist said they could heal my friends if they suck on them when they're frozen."**

Sokka pulled a face. "Oh yeah, I remember them. I haven't completely forgiven you for that either, Aang," he continued as he glared at the unfortunate airbender.

"Well, Aang did do it for us so we could get better. He had good intentions at heart," Katara said as she patted her boyfriend's bald head affectionately. She then turned back to the story, not noticing his faint blush.

**Now both of Zuko's eyebrows were raised. "Okay…"**

Sokka nodded understandingly at Zuko. "Yup, I know how crazy it sounds."

"But aren't there other ways of curing whatever sickness you had?" Zuko asked.

"Probably, but since it was a crazy herbalist who Aang met we get to suck on frozen wood frogs. It's a part of life," the Water Tribe teen said good-naturedly.

"**Yup, I used my shirt to hold them, but they kinda unfreezed themselves when I got captured. The last of them hopped off during the night while I was taking care of you."**

**The prince cast his eyes downward. "I'm sorry I caused you to lose the cure for your friends' sickness."**

"**It's okay. They probably didn't want to get sucked on anyway." **

"Not like we want to suck them either. Now this author's got the right idea." Sokka pointed a approving finger at the book. "If this story was real, we wouldn't have to get our mouths all gross-like and the wood frogs wouldn't get all covered in saliva. Everybody's happy."

Katara sighed in exasperation. "Sokka, are you ever going to let the matter drop?"

"Never. Deal with it."

**The airbender stared intently at his former nemesis. "You know, that's probably the first time you've apologized to me for what you've done."**

**Zuko looked up. "Well, I didn't really get the chance to before this, what with having to capture you and all."**

**They laughed again, but Zuko soon grew solemn. "All those times I was trying to catch you… I did a lot of wrong, didn't I?"**

**Aang shrugged. "Well, you did threaten to burn Sokka and Katara's village, rough-handled their grandmother, burned Kyoshi Island, and a few other stuff, but that's nothing much." He then fell silent as Zuko stared at him pointedly before grinning sheepishly again as he scratched the back of his bald head. "Wow, I guess that is pretty bad."**

"Way to go, Aang," Sokka smirked.

**The prince closed his eyes in exasperation and a bit of shame, but opened them again when Aang said, "You've sort of made up for it, though, when you came to rescue me."**

"**That doesn't count. I was doing it for selfish reasons. Also, you saving me in turn still leaves me it debt to you." He wished he could be anywhere than in this place, with this person. He struggled to get up, but the pain was still in his chest and he could barely hold himself up. He addressed the Avatar with his head turned in the other direction. "How long will it take for my wound to heal?"**

**The boy moved closer and laid a hand on his chest, startling him slightly.**

"Why would Aang touching Zuko startle him?" Toph asked.

"Maybe because this is the first time he's touching him without trying to kill him? Though there was the part about him bandaging his wound though," Sokka mused.

"**It's actually not that's serious, as long as you don't strain yourself. A little rest and you should be better in a couple of days."**

"**What about your friends? Didn't you say they were sick as well?"**

**Aang smiled sadly. "Well, since I can't exactly leave you here, and I don't have a cure for them anyway, the most I can do is pray for their swift recovery. Right now, helping you is what matters."**

"Oh, what a nice friend Aang is, dumping his two best friends behind to help a guy who's been chasing him all over the world," Sokka muttered.

"Relax Sokka, it's just a story. You were the one who wanted it to be true after all," Katara said before continuing the story.

**Zuko closed his eyes again, not having the strength to look the boy in the eye. However, they sprung open yet again when he heard a rumble from somewhere in him. His cheeks blushing rapidly, he looked at Aang and saw that he had noticed the complaints of his stomach as well. The airbender grinned at him. "Yeah, I'm getting hungry too. We should eat something now."**

**The scarred prince sat and watched as Aang foraged among the nearby bushes, even leaping up onto a low branch in a tree with the help of his airbending. Soon he had gathered some berries and a few apples, which made a simple meal but was delicious enough for the two of them, who had not eaten since the day before. Afterwards the Avatar took out a few handfuls of some kind of herb from his pocket. "I found these growing nearby when I brought you here yesterday. The monks used these for wounds back at the air temples." He carefully unwrapped the bandage around Zuko's chest before putting some herbs into his mouth, chewing on them and then rubbing the ground herbs mixed with spit on the arrow wound. The mixture looked disgusting, but as soon as it was rubbed on Zuko felt a cool relief on his wound. The boy bandaged the spot again and then went off to get some water from the nearby stream.**

**Zuko spent most of the day resting underneath the tree Aang had leaned him against, dozing off now and then again. Aang on the other hand busied himself with collecting food from the nearby plants (which was all they would eat, for he wouldn't hunt animals just for a meal),**

"Oh come on Aang, you know a man needs meat when he's unwell," Sokka said. "Even if Zuko was an angry jerk he's still a guy."

"Actually, I don't think I'd care much what I'm eating when I'm not well," Zuko pointed out.

"Right, right. Okay, on with the story."

**and searching for more herbs for Zuko's wound. He also saved up a store of water from the stream, which he kept in his flask that was with him when he got captured by Zhao and the Yu Yan archers. He left the flask next to Zuko so the prince could get water without having to strain himself and risk worsening his wound.**

**That evening, after a meal of more berries and fruits the two sat side by side under the tree. The temperature was dropping, and although Aang tried to start a fire by rubbing two rocks together it wouldn't work. The airbender tried again and again, but the fire would not start no matter what. "Strange. It worked last night."**

**Zuko raised his head to look at the boy. "Can't you use your firebending to make a fire? You're the Avatar, after all."**

"**I've never used my firebending before, and I don't think it's a good idea to try now. If the fire got out of control, this whole place will burn and we would be in danger."**

"Not to mention you might accidentally burn Zuko alive," Sokka added. "Although that wouldn't be too bad at the time – not that I'll want you burned alive now, of course," he said as he gestured to the unburnt Fire Lord.

"**I see." Zuko stared at the small pile of sticks intended for firewood. "Why don't I try and make the fire?"**

**Aang shook his head hastily. "You're still wounded. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."**

"**I'll be fine. I already spent the whole day resting, and you've taken wonderfully good care of me." The prince smiled assuringly at the Avatar, who slowly smiled back in return. Zuko then reached out his palms, focusing his energy inside him and breathing deeply. After a couple of seconds, the wood burst into flame.**

"**You did it!" Aang wrapped his arms around the surprised teen and hugged him. "You're going to get better really soon! I think you'll be all right by tomorrow!"**

**Zuko's initial happiness at his recovery, and the airbender's relief for him, turned to worry as night fell. If he would recover completely by tomorrow, would he have to leave Aang already? He looked at the soundly sleeping boy next to him, head resting on his shoulder. If they were to separate the next day, would they go back to what they had done before, hunting and being hunted? He once thought catching the Avatar would bring back his honor, but now he couldn't bear to hurt him anymore.**

"Oh wow, the pain of realizing that you don't hate the guy so much after all," Toph smirked. "I can feel something big is coming in the next line."

**It wasn't just because he had saved him; with a start, Zuko realized that he had fallen in love with the Avatar.**

Amongst her friends' gaping faces, Toph laughed triumphantly. "Ha! I was right!"

"I'm in love with _Aang_?!" Zuko cried.

"And how do they go from cat-chasing-mouse to falling for each other over a day?!" Sokka added. "This doesn't make sense at all!"

"Well, I don't think much of anything in here makes said," Aang said wisely.

"I'll just finish the story quickly, okay?" Katara said, thinking that this was not the first time she had been in such a situation, reading a story with a surprising pairing.

_**If I have to leave you soon, at least tonight I can be by your side**_**, he thought as he rested his head against Aang's and fell asleep as well.**

"I don't think I can stand any more," Zuko groaned weakly.

"There there, Zuko. Why don't you get some nice warm tea for all of us?" Sokka said in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, and give me a double portion," Aang added. "I'm going to need a lot of tea to get over the idea of being loved by my firebending teacher. Wonder if I'll love him back in this story?"

"By the looks of things, I'll say yes," Katara said grimly as Zuko got up to get the tea and calm his nerves.

**The next morning, they ate their berries and fruit in silence. Aang had changed from his happy mood last night to a solemn demeanor; he must have realized that they would separate soon as well. After the silent meal, the airbender knelt in front of Zuko to unwrap his bandage, preparing to add more herbs to the wound. But he was stopped by Zuko pulling him forward and their lips meeting.**

Sokka's mouth dropped open wide and Aang fell backwards in a dead faint. "Good thing Zuko's not here," Toph commented.

"It's okay Aang, just one more line, just one more line…" Katara muttered as she slung an arm around her unconscious boyfriend.

**As they broke apart gently, they were both breathing heavily and their cheeks were flushed. They stared silently at each other for a moment, then they both smiled and leaned in again, immersed in their new love.**

Katara closed the book hurriedly. "Okay, finished."

"You might wanna do something about Aang though," Sokka said, pointing at the comatose Avatar.

Katara pondered over him for a second before pressing her lips to his. Aang immediately opened his eyes. "Wha… what?" he stuttered.

"While normally I'll be making disgusted faces at this, I think I'll let it go this time, considering what's just happened," Sokka said. "And I think we've had enough stories too," he added as he took the Companion from where Katara had left it on the low table when she finished the story. He set the book down on the side table next to him and pointedly ignored it.

Toph simply shrugged. "Well, I did say things were going to get interesting."

**Whoo, finally published my first AtLA slash fic! Very different from my previous slash works from other fandoms, so any opinions or reviews, even criticism if it's constructive, would be greatly appreciated! I might feature a few more slash pairings in later chapters (I'm currently having my eye on Tyzula) but in terms of preference I think I'll still stick to Wolfstar. Enjoy the show, folks!**


	12. The Tale of Kara: Chapter 2

The two boys sat in the middle of the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon, facing each other over the low table. A game of Pai Sho was set out before them, and the taller one was scratching the back of his head while he thought hard. Finally he reached out a hand and moved a piece on the board.

The other boy, with arrows tattooed on his bare head, grinned smugly as he moved another piece. "You lose, Sokka."

The first boy smacked his forehead. "Dang it, that's the third time straight I've lost to you!"

"Face it Sokka, you're not as good at Pai Sho as Twinkletoes," the blind girl sitting to the side smirked. "Go on and do what you promised to do if you lost again."

"Fine," Sokka growled before taking on a mock worshipping tone. "Oh great Avatar Aang, master of Pai Sho, your humble servant prostates himself before you in awe of your amazing Pai Sho skills. There, happy?" he muttered to the grinning audience.

"Well, you were the one who said that the loser bows down before the winner after all. Still though, watching you two playing Pai Sho is kinda boring."

"You mean _feeling _us playing Pai Sho, since you can't see," Aang pointed out.

"Right, Twinkletoes. Sigh, I wish Sugar Queen was here so I can annoy her."

"I'm here, but I don't want to be annoyed," Katara stated as she came up the stairs. "So you guys are playing Pai Sho? Who won?"

"Aang did, three times in a row," Toph reported. "Your brother's just prostrated himself before the master of Pai Sho."

"Which I don't plan to do again," Sokka grumbled. Just then his gaze fell on the Companion lying on its usual place on a side table. He leant over and picked it up. "Hey, why don't we do a story?"

Aang immediately pinned his fearful eyes at the Water Tribe teen. "Um, no thanks."

"Oh come on Aang, this time I'll narrate. That way we'll be sure we won't end up with some weird story about you kissing Zuko." Sokka then began browsing through the pages, ignoring Aang's pale face.

"It's okay Aang; I'll stay beside you to make sure you don't faint," Katara reassured her boyfriend as she took a seat beside him and put her arm around him. The color immediately returned to his cheeks, plus a bit of extra shading.

Sokka stopped at a certain page. "Hey, there's a new chapter for _The Tale of Kara_! Great, I wanna see what she's up to this time."

"Ooh, it's Sugar Queen's oh-so-perfect sister. This is going to be good," Toph grinned as she settled back and waited for the story to begin.

**I was tidying up my room, straightening out some things that needed to be straightened out. Just then, the new boy who called himself Aang walked in. "Hey Kara, do you want to come penguin sledding with us?"**

**Katara followed him closely. "No, of course she doesn't want to, don't you Kara?" she snapped.**

"**Well, actually I have a few things to do. But thanks for inviting me." I smiled warmly at Aang, and I swear I could see his cheeks grow red.**

"Does Aang blush at every girl he sees?" Toph asked.

"Actually, no," Katara replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I'm wondering too; why Katara doesn't want Kara to go penguin sledding with them?"

"Because in this story she's plain annoying, just like her sister," Toph grinned. "Go on, Sokka."

"**Why did you want to ask **_**her**_** anyway? You asked me first; you don't have to get a whole bunch of us to go penguin sledding!" Katara rattled on as she and Aang left. I sighed as I turned back to my work. Usually Katara likes to do things without me (although she often winds up needing my help in the end) but she was particularly touchy about penguin sledding with Aang. **_**She must have developed a crush on him or something**_**, I mused. On the other hand, I could see that the boy might also feel something for me. That blush on his cheeks was definite proof.**

"Ah ha!" Toph exclaimed in a knowing tone. "So she's _jealous _of Kara!"

"I am not!" Katara protested. "How can I be jealous of someone who doesn't exist anyway?"

"The same way Aang somehow had a crush on her?" Sokka suggested. "Must be tough, crushing on two sisters at once."

"Actually, I think I'll just take Katara," Aang piped up, causing Katara to smile warmly at him and his cheeks to add on a bit more shading.

**Everything went on peacefully in the village, with everyone carrying on their usual business. Sokka was trying to 'train' the little boys, and having problems with their weak bladders as usual. Just then, a loud sound was heard and a flare shot up into the sky. The villagers all came running out of their igloos and stood gaping as the flare burst into fireworks in mid-air. I ran over to where Sokka was standing, narrowing his eyes at the sight. "That's a Fire Nation signal," he stated.**

"**What?!" I asked in shock.**

"**I recognize that. Someone set off that flare to alert the Fire Nation that we're here."**

"**But there's no Fire Nation ship around here!" I cried, then stopped abruptly as I remembered the shipwreck near our village. "It couldn't be… no one's been around there for a long time!"**

"**Katara and that kid just went penguin sledding just now," Sokka answered. "They could have set the flare off. Now the Fire Nation knows our location!"**

"Actually Sokka, the Fire Nation knows there's a Southern Water Tribe for quite some time now," Toph pointed out.

"That's not what I meant. When I said that, I was trying to say that -"

"Yeah whatever, just continue the story." Toph waved a dismissive hand causing Sokka to glare at her before turning back to the story.

"**But if that's so, then it must be an accident!" I countered.**

"**Accident or not, that kid needs to go. He's too dangerous," Sokka concluded just as two figures were seen walking towards the village. They turned out to be Aang and Katara, who were met by the whole village. The children were happy enough to see them, but the adults were less welcoming.**

**Sokka stood out from the line of angry villagers and pointed an accusing finger at Aang. "I knew it! You're signaling the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"**

"**Sokka, I'm sure it was just an accident. Aang couldn't have set off that flare on purpose," I spoke up. Geez, my little brother can be so paranoid sometimes, even suspecting this poor kid. **

"Well, I agree with Kara. You're too paranoid, Snoozles."

"He did emerge from an iceberg with a furry monster after all; I'd have to be suspicious of him."

"If anything, the weirdo who thinks six- to seven-year-old kids are soldiers and attempts to train them to 'protect our home' should be even more suspicious."

"Thanks a lot, Katara," Sokka muttered as Toph sniggered appreciatively.

**I smiled reassuringly at Aang, and I could see just the slightest trace of a blush on his cheeks.**

"Again with that blush," Sokka said. "Aang's only met her for about a few hours and he's already crushing on her."

"Well, I did start crushing on Katara when I first met her after she got me out of the iceberg," Aang pointed out, while Katara smiled shyly beside him.

"That's different; Katara actually exists, while this girl doesn't. In fact, I'm not surprised if I turn out to be the only guy in the whole story that doesn't have a crush on her, what with me being her brother."

"Yup, your only protection is the risk of incest," Toph smirked.

"**Shut up, Kara, you weren't there! You didn't see what happened!" Katara whined before puffing her chest up self-importantly. "**_**I **_**saw what happened! Aang didn't do anything, it was an accident!"**

**I raised an eyebrow. "We know. That's what I just said."**

"**I'm the eye-witness here, not you!" Katara snapped. Sigh, she really is childish.**

Katara glared at the book. "No, _I'm_ childish because _you _make me so!"

"Probably so we can notice Kara's oh-so-perfect maturity and grace," Sokka added.

"Well, she is perfect – perfectly annoying," Toph pointed out.

"Amen to that. Now, on with the story."

**Aang grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and well..." He rubbed his head awkwardly in a way that I found pretty cute. "…We boobied right into it."**

**Gran Gran stepped forward, worry written all over her face. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!" Katara, the spoiled brat, simply glared back at her. Doesn't she understand how worried we all were?**

"**Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault," Aang said sorrowfully.**

"**Aang, you don't have to blame yourself," I started to say, but Sokka cut me off. "Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!" he commanded as he made the children walk away from Aang. "The foreigner is banished from our village!"**

**Katara clenched her fists like she was about to throw a tantrum. "Sokka, you're making a mistake!"**

"**No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad." Sokka pointed to Aang. "I'm protecting you, from threats like him!"**

"**Aang is not our enemy!" Katara yelled angrily. "He actually played with me, unlike any of you! He cares about me more than you do!"**

"I'm starting to think that maybe Katara is just nine years old in this story or something," Toph said.

Sokka nodded. "I'd agree with you, except that nine-year-old Katara wasn't even this bad."

"Let's just accept that I'm supposed to be the spoiled brat in this story and move on, shall we?" Katara suggested, and everyone agreed.

"**Plus, penguin sledding is pretty fun," I added.**

**Sokka's eyebrows were closely knitted together in annoyance. "Fun?! We can't fight firebenders with fun!"**

"**You should try it sometime," Aang said cheerfully.**

"**Get out of our village! NOW!" Sokka roared. He obviously **_**didn't **_**want to try it sometime.**

"That's because when he tried going penguin sledding back when we were young, the penguins always ran away from him in fright," Katara smirked. "Either that, or he'd fall off halfway through the ride and end up buried in the snow."

"What a wonderful little sister I have," Sokka grumbled as the other two laughed.

**So in the end, Aang got on his furry beast and left the village. Katara threw a tantrum and marched off, refusing to talk to any of us. She really made Gran Gran disappointed. As for Sokka, he was getting the kids ready for defense – without any potty breaks.**

"Poor kids," Toph sighed.

Sokka glanced at the blind eathbender. "Well, you're one to talk. At least I don't make them do 200 push-ups and threaten to crush them with boulders."

"That's because I'm not teaching toddlers," Toph smirked, much to Sokka's annoyance.

**I sighed as I returned to our igloo. If the Fire Nation was really arriving on our shores, I had better get ready. I grabbed a water pouch and slung it around my waist (I could have used any of the snow lying around, but carrying ready-made water would make my attacks much faster, an advantage when facing the Fire Nation),**

"Actually, if she really is as good a waterbender as she makes herself out to be, it won't make much of a difference whether it's snow or water," Katara pointed out.

"And besides, we use our water pouches for drinking, not fighting," Sokka added. "I'd have killed Katara if she dared used our water supply for playing with magic water."

"Nice brother you have," Toph grinned at the waterbender, who simply shrugged.

**and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. My gaze fell on my neck, where an intricately carved piece of jade sat in the hollow of my neck while held in place by a band of blue silk. It was my mother's necklace, one she had worn as a girl. My mother had given it to me while she was still alive, and it was all I have left of her. Of course, back then Katara was having a fit over not getting a necklace herself, so Mom gave her another old one that Gran Gran passed to her. It shut her up anyway, so at least it served its purpose.**

"Yup, I'm the spoiled brat," Katara muttered.

"As opposed to the motherly figure, which is how you act most of the time. Come to think of it, I actually like you as a spoiled brat," Toph grinned. "Makes you more human and less holy-ish."

"I second that," Sokka piped up, causing his sister to glare at the both of them.

"Well, I like her -" Aang started to say, but he was cut off by his earthbending teacher.

"Yeah yeah, you'd like her even if she had two extra arms, we get it. Sokka, continue the story, please."

**Just then, I heard gaps of horror from outside. I ran out of the igloo to see a giant metal monster sailing towards us, its movement causing the icy ground beneath my feet to quake furiously. To my horror, I saw Sokka still standing on top of the quickly collapsing wall, with Katara running straight towards him. Don't my two younger siblings know better than to stand in the way of an oncoming ship?**

"For your information, I was trying to prevent my brother from getting buried under a pile of snow, unlike _you, _who can do nothing but make people sound childish," Katara sniffed.

"You tell her, sis," Sokka grinned.

"**Katara! Sokka! Get out of there!" I shouted as I sprinted towards them, stopping only to save a small boy from a rapidly approaching fissure that would have swallowed him had I not been there.**

"Oh, what a hero," Katara muttered as Sokka nodded fervently.

**I dashed towards my younger brother just as the bow of the ship destroyed the wall completely. Thankfully, Sokka simply fell backwards and wasn't hurt. Katara and I ran over to him, and then the three of us and the rest of the village watched in shock as the bow opened to form a walkway and three figures emerged from the ship.**

**There was a young man with a ponytail, half of his face covered by an ugly burn. Two guards were following closely behind him. As more soldiers began pouring out of the ship, Sokka charged at the young man with his club, but he was soon thwarted and ended up getting his head trapped in the snow. Katara ran to help him while I clutched Gran Gran's hand tightly, not planning to let her go.**

**The young man approached me and Gran Gran. "Where are you hiding him?"**

**He surveyed the silent crowd of villagers before suddenly grabbing Gran Gran and holding her by the hood of her parka. "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?" He then shoved Gran Gran back towards me. As she embraced me, I could actually feel her shuddering in fear, which isn't something she normally does, being the strong woman she is. My eyes narrowed at the rude boy. Enough was enough.**

"Well, I have to agree with her on this," Katara admitted grudgingly. "Zuko was a complete jerk back then."

"Yeah well, he's changed, hasn't he?" Sokka said

"Besides, he's not even here now," Aang pointed out. "He wouldn't want us to call him a jerk anyway."

"That doesn't change the fact that he used to be one. But okay, we'll shut up about his jerkiness," Sokka grinned before continuing the story.

**I stepped forward. "Whoever you're looking for, we don't have him here. Now please leave this village. You are not welcome here."**

**He simply smirked at me. "Oh, I'm not welcome here? Well, I'm about to change that." He then swung his arm out and released a blast of fire that passed just over us, causing the villagers to cover their heads and cry out in fear.**

**Now I really hated this jerk, even if he is rather handsome once you ignore the scar.**

"Excuse me?! That egghead guy is _handsome_?!" Sokka was appalled by his imaginary sister's comment.

"She's just saying that because she wants to get every guy that isn't you to have a crush on her," Katara said. "You should be happy you're spared from this terrible fate."

"Yeah, I guess I should be thankful for not being paired with my fake perfect sister," Sokka said as he shuddered at the thought.

**Quickly uncapping my water pouch, I sent a jet of water at him but he neatly dodged it and retaliated with a few fireballs. I could see the soldiers stay in their places, staring at me in surprise. And no wonder; the Fire Nation could have never known there were still waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe. The young man wasn't holding back though, as he unleashed all his fire power at me. Although my bending was good, I hadn't trained under a master after all, and soon I began to lose my strength. Then out of nowhere he sent a kick at my heels and I toppled over. As I looked up I could see him towering over me, arm raised for another attack. Acting on pure instinct, I punched my fist in the air as self-defense. What I didn't expect was fire emerging from my fist, burning the scarred boy's hand. He drew back his arm in pain, but his amber eyes were staring at me in shock. And he wasn't the only one either; everyone present, the soldiers, the villagers, my younger siblings, even my grandmother were all staring at me as if I'd just grown two heads. I might as well have; there was no doubt that I had just firebent. The question was: how?**

"Well, that last paragraph sure was long," Sokka commented as he closed the book. "That's all for that chapter; I think we'll need to wait until the next one comes out to learn why our dear sister can bend two elements."

"The monks told me the Avatar is the only individual who can bend more than one element," Aang said as he scratched his head in confusion. "How could Kara bend water _and _fire?"

"The same way she can fight a trained firebender without never having been taught bending herself," Katara answered. "At least that's over, for now at least."

"Yeah, until the next chapter's out." Toph propped her feet up on the low table and reclined backwards. "So, shall we do another story?"

**And there you have it: the second chapter featuring our dear resident Mary Sue. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's created an OC bending two elements either. But illogical abilities aside; how was it? Don't forget, I'm always on the lookout for your opinions, so don't hesitate to share them! Till next time, folks!**


	13. New Year Carnival

"Hey, how does this sound?" Sokka asked as he stopped at a certain page. "The title of the story's _New Year Carnival_, and the summary mentions, um, flying foxes, peach-loving hamsters, chocolate fruit and stinky tofu."

Aang blinked and summed up everyone's thoughts with one word. "Huh?"

Just then, Zuko emerged from the stairs. "Oh, you guys are reading a story again? I thought you were playing Pai Sho."

"I'm the Grand Master of Pai Sho," Aang told him happily.

"Alright, don't rub it in Avatar," Sokka told the smugly grinning airbender before turning to Zuko. "You're welcome to listen in if you want, but if you don't that's fine too."

"I think I can handle a story now, and I might just doze off anyway." Zuko took a seat on the couch next to Toph and waited for Sokka to begin.

"**Yay! We're finally here!" Aang cheered as he and his friends approached the entrance to the New Year Carnival. Colorful banners were strung up everywhere, and all sorts of decorations graced the stalls as their owners called out to prospective customers. The air was filled with fun and excitement, and Aang was certainly getting into the mood as he wore a beaming grin while dashing forward towards the huge sign announcing 'New Year Carnival 2013'.**

Sokka tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Okay, now I'll ask it: what's a 'carnival'?"

"Maybe it's like the New Year Festivals we have," Aang suggested.

"Could be. Alright then, let's see what a 'carnival' actually is."

**Katara smiled at her eager friend. "Don't worry Aang, the Carnival won't be going anywhere. You don't have to rush so fast."**

"**Yeah, take it easy Twinkletoes," Toph agreed as she casually picked her nose while she walked.**

**From beside her, Sokka raised a disgusted eyebrow. "Toph, do you think you can cut that out? It's grossing me out."**

"**Not as much as you together with Suki gross me out," Toph grinned, while Sokka pointedly ignored her, choosing to hold his girlfriend's hand instead.**

"Oh, so Suki's in this story too. Still though, your nose-picking is pretty gross," Sokka said as he looked pointedly at Toph.

"Well, you're always making out with Suki every time you see her, so you're not one to talk," Toph grinned while Sokka shot a glare at her before turning back to the story.

"**So, what should we do first?" Zuko was holding up a map of the stall locations throughout the Carnival, deciding which they should check out first.**

"**How about we just do 'em as we see 'em, eh?" Toph whistled merrily as the group entered the Carnival, and were immediately surrounded by fellow visitors.**

"**Wow, it sure is packed in here," Aang observed as his eyes roamed around the entire place. Suddenly they fixed on a three-story high structure towering above the stalls. He pointed an excited finger at the structure. "Hey, let's go check that out!"**

"**Sure," Katara agreed, her curiosity also aroused by the tall structure. The group made their way to the structure to find it surrounded by a lot of people, mostly excitedly chattering teenagers. A banner proclaimed 'Flying Fox – Only $4 a Ride!'**

"So… it's not a flying animal?" Sokka asked after a pause.

"Guess not. Sounds a bit like Appa though – you know, people paying to ride on him," Toph said.

Aang frowned. "That's horrible! Why would anyone want to do that to Appa?"

"And besides, foxes aren't big enough to ride on and they can't fly anyway," Zuko said wisely.

**Toph looked up at the banner. "Okay, what's a 'flying fox'?"**

"Wait, how can Toph 'look up' at the banner?" Katara asked. "She's blind!"

"Maybe she isn't in this story," Aang suggested.

"That sucks," Toph said simply.

**Sokka's eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh, I know what this is! Remember when we went to that amusement park last summer, Katara?"**

"An amusement park is a kind of park?" Sokka thought aloud.

"Must be. Now, if you wanna tell the story Snoozles, you have to stop interrupting after every line."

"Sorry Toph. Okay, on with the story then."

"**Yup," Katara nodded. She gestured to the structure, which was linked to a shorter structure some distance away by a cable rope. "You attach yourself to that cable rope and let yourself slide to the other end. It's really fun!"**

"**Cool!" Aang was beaming brightly. "Let's go try it out!"**

**Toph shrugged. "Meh, you guys go and have fun. I'm going to check out the other stalls. Anyone coming with me?"**

"**I'll go," Zuko said immediately, for he didn't feel like dangling three stories high above the ground.**

"Neither do most of us, actually."

"Oh come on Sokka, we've been flying around the world for almost a year before," Katara said.

"Right, but I still like my feet on the ground where they belong. Just a personal preference."

"**I'm gonna skip this one too. Sokka, you can go with them if you like," Suki said.**

"**Are you kidding me? There's no way I'd leave you alone here, Suki dear!" Sokka slung an arm around his girlfriend. "Besides, I've already ridden this before. I don't mind missing out on this."**

"**Then it's settled then," Katara concluded. "Aang and I will go on the Flying Fox, and we'll meet you guys later on. Keep in touch by phone?"**

Sokka looked around at the others. "Don't say it, I know what you're thinking – what's a 'phone'?"

"Yup, that's what we're thinking alright," Toph confirmed. "But let's just hear the rest of the story before figuring out what it is, okay?" The others nodded in agreement, and the story was continued.

"**So long as you don't drop the phone in mid-air," Toph sniggered before heading off with the others, leaving Katara and Aang in the queue for the ride.**

**Having left behind two of their friends, the remaining party made their way through the crowd, glancing at the stalls lined on either side. Just then, Sokka spied a sign announcing 'Cute & Cuddly Hamsters! $10 for One!' He immediately made a beeline for that stall, his friends following behind.**

**Suki squealed at the sight of the adorable little furballs running around in colorful cages and exercise wheels of various sizes. "Oh, they're so cute! What do they eat?" she asked a sales assistant standing nearby.**

"**They eat sunflower seeds and little pieces of fruit. Would you like to feed one?" The assistant held up a small cage where a fluffy white hamster with brown markings around its eyes stared at Suki. She poked a sunflower seed into the cage, and the hamster took it tentatively after a moment of hesitation.**

"So hamsters are tiny furry animals that eat 'sunflower' seeds (whatever those are) and fruit. Right?" Sokka looked around at the others.

"That pretty much sums it up," Katara agreed. "They sound pretty cute, don't they?"

"Meh, they could be actually man-eating carnivores who like to tear their victims to pieces before devouring them," Toph shrugged. "Just a thought."

"You certainly have a delightful imagination," Sokka commented.

"**Oh, he's so sweet! Sokka, what do you think of him?" Suki turned to look at her boyfriend, but found him missing from her side. She scanned the people around her, only to see him making his way towards her with a bag of fruit in his hand and chewing on a peach.**

"Always the thoughtful boyfriend, isn't he?" Toph smirked.

"Well, I probably noticed that Suki looked a bit hungry and went to get something for her to eat while she was occupied with the 'hamster' so she wouldn't be alone for too long," Sokka explained.

"Or maybe you just saw the fruit and forgot about everything else," Aang said, hitting the nail on the head.

"Ahem, we should be getting back to the story now," Sokka stated, clearing his throat before turning back to the page.

"**Hey, that stall over there's selling fresh fruit at low prices!" Sokka stopped when he noticed the hamster staring at the peach in his hand, its eyes widened to a ridiculously big size for a hamster. "Um, what's with the little guy?"**

"**Oh, this one seems to be fond of your peach," the assistant smiled as he opened the cage and took out the hamster, letting it sit on his hand. The hamster immediately attempted to make a dash for Sokka's peach, but he was held safely by the assistant.**

"**Paws off little guy, this peach's mine." Sokka stuck his tongue out mischievously at the whimpering hamster, only to turn and see Suki's disapproving face. "What?"**

"**Sokka, you're so mean!" Suki then proceeded to fork out 10 dollars and buy the little hamster, who sat in its small cage wrapped safely in its new owner's hands while still staring at Sokka's peach.**

Sokka huffed indignantly. "Suki would never buy some weird little thing that's ogling my fruit! This story definitely got its facts wrong!"

"Well, you were rather rude to the 'hamster'," Aang pointed out.

Katara had a thoughtful expression on her face. "That animal in the story reminds me of someone, though I can't exactly name who. Never mind, just get on with the story."

**After another look from his girlfriend, Sokka sighed and handed over the peach. "Here you go, little fella. Just don't expect more where that came from."**

**As the couple walked closely together, not wanting to be separated by the huge crowd, Suki looked around. "Hey, where'sToph and Zuko?"**

"**Dunno," Sokka replied simply. Then he spotted his two friends in front of a stall advertising chocolate desserts. As the two approached the stall, they could see a glorious chocolate fountain sitting on the stall counter, while people queued up to buy packs of fruit to dip into the chocolate sauce.**

Again, Aang summed up everyone's thoughts accurately. "What's 'chocolate'?"

"A kind of sauce?" Sokka suggested.

"We already knew as much from the story, thanks," Toph snorted. "I've got a feeling we'd be here till nightfall if we're going to ask about every single thing we don't know, so let's just leave the questions for after the story ends, okay?"

"No problem," Sokka answered as the others nodded their heads.

**Toph spied them and waved a fruit on a skewer at them. "Hey guys, glad to see you finally made it here!"**

**Sokka stared at the packet of fruit drenched in chocolate sauce his friend was holding as he and his girlfriend finally got to them. "Gosh, that looks delicious," he said as he observed the chocolate sauce leaving a gooey trail down the side of the plastic packet.**

"**You can have some too, if you like." Zuko held out his own packet of chocolate-soaked fruit.**

"**Thanks, but I think I've lost my appetite for fruit after one little guy hijacked mine." Sokka glared back at the little hamster, who cowered in its cage.**

Toph tsked mockingly. "Sokka, how could you be so mean to the poor little guy? You're really the personification of animal cruelty."

"Hey, I'm nice to animals sometimes!" Sokka protested. "I don't let their meat go to waste, and I even bought Hawky!"

"Yeah, and you ended up losing him the day after you got him and not even knowing what happened to him," Katara smirked.

"Thanks, Katara," Sokka muttered.

**Toph stared at the cage in Suki's hands. "You bought a hamster? What are you gonna name him?"**

**Suki smiled at the hamster reassuringly, causing it to settle down slightly. "I'll call him… Momo."**

"So that's who I was reminded off!" Katara exclaimed. "Well, I can see the similarities: they're both white with brown markings, and they love peaches."

"Plus, they also love to obtain said peaches from me," Sokka added. "I get it: I'll never be free of fruit-stealing pets in my life."

"Glad you finally realized," Toph grinned.

"**Very appropriate for a peach-stealer," Sokka sniffed. "Okay, enough about the little terror, we should be looking for Katara and Aang now. I'll give Katara a call." With that, he whipped out his iPhone and started dialing.**

"No, don't ask," Sokka said immediately when he saw Aang open his mouth to say something. "We'll just figure it out later, okay?"

"**Hello, Katara? You guys done with the Flying Fox already? Great, where are you right now? In front of the stinky tofu stall?" Sokka wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Does it have to be the stinky tofu stall? Okay, okay, we'll meet you there. Come on guys, we've got a date with the stinky tofu stall," he told the others as he hung up.**

"What's 'stinky tofu'?" Aang blurted out, then looked at Sokka nervously. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in."

"Apparently it must be a really stinky food if even Sokka would be disgusted by it," Toph decided. "But then again, he's always got some weird taste buds."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this is the guy who once tried to have Momo for dinner," Katara replied. "Now get on with the story."

"**They have a stinky tofu stall here? Cool," Toph grinned as the four made their way through the crowd towards their destination.**

**When they finally arrived at the stall (which wasn't hard to find, considering the smell of the wares could be recognized from half a mile away), they saw Aang and Katara happily chewing on their stinky tofu while waving merrily at them. The six friends gathered together and tried not to get pushed around by the crowd. "Want some stinky tofu?" Aang asked Sokka as he offered his own.**

"**No thanks, I'm good. Seriously, between the stinky tofu and the peach-stealing hamster, my day out has been pretty much ruined."**

"Yup, sounds pretty much like a ruined day to me," Sokka agreed. "All we need now to complete the package is another lovey-dovey session with Aang and Katara and the whole thing's done."

"Chances are that's exactly what will happen," Toph said.

"**Oh, don't be such a sourpuss. Here, take the fruit. I can't finish the whole thing anyway." Toph thrust her packet into Sokka's hands, which fumbled to get a grip on it. "Thanks," he said drily as he popped a chocolate-covered piece of fruit into his mouth, and then his expression brightened. "Wow, these are pretty good after all."**

"**Shall we go already?" Suki asked. "I think I need some fresh air, what with the suffocating crowds and the tofu – not that I don't like the tofu, though," she added to Aang and Katara.**

"**Fine by me. I think that pet of yours needs to get away from the humans too," Toph said as she gestured to Momo, who was cuddled up in a corner of his cage.**

"**Ooh, is that a hamster? He's so cute!" Aang cooed as he poked a light finger at the cage's wall.**

"**C'mon, let's go now," Zuko said as he led the way towards the exit, and the group left the carnival with their hamster and chocolate-covered fruit and stinky tofu and generally happy memories.**

"The end," Sokka announced as he closed the book. "Strangely enough, Suki was the one who first got Momo in this story. If I were the author, I'd have Aang buy him instead, since Aang's the one who got him from the Air Temple."

"Well, since Aang was on some 'Flying Fox' ride, I guess that doesn't leave him many opportunities to buy pets," Toph said.

"That's true. And it's great to see you're still awake," Sokka grinned at Zuko.

The Fire Lord shrugged. "Well, considering this wasn't another sappy romance story, I guess I didn't get tired of it that quickly, even though I don't understand some of the things mentioned. Like the 'hamsters', for instance, or the 'stinky tofu'."

"I've been thinking," Aang spoke up. "Maybe these things actually exist in that other universe this book comes from, and the author simply put us in that universe. As for Toph being able to see, well, she'd have to if she wanted to get around in that place, since I'm guessing they don't have bending there."

"Yeah, otherwise they wouldn't need to go on 'flying' rides – they would've been able to do it themselves already," Katara added.

Toph groaned. "Okay, all this stuff about other universes is starting to make my head spin. Let's just take a break and have some tea, okay?"

The others agreed, and they all trooped down the stairs for a pot of Iroh's delicious brew, leaving the Companion on the low table in the middle of the upstairs lounge.

**Hey there, haven't seen you guys in a while! Sorry for the delay, but my school's having its annual carnival and well, let's just say things have been pretty busy on this end. At least I got some inspiration for today's chapter, and yes, we did have 'Flying Fox' rides, chocolate fountains, cuddly hamsters (though I don't know whether they really eat peaches or not) and even the stinky tofu. Anyway, this is the Gaang's first experience with things from our world (because the 'Sir Sokka' story doesn't really count, does it?) so I want to know what you thought of their reactions. Hope to hear from you! Bye!**


	14. Not the Last Airbender: Part 2

"You know, we haven't checked in on some of our stories for quite a while now," Sokka commented one day when the Gaang were once again gathered in the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon.

Toph put aside the stick she was using to pick her toes and wriggled them. "Ah, that's better… what were you saying again, Sokka?"

Sokka raised a disgusted eyebrow before continuing. "I meant, we haven't finished some of the chapter stories we've read before, either because their new chapters aren't out yet -"

"Or we just don't want to continue them," Zuko finished for him, remembering _The Tale of Azula_.

"Well, we did read the latest chapter of _The Tale of Kara_, though that hasn't done us much good," Katara sniffed.

"Yeah well, that's not the only chapter story we've been reading." Sokka flipped through the pages of the Companion, but stopped suddenly and pointed to a spot on a certain page. "Hey, there's a new chapter for _Not the Last Airbender_! What do you say guys, shall we read it."

Toph shrugged. "Well, it has been one of the better stories we've read so far. I say we go for it." And she reclined back on the couch while waiting for Sokka to begin, wriggling her newly-cleaned toes.

**As he landed Appa on the shore, Aang heard a small sob. He turned and saw the girl, kneeling on a patch of sand, tears streaming down her face. As Aang leapt off of Appa, she said in a soft voice, "I killed them. I killed them all."**

**"Yeah, well seeing as it was just a bunch of firebenders…"said Sokka, being his usual insensitive self.**

"The author's got that right," Toph grinned, causing Sokka to shoot a glare at her before continuing.

**She whirled around to face him, her eyes shining from tears, and said "Have you ever lost a family member?"**

**"Yes," he said, remembering the day his mother died. "But I don't see how that has anything to do with -"**

**"Now multiply the feeling you had by 10,"She said, cutting him off. "Then imagine, the day after you suffered that loss, bringing that same feeling upon other people, killing after learning that all life is sacred, and try to imagine how you would feel then. Try to imagine how I feel now."**

"Sorry dear, but I don't think Sokka is ever going to understand exactly how you feel," Toph smirked.

"Hey, believe it or not I actually have feelings!" Sokka protested. "I get what she means!"

"I dunno, Sokka. You don't seem to be getting the 'all life is sacred' part," Katara said coyly.

"That's because I'm not built to survive on fruits and vegetables like those airbenders – although I'm not saying there's anything wrong with being vegetarian," Sokka added as he glanced at Aang. "That's just not for me."

"Yeah, because you can't survive without your daily supply of smoked sea slug," Katara grinned, while Toph sniggered appreciatively.

**He fell silent as her words sunk in. Then he said "Why multiply by 10?"**

**"Because that's how many people I lost. My friends, my family, even my lemur. All gone." She looked into the distance, remembering the times she shared with them. "All gone." She repeated.**

**"Wait, did you say you lost a lemur?" Aang asked. "We just found one. Maybe he's yours!"**

**Her face lit up, then quickly fell as Aang held out Momo. "That's not him. Thanks for trying though. I appreciate it."**

"You know, I've been wondering," Sokka spoke up. "In the last chapter, we didn't even notice there was anyone else at the Air Temple until after we named Momo and heard the noise from the Fire Nation's machines, right? But we pretty much went through the whole place already, so if she did come from there, we would've already met her, wouldn't we?"

"I think the remaining airbenders – if there were any - would have the sense not to remain in their old homes when they knew the Fire Nation could attack them there," Katara analyzed. "Probably they were hiding in one of the nearby mountains up until about the day before we arrived there. Then the Fire Nation chased the girl towards the Air Temple when they were pursuing her."

"Makes sense," Aang agreed. "So there might actually be more lemurs like Momo there?"

"Even if there were any, I won't be having more fruit-stealers in our team. One is enough, got it?"

"Aye aye, Captain Sokka," Toph responded with a grin.

**"No problem. What's your name?"**

**"I'm Nea, and this is Paku. And you are?"**

**"I'm Aang, this is Katara, and this is Sokka. And here's Appa and Momo."**

**"Pleasure to -why are you staring at me like that Sokka?"**

**"I'm trying to figure out how you did that thing with the catapults." He replied. "Last time I checked, girls weren't that powerful."**

"Okay, now I see a problem with the story," Sokka said. "If I hadn't realized that girls were pretty powerful from fourteen years of living with Katara, at least I would've figured that out when she broke that iceberg Aang was frozen in."

"You actually did that?" Zuko looked wondrously at Katara, who simply shrugged.

"I was arguing with Sokka at the time, and I guess I got so infuriated I let my bending go loose. I didn't even mean to break the iceberg in the first place."

"That's pretty cool," Toph grinned. "And now we have a new standard for annoying – so-annoying-I-could-break-an-iceberg."

"Gee, thanks," Sokka muttered while the others laughed.

**She smiled mischievously. "Really?"**

**"Yeah, real - what are you doing?"**

**She had her arms held out in front of her. "Because last time I checked," she said as she lifted her arms up above her head, and Sokka was hoisted into the air, upside down. "Girls," she moved them to the side, and he was moved above the water. "Were that powerful."**

**She stretched her fingers out, and Sokka dropped into the water. Nea dusted her hands off as Aang and Katara laughed.**

"I like her," Toph grinned.

"You wouldn't if it was you getting tossed into the water," Sokka retorted.

"Well, I don't have sexist ideals that land me in trouble," Toph smirked. "And I don't need them to get myself a boyfriend either."

"Hey, Suki already knows I've changed!" Sokka protested before turning back to the story while ignoring Toph's smug face.

**Sokka slowly rose up, looking exasperated. "Let me get this straight. You're an airbender who can control everything."**

**She laughed. "Not everything, only air. I just compress it so that it holds things, then move it about how I please. I can only do it with straight, slightly thin things though. Anything else is beyond me."**

**"Ha! I knew it! Girls aren't powerful at all." He crossed his arms, looking smug. **

Toph shook her head in amazement. "He never learns, does he?"

"I wouldn't mind trying that move out for myself," Aang mused. "It sounds pretty effective."

"Plus, it's perfect for a bit of Sokka-dunking," Katara grinned, while Sokka simply huffed indignantly.

**"It could have been worse, you know." She said.**

**"Worse how?"**

**"Oh, I don't know," she said as Sokka was hoisted up once more, his legs twisting up. "I could've, thrown you?"**

**Sokka tried valiantly to escape, but he was powerless. He was bent back, then launched into the air, landing in the water once more. Rising, he said, "Do you live to torture me?"**

"Sorry sweetheart, but that's my job."

"Yeah Toph, I get it. Between you, her and Momo, my life is going to be one heck of a mess."

"Yes it is, Snoozles. Be grateful for it."

Sokka groaned.

**She grinned. "Perhaps. But enough about me. What about you? I thought I was the only airbender left."**

**"Aang is the avatar. I'm just a waterbender, and Sokka's a nonbender."**

**"Since when is Aang an old man? He looks pretty young to me, but he's been missing for a hundred years!"**

**"I kind of got preserved in an iceberg." Aang said sheepishly.**

"Makes him sound like salted fish," Sokka commented.

Now it was Katara's turn to shake her head in amazement. "Only my brother can see food in everything."

"Well, it's the only special ability he's got after all," Toph pointed out.

**Nea looked at him strangely. "Wow. My story's a lot less weird."**

**"Let's hear it." Sokka said.**

**So she told them. When the Fire Nation raided the Southern air temple, they killed everyone. Or so they thought. Unbeknownst to them, some airbenders remained hidden. She was a descendant of those lucky few. Yesterday, however, they were discovered. Nea had always been the best at hiding, so she survived. It was only a matter of time, however, before they found her.**

**"That's why I ran away. It was killing me, but I knew I had to. I couldn't let the airbenders die out. I had to survive."**

**"That must have been terrible for you." Katara said softly. "If you want, you can come with us to the North pole. We're going to find Aang a water bending teacher."**

**"I'd like that. But why can't you teach him Katara? You said you're a waterbender." Nea replied.**

**"The trouble is, I haven't found anyone to teach me either." She said sadly.**

**"Well what are waiting for? Let's go to the North Pole."**

**She leapt onto Paku and cried "Yipyip!"**

**And that's how Nea joined the Gaang.**

"That's it. The chapter ends here." Sokka closed the book.

"I think that's the end of the story. It doesn't sound like there's going to be more, right?" Toph asked.

"Still, the story has an interesting idea. Could some of the airbenders have survived Sozin's Comet a hundred years ago?" Zuko thought aloud.

"Maybe. Some of they might have escaped after all. What do you think, Aang?" Katara looked at her boyfriend only to see his downcast face. "Aang?"

"They didn't survive the Comet."

"But how would you know?" Toph asked. "They could be hiding out there, not revealing themselves because they didn't know we already kicked Ozai's butt and ended the war."

"Yes, some of them may have escaped, but the Fire Nation knew there would be survivors. Back on our way to the Northern Water Tribe, I almost got caught by Zhao when I went to explore a mountain cave full of Air Nomad stuff. He said the trap had been used before to capture other Air Nomads who might think there was one of their kind there and try to make contact with them, only to get caught by the Fire Nation."

There was a long silence. Then Katara said softly, "Is this the time when we met that merchant who sold you the Air Nomad necklace."

Aang nodded, and she put her arms around him. "Oh Aang, I didn't realize."

The airbender smiled sadly. "It's alright. In fact, I even used some of the Air Nomad relics to escape from Zhao."

Sokka's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

A grin slowly spread across Aang's face. "Well, I did use a dorje to create a tornado and sweep Zhao and his soldiers around the room…"

**And so ends _Not the Last Airbender_, who we have to thank head19 for allowing her story to be included in the Companion. Aang's near escape from Zhao was featured in the AtLA comic _Relics, _where you can get the full story of how he avoided capture once again. Till next time, folks!**


	15. Distorted

In the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon, Katara was seated on one of the couches browsing through the Companion while her brother was laughing his head off as Aang narrated his experiences escaping from Zhao with the help of a few Air Nomad relics. "… And then as I dashed out of the cave with my staff in my mouth, I could've sworn I'd seen an actual Air Nomad chamber pot land on Zhao's head."

"Well, that must have been an improvement to his appearance," Sokka managed to say before he was overcome with another tirade of laughter. "Oh spirits, and that part when you almost blasted his head off with the giant horn? Man, that was funny!"

"Guess old airbender stuff still has its uses after all," Toph grinned, for she had been listening to Aang's tale as well, though not while laughing uncontrollably like Sokka.

Katara smiled warmly at her friends, who were like her second family. Then she turned the page and stopped. The top of the page announced the story's title, _Distorted_, but the summary gave no hint of what it contained, other than it was the author in question's first fanfic. Feeling rather curious, she began reading the story.

**She woke up with a start. Was she dreaming, or did the ground seem to be shaking underneath her?**

**Then she heard the sound of the waves lapping against her metal cell. That's right, she was in a ship. Imprisoned.**

**As she closed her eyes, more memories flooded her mind. Women were crying, children were screaming. The soldiers were everywhere. She couldn't run, couldn't hide. She couldn't escape the fate that awaited her.**

**Her last memory was of her tribe gazing sadly at her. Then a metal hull closed, and all was darkness.**

Katara frowned. The story was obviously about a girl whose home was invaded by the Fire Nation during the war, and who had been captured and taken aboard their ships. Judging from the story, she guessed it was a Water Tribe girl, and a Southerner like her, since the Northern Water Tribe had only been invaded once, and the Fire Nation had come away from that siege as the losing side. With a start, she realized that it might be one of the waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe who were taken away from their tribe when the war first started. That would explain why the girl in the story was on a ship, for it was the Fire Nation navy who always invaded their village. She then continued reading, wanting to know what would happen to the girl.

**The sound of a door opening interrupted her thoughts. A soldier walked in, carrying a tray of food. He set it down before her, then turned to leave.**

**"Wait," she called. "Where are you taking me?"**

**He turned around, the glint in his eyes sending a shiver down her spine. "Trust me; you don't want to know."**

**The door closed after him, and she was again left to her thoughts.**

Katara shivered. The girl's fate definitely seemed to be doomed, and it wasn't likely that she would be able to escape it. Her thoughts turned to her mother, who had died for her while protecting her identity as the last waterbender of the South Pole. If her mother had not made that sacrifice, would she be like the character in the story? _No, _she thought, _I'd be already dead by Yon Rha's hand. But it seems like this girl is going the same way as well. _Dreading what she would find at the end of the story, she read on.

**It seemed that she probably wouldn't make it out of whatever hell of a place they were bringing her to – at least, not alive. And yet she had hope. She knew that one day, though when or how she couldn't say, she would escape that place. Then they would be truly sorry for what they had done to her.**

Kataar widened her eyes at this. The girl planned to punish the Fire Nation for what they had done? Well, it was a natural reaction after having been brutally captured and separated from home, yet something was stirring in the corners of her mind. The girl reminded her of someone, but whom?

**She was beginning to think thoughts so dark her former self would have shuddered at the mere mention of them. But then, she wasn't her former self anymore, and anyway, those vermin had deserved it.**

**Her blood curdled, she looked up at the full moon from which she drew her power shining through the porthole that passed as a window, and an evil smile crossed her face. She lay back against the wall, and prepared to plan for things to come.**

As recognition dawned on Katara's face, she quickly turned back to the top of the page, where the story's title, summary and main characters were listed. The name 'Hama' stared back at her. She took a deep intake of breath. The story had chilled her whole body from the inside out, and she could just picture in her mind a young woman with a ghoulish smile sitting against the metal side of a Fire Nation war ship, her haunting expression mirroring the thoughts running through her mind.

Just then, Katara was startled by a sudden presence. Stifling a scream, she looked up to see Zuko setting down a tray of tea on the low table. Toph took a cup and started sipping the warm tea. "So Katara, have you found anything worth reading yet?"

The waterbender paused before quickly turning over the page. "Oh, nothing much so far. Hey, how about this?"

**Today's the second anniversary of my fanfiction account (at least, it's the date listed on my profile) and since I didn't even remember my first anniversary I decided to make up for it by featuring my very first fanfic in the Companion. By 'first fanfic' I mean the very first AtLA fanfic I wrote, although I didn't publish this one until two abandoned chapter series later. The story itself barely tops 300 words, so today's chapter's a bit short, but don't worry, the next one promises to more than make up for it. See you then!**


	16. The Origins of Pro Bending: Chapter 1

Katara read the title and the summary of the story she'd discovered. "_The Origins of Pro-Bending. On how Pro-Bending was first created, by our well known characters from A:TLA while they deal with other personal issues as well. Sokkla, Kataang, Maiko, Harulee. Takes place after The Search. Sequel to "The Reason". Not an AU."_ She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, did anyone understand any part of that?"

"At least it doesn't sound like other weird story with Aang and Zuko falling in love with each other," Sokka piped up, and both the Avatar and the Fire Lord nodded their heads fervently, not wishing to relive the experience.

"I know it's about bending, and it's a sequel of some sort, and you guys are going to have personal issues," Toph analyzed.

"Hey, why don't _you _have personal issues?" Sokka asked.

"Because I'm too awesome to have them. Okay then, let's begin." And with that, Katara started on the first chapter of the story.

**Zuko wasn't particularly excited while he walked all the way to the chamber he'd been summoned to. He was Fire Lord Zuko, and he did not appreciate his sister requesting his presence as if she were the sovereign of the Fire Nation. At times he wondered if letting her out of the Mental Hospital was a bad idea, but after traveling throughout the entire world while searching for their mother, she'd regained a great deal of her usual self, which was a good omen, since it meant she was getting healthier, but all the usual bossy attitude came back all the same as her sanity, despite Zuko's wishes. As he approached the room he sighed slightly, wondering what to expect when he entered… she wouldn't try to overthrow him now, would she?**

Aang gaped at Zuko. "You let Azula out of the asylum?"

The scarred teen raised his hands in defense. "Hey, that's just something the me in the story did. It doesn't mean I'll do it in real life."

"Good, because I have a feeling that if you did, this will be the last time we're going to sit together in peace while reading crazy stories about us," Sokka said.

Katara frowned at the page. "From what's in here, I think you released Azula in the story so you two could search for your mother. And it seems she's regained her health and sanity as well."

"Not like that would be a good thing though," Toph spoke up. "A healthy Azula is a dangerous Azula, and didn't that last line hint at her trying to overthrow her brother?"

"Let's just continue the story first," Aang concluded, and the others nodded in agreement.

**He was pleasantly surprised at seeing most of his friends inside the room, it probably meant there wasn't much danger to expect from Azula on this occasion. Aang sat next to Katara on a very comfortable couch, Ty Lee was lying across a red divan and Mai was standing next to her. Toph immediately stopped leaning against the left wall of the room at the instant he arrived and greeted him by holding her hand up. Zuko nodded at her and stared directly at the woman who sat comfortably on a throne-like seat, opposite to the door. To his slight disgust, Sokka was smiling stupidly at Azula, who smirked when she finally caught sight of her brother.**

Sokka's eyebrows knitted together in a tight knot. "Okay, why am I smiling stupidly at Azula?"

"Yeah, you usually do that to Suki, not Azula," Toph added. Suddenly her sightless eyes widened. "You don't think that Sokka's in love with Azula in this story, right?"

"It could be possible," Katara thought aloud. "That poll we read about before -" but she was cut off by her brother's retching sounds as he seemed to be struggling for air. Finally, after Toph had 'patted' him on the back (albeit with a lot more force) he recovered and sat up on his couch while rubbing his sore spine.

"Let's get a few things straight people: one, I am NOT in love with Azula, and two, I do NOT require your assistance when I'm gagging, Toph."

"Oh yes, I can feel your sincere gratitude," Toph replied drily.

"I'll just, um, get on with the story now, shall I?" Katara said nervously before turning back to the book, while her two friends were holding a glaring contest (one side sightless, but still glaring) in front of her.

**"Well, it was about time you showed up. Being so late to an appointment does not speak highly of your performance as Fire Lord, Zuzu" she mocked him, in the same way she always did, the way that made him lose his nerve at her.**

**"I got here as soon as I could. Besides, it's not as if you could just get away with summoning me anywhere just because you want to"**

**"You say that, yet you're here. It seems I got away with it alright"**

**"Azula…" grunted Zuko, snarling at his sister**

"This author's writing is certainly realistic. Too realistic, in fact," Zuko grumbled.

"Ah well, you're used to squabbling with Azula anyway." Sokka grinned casually at the Fire Lord. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, yeah?"

"I like you better when you're glaring at Toph."

"Thanks, Zuko."

**"Keep your peace, will you?" said Mai, walking towards him "You've been controlling your temper very well lately, haven't you? Don't get carried away by everything she says, please"**

**Azula wasn't pleased to hear Mai speaking of her as if she were nothing but a misbehaved child. After her betrayal, it'd been especially hard to forgive her; it hadn't been so difficult with Ty Lee, they were definitely best friends and she'd genuinely been sorry to see how everything had fallen apart between the three of them. Mai, on the other hand, would hardly ever talk to Azula directly and never professed any particular regret at the way their friendship had been strained. Azula knew she wasn't to expect an apology from Mai, but somehow she wouldn't be able to say sorry herself; she knew her temper and angst had gotten the best of her when she'd thrown her friends in jail, but her pride was still strong and she'd never bow down to anyone, especially while knowing that apologizing to Mai would hold no meaning, since the girl clearly didn't care for their friendship anymore. Still, to summon Zuko anywhere meant she'd come too, so Azula had simply sent her a note about the meeting, with the simple purpose of avoiding any extra issues with her if she dared walk in uninvited.**

"By 'extra issues' I think she means a few well-aimed flying daggers," Zuko said.

"Yup, your girlfriend's really terrifying," Sokka grinned.

"You're one to talk; _your_ girlfriend once got you into women's clothes _and_ beat you in a fight, remember?" Katara pointed out.

"Sure, and Aang's dating you, the scary waterbender who breaks whole icebergs apart when she loses her temper. I get it, we all have terrifying girlfriends."

**"Fine" grunted Zuko, while Mai took hold of his hand "Well, why did you call us all here? Do you have anything important to say?"**

**"Indeed" muttered Azula "I believe there are some issues we need to tend to. I was recently reading some scrolls related to the Avatar cycle and all its customs… and I was wondering, did you know the Avatar is supposed to pass a test of mastery of each element?"**

"Why would Azula be reading scrolls related to the Avatar cycle in the first place?" Aang wondered aloud.

"Maybe that's how she regained her sanity," Toph suggested. "You know, reading all those boring old parchments that washed away all fancies she had of regaining the throne with their dullness."

"I didn't know the Avatar had to pass a test of mastery of each element," Katara said as she looked towards her boyfriend, who shrugged.

"The monks never told me anything about it."

"I think she's just making it up to cause more trouble," Sokka decided. "It would be just the sort of thing she'd do."

"Yeah, except you in the story wouldn't be pointing that out because you're too busy smiling stupidly at Azula."

"Shut up, Toph."

**All of the occupants of the room stared at her, dumbfounded.**

**"W-why are you bringing this up right now?" asked Aang, surprised**

**"Because I'm not entirely sure if you're actually a master of all elements, little Avatar" replied Azula, smirking at him**

**"Hey! I beat down Firelord Ozai!" exclaimed Aang "Why would you need further proof of my skills?"**

**"It's merely for the purpose of making everything official, little Avatar" said Azula "I'd rather you play by the rules than by saying you're a full-fledged Avatar only because you defeated my father"**

"Am I the only one who's thinking she'll try to fit in Aang's murder somewhere in the process of 'making everything official'?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, you ain't the only one," Toph replied. "That crazy princess has definitely got something up her sleeve."

"I'm starting to wonder why any of us actually came to meet her in the first place," Zuko said.

"Well, we haven't always been doing things that make sense in these stories," Katara pointed out. "This isn't anything new."

**"But he did beat him" said Katara, staring at her with outraged eyes "And while Sozin's Comet was carrying out its effects, which made your father much stronger; Aang defeated him while using the four elements, and also energybending. What else could you possibly ask for? What exactly are you plotting this time, Azula?"**

**"All of what you said is true" admitted Azula "But there's a small detail you seem to have missed: he performed all of that while in the Avatar State, did he not?"**

**The whole group fell into silence once more, most of them wondering what Azula was getting at, but Aang frowned slightly. He hadn't known much about the Avatar customs, but he was fully aware that his skills were supposed to be tested by a master bender of each element by the time he was considered strong enough to stand a fight against the most talented benders. He also understood that he wasn't supposed to recur to the Avatar State unless it was absolutely necessary, and total mastery of the elements was a must for the Avatar.**

"I dunno," Katara said. "The Avatar's job is to maintain peace and harmony in the world, and you don't have to completely master all the elements to do that, right?"

"It's still important for the Avatar to master all forms of bending though," Aang spoke. "It does make the job of maintaining peace and harmony easier."

"Yeah, because then you can kick the bad guys' butt without sweating it out," Toph grinned.

**"Still…" muttered Aang "What exactly am I supposed to do? I'm pretty good already, aren't I? Do you think my bending still need much more work?"**

**"As I've said, your earthbending isn't at its best just yet" said Toph, shrugging "But I don't understand why are you bringing this up now, Azula. What are you after?"**

**"I merely wished to convey this issue to the little Avatar" said Azula "And recommend you to take a test against the greatest masters of all elements as soon as possible. That was all I had in mind"**

**Zuko stared at her in disbelief. He knew his sister much better than that, she had to hold an ulterior motive to suggesting something like this.**

**"And what's your idea?" asked Zuko "You want him to fight masters of all elements, is that all there is to it?"**

**"What else could there be?" wondered Azula, staring at him with slight irritation "Your distrust of me is getting annoying, if you want me to be frank. Even when I try to help your gang you treat me as if I were a criminal. What could I possibly gain by having the Avatar fighting bending masters?"**

"If you were one of the said 'bending masters', you could easily finish Aang off then," Sokka stated while the others nodded in agreement.

**"Maybe you're trying to get him killed" accused Katara without any sugarcoating.**

"Go Sugar Queen!" Toph cheered.

**"Hey!" exclaimed Sokka, who had remained silent during the whole meeting "Don't say something like that without any proof at all!"**

"Alright, that's it – Snoozles is definitely in love with Her Crazy Highness," Toph deadpanned.

Sokka groaned. "I sound like a total lovesick idiot in here!"

"Well, you're always like that around Suki," Aang pointed out.

"And you're still an idiot most of the time," Katara added while smirking.

"Thanks, guys. Can we just get back to the story now?"

**"You want proof? She's been after Aang for all this time, and she probably wants to execute revenge on him after losing everything because of him" grunted Katara**

**"Funny you say that, Water Tribe brat" answered Azula "If I were to take revenge on anyone, it'd be on you. You were the one to freeze me and chain me, or is your memory failing you already at such young age?"**

"She does have a point," Toph admitted.

"But given what she's like, if she wanted to kill people she might as well start with Aang," Sokka pointed out. "She did try to kill him before."

"And almost succeeded as well," Katara added, remembering the time how Aang had been shot by Azula's lightning in Ba Sing Se.

"Let's just leave the topic of who Azula should kill first and get back to the story," Aang suggested, and everybody agreed.

**Katara couldn't help clenching her fists. She knew Azula wasn't the same as back during the times of Fire Lord Ozai, but she probably annoyed her even more nowadays.**

**"I am not attempting to hurt the Avatar" said Azula, sighing dramatically "I merely want to help. I know how unbelievable it is for most of you, since I know most of you despise me and believe I'm absolutely unchanged. Maybe you're not entirely wrong, but a part of me has changed. The Avatar helped me and Zuko figure out the truth about Mother, you could see my actions as a way to thank him for what he did"**

"Does this mean that Zuko did find his mother?" Aang asked.

"Maybe," Katara answered as she looked towards Zuko. "You've tried searching for your mother before, haven't you?"

"I did, but I never succeeded. Father refused to tell me anything about her whereabouts." A thought stirred in Zuko's mind. "Unless… Azula might be able to get him to talk. She was his favorite child, after all."

"Oh no, the story's giving you ideas!" Sokka waved his arms above his head frantically. "Don't do it Zuko, otherwise this story might come true and she'd try to kill Aang, and all of us while she's at it!"

"And Sokka will fall in love with her, which I'm sure is a fate worse than death," Toph smirked.

"Yeah, and that too. But seriously Zuko -"

"Okay, okay, no need to get so worked up." Zuko raised up his hands in self-defense. "I promise I won't release Azula without a good reason, okay? Now let's just get on with the story."

**"All that's fine, Azula" said Ty Lee, while lifting her legs above her head in one of her usual stretch out routines "But who will test Aang? And how, exactly?"**

**"That's the reason you're all here. I figured you'd all want to help the Little Avatar out to find out how to reaffirm in a more official manner his status as a master of all four elements"**

"I still don't think it's needed, and I still think Azula's got something planned, something that can't be good." Katara stared warily at the book as if she could see Azula's sneering face on the pages.

"So do we all, but we won't know for sure unless we finish the story. No more interruptions now, okay?" The others agreed with Toph's words, and everyone waited for Katara to proceed with the story.

**The entire group fell silent for a moment, but Sokka interrupted it after a while**

**"All he needs is to battle out and beat the masters of all four elements, right?" he asked "Well, it's pretty simple! Have him fight the best benders of each type and that's it!"**

**Azula frowned.**

**"I don't believe that's all there is to it, Sokka" she muttered "If he were faced by a very powerful firebender, for instance, he might go into the Avatar State"**

**"Well, I can avoid doing that" said Aang**

**"I doubt it" replied Azula "If he fights with all his will and you find yourself cornered, you'd fight back with anything you've got, and that means Avatar State. You're supposed to be in complete control of yourself while undergoing these tests, or so I believe, and you must only use the same element the master's proficient at"**

"Actually, I've already mastered the Avatar State, so I really am able of avoiding going into it if it isn't necessary," Aang said.

"Yeah, but Azula's trying to kill you, so it doesn't matter," Sokka answered. "All this nonsense about 'reaffirming your status in a more official manner' – she's just trying to snuff you out!"

"True, but in here you're too stupidly lovesick to point that out," Toph smirked.

"Just shut up, Toph."

**"But that's no fun" commented Toph "I'd best Twinkle Toes in a heartbeat if he can't use his airbending"**

**"Actually, there's another problem with that" added Zuko "He could be tested by masters on Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending, but there are no Airbending masters left"**

**"Well, technically I wouldn't need one" admitted Aang, with a crooked smile "My tattoos are proof of my mastery on Airbending, so I don't have to fight anyone to prove I'm a master Airbender. In fact, I'm the youngest person ever to master it. Cool, huh?"**

**"No need to brag, Little Avatar" said Azula "Well, that's one element down, then. How about the other three?"**

**"Why not pull off one test with all the three elements?" asked Ty Lee out of the blue, surprising the others.**

**"What?" said Azula, staring at her in confusion "How exactly…?"**

**"It's not a bad idea, actually" said Sokka, smiling slightly "It could work out wonders! That way Aang could prove his mastery on the three remaining elements while fighting only using those! Airbending would be ruled out, sure, but he'd still have the chance to fight off with the other three"**

**"I'm a little lost here, guys…" admitted Aang**

"So am I, actually," stated the real Aang.

"This author sure knows you well, Twinkletoes," Toph grinned.

**"Don't worry, I'll deal with this myself! I've got a great idea coming up!" exclaimed Sokka, with a broad smile.**

"Oh no, run for the hills, Sokka's got an idea!" Toph threw her hands up into the air in mock horror.

"Ha ha," Sokka said drily.

**Azula stared at him with some distrust at first, but she shrugged afterwards.**

**"Do as you wish. But make sure to tell me whatever you're plotting first, alright?"**

Aang's eyes widened. "Wow. Azula must be really in love with you or something if she trusts you that much, Sokka."

"Yeah, she usually never trusts anyone, much less you." Zuko frowned at the book held up by Katara, who sat across from him on the other side of the low table. "You know, the idea of you and my sister in love with each other is starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable."

"Don't remind me," Sokka groaned.

**"What about telling ME?" asked Aang, a little worried "It won't be a pop quiz of some sort, or will it?"**

"Pop quiz?" Katara raised an eyebrow as four heads turned towards Aang.

The airbender shrugged. "What? I don't like pop quizzes."

"The great Avatar Aang is afraid of pop quizzes. That'll be something to tell the grandkids," Toph smirked.

"What, are you planning to have grandkids Toph?" Sokka teased.

"Not with any of you, that's for sure," Toph said, pointing to each of the three boys present in turn. "Besides, a pop quiz isn't the way to prove your bending skills. You need to be out there on the field to really show what you can do."

"I dunno," Sokka said. "I can quiz Aang on bending forms if I feel like it, eh Aang?" he said to Aang, who shook his head fervently.

"You don't know a thing about bending Snoozles," Toph countered, "and Aang doesn't need to learn the twenty different ways of conking one's own head when using a boomerang, thanks."

"I'll just continue with the story now, alright?" Katara interjected hastily, trying to prevent an all-out squabble between her brother and the blind earthbender.

**"Of course not" denied Sokka "Don't worry; I'll brief you all before we go for it! But first… no matter what we do, you need three masters of each art, don't you? Who'll be the ones testing you?"**

**Azula frowned and stared at Katara at first.**

**"I believe we can trust little Miss Water Tribe to be the Waterbending Master, but she'd better give this her all; any hesitation could ruin the whole test, since the idea is the make sure the Little Avatar has what's required. If she promises she won't let her feelings get in the way, I'd say she's the best choice for that role"**

**"Well?" asked Sokka "Are you going to go all sweet and loving on him, or will you fight like a man?"**

**Katara stared at her brother without attempting to hide the contempt on her face. He was a great brother alright, but he got on her nerves with so much ease that it made her want to freeze him for a day or two to make sure he'd quit being such a jerk.**

"Touché," Katara smirked.

"Well, it's nice to know you hate me so much," Sokka muttered.

"Don't be so depressed Snoozles, we all hate you as well," Toph grinned.

"Gee, thanks for telling me."

**"I'll fight like a Waterbending Master, thank you very much" she muttered, teeth clenched "And I'd better not fight like a man, because every time you say something of the sort you get beaten down in seconds, don't you?"**

"Touché again."

"Would you _please_ stop saying that, Katara? It's starting to get on my nerves." Sokka sent an irritated look at his sister. "And what does 'touché' mean anyway?"

Katara paused. "I don't know," she said finally. "It just popped into my mind out of nowhere."

"That's weird," Aang commented.

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, weird stuff always happens to us. It's part of life as a member of Team Avatar."

**Sokka felt a twinge of irritation, but he sighed and stared at Azula, trying not to let his sister's words get to him.**

**"Well, she's all in for it"**

**"The Earthbending Master should be the Blind Bandit, I believe we all agree to that. She surely wouldn't go easy on the Little Avatar" said Azula, staring at Toph, who smiled at her words.**

**"Oh, yeah! I'll make sure he gets the Earthbending showdown of his life!"**

**Aang swallowed. He knew Toph really well by now, but he was sure she would do everything in her power to trash him with her amazing skills; she was the greatest earthbender of the world, no doubt about that.**

"Don't forget greatest earthbending teacher," Toph grinned.

Sokka sighed. "Okay, okay, we get it, you're awesome. Happy now, bighead?"

"Definitely."

**"And who'd be the Firebending Master…?" asked Sokka, staring at Azula with interest.**

**Naturally, everyone in the room expected her to smirk and claim herself the most adequate person to take upon testing the Avatar. And indeed, she smirked.**

**"Oh, I believe a very powerful and strong firebender has to take such important honor… And since he still must be at odds about his old lost honor, why not you, Zuzu?"**

**"W-what?!" said Zuko, absolutely surprised "W-wait a minute, why me? Why not you?"**

"Yeah, why not her?" Sokka asked. "She can't murder Aang if she lets Zuko take the place of the firebending master."

"Maybe she's not trying to murder me?" Aang suggested hopefully.

"I say we leave that until we get on with the story, okay?" Toph said. "Katara, please continue."

**"I'd rather have you do it" said Azula "I have no idea of what Sokka's plotting, but I rather doubt those two girls would want me on their team. You three have worked together before, you can do it again, or can't you?"**

**Zuko eyed his sister with distrust. He knew she'd changed, but to give up an opportunity to prove her first-rate skills as a firebender, not to mention a chance to beat up Aang, was something extremely rare. Was she really after something, or had she actually become someone different in the inside?**

"If she's changed, I'm a 400 foot-tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings," Toph deadpanned.

Sokka grinned approvingly. "Nice one, Toph."

"Glad you liked it. And that's right Azula, Sugar Queen and I definitely don't want you on our team," Toph grinned while Katara nodded in agreement.

**"Why, though…? I don't get it" claimed Zuko and Azula rolled her eyes.**

**"You're so dumb. How hard is it to believe I have no other ulterior motive?"**

"Very hard, given that you've lied about pretty much everything else in the eleven years we've been living together," Zuko muttered.

**"Well, you're not exactly known to be the most honest person out there" said Katara "People even call you Master of Lies"**

**"Master of Flies?" asked Ty Lee, confused**

**"She said Lies, not Flies" grunted Mai, staring at her friend with slight irritation**

"Is Ty Lee really such an airhead?" Sokka asked. He used to think the acrobat was cute, but he wasn't a fan of simple-mindedness.

Zuko shrugged. "She's fine, really. At least she won't try to kill Aang."

"Although she could easily block his chi," Katara said, remembering the times she had been defeated whenever she tried to attack Ty Lee.

"Which means she's just another of the dangerous ladies I know," Sokka concluded.

**"I'm not hiding anything this time, honestly" said Azula "You could even say I've undergone a 'change of heart' or something along those lines"**

**"Well, I believe her" said Toph, shrugging "It sure doesn't seem like she's lying to me. Besides, what exactly would she gain from this? Not to mention, Sokka's the one who'll be doing the plans, not her"**

**"She could have had some influence on him by now, for all we know" muttered Katara bitterly**

**"C'mon, Katara" said Sokka, crossing his arms "You really think I'll let a girl change me that easily? I'm the one who'd be changing them instead!"**

Toph looked towards Sokka. "One word, Snoozles: Suki."

"Not true," Sokka protested.

"Hey, she actually put you in girl's clothes. If that's not changing you, I don't know what is."

"All she needs to do is convince you to become a vegetarian and she'll have you completely wrapped around her finger," Katara added as her brother huffed indignantly and ignored the two of them.

**"Or so I'd have you believe" claimed Azula, smirking cruelly**

**"W-what?! Hey! Don't make my argument invalid! You should be siding with me here, I'm trying to defend you!"**

"And betraying friends and family in the process." Toph took on a mock horrified tone. "Oh Sokka, how could you? How could you abandon the ones who cared for you, the people who stuck by your side through good times and bad, for _her_?!"

"Just shut up, Toph," Sokka muttered as the others broke out into laughter.

**"I doubt it's really necessary" said Azula "Your sister has a very bad image of me, and I doubt your words will be able to change that. Rather, you're actually making it look as if I'd brainwashed you somehow"**

**"You haven't brainwashed me, darn it!" exclaimed Sokka, losing his patience "Urgh, I'll just go make my plans, you all can stay here and bad-mouth me for all I care! And to think I'm trying to help you all…"**

**With that claim he exited the room while walking in his usual exaggerated style, and Azula shook her head, but couldn't refrain from smiling slightly.**

"Now _that _is freakish," Zuko said.

"I second that," Toph agreed. "Azula smiling because of Sokka is seriously creepy."

"Hey, it proves I've changed her! See, I do change girls with my influence!" Sokka stated smugly.

"Oh, so you admit you love her now?" Toph said coyly.

"No, of course I…! I mean…! Ugh!" Sokka crossed his arms and refused to look at anyone, clearly in one of his moods again.

**"Well, I believe there's not much more to deal with for now. If we need anything else, I'll send you all another message" she said, standing up in a signal of dismissing the group "But I do suggest you get some training done, Little Avatar; there's no way to know what sort of demented idea is in Sokka's head by now"**

**Aang nodded and stood up as well, leaving the room with Katara right after the rest of the group had left, who didn't seem at all convinced after all the discussion they'd just undergone.**

**"Are you alright, sweetie?" asked Aang, a little worried.**

**"I am, but… are you sure she's not lying yet again? I can't trust her, no matter what you all say…"**

**"You managed to forgive Zuko, didn't you?" asked Aang "Why is it so hard to forgive her too?"**

**"I don't know, Aang… I just can't forget about all the things she did to us back then. Zuko did seem like he'd changed, but she still feels the same to me…"**

**"But Sokka's absolutely sure she's changed" said Aang "Why don't you believe him instead?"**

**"Sokka's been totally blinded by love, Aang" muttered Katara "Well, if that's actually love. It seems more like a one-sided obsession or something"**

"Maybe Azula managed to recover the Dai Li's brainwashing equipment and used them on Sokka to make him fall head over heels for her," Toph suggested.

"Yes, thank you Toph! Finally you're starting to make sense!" Sokka sighed in relief.

"I was just joking, Snoozles."

"Oh. I take back what I said, then."

**"Are you guys talking about me?" asked Toph, staring at them from ahead**

**"What gave you that idea?" said Aang, smiling**

**"You said someone's blind" grunted Toph**

**"No, no, it's a different kind of blindness" said Katara "It's Sokka's, actually"**

**"Why do you think he's blind? Is it because he's with Azula?" asked Toph "I think he's really in love with her… actually, she seems to rather like him too. Whenever he spoke I could feel her pulse accelerating"**

"This I'd like to see," Zuko said, a rare smirk crossing his face.

"That's it, I demand an explanation of how Azula and I are suddenly in love, author!" Sokka roared at the book.

"Take it easy, Sokka, the summary did say this was a sequel to an earlier story," Katara pointed out.

"Whatever," Sokka huffed.

**"W-woah… really?!" asked Aang**

**"But she doesn't even seem to treat him like anything other than another peasant or whatever it is she always says others are…" said Katara, absolutely surprised after Toph's comment.**

"You're not the only one who's surprised, Katara," Toph said. "Seriously, if I didn't know better I'd say my feet picked up the wrong info."

"Well, everybody has to make mistakes sometimes," Sokka shrugged.

"Not these feet, Snoozles. If they say you're in love with Azula, then you're in love with Azula."

"Then send my sincere hate to your feet, Toph."

"With pleasure."

**"Maybe that's the way it seems on the outside" said Toph, smiling "Behind the curtains she might actually be a different person"**

**"Well, as Sokka himself said back when we didn't want Zuko in… I'd rather wait until she's a different person outside as well" grunted Katara, crossing her arms.**

**Aang sighed and shrugged. He knew better than to argue with the girl, she was pretty stubborn when it came down to anything concerning Azula. Maybe in time she'd be able to accept the Fire Princess… but then again, there were other things to be worried about. What exactly could Sokka have come up with? Would it be a really hard test? He didn't know the answer to those questions at the moment, and there was only one thing he could do for now: train with all his might until the day of the infamous test came knocking on his door.**

"Okay, that's the end of the chapter." Katara closed the book and looked around at the others. "Wow, this has been a pretty long chapter."

"Although Sokka and Azula in love give me the creeps, I'd love to see what kind of test Snoozles comes up with," Toph grinned. "Specifically how much I kicked Aang's butt at earthbending."

"Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter then. In the meantime…" Sokka snatched the book from his sister, who gave a shout of protest.

"Oh come on Katara, you've read enough stories anyway. Now it's my turn." And with that, Sokka began flipping through the pages of the Companion.

**Many thanks to Ms. Elegance for suggesting this story, and to Seyary-Minamoto for allowing her work to appear in the Companion! If you think today's chapter is a bit long (I'll admit, it is indeed probably the longest chapter in the Companion so far, and that includes _Sir Sokka_) please tell me, and I'll try to cut the following chapters in parts so they'd be more enjoyable. There's such a thing as having too much of a good thing, after all. Till the next time, folks!**


	17. Top Ten Kataang Moments

"Oh, this sounds interesting!" Sokka pointed at a page he'd just opened. "_Top Ten Kataang Moments _– yes, let's read this!"

Aang raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's 'Kataang'?"

"Why, you don't know?" Sokka snickered. "It's you and Katara, of course! Apparently they give names to the various couples, or 'pairings' as they call them, they come up with, mainly by merging the two main characters' names together! See, it's called 'Kata-Aang', so it's your names put together!"

"Then what do they call you and Suki?" Toph smirked. "Sukka? Soki? Or whatever?"

Sokka frowned. "Actually, they just call us 'George', though I have no idea why. Personally I like Sukka better. Alright then, let's see what are the Top Ten Kataang Moments!" he declared gleefully before starting the story.

**Hey everybody and welcome to the Top Ten Kataang Moments! This is a collection of the best Katara/Aang moments from the series, and we're very excited to share them with you. So without further ado, I give you the ten best Kataang moments!**

"Sounds like the author's hosting an event or something," Katara commented. "It's using an announcer's tone."

"Maybe that's to attract more people to read the story," Aang suggested.

"Yup, I can picture it." Toph spread out her arms in a welcoming fashion. "Come one come all to witness the top ten biggest ooglies between Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen! Admission is _free_!"

The others laughed, but Sokka stopped abruptly. "Wait, you mean ooglies? Oh no, I can't stand ooglies!"

"Just read the book, Sokka," Katara said.

"I will, but I don't know if I can survive this." Sokka regarded the book with a wary expression. "If I die, it will be on your hands."

"I don't have a problem with that," Katara smirked while Aang chuckled beside her.

**10. The part where Aang was learning to control the Avatar State under Guru Pathik? You know, when Pathik said he had to 'get rid of worldly attachments' and all that mumbo-jumbo? Still remember what Aang said back then? "How can I forget Katara? I… I love her!" First actual confession in the whole series! Finally! I almost melted back then! Squeal~**

"Judging from Aang's red face, I'll say this was an actual happening," Sokka observed while Aang tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Way to go Twinkletoes, although the fact that your first confession was in front of a weird old guy obsessed with spiritual stuff sucks," Toph grinned.

"Um, thanks Toph?"

"You're welcome."

**9. I'm sure there are a few times that this happens, but the one I remember the most was in the desert when the Gaang were facing the sandbenders who took Appa. Aang went into the Avatar State, and Katara was the only one who was brave enough to come up to him and give him a hug. And it calmed him down! Now **_**that's **_**true love, because what else is powerful enough to overcome an angry Avatar?**

"Oh yeah, I remember that part," Sokka reminisced. "I was shouting at Katara not to go near him, but she didn't listen. A really stubborn idiot, eh?"

"Well Sokka, I distinctly remember you dragging Toph away and leaving your own sister behind. Guess you prefer her to your own sibling, huh?" Katara smirked.

"Hey, I just grabbed her because she was the closest person at the time!" Sokka protested, but the others were already laughing at his flaming cheeks.

**8. The ending of **_**The Avatar State**_**. When crazy General Fong went and used Katara to get Aang into the Avatar State. He sure did, true enough, and look what happened. Just goes to show you how you'd better not mess with Katara if you don't want a furious Avatar on your trail. And that last part where she comforted him was just sweet.**

"I dunno, author," Sokka told the book. "I mess with my sis every day, and Aang hasn't gone after me yet."

"That's because he doesn't need to, because I'm more than capable of exacting revenge on you myself," Katara smirked while her brother shuffled a good few inches the other way, ending up next to Zuko on the couch. He dipped his head down and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder which of the two of us has the scarier sister?"

Zuko grinned. "Yes, it's rather hard to tell, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

**7. The part in Serpent's Pass where little Hope is born. That line Aang said, "...Seeing this family all full of happiness and love, it's reminded me how I feel about Appa...and how I feel about you", it was just… perfect. Makes all of Katara's efforts to reach out to him worthwhile. And Sokka fainting when witnessing a childbirth is a definite plus. XD**

Zuko couldn't help a chuckle escaping his mouth. "You fainted when watching a woman give birth?"

"Hey, the same would've happened to you!" Sokka protested.

"Actually, I was there when my mother was giving birth to Azula, and I didn't faint." The Fire Lord frowned slightly. "Of course, I don't actually remember what it was like; I was only two then, after all."

"Then you'll have to wait until Mai gives birth to your own child before you can find out," Toph grinned, causing the scarred teen to blush, a feat only the Blind Bandit has ever achieved.

**6. Aang's reaction when he overhears Aunt Wu's prediction for Katara in **_**The Fortuneteller**_**. That was absolutely cute to watch, with his little cheerful jig and everything. Yes Aang, we're all cheering at that moment too!**

Katara turned towards Aang. "You overheard that?"

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted to use the toilet -"

"Oh shut up Aang, the viper-cat's out of the bag already," Toph interjected. "Besides, the fortuneteller was right, wasn't she?"

"Yup," Sokka grinned as he watched the two lovers' cheeks grow pink.

**5. The famous 'Kataango' from **_**The Headband. **_**Definitely high on a true-bred Kataanger's favorite dance routines. Not even On Ji's presence can ruin that dance party for us!**

"That was back when Aang had that dance party for the Fire Nation kids, right?" Toph asked.

"Right," Sokka confirmed, "although I'm not sure who On Ji is…"

"She's a girl from the school that was in my class," Aang explained.

"Oh yeah, that girl you first danced with," Toph remembered. "No need to get upset, Sugar Queen, she's not here now and you can have Twinkletoes all to yourself."

"I already know that," Katara replied as she scooted closer to Aang on the couch they shared.

**4. Aang's daydream about kissing Katara in **_**Nightmares and Daydreams**_**. Oh Agni, that was precious! Yup, the creepy sucking expression Aang was making was a bit disgusting, but that 'what our hearts have been telling us to do all this time' line was pure gold! And don't forget, that's where we got the name 'Forever Girl'.**

"You had a daydream about me?" Katara asked Aang, whose face was quickly turning the shade of a tomato.

"Uh… yeah, that one time when I said I was… uh… living underwater…" Aang's voice trailed off.

"You want to live underwater?!" Toph exclaimed before both she and Sokka broke into laughter.

"It's okay," Katara said as she put an arm around her furiously blushing boyfriend. "I think it's sweet. And you can call me 'Forever Girl' any time you want."

"Great, now I feel like throwing up," Sokka groaned as he watched the two lovebirds smiling sweetly at one another. "I don't know how much more of this I can stand."

"Oh, you'll have to stand a lot more," Toph grinned, causing the Water Tribe teen to groan again.

**3. Their kiss in **_**The Cave of Two Lovers**_**. That was probably the most epic kiss ever, what with their lives depending on it and all that. God, I was squealing so loud when the torch went out, and then the diamonds just lighted up like fairy lights! So romantic! And the fire going out was a nice touch too; leaves more to the imagination.**

Sokka glared at Aang. "YOU KISSED MY SISTER IN THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS?!"

"No, no!" the airbender protested. "It was just that the torch was going out, and there was nothing we could do, and -"

"Why you little -" Sokka never got to finish his sentence, because he was knocked unconscious by Toph's fist, who then picked up the fallen book and gave it to Katara. "Just finish the story, won't you?"

"Um, sure," Katara replied as she opened the book and found the corresponding page.

**2. The kiss before the invasion in **_**The Day of Black Sun**_**. What with us not knowing whether either of them will even survive or meet again, that was the perfect timing for that heartfelt kiss. Of course, that scene just had to be botched by the Ember Island Players. Like a brother, my foot!**

"Let's just accept that the Ember Island Players botched pretty much everything, okay?" Zuko said, and the others nodded. Sokka would've as well, except he was still knocked out cold.

**And now for the moment you've all been waiting for; the very best Kataang moment in all of AtLA! Though actually, some of you may have seen this coming. Ladies and gentlemen, give your hands up for… *drum roll***

"What'd I miss?" Sokka mumbled as he finally came to.

"Great to see you back, Snoozles!" Toph grinned at him. "You're just in time for the greatest Twinkletoes/Sugar Queen ooglie ever!"

The Water Tribe teen groaned.

**1. The sunset kiss on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon! The perfect ending for an amazing series, and oh the passion! Woo, I'd take this over **_**Twilight**_** any day! The background was breathtaking, Katara's dress was simply beautiful, and all in all this was indeed the best scene ever! Even the words proclaiming 'The End' only added to the tears of joy we were already shedding!**

"Oh no, the original ooglie," Sokka groaned. "Could this day get any worse?"

"I dunno Sokka; I'm rather enjoying myself," Toph grinned. "Even though I have no idea what 'Twilight' is."

**So that's our Top Ten Kataang Moments, and we hope you've enjoyed them! We welcome feedback and comments, and we definitely hope to see you soon! Bye!**

"It's over. Thank the spirits it's over." Sokka pulled himself up onto the couch. "Let's just take a break from the stories for now, okay?"

"Sure, sure." Toph got up and started to pull Sokka by the arm. "Hey, let's go for a cup of tea, shall we?"

"Um, sure?"

"Yeah, let's go. We could all use a break." Zuko got up as well and the two dragged a confused Sokka down the stairs, leaving a madly blushing Aang and Katara alone in the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon.

After an awkward silence, Aang finally spoke. "Er… so, should we join the others?"

"Just one minute first." Katara pulled her boyfriend towards herself and pressed her lips to his. As he deepened the kiss, she silently thanked Toph and Zuko for getting rid of her brother first.

**A reader suggested I write a Kataang-centric story, preferably featuring moments Katara doesn't know about, like Aang's daydream of her in _Nightmares and Daydreams_ and him overhearing Aunt Wu's prediction, and so I ended up having a fangirling fest writing all the Kataang moments I could remember! I've referenced some other Top Ten Kataang Moments lists on the Internet to come up with my own, and comments about my list are very welcome! See you soon!**


	18. Musings of a Sofa

One fine day when Team Avatar was once again gathered in the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon hanging out, Sokka suddenly sat up straight after reclining on the couch browsing lazily through the Companion. He pointed to a certain page. "Hey, this one's called _Musings of a Sofa_!" He looked around at the others. "What's a sofa?"

"It's a name the Earth Kingdom merchants give to the plush couches they sell," Toph explained. "I heard my dad talking about them before."

"They call them that to make them sound exotic and attract more customers, I suppose?" Katara guessed.

"Meh, who knows?" Toph shrugged. "I'm not into furniture much. I just like destroying them," she grinned while cracking her knuckles.

Aang peered over Sokka's shoulder at the page. "I've never heard of stories told from a piece of furniture's point of view before. It does sound interesting, though."

"Then we'll check this out now!" And with that, Sokka began the story.

**I am a sofa.**

"That's pretty straightforward," Toph remarked. "I like it."

** Now that we've got that out of the way, I will tell you that I have occupied this beach house for a very, very long time. I've cushioned the bums of some of the world's most powerful men–Fire Lord Azulon, Prince Iroh, Prince Ozai; I've dutifully acted as a buffer between their hindquarters and the less noble floor for as long as I have existed on this earth.**

Sokka burst out laughing. "I love that last line! This sofa's got a good sense of humor!"**  
**

"Considering your idea of good humor tends to be different from the rest of us, I wouldn't pass judgement just yet," Toph said. "At least we know this sofa can handle human language."

"That's good," Aang agreed, "although I don't think a lot of furniture know how to speak."

"If they did, I'm sure Sokka's bed must have complained a thousand times by now, what with him always leaving it in a state of disaster every time he wakes up in the morning," Katara smirked, while her brother shot her a look of irritation.

**So you can understand why I would feel a trifle miffed when suddenly my cushions are being torn off me and hurled back and forth across the room by a clutch of mad hoodlums. Never have I been witness to such unbridled chaos as wrought by these children; not even when little Princess Azula spat up on my good friend, the loveseat, so many years ago.  
**

"Does Azula hate furniture a lot?" Sokka asked Zuko, who shrugged.

"She never liked sitting still in one place for long when we were little, so I guess she might have had an animosity to couches."

"Add that to the list of things she hates then," Toph said, "and put that right below our names. And I'm pretty sure the 'loveseat' in the story ties with Zuko here."

"That's rough, buddy," Sokka said, while Zuko nodded sadly.

** They just barge right in and lay waste to everything in their path. I cannot but sit here in my dignity as they run about the place, terrorizing my fellow furniture. I can merely look on as they tear through the house, each trying to claim the best rooms, best beds, best bathrooms.**

**A grubby foot, the most filthy I've ever felt, stomps one of my cushions into the dusty hardwood as its owner, a young, dark-haired girl, marches toward the kitchen. "This place got any grub?" she calls out, but to whom, I am not certain. I fear for the kitchenware.**

"Poor kitchenware," Sokka said fervently.

Toph shrugged. "Hey, it's just kitchenware."

"Of course you'd say that; you're the girl in the story!"

"Who says I am?"

"Who else has filthy feet like yours? The rest of us do wear shoes and have the sense not to stomp on couches, you know!"

"Well, in the case of filthy feet, I'd say you're pretty high up the list yourself!"

"Sokka, just continue the story," Kataar interjected before Sokka could retort at Toph. The Water Tribe teen huffed and picked up the book, pointedly ignoring Toph's stuck-out tongue.

**It is not long before I learn the identities–and the posteriors–of these ungovernable rogues. They are the Avatar's group, and Prince Zuko is the one who has brought them here.**

"So this sofa is from your family's house on Ember Island?" Aang asked Zuko.**  
**

"Of course it is - what other sofa did Azulon, Iroh and Ozai all sit on before?" Sokka answered. "It did say it had been in a beach house for a very long time."

"Also, since the sofa referred to my father as a prince, it must have been from Ember Island," Zuko added. "My family never visited the beach house after my father became Fire Lord, so the sofa wouldn't know that my father's status had changed."

"It's kinda weird; we're talking about a sofa as if it had actual feelings. Almost like it's human," Katara commented.

Toph shrugged. "Hey, this whole story is told by the sofa. It's understandable."

**I always liked Prince Zuko. He was such a well-behaved child. He and Princess Ursa would sit upon me and read stories together when the heat became too great to play outside. As a sofa, it is not my place to judge my master's guests, but I do wonder how in the mortal realm such a well-to-do boy took up with such slovenly raff.**

Sokka frowned at the book. "Are we really that bad company? Zuko, your sofa seems to have a rather bad impression of us., although I guess that's because Toph went and stomped on it."

"You sure it's not because the sofa couldn't stand the stench of the previous meal's smoked meat coming from you?" Toph smirked.

"At least the sofa likes Zuko," Aang said hastily, trying to prevent another quarrel between the two.

"Yeah, that's nice. A sofa likes me," Zuko said drily.

"Quite an achievement, eh Zuko?" Toph grinned.

"Indeed."

**To be fair, it is really only the young girl with the black feet and the dark-skinned boy who engage in such distasteful behavior, but the two of them more than make up for their comrades.**

"Well, that's that matter taken care of then," Katara said. "You two don't need to fight it out any more, because you're both equally bad."

"Hey, I -" Sokka started to protest, but he was cut off by Toph.

"I'll accept that explanation, Sugar Queen. Snoozles, just continue reading." Sokka gave a huff of indignation before returning to the story.

**I am subject to all manner of mistreatment during the course of their stay. The dark-skinned boy lies backward atop me, defiling my pristine armrests with his rank–although admittedly not quite as rank as the young earthbender's–feet;**

"Hah! I told you you're the one with the dirtier feet!" Sokka exclaimed as he pointed a triumphant finger at Toph.

"Yeah, but the point is, your feet are still filthy," the earthbender retorted, and the Water Tribe teen shot her a look of annoyance.

"Everyone's happy then," Aang concluded.

"Except for the sofa," Zuko added.

** the Avatar sprawls convex over my back with his head on my seat; the lemur hides half-eaten bugs and berries under my belly;**

"I knew that lemur was no good," Sokka muttered. "In fact, I'm not surprised if that bump under me that I've been bearing with for the last hour turns out to be one of Momo's stolen nuts."

"Or it could be just a dust bunny," Aang suggested.

Sokka stared at the airbender. "Dust bunny?"

"Hey, I like them."

The self-appointed narrator simply groaned in disbelief.

** the earthbender tracks dirt over my handsome burgundy cushions. The short-haired, sweet-faced girl partakes in less than savory activities with the dark-skinned boy upon my springy surface–although they do have the decency to lay a blanket down first.**

"Hey, if that crazy couch's talking about me and Suki -"

"... then that means it knows what it's talking about," Toph finished for Sokka. "Don't deny it Snoozles, we all know you've been getting up to all kinds of weird stuff with Suki back then."

"And to think you still 'get the ooglies' when I'm with Aang," Katara smirked. "Guess you're not so innocent after all."

"I hate you all," Sokka grumbled before continuing to read.

** Really, the only two who use me **_**properly**_** are Prince Zuko and the waterbending girl.**

"Nice to know there's still people who know how to use furniture in a proper way," Katara smirked.

"Hey, don't get too high and mighty just because a sofa likes you," Sokka warned. "A couch's opinion doesn't count as much in the real world."

"Well, it still gives Sugar Queen an edge over you, since you don't have anyone's favor, whether human or furniture," Toph pointed out.

"But Suki likes me -"

"... because she likes playing with human dolls and dressing them up in girl's clothes," Toph finished with a grin.

Sokka glared at the whole room at large. "Now I really hate you all."

**I have noticed that Prince Zuko and the waterbender often sit together, and they always pick me to sit upon. I am glad for this, as it keeps the other four off me during those times when they all inhabit the living room together. When the others aren't there, they just sit quietly together. Sometimes they talk about the Avatar's training, every so often they'll share stories from their pasts–many of Prince Zuko's I was witness to myself–, but mostly they just lounge in silence. I imagine they too require a reprieve from the... **_**energy**_** of their friends.**

Toph shrugged. "So we're more energetic than pieces of furniture. Big deal."

"The sofa has a point though - you guys can be quite a handful sometimes," Katara stated.

"Well, no one asked you to be our mother."

"I'm not mothering you! I thought we've already been through this before!"

"Yes, Mother Sugar Queen."

Katara groaned, and Sokka shrugged. "Welcome to my world."

**The day the dark-skinned boy discovers the liquor cabinet, a shudder runs through the whole house. We fear what is in store for us.**

"You have a liquor cabinet in your house?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"I don't remember; at least, I never saw it when I was there as a kid. But I guess that's because my parents made sure to keep it well hidden from me and Azula."

"Of course they would; imagine what Azula would be like when she's drunk," Toph said, and everyone had a momentary mental image of a berserk princess shooting lightning at anything within a ten-metre radius.

"That... won't be good," Sokka concluded.

"Neither would you getting drunk be any better," Katara said. "Judging from what you were like back in the desert when you drank that cactus juice, if you actually got drunk you'd probably try seducing the cupboard."

"Or making friends with the coconut tree outside the house," Aang added with a grin.

"I trust you all already have my sincere hate? Good." Sokka returned to the story with a dark cloud over his head.

**Luckily, their drunken antics take place mostly outside, however they carry on long into the night. When the group finally begins to trickle in, the poor loveseat is run into no less than seven times. Four of which the dark-skinned boy can be held accountable for.**

"So now you're wrestling a chair?" Toph smirked.

"I would choose not to respond to that."

"Suit yourself."

**I hear the groans of the beds upstairs and think that all of them have settled in for the night. I was mistaken.**

**I am enjoying a relaxing moment of peace with the loveseat**

"Hah!" Sokka pointed a triumphant finger at the book. "Now the sofa itself is engaging in unsavory activities! It's accusations towards me are invalid!"

His four friends just stared at him, and Toph raised an eyebrow. "Sokka, pieces of furniture do not do that kind of stuff. You're overreacting."

"Hey, my good name has just been blemished by a couch."

"Still, I think you've had enough narrating already Snoozles." Toph reached out and snatched the book from Sokka before plonking it on Katara's lap. "Here Sugar Queen, you read."

"Uh, okay." Katara picked up the book obediently while her brother attempted to murder the blind earthbender by glaring at her, without much success since she didn't seem to be in any discomfort.

**when a loud giggle comes from the direction of the door. An equally loud **_**Shhh**_** follows it, accompanied by more giggles. Then Prince Zuko and the waterbender are staggering into the room, holding on to each other and shhh-ing each other and giggling like a couple of hyena-dogs.**

"I don't like where this is going," Aang said, a sense of dread creeping over him.

"It's alright Aang, nothing bad's happened yet, and even if it does, it's just a story," Katara reassured her boyfriend, who relaxed after seeing her warm smile.

**They stumble around the place, bumping into things and whirling around in sloppy circles. I soon realize that they are attempting to dance, although they've removed all measures of grace from the activity. Never in all of my days have I seen something so whimsical from a male of the royal family. Prince Lu Ten came close with his hooligan tendencies, and perhaps if he'd had a lady friend his antics might have come to this, but I never expected it from Prince Zuko.**

"Lu Ten's your uncle's son, right?" Toph asked Zuko. "Iroh once mentioned him before."

Zuko frowned thoughtfully. "That's strange. My uncle rarely talks about Lu Ten anymore."

"Yeah well, your uncle and I are on pretty good terms," Toph grinned. "He did invite me to have tea with him after I attacked him, after all."

"I never knew your cousin had, er, 'hooligan tendencies'," Aang remarked.

Zuko smiled. "Oh, Cousin Lu Ten always had a fun idea or activity to do. I remember how he would play with me and Azula back when we were little."

"You mean back before Azula went crazy?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, back then. I never recalled him having a girlfriend, though."

"A pity. I'm sure he loves drinking tea like his old man. Maybe we could've hung out together," Toph grinned.

"As long as you two aren't trying to dance while spinning around in circles, like Zuko and Katara here," Sokka smirked.

"For the record, I dance pretty well. I had a great time dancing with Aang back then," Katara said before returning to the story, while beside her Aang's cheeks blushed faintly.

**They continue to twirl and giggle, nearly displacing a lamp. I send my silent condolence to the poor abused loveseat. Luckily, in all their uncoordinated rollicking they manage to avoid my friend. Instead, they head straight for me. Prince Zuko attempts to dip the waterbender, but he is clumsy in his inebriation and ends up dropping her upon me. She squeals and he is pulled down after her. I feel a shift in weight and he is stroking her face, gazing down at her with a tender expression as he settles his weight more fully over her.**

Aang began to squirm uncomfortably. Noticing this, Katara put an arm around him, and he settled down, a hand reaching out to brush Katara's hair as it swung over part of his face.

From the couch beside them, Sokka groaned softly. "Remind me to sit between them and separate them next time we're reading a story," he told Toph.

"I'll try to remember."

**I know where this is going.**

**Prince Zuko whispers words of adoration and longing that have the waterbender pulling his face down to hers. Their lips come together in an eager mesh of lust and sentiment, and when they part, Prince Zuko lays his forehead against hers and they breathe together, the rapid expansion and contraction of their chests pressing against my seat. They make hushed promises to each other. Promises that they will win the war and come back alive and well; that they will never leave each other's side. Right as the girl falls asleep, Prince Zuko whispers that he would die for her.**

Zuko looked towards the Avatar. "Aang, I just want you to know that Katara and I are just friends, okay?"

"It's okay, Zuko. I trust you."

"Besides, this is only the second time we've read a story with you and Katara together, right?" Toph pointed out.

"One was more than enough. Still though, I'll just hear the rest of the story, for the sofa's sake." Zuko sat back and said no more.

**As an inanimate object, I have heard many confessions not meant for prying ears, but none spoken so resolutely as this one. It is not my place to want or hope, but I will that it never comes to that.**

"Actually sofa, your species normally doesn't want or hope at all," Sokka told the book.

"The sofa must be really fond of you Zuko; it doesn't even want you to die for your true love," Toph smirked.

Zuko shrugged. "Always nice to know someone - or something - cares for me."

"I wonder what confessions the sofa had heard before, though?" Sokka thought aloud. "The Fire Nation royal family aren't generally romantically inclined, are they?"

"Who knows?" Zuko replied. "The beach house was built some time after my grandfather became Fire Lord. He could've been sitting together with my grandmother on that sofa, or it might be Uncle and his wife, or even my father and mother, though I don't think that's very likely, or it must have happened a long time ago -"

"Yeah well, compared to listening to you speculating about your family's romantic history, I'd rather listen to the sofa," Toph interjected.

**Prince Zuko tumbles off me at some point in the night, and the next morning when they wake, they vocally wonder how it was that they came to be here. They shrug it off with laughter that makes them hold their heads and wince, and after several hours of rest, they return to training the Avatar the same as any other day. They are none the wiser to their midnight engagement. The dark-skinned boy continues to prop his feet on my armrests, the earthbender continues to track dirt onto my cushions, the Avatar continues to bend over my back like a limp fire gummy, the lemur continues to stash paraphernalia under my belly, and the sweet-faced girl continues to partake in less than savory activities with the dark-skinned boy upon my springy surface.**

"I'm starting to wonder why the sofa describes Suki as sweet-faced," Toph remarked. "Her face isn't really that sweet."

"My Suki's face is very beautiful, thank you very much."

"Okay, okay, no need to get so worked up about your girlfriend's looks Snoozles. We all know you love her as much as Aang loves Katara, and that's a lot."

"I guess we have another standard for love then: as much as Aang loves Katara," Zuko concluded while the two lovers mentioned blushed furiously.

**The next time Prince Zuko and the waterbender sit together, an odd look crosses Prince Zuko's face and he begins to ask, "Did we...?" but then he breaks off and shakes his head, uttering a quick "never mind."**

"Ah, the hesitation of first love," Toph grinned. "Nice."

"Not that it'll actually happen, right Zuko?" Katara said as she turned to the scarred teen, who nodded fervently.

"Good, because I don't want to be defending my sis from _two _guys. One goofy airbender is enough," Sokka deadpanned, while Aang simply smiled sheepishly for his goofiness.

**When they finally leave, the house lets out a sigh of relief. **

"Never knew a house could sigh," Toph commented.

"But then again, we never knew sofas were capable of musing on their occupants either," Sokka pointed out.

"True."

**At last, we can return to our undisturbed state of existence. I do wonder, though, if upon Prince Zuko's next visit the waterbender will be along as well.**

"Well, if Zuko's returning to Ember Island any time soon, he'd better bring all of us as well," Toph stated. "I'd love to meet the sofa who thinks my feet are the filthiest thing it's ever met."

"I don't mind hanging out on the beach for a day," Aang said thoughtfully. "We've been so busy after the war, we never really had the chance too go for a vacation."

"That'll be nice," Katara agreed. "A day by the sea with nothing to worry about..."

"No incoming comet, no certain doom for the whole world..." Sokka continued in a dreamy tone.

"It would be perfect," Zuko finished, and Team Avatar all let out a contented sigh.

After a moment of peacefulness, Sokka snapped back to reality. "But in the meantime, who wants another story?" he asked as he picked up the book and started flipping through the pages again.

**Ah, a day at the seaside, with nothing but sun and sand and sea and _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ manga (never mind if you don't know what that is) - it'd be bliss. Oh well, the Chinese New Year holidays are coming up soon anyway. Thanks to Advocaat for allowing me to feature her sofa friend in the Companion! See you soon!**


	19. Let Me Kiss Your Eyes

Sokka's hand stopped as he came to a certain page. "Ugh, listen to the title: _Let Me Kiss Your Eyes_. That's a cheesy romance story if I ever saw one."

"Just because the title doesn't sound appealing doesn't necessarily mean it's bad. And who said anything about you narrating?" Katara snatched back the book from her brother ('Hey!') and studied the story on the page. Her eyes widened. "Hey, the main characters listed here are Toph and Zuko!"

Toph almost fell off the couch she was sitting on. "WHAT?!"

On the other hand, Sokka's eyes were alight with excitement. "Then what are we waiting for! Start the story!" he urged Katara as he sat backward and grinned smugly, ignoring Toph's sightless glare.

**The door creaked open as he entered the empty house. He set his bag on the coffee table, then slumped onto the sofa with a tired sigh. The exams were coming soon, and the teacher had been heavy on the homework lately. He knew he would have to sleep later that night, as he had to finish the project that was due the next day.**

"Assuming 'he' is Zuko," Sokka began, "that still doesn't explain why a Fire Lord is taking exams or having homework. And what sort of project is he supposed to work on anyway?"

"Maybe Iroh's the teacher in the story, who can't resist the chance to give his nephew an assignment on researching tea leaves," Toph grinned.

"Please no," Zuko groaned.

"I think this story takes place in the author's universe, which has these sorts of things," Aang suggested.

"Makes sense," Katara agreed.

**Suddenly he heard the running engine of a car stop outside the house. He looked out the window, curious to know who would call on him at this time. He saw a black shiny Mercedes, and immediately knew who it was.**

"Never mind what are cars," Sokka said quickly as Aang opened his mouth to speak, "we'll just assume we know what they are."

"Funny how you always know what Aang was going to ask," Toph observed.

"It's not that hard, really; I was wondering the same thing as well, only I didn't want to wonder aloud, since that won't bring any answers anyway."

"Pity you don't have the same common sense in other things," Katara smirked, causing her brother to shoot her an annoyed glance.

**He walked out to the car which had one of its windows open. A petite girl sat inside, fixing her sightless stare on him. He leaned over the window. "What's up?" he asked.**

**The girl just shrugged. "I want you to take a ride with me," she said simply.**

**He didn't say anything, but opened the car door and got in.**

"I'm guessing a 'car' is a kind of transport," Aang said, "sort of like a carriage, I suppose."

"I can drive?" Toph grinned. "Cool."

"But you're blind; there's no way you'd be able to drive a vehicle," Katara pointed out.

"Hey, I'm just that awesome. Now get on with the story, Sugar Queen."

**Several minutes later, they were seated on a park bench facing the setting sun. As the wind blew her fringe over her face, he just stared silently at her. Finally he asked, "You had a fight with your parents again?"**

**"What else?" she answered as she blew off the hair framing her face. "I'll probably feel freer in a birdcage than in there. They keep on trying to imprison me in my own room, like some poor thing who can't take care of herself."**

"Looks like the me in the story has a lot in common with the real me," Toph sighed. "That's sad."

**He shrugged. "Well, I guess that's how people see you. They always want to protect you because they think you can't do it for yourself."**

**Her hands hardened into fists. "But they're wrong. I **_**can **_**take care of myself. I can do anything other people can. In fact, I can even sneak out of the house time and time again without my parents' even knowing! Not even once!" She threw her arms in the air to emphasize her point, and then let them fall back to her sides.**

"You tell them, Toph," the blind earthbender said as she nodded.

**He slung an arm around her. "But sometimes you do need help. You need help to appreciate the beauty of the world around you that you can't see. And your parents need to learn that too."**

**She finally smiled a small smile. "I guess that's why I always come to find you when I'm upset. You always seem to know what to say."**

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I got a question: since when did Zuko and I become such good chums?"

"Well, you're the main characters in this story after all; you two might be dating already," Sokka pointed out.

"I don't really want to date Toph, actually – no offense though," Zuko said hastily as he glanced at Toph, who simply shrugged. "I just think we're not meant to be together in a romantic relationship."

"Considering that he accidentally burned my feet the first time we actually met, I'd agree with him," Toph added with a grin.

"There's no romance mentioned in the story so far though; it seems pretty normal to me," Katara remarked.

"Maybe Zuko's just really good friends with Toph, like his uncle was with her," Aang suggested.

"Oh, I don't think so. There'll be romance in here, just you wait and see," Sokka smirked.

**He smiled back at her, and squeezed her hand gently. She sighed. "But still, I can't see you. I don't even know what you look like, and I guess I never will. That's probably the one thing you can't help me with."**

"I don't need to know what you look like though," Toph said. "Sokka already told me you were an angry jerk with half a face deformed and a silly ponytail."

"Do I really look that bad?" Zuko stared pointedly at Sokka, who raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, that was back before you turned good, okay? Besides, that hairstyle of yours really sucked."

"Thanks, Sokka."

**He remained silent for a while, then suddenly he leaned over and gently kissed her eyelids.**

"Aha! I told you there was romance!" Sokka was grinning like he'd just won a gold medal.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Snoozles. Now pipe down so we can get on with the story."

"Sure, sure. I'd love to know how this ends anyway," the Water Tribe teen smirked.

**She immediately sat up straight. "What was that for?" she asked, blushing slightly.**

**He just smiled. "I know you can't see me, but I hope at least you can see my love for you," he said.**

"Wow, never knew Zuko was capable of spouting mushy lines," Toph grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure he has a lot of things to tell Mai when they're together," Katara smiled coyly.

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Um, let's just drop the subject of my love life and continue the story, okay?"

"Okay, Zuko," Katara answered, although she sounded like she was trying to keep herself from laughing.

**"That's such a cheesy line," she laughed, playfully nudging him on the arm. Then she leaned against him. "But thanks anyway," she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know what, I think I can really see your love for me now."**

**He smiled again as he brushed a hand through her hair, and they sat together while the sun set in front of them.**

"Well, that's the end," Katara said as she closed the book. "I have to admit, the story wasn't as sappy as its title sounded."

"It was actually pretty sweet," Aang added.

Sokka shrugged. "Meh. At least I get to see Toph put together with someone else other than me and Aang," he grinned.

"It's not fair. Why do I always end up with one of the three of you while Sugar Queen just goes with either Twinkletoes or Zuko?" Toph protested.

"Because I'm her brother, and we've had the good fortune not to run into any incest stories yet," Sokka replied. "Still though, I think I've had enough of romance stories. Say we change the genre, Katara?"

"Okay," Katara agreed as she opened the book again and started browsing through the pages. Suddenly she stopped. "Hey, there's a new chapter of _The Tale of Kara_!"

**Let me get something straight first: in the story Toph shows up in front of Zuko's house in a Mercedes, but I didn't mean she was driving it. Rather, I envisioned her in the passenger seat driven by a loyal chauffeur who keeps his young mistress' secrets - every rich man's daughter has a character like them with them in the TV dramas, right? By the way, you guys are going to have to wait a bit for the next chapter of _The Tale of Kara_, because I'm finally getting my holiday like I hoped and I won't be back for a week! Don't miss me though (okay, please miss me), and I'll be back before you know it! See you next time!**


	20. The Tale of Kara: Chapter 3

"Alright, let's see what Kara is up to this time," Toph grinned as she rubbed her hands together with glee.

"The last time around, we found out she could bend both water and fire, right?" Sokka asked Aang, who confirmed it with a nod.

"Huh?" A look of confusion crossed Zuko's face.

"Oh right, you weren't there that time. She also called you a handsome jerk," Sokka added.

"That's nice," Zuko said drily before sitting back and waiting for Katara to begin the chapter.

**The wind whistled through the icy terrain around us. Everyone was in shocked silence as they all stared at one person: me. Nobody said anything, for they had just seen something unexplainable – a waterbender bending fire. Even I could not totally comprehend what had just happened.**

"In short, this is basically a recap of what happened in the last chapter," Aang concluded. "Understandable, I guess."

"But strange for people who're reading this directly after the last chapter," Katara pointed out. "I mean, the last chapter ended with everyone staring at Kara after she firebent, and here we get a repeat of the same scene."

"Meh, who cares?" Toph shrugged. "I'm just sad the wind wasn't strong enough to blow her off her feet and dump her in a pile of snow or something."

"Ooh, now that'll be cool – literally," Sokka laughed, then stopped when he found everyone staring at him. "What? I said it'd be cool for Kara – you know, falling into the snow and everything."

"Uh, okay, sure," Zuko said hesitantly, although his eyebrows were still raised.

**The young man who had just arrived at our village with a troop of firebenders and a Fire Nation navy ship now stepped towards me, the angry red burn wound on his hand standing out from his pale skin. It hurt to look at it, and it hurt even more to know I caused it when I didn't even know how I did it. He stood over me, his amber eyes that were previously filled with shock now with a determined glint in them. "You're coming with us."**

"Okay, I need someone to explain this for me," Zuko spoke up. "When did this happen? How did my hand get burned? And how did this all start in the first place?"

"Alright, let's see." Sokka tapped his chin thoughtfully. "This happened back when you came to our tribe looking for Aang after he bust out of that iceberg, your hand got burned when you were fighting Kara and she punched her fist towards you in self-defense and shot a fireball instead, and I'm still not entirely sure how all this began anyway. There, is that better?"

"No."

"Good. Now on with the story, please."

"**No, she's not!" a voice shouted. We all looked up to see Aang zooming towards us on the back of a penguin with his staff in hand. As they came towards us at top speed, he raised his arms and formed a cushion of air before them, slowing down their advancement so they would not slide right into us. The penguin slid right between me and the young man, and Aang got off its back. The animal stood up, gave us all a confused look, then simply turned and waddled away.**

"Wait, didn't Aang actually knock Zuko head over heels so he ended up in the snow headfirst with his helmet landing on his butt?" Sokka questioned.

Toph snorted. "I'd love to see that happen."

"Yes, it did happen," Katara smirked as she glanced at Zuko's sullen expression. "Too bad the author skipped that part."

"I miss the penguin," Aang sighed.

**Aang looked towards me. "Are you okay, Kara?"**

"So what, he comes all this way on a penguin just to ask our oh-so-perfect imaginary sister whether she's okay?" Sokka grunted.

"Apparently it doesn't matter that a troop of firebenders were present, because Kara's the reason he came back at all," Katara added.

"That sucks," Toph concluded briskly.

"Indeed. And he didn't even knock Zuko into the snow to boot."

"How about I come with you to the South Pole next time so you can relive the wonderful experience of watching me fall into the snow?" Zuko grumbled at a smugly smirking Sokka.

"I'd like that. But for now, I'd be content with the penguin returning to knock Kara into the snow instead."

"I second that," Toph grinned.

**Before I could reply, Katara had already run forward to throw her arms around him. "Aang, I'm so glad you're back! Please don't go away!"**

"You know Aang, usually it's the other way around – you're a total knockout for her," Toph observed.

"Yeah, it's a big change in your relationship dynamic for sure," Sokka agreed.

"Well, as long as we all know I'm not that likely to be so sappy over him then everything's okay. Of course, I might get a _little _sappy," Katara smiled as she winked at Aang, who blushed slightly.

"Save the lovey-dovey for later, please? We're in the middle of something here."

"Okay, Sokka."

"**No, he **_**has**_** to go away!" I cried, suddenly realizing the danger Aang was in now. Didn't my sister realize that the reason why all these firebenders were here was to capture him?**

"And here we have dumb Katara again," Katara muttered.

**I quickly got to my feet and stepped forward, blocking Aang from the young man. "Take me if you want; don't hurt any of them!"**

"Oh, isn't she brave?" Sokka fake-swooned as his sister nodded in agreement.

**The scarred teen simply shoved his way past me, narrowing his eyes at Aang as he was wrapped in Katara's embrace. Aang gently pushed Katara away from him before turning to the young man. "Looking for me?"**

**The young man stared at the shorter Aang incredulously. "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"**

"Well, there is that. Being the Avatar who'd evaded the Fire Nation for a hundred years, you'd expect him to be more awe-inspiring," Sokka pointed out.

"Or at least a little taller," Toph added.

"It was a bit of a surprise at the time," Zuko admitted.

"Do I really look that pathetic?" Aang said sadly.

"Don't worry Aang, I'm sure you're terrifying enough," Katara reassured him. "Besides, we've already seen you in some rather frightening forms before."

"Yup," Sokka agreed. "Like that time at the North Pole when you morphed with the Ocean Spirit? I gotta admit, that giant glowing fish form was pretty scary."

"Thanks," Aang grinned.

**My eyes widened. "Aang is the Avatar?"**

"**No way," Sokka said, although his eyes were wide open as well.**

**The young man looked from Aang towards me, eyes going back and forth between us. "We take them both. One of them has to be the Avatar, and it would be unwise to leave the other behind."**

"Yes please, do take Kara with you," Sokka cried at the book. "You'd be doing us all an enormous favor."

"Too bad she doesn't really exist," Toph smirked, "otherwise we could've just smuggled her into the Fire Nation and she could've just taken out the Fire Lord with her overwhelming perfectness."

"And a few dozen Fire Nation troops while she's at it," Katara added while grinning.

"And then she'll duel Azula, and Azula will fry her alive with lightning while she gets driven insane by the overwhelming perfectness!" Aang finished, and everyone started laughing.

"That would be interesting to watch," Zuko grinned, then he suddenly paused. "Wait, considering you said she once called me a handsome jerk, does that mean she'll take me out as well?"

"Probably, but first she'll make you fall completely in love with her and have you wrapped around her finger before finishing you off," Sokka speculated. "You sure got it bad, buddy."

"I appreciate your sympathy, Sokka."

"**No!" Katara cried, a shout that was echoed by the villagers, but the scarred teen simply fired another blast of fire at them, causing them to cry out in fear. If we didn't go with them, we wouldn't be able to protect them at all.**

**I steeled myself and stepped forward towards the young man. "Fine, I'll go with you. But, you must promise to leave everyone alone. Do we have a deal?"**

"Hey, that's what _Aang _was supposed to say! This lady's stealing lines!" Sokka shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the book.

"Well, she's already stolen my waterbending, my necklace and even my boyfriend; it's not that unexpected," Katara stated.

"True."

**The young man paused briefly before nodding once. Aang shook his head frantically. "Kara, you can't go with them!"**

"**I'll be fine," I reassured him, although I was not sure if I would even come back alive.**

"I hope she doesn't come back at all," Sokka remarked.

"Hey Sokka, if you hate her so much, why are you still listening to her story then?" Toph asked.

"Because I want to find out how she dies. She has to at some point," the Water Tribe teen grinned.

"And what makes you so sure she's going to die? She's so perfect, she might be immortal," Katara pointed out.

"Oh yeah, right." Sokka looked downcast for a minute, then his face brightened up again. "Well, at least I can see her try to seduce Zuko! That's fun!"

"You just love to watch me suffer, don't you?" Zuko groaned while Sokka nodded his head enthusiastically.

"**I'm coming too!" Aang stepped towards the young man as well, but Katara tried to hold him back.**

"**No, Aang! Don't do this!"**

"**Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay," Aang said, using the same reassuring tone I'd just used, although it didn't sound very convincing as the soldiers started to push us towards the ship roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."**

"Speaking of which, Appa could've just shown up then and knocked the entire ship into the sea before flattening Zuko and his soldiers," Sokka said. "Even if he can't fly, he can easily squash a few firebenders."

"Appa's not for squashing firebenders," Aang deadpanned.

"Yeah, but it would be fun. Just imagine it: he swoops down, they scream in horror and blooey! They wind up stuck to his big furry bottom like dead bugs," Sokka grinned.

"And he said he was getting worried about me," Toph said as she shook her head disbelievingly while her friends stared at the Water Tribe teen with disturbing fascinations.

**It was with a start that I remembered Aang's animal friend. If he really could fly, like Aang said before, he might be able to come rescue us! But I didn't have much time to think further on that as we boarded the ship. The young man walked in front us, staring determinately ahead. "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home."**

**As the bowsprit rose back up, I took what I believed to be my last look at my home. I saw the villagers gathered before the ship, their eyes raised towards us. In front stood my family: Katara looking towards Aang with tears filling up in her eyes, Sokka with a morose expression on his face, and Gran Gran staring at me with eyes full of sadness. Then the bowsprit snapped into place, and I was left in the dark with only the memory of my grandmother's sad eyes. **

"And that's the end of chapter three," Katara said as she closed the book, "and we still don't know how Kara can bend two elements."

"In fact, this chapter was simply a modified version of events that already happened before," Sokka pointed out. "The basic plot remains unchanged, with only a few different details – not to mention skipping Zuko's butt sticking out of the snow with his helmet on top."

"I don't mind passing that over," Zuko spoke up.

"Yeah well, that's your personal opinion," Sokka replied. "But really, I was expecting the author to explain a few things in here, yet instead we get a short chapter that feels rather empty, as if there's not much content at all."

"Like it's just filling a hole in the story," Aang summed up, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Toph said finally as she got up from the couch she had been lazing on, "I think we've had enough stories for today. Wanna hit Iroh up for a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Katara answered as they all got up to leave the upstairs lounge, leaving the book on the low table.

**And that, my friends, is what is known as a filler chapter. I thought I'd include it in here, considering that _The Tale of Kara _is basically a 'How Not To Write A Fanfic' example. I had a great time on my vacation, and now I'm back and raring to go! See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Babysitting

Katara walked into the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon one day to find her brother and boyfriend poring over a piece of paper while armed with brushes and ink. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"They're making a list of all the stories we've read so far, and what genre they are," Toph explained as she sat to the side, looking sufficiently bored.

"Really?" Katara wrinkled her nose as she thought back on the stories they'd read before. "I was under the impression that we were reading mostly romance tales."

"No, there was _The Tale of Kara_, which doesn't count as a romance story," Sokka pointed out. "Well, at least not yet, since we all know she's going to wind up with either Aang or Zuko."

Aang held up his fingers and started counting them off one by one. "There's also that one where the Cabbage Merchant tried to kill me, and the one where Chit Sang tried to kill us all…"

"Not to mention having me fall for basically every guy I can count as a friend," Toph added. "So yeah, Sugar Queen, you're not far off the mark after all."

"Oh, I'm sure there are some stories there are not too bad," Katara said as she spotted the Companion on the low table and picked it up. She took a seat on the couch as she browsed through the pages before suddenly stopping at a story. "Hey, I found something! This one's titled _Babysitting_, and it lists Sokka as the main character!"

"As what, the babysitter or babysitted?" Toph smirked.

Sokka crossed his arms and huffed. "Hey, just so you know, I'm nearly sixteen and find myself entirely lacking of the need of a babysitter, okay?"

"You never know, Snoozles. You just might find yourself being babysitted by Azula or something in one of these stories," Toph grinned. "But anyway, say he is the babysitter: who is he gonna babysit?"

"Mai's little brother?" Aang guessed. "I think his name was Tom Tom or something."

"Oh, please no," Sokka groaned. "Anyway, let's just start the story and find out, okay?" he said as he looked towards Katara, who nodded and promptly began reading.

**Sokka groaned inwardly as he sat in the living room of his sister's house facing three youngsters. The oldest, Kya, was staring at him with her mother's sapphire eyes; her younger brother Bumi was playing with a toy battleship and acted like he didn't exist, and Toph's daughter Lin was simply giving him an uninterested frown.**

"What's Toph's daughter doing in Katara's house?' Aang wondered.

"Being babysitted by Sokka; it's rather obvious Twinkletoes," Toph answered.

"Hey, those names they used for the kids – Kya, Tenzin and Lin. We came across them before in _Sir Sokka_, remember?" Sokka said as he looked towards Aang, who nodded as he recalled the story.

"Oh yeah, you guys told us about it before. Maybe they're from the same author?" Katara suggested.

"Maybe, although I'm still trying to get used to the idea of me having a kid," Toph replied. "At least she knows enough to give Sokka an uninterested frown," she grinned, while Sokka shot her a glare.

_**What in the name of the spirits did I do to deserve this,**_** he wondered silently. True, he had eaten a whole lot of living creatures in the span of his close-to-forty years, but that didn't mean the spirits could go and arrange for three of his friends to have their own engagements on the same night and leave their little ones with 'Uncle Sokka'.**

"Don't worry Snoozles, the kids don't seem to be too happy being watched by you either," Toph pointed out. "In fact, it seems they rather dislike you."

"Hey, there's one just staring at me," Sokka responded. "At least I have her attention."

"Unlike the boy Bumi, who's acting like you don't exist," Katara said wryly.

"And don't forget, my girl's totally not interested in you," Toph added.

"Don't worry, I'll just make sure the three of them don't end up killing each other and all will be fine," Sokka said casually.

**At least Zuko's offspring wasn't here. Mostly because his family was living in the Fire Nation royal palace and not here in Republic City, but the last thing Sokka needed was having to babysit the complete set of Team Avatar Junior.**

"Complete set, huh? Let's see: I've got one daughter, Katara and Aang have two kids -"

"Three, actually," Aang interjected as he corrected Toph. "In that story we read before, Katara and I still have a son named Tenzin."

"Okay, three. And Zuko has his own unspecified number of little brats, which leaves Snoozles as the only childless member of Team Avatar."

"Hey, just because they're not mentioned doesn't mean I won't have kids!" Sokka protested. "Just you wait and see: Suki and I are going to have lots of babies!"

"Whatever pleases you," Toph shrugged. "Just don't tell me all about it."

"I wasn't planning to," Sokka reassured her.

**Not that there was anything wrong with Zuko's daughter; as the oldest of the bunch, she was a very well-mannered and good-tempered little princess, and Zuko planned for her to take over his throne when the time came. If she was here, she might even be able to help him out with the younger ones, but now he was stuck flying solo.**

"Zuko's got one princess, huh?" Toph remarked. "Well, guess the Fire Nation will have a 'Fire Lady' in the future then."

"In the story at least," Katara said, "because we're not even sure if all this is going to happen at all."

"Usually I won't believe that anything in these stories is going to happen in real life," Aang said, "but this one actually sounds possible."

"Meh, you're just excited at the prospect of having three kids with my sister," Sokka said bluntly, and the airbender blushed while grinning sheepishly.

"**All right kids," he said as he pasted a fake grin on his face, "who wants to hear a story?"**

"**Not me," Lin replied simply, and Sokka's fake grin dropped. Bumi was making chugging noises as he propelled his toy battleship across the air, immersed in his own play world and thoroughly ignoring his uncle.**

"Poor uncle," Toph smirked.

"Thanks for your sympathy," Sokka said drily.

**Kya gave Sokka a bright smile reminiscent of her father. "Uncle Sokka, we should give Tenzin his medicine first."**

**Sokka sighed. "Fine, we'll give Tenzin his medicine." With that, he got up and headed towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms on the second level, picking up a bottle of flu syrup and a big spoon in the kitchen on the way.**

"So that's why the kid's not in the torture chamber yet – he's sick in bed," Toph reasoned.

Sokka gave her another glare. "Hey, me babysitting kids isn't such a bad thing, okay?"

"I dunno Sokka; you have a history of banning potty breaks for little kids, remember?" Katara smirked while Toph sniggered appreciatively.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sokka said dully.

**It wasn't until he was halfway up the stairs that he noticed all three kids following him. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? Just stay in the living room until I get back."**

"**I can help you give Tenzin his medicine!" Kya beamed, and Sokka couldn't help but smile at his niece. Having inherited her mother's waterbending abilities, she aspired to be as great a bender and healer as her mother was, and never gave up a chance to play nurse.**

"Wow Katara, you can teach our daughter everything you know!" Aang said as he beamed at his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure Aang; I've never tried teaching little children before," Katara said hesitantly.

"You taught me, and I know you're a great teacher."

"Thanks, Aang."

"Someone please stop the lovey-dovey," Sokka groaned as he shield his eyes from the sight of the two lovers making doe's eyes at each other.

"**I just want to see Tenzin. Mom told me he was sick, but I haven't gone to see him yet," Lin explained. Despite her uptight demeanor, which was rather unlike her mother, she held a soft spot for the Avatar's youngest son and always played with him whenever she was at Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara's house. Sokka had joked on many an occasion before that the two would end up marrying each other, only for Toph to declare that she would never let her daughter marry 'Twinkletoes Junior'.**

"I'm with the me in the story: having an airbender as a son-in-law is going to be horrible," Toph announced.

"Then what about having one for a brother-in-law?" Sokka enquired.

"Oh come on Toph, you'll let your daughter marry whomever she loves anyway, won't you?" Katara said knowingly.

"Pretty much, although if she decides to hook up with some emo prince of Zuko's, I'm going to ground her," Toph grinned.

"**I'm just returning to my room," Bumi stated. Sokka immediately felt like slapping his forehead; he should have realized that earlier, considering Bumi's room was just right next to Tenzin's.**

"Ha ha," Toph commented, while Sokka shot her yet another glare.

**Groaning to himself again, he arrived at the second floor landing and opened the first door he came to. He entered a small but cozy bedroom, where a little boy sat on his bed in the corner buried under a layer of think blankets. The boy sniffled once before looking up at his visitors. "Hi Uncle Sokka."**

"**Hey Tenzin. Feeling better?"**

**Tenzin shook his head once before burying his head under the covers again. Lin ran forward and plopped herself down on Tenzin's bed. "Tenzin, are you sure you're okay? Do you want to drink some hot soup? Or do you need a glass of water?"**

"**It's okay, I got water here," Tenzin reassured her as he gestured to a jug of water sitting on his bedside table along with an empty glass. Still not looking too relieved, Lin put her hand to Tenzin's forehead. "You're a little warm. Maybe you shouldn't use too many blankets."**

"**He's fine, Lin. He's got the great Councilman Sokka to take care of him, remember?" Sokka smiled again as he moved to sit down on Tenzin's bed while Lin jumped off to make room for him, never taking her worried eyes off Tenzin even once. Jokes aside, he could swear by the spirits the two of them would end up married, whether Toph liked it or not.**

"Your daughter really does like my son, doesn't she?" Aang said to Toph.

"I guess," the earthbender shrugged. "Although I think she's got reason to worry, what with 'the great Councilman Sokka' caring for her future husband. At this rate, he probably won't be around to marry her at all."

"Am I such a lousy nurse?" Sokka grumbled.

"Well, there was that time when we were kids and you tried to get rid of your cough by swallowing raw sea slug…" Katara began, and Sokka started to retch at the memory while the other two laughed.

**Sokka poured out the flu syrup into the spoon and held it towards Tenzin, who opened his mouth obligingly and swallowed it. The little airbender was usually rather disapproving of his uncle's silly antics, claiming they were a bad influence on his older brother, but now he was very much subdued by the sickness and had become very obedient. Sokka was about to give another spoon of medicine when Tenzin suddenly wrinkled up his nose and opened his mouth wide. "Haa… aah…"**

"**Oh no, run for cover!"Sokka cried as he grabbed the closest child, which happened to be Lin by the way, and ducked under the bed. Tenzin gave out an almighty sneeze that shook the whole bed and flew up into the air, hitting his head on the ceiling before falling down onto the bed again. Looking only a bit ruffled, he bent over to look at his cowering uncle underneath his bed. "It's okay now, Uncle Sokka. And I think you're suffocating Lin."**

"Oi, don't try to murder my daughter Snoozles."

"Hey, I'm just protecting her from the dangers of a full-blown airbender sneeze," Sokka protested. "They have been known to fly ten feet into the air on occasion."

"So I'll be putting my life in danger if I marry Aang?" Katara asked wryly.

"Sort of, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive," Sokka grinned.

"**I am? Sorry." Sokka crawled out from underneath the bed and released his grasp on Lin, who gave him a scowl before sitting back on Tenzin's bed. Sokka looked around and saw Kya standing to the side, manipulating a bubble of water between her hands. "Kya, what are you doing?"**

"**This water spilled out of the jug just now when Tenzin sneezed, and I saved it from spilling onto the floor!" Kya declared proudly. "I'm going to try and put it back into the jug!" And so saying, she slowly made her way towards the jug with the bubble of water, only to trip over a toy battleship lying on the floor and fall forward. "Uh-oh…"**

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Sokka groaned.

**This time Sokka didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and the water splashed onto his head, completely soaking his hair. As he looked up with water dripping down his face, Kya burst out giggling, Lin gave a snort of laughter and even Tenzin cracked a small smile.**

"**Oh sure, let's all make fun of poor dripping wet Uncle Sokka," Sokka grumbled as he grabbed a random towel and dried his face. "You certainly have inherited your mother's talent for dumping water on people's heads," he told Kya.**

"No kidding," Sokka said as he nodded his head in agreement. "It seems I'm the one in danger when I babysit your kids, Katara."

"At least it keeps them entertained," Toph smirked.

"That's good," Katara agreed with a laugh while her brother simply sulked.

**The olive-skinned girl widened her eyes. "Mom once spilled water on your head?"**

"**Oh yeah, plenty of times. I remember once…" Sokka was about to continue, but it was then that he saw Bumi standing in the doorway and peeking in, and in a flash he remembered who owned the toy battleship that had caused his head to get soaked. "Bumi, get in here! Why is this battleship lying around here on the floor! Someone could've tripped on it! In fact, someone did trip on it!" he said while pointing at Kya.**

"Hey, don't scare the poor kid Snoozles, it's not her fault she tripped."

"I'm just stating facts," Sokka explained.

"Well, you do tend to come across as frightening to anyone under ten," Katara pointed out. "I remember how the kids back home were so scared of you, they always ran off whenever you walked past."

The Water Tribe teen huffed indignantly. "If I'm so scary, then why do you still leave your kids to be babysitted by me?"

"Call it a momentary lapse of reason then," Katara retorted.

"Or the anticipation of your painful torture," Toph grinned.

"Everybody hates me, don't they?" Sokka groaned.

"I don't hate you," Aang spoke up.

"Thanks, Aang. I guess having an Avatar on my side should help a little." And with that, Sokka's face brightened slightly.

**Bumi ran into the room and picked up the toy battleship. "Oh thanks, Uncle Sokka! I was looking for this!" he beamed obliviously at a sullen Sokka. "And why is your hair wet? Did you take a bath?"**

"He's definitely your son, Twinkletoes," Toph grinned.

"I can see the resemblance," Katara agreed. "But if we do have a son, I'm not so sure I'd want to name him after Bumi."

"Why not? The old geezer does have a few cool moves up his sleeve, although that's nothing compared to me," Toph said smugly.

"In other words, Katara might as well have named her daughter after you," Sokka countered.

"Hey, not a bad idea. Why don't you do that when you have your own daughter with Suki, Snoozles?"

"In your dreams."

"**Sort of," Sokka replied. "Now let's just head downstairs and give Tenzin some rest, okay?"**

"**Okay! I wanna hear about Mom spilling water on your head!" Kya said brightly.**

"**Me too!"Bumi agreed, and even Lin nodded her head. **

"**I guess I can come out of bed to hear this," Tenzin said as he carefully got out of bed while assisted by a helpful Lin. "Come on Uncle Sokka, let's go downstairs."**

**Sokka scratched his head. "Wow, you guys are that excited about me and your mom's childhood, huh? Okay then, come with me." And they all trooped down the stairs for a session of reminiscence courtesy of Uncle Sokka.**

"I hate to spoil your fun Snoozles, but I think they're more interested in hearing how their mother dumped water on your head," Toph pointed out.

"You just couldn't let me dwell in my happy dream of being the fun and witty uncle, could you?"

"Hey, someone's gotta keep your head out of the clouds. Wouldn't do for you to keep living in your fantasies."

"I like my fantasies a whole lot more than reality right now," Sokka grumbled.

_**A few hours later…**_

Aang tilted his head to the side in confusion. "A few hours later? Does that mean the story skips some time and starts again a few hours later after that last scene?"

"Quite obviously, Twinkletoes," Toph snorted. "What else is that line supposed to mean?"

"Oh. Just checking."

"**Do you think the kids are asleep yet?" Katara asked Aang as they crept into their house silently. It was night already, and the moon was shining overhead, casting its light on Air Temple Island.**

"There's an Air Temple Island?" Sokka looked towards Aang, who shook his head, equally confused.

"I've never heard of it. There were only four Air Temples in the north, south, east and west. Other than that, the airbenders roamed the world at free will, but there were no other places where groups of them lived together in permanent locations."

"Maybe you and Katara moved to an island after you got married and named it Air Temple Island," Toph suggested. "I'm not much for living on islands, but oh well, it's your house after all."

"I think it sounds sweet," Katara smiled as she glanced at Aang."I suppose it wouldn't be too far off from where the rest of you live though, if Toph's daughter is also here and Sokka's babysitting them there."

"But a good distance away from old Zuko's palace," Toph reasoned. "Ah well, I'm sure he can visit every now and then. Be sure to set aside a comfy bedroom for me when I visit when you're planning the place, okay?"

"We'll try to remember," Aang grinned.

"**I'm sure they are; they always get tired out by their Uncle Sokka," Toph grinned as she followed them, having come to pick her daughter up.**

"**We'll see soon enough," Aang said as they entered the living room, where they found four kids curled up on the floor sleeping soundly while their Uncle Sokka snored peacefully on a comfy armchair, finally having a rest from his babysitting duties.**

Katara closed the book and looked up at her friends. "Well, that's the end of the story. It's actually rather nice, if I do say so myself."

"Watching Sokka get tortured by little kids is pretty fun," Toph grinned.

Sokka gulped. "Um, no thanks. Remind me never to agree to babysit your kids in the future, got that Aang?"

"Who's babysitting?" Zuko asked as he emerged from the stairs with a tray of teacups full of warm tea. He set down the tray on the low table and glanced at the book in Katara's hands. "Oh, you're reading stories again?"

"Yeah, and you get a daughter who's going to take over from you when you retire," Sokka piped up.

"That sounds nice," Zuko remarked as he offered everyone a cup of tea. "Are you planning to read any more stories?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch with his teacup.

"Of course! Why should we stop now?" Sokka immediately grabbed the book that Katara had just set down on the table next to the tea tray and started flipping through the pages.

**Someone suggested that since the Gaang seems to think that the Companion's stories are about either romance or killing, I could let them read a family-centric story instead. And then a few weeks ago, I came across a fanfic about Sokka interacting with his niece and nephews, and that was when the idea of having him babysit Team Avatar Junior came to me. Reviews are very welcome, and I hope to see you all soon!**


	22. What Makes You Beautiful

Sokka stopped at a page and held it open for everyone to see. "Oh boy, look at this. _What Makes You Beautiful. _Try telling me that isn't a romance story," he groaned.

"Well, we've learned that not all sappy titles mean that the stories are sappy as well," Katara reasoned. "Remember _Let Me Kiss Your Eyes_?"

"I try not to," Toph replied.

"To be fair, it wasn't that bad," Zuko admitted. "Anyway, who are the main characters listed for this story?"

"Um, let's see." Sokka frowned at the book. "It just says 'Gaang'. Huh. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we'll have to read the story to find out what it's about, so start narrating Snoozles." Toph reclined back on her couch and waited for the story to begin.

**"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to PARTY!"**

"Starting things with a party, eh?" Toph grinned approvingly. "Nice."

**As the homecoming dance kicked off, three teenage boys stood backstage fiddling their instruments. Neither one said anything to the others.**

**After a few moments, however, the tallest of them broke the silence. "Hey guys, I'm starting to feel a bit nervous."**

**"Oh come on Zuko, you can't back out now!" the ponytailed boy exclaimed. "I mean, what have you got to fear? You're a surprisingly good bass player!"**

"You play the bass?" Sokka asked Zuko, who simply shrugged.

"No, I don't even know what a 'bass' is."

"Same as the rest of us," Katara said.

"He plays the Tsungi horn though, Iroh said so before," Toph spoke up.

"Does he? Hmm, you should play it for us sometime." Sokka sent a meaningful grin at Zuko, who crossed his arms firmly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am NOT playing the Tsungi horn for any of you."

"Please?" Aang pleaded, playing the enormous puppy-dog eyes card, but Zuko was adamant.

"No, I'm sorry, and that expression won't work on me Aang. You should know; you've tried it before in our bending lessons and you still have to do hog-squats anyway."

"Don't worry Aang, we'll figure out another way to get him to do it," Sokka reassured a downcast Aang before returning to the story.

**"Just a 'good' bass player?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.**

**His friend gulped anxiously. "Okay, you're an **_**amazing **_**bass player." Then his face broke out in a smile. "Seriously, you're brilliant at what you do."**

**"Totally," the shorter boy agreed. "Me, on the other hand, I'm not even sure whether I can perform in front of all these people."**

**"You too?" the ponytailed one said. "Man, you should get out more often. With your drumming skills, we can rock the whole place down."**

"I play the drums?" Aang's face brightened considerably. "Cool."

"Your stature's a bit small for playing drums though," Sokka observed. "I mean, one of those things could easily be half your height."

"Maybe he tap-dances on them instead," Toph suggested with a grin. "We already know he's got fancy feet."

"I think I'd feel sorry for the drums, if it really comes to that," Zuko remarked.

**He then gulped again. "As for me, I don't know how many pairs of ears I'm gonna hurt with my croaking."**

**"Oh, you're fine Sokka," said the short one. "You've been practicing really hard these past few weeks, and we all know you sound terrific."**

**"I sure hope so."**

"If by that the story means that Sokka's gonna sing, then Aang's a really big fat liar," Toph stated.

"Oh come on, you've never heard me sing before!" Sokka protested. "How can you judge me as bad so easily when you've never even listened to my voice before?"

"Because _I've _heard your singing before, and I can testify that it really isn't a vocal wonder," Katara smirked. "And anyone who's heard you sing 'The Girls of Ba Sing Se' in the shower will definitely agree."

"Thanks for the confidence booster," Sokka grumbled as the others started laughing.

**As he said that, the emcee could be heard announcing. "And for tonight's first act, we have – One Way!"**

**"That's us, boys," Sokka said to the others. "Just remember the way we've practiced, and we'll be fine. And Aang, don't worry about the audience, they'll love you, okay?"**

"I dunno Sokka, I think you're the one who should be worrying about the audience's favor," Toph smirked.

"Just shut up and listen to me narrate, okay?"

"Aye aye, Captain Sweet Chords."

Sokka simply groaned.

**"Okay," Aang said in little more than a whisper as the three headed onto the stage.**

**As the others set up, Sokka adjusted the mike. "Testing, testing, one two three… Um, hey folks, this is a little something the three of us came up with together, and we hope you like. This is for you, girls, and don't ever forget that we love you."**

**Then with a nod to his buddies, he shouted "One, two, three!" and then started singing:**

At this point in the story, Sokka suddenly burst into song,

_**You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make-up, to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**_

"Um, what was that?" he asked as four pairs of eyes stared at him.

"You tell us, Snoozles," Toph replied. "Where did that song come from?"

"It's from the story, but I've never heard it before. I was going to read the lyrics out loud, but then I suddenly started singing."

There was a silent pause, then Aang said simply, "That's weird."

"Well, at least we won't be surprised when Sokka suddenly starts singing again later on," Toph concluded.

**Zuko then took over the bridge:**

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you**_

**Aang did a drumroll, they they belted out the chorus:**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

"For some strange reason Sokka, you don't sound half as bad as you do in the shower," Katara spoke up. "In fact, you don't sound like you at all."

"You sound like Harry Styles," Aang added.

Everyone turned to stare at him. "Who's Harry Styles?" Zuko asked.

Aang blinked twice rapidly. "I… I don't know. The words just came out of my mouth."

"Okay, now I know for sure the book's haunted," Toph declared.

"Haunted or not, let's just finish the story before deciding whether we burn the book or not, okay?" Sokka suggested, and everybody nodded in agreement.

**By now the crowd was hooting for them, and Sokka's confidence grew as he sang:**

_**So come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye, eye, eyes**_

**Zuko's voice was also lifting as he strummed his bass guitar while singing:**

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you**_

**"Let's go!" Aang shouted in an ecstatic voice before joining the others in the chorus: **

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

"it's kinda weird to admit it, but I'm actually starting to like this song," Katara said. "Even if it's my brother who's singing it."

"In the voice of someone we don't even know and whose name just popped up in Twinkletoes' mind suddenly," Toph added.

Sokka shrugged. "Meh, weird things happen to us all the time, I'm used to it. I just hope my newfound singing skills last long enough for me to impress Suki with them," he added with a grin.

"Not a chance," Toph deadpanned.

**As the crowd cheered loudly for them, Aang did a showcase of his drumming skills before handing it over to Sokka and Zuko to do a snazzy guitar solo. He then tuned down the volume of his drums as he sang in a melodious tone:**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**_

**He did another drumroll as they started the final chorus:**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

Toph cast her widened sightless eyes on Katara in horror. "Don't tell me _you're _singing along to this song!"

"I can't help it! I just like it somehow!"

"Maybe I should teach Aang how to sing it," Sokka grinned, then his grin faded. "On second thoughts, maybe I shouldn't. He'd just serenade you with it and you two'd go all lovey-dovey and gross the rest of us out."

"Hey, you were planning to do the same with Suki," Katara retorted.

"At least I'm older than you, which gives me superior rights."

"That completely doesn't make sense!"

Sokka opened his mouth to respond, but Toph cut him off. "Just shut your trap and finish the story, Snoozles."

"Fine," he said curtly, giving both his sister and the blind earthbender a pointed look before continuing.

**With a last beat of the drum, the song ended and the crowd went nuts. Sokka took the microphone again. "While I'm here, I just wanna say: I Love You Suki! And I Will Love You Forevermore! Even When All The McDonald's In The World Have Closed Down!"**

The real Sokka blinked. "Okay, what's 'McDonald's'?"

"Maybe it's what they call meat in their universe," Katara suggested coyly.

"Makes sense," Toph reasoned, "although I don't think your love for Suki will actually go that far."

"Oh, you'll be surprised what I can go through for my Suki," Sokka said. "Just you wait and see."

"Snoozles, I'm blind."

"Ugh, you know what I mean!"

**The crowd clapped even louder. From where she was sitting with her friends, Suki blushed slightly as she said, "Oh, that's so sweet."**

**"Really though? When all the McDonald's have closed down? That's a bit extreme – even for him," Toph snickered.**

"Totally," the real Toph agreed.

**Meanwhile on the stage, Sokka handed the mike to Aang. "Your turn."**

**"What? Me?" Aang asked surprisingly as he juggled the mike in his hands. He finally got a firm hold of it and said, "Um, I'll like to say to Katara: Baby, you're my Forever Girl!"**

**As the crowd cheered even louder, Katara blushed from between Toph and Suki. "Wow, I never thought he'll have the guts to say that in public."**

**"Love makes people does crazy things," observed Toph with a smirk.**

"Fanfiction!me makes some really good points," Toph said as she nodded her head. "I like it; it's a welcome change from falling for every guy I know."

"At least someone's happy," Aang shrugged.

**Aang then offered the mike to Zuko, who took it and said, "And Mai, just stay where you are and don't talk to any other boys, because you'll be spending the whole night with me."**

**From where she was standing near the refreshment stand with Ty Lee, Mai said in a bored tone, "Gee, he loves embarrassing himself, doesn't he?" However, Ty Lee could see that she was also blushing.**

"Does Mai always hide her affection for you like that?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"She doesn't really show her emotions that openly," the Fire Lord explained, "but I still knows that she loves me."

"You seem to be very possessive of her though," Toph observed. "That's something we never knew about you before."

"Indeed," Sokka said, smiling slyly as he noticed Zuko's blush.

**Sokka then snatched the mike from Zuko and shouted into it, "And that's all for now, people! Goodnight!" Then he and his friends went offstage to join their girlfriends and enjoy the rest of the night.**

_**You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

Toph applauded briskly. "Yay, Snoozles' last lines in what will be the only song he ever sang properly."

"Hey, don't disgrace me like that! Here, I'll sing it again just to prove it!" And Sokka promptly picked up the book and tried to sing again, only to succeed in sounding like he was reciting a poem while having a very bad cold.

"Told you it'd rub off."

"Just shut up Toph. Now, who wants another story?"

**I've gotten requests for a modern high school AU fic, a genre I don't really read much, so I'm still figuring out how to make a really clique one for the Gaang to read. In the meantime, here's probably the closest to a modern high school fic I've ever written, something I published back when One Direction was just a new group with cool songs and not the full-blown teen pop singing sensation they are today. Just goes to show you how long ago I wrote that thing, doesn't it?**


	23. When Two Worlds Meet

"This one's called _When Two Worlds Meet_," Sokka announced. "Hmm, what other world is there for our world to meet anyway?"

"The Spirit World?" Aang suggested.

"Meh, we've already seen enough of that world," Toph said as she adjusted herself in a more comfortable position on the couch. "There's you for instance, Twinkletoes."

"And Yue," Sokka added a little wistfully. Then his face brightened up. "Hey, maybe I'll get to meet her in this story!"

"But I thought just a few minutes ago you were planning to serenade SukI?" Katara teased.

"Whatever, I don't care who Snoozles wants to serenade," Toph said while picking her nose. "Just start the story already."

"**Okay, I think that's enough for today," Zuko announced as he stood on what was now the Avatar's firebending training field while facing his student. Both boys had their shirts off and were sweating profusely from the recent lesson.**

"For some reason, that last line reminds me of _Destinies Entwined_," Sokka spoke up, causing everyone else to stare at him.

"…That's a very disturbing thought," Katara said finally with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll say," Toph agreed, while the two boys in question simply gave each other horrified glances before quickly looking away.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Sokka said in self-defense.

"Well, don't 'just say' stuff like that anymore, Snoozles. It gives us all bad mental images," Toph stated while the others nodded fervently.

**Aang gave a sigh of relief. "That's good." He knew Zuko was a competent teacher, but seriously, sometimes the scarred prince was a little too tough on him.**

**Just as he was putting on his shirt again,**

"Thank the spirits," Katara muttered to no one in particular, causing Sokka to raise an eyebrow at her, but no one else noticed.

**Teo, the Duke and Haru raced towards them. "Hey Aang, we found a secret chamber just like the one in the Northern Air Temple!" Teo called out. "Wanna come check it out with us?"**

**Aang's eyes brightened up. "Sure!" he answered enthusiastically, pulling on his shirt and running off in a flash, leaving his firebending teacher alone in the training field shaking his head at the cloud of dust that was all that remained of his student.**

"You kinda get the feeling Aang doesn't care much for his firebending lessons, don't you?" Sokka pointed out.

"Well, he wasn't exactly a model student, that's for sure," Zuko said as he glanced pointedly at Aang, who grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, the lesson's over anyway. I don't blame Twinkletoes for running off like that," Toph shrugged. "Although if he dares try that with _me_, he'd better prepare himself for a whole ton of flying boulders coming his way."

"Double standard," Sokka muttered.

**The four boys ran down corridors and through various rooms that made up the structure of the exotic Western Air Temple, which hung upside down underneath the edge of a cliff. They came to a stop in front of a large and thick wooden door, with a contraption on it that resembled the Air Nomad insignia. Two horns led out from the contraption, into which an airbender could direct air into and open the door. Aang stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath.**

"**This one looks like it's never been entered for a long time," Teo spoke up for Aang's benefit. He remembered how it seemed like the secret chamber in the Northern Air Temple had been the only one untouched after a hundred years, yet when Aang finally consented to open the chamber, they had discovered a Fire Nation weaponry inside. He did not want his friend to go through the shock and pain again.**

**Aang nodded. "Okay." He took a stance and struck out his arms, directing air from his palms into the two horns. They watched as the three spirals on the contraption flipped over one by one, and finally the entire door opened with a creak. Inside it was apparently dark, and the four entered the chamber cautiously.**

"Come to think of it Aang, was there actually a chamber like that in the Western Air Temple?" Katara asked Aang.

The airbender scratched the back of his head as he thought back. "I haven't come across one when we were there, but I guess there should be one. The one back at the Southern Air Temple was full of the statues of the past Avatars, which means that it's a spiritual place for the Avatar to meditate or something, I guess. Avatar Yangchen herself was from the Western Air Temple, so it's possible there was an inner sanctuary like that there as well."

"Or maybe it just got destroyed by the Fire Nation," Sokka piped up.

"I don't think so," Zuko answered. "I first went to the Western Air Temple on my search for the Avatar, and Uncle and I found it largely undisturbed. There were no signs of destruction or anything at all in the entire place."

"So you've been to the Western Air Temple before," Sokka nodded. "No wonder you found us there after the invasion."

"I assumed you'd made the connection already."

"Nah, I thought of that incident as an unfortunate-but-in-the-end-it-turned-out-for-the-better coincidence."

"Oh."

**Once they got used to the dim light, Aang realized that the place was just like the secret chamber in the Southern Air Temple, containing a long line of statues of previous Avatars. The statues were arranged around the room in spirals, ending with the statue of Avatar Roku standing before the visitors to the chamber. Aang walked up to the statue and stared into Roku's hollow eyes, remembering his first time entering the inner sanctuary back at the Southern Air Temple.**

"**This is amazing," Haru exclaimed in a voice filled with wonder as he took in everything around them. Teo pulled up his wheelchair along the line of statues and studied them carefully.**

"**Water, Earth, Fire, Air. All of these statues are arranged according to the Avatar Cycle!"**

"**Yeah, they are," Aang confirmed, for he had made the same discovery back at the Southern Air Temple. The four boys continued to wander among the statues, careful not to disturb any of the centuries-old relics while taking in the awe-inspiring sight of all the previous incarnations of the Avatar Spirit gathered in one room.**

"Teo would've loved to see what it was like in there," Aang smiled, remembering his wheelchair-bound friend. "Remember how he was so excited about it back in the Northern Air Temple?"

"Maybe we could bring him to the Southern Air Temple some time to show him the chamber there," Katara suggested. "Appa could easily take him up there."

"Yeah, but we haven't heard anything from him ever since the war ended," Sokka pointed out. "Still, it might be fun to get together sometime."

"It would," Aang agreed.

**Just then, the sound of something being knocked over could be heard from a dark corner of the chamber, followed by someone groaning in pain. Tensing, Aang cautiously turned towards the direction of the sound and slowly made his way towards the dark corner. He had been sure nobody else had gotten into the chamber before they did, but now it seemed that there had been intruders here before them – intruders that were still here.**

"Hey, isn't this similar to the time we found Momo in the Southern Air Temple?" Katara asked. "That time we also thought it might be intruders, but it turned out to be a flying lemur instead."

"Not much of an improvement, if you ask me," Sokka said. "He's still a danger, at least for my food supplies."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's simply horrible," Toph said drily.

"Absolutely, I'm glad you understand."

The blind earthbender shook her head in exasperation. "For someone whose existence depends on partly sarcasm, you're really slow in getting the point."

**Passing another statue, Aang saw that the one after the next statue had fallen over, presumably the object that had been knocked over. His view of the fallen statue was blocked by the one before it, and he cautiously stepped to the side of the statue to see properly what was going on, only to have a pair of green eyes stare back at him.**

"**Aah!" Aang cried in surprise, quickly taking an airbending stance. In that split second, he found what appeared to be a stick pointed a few mere inches away from his nose by the other person, his green eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles. He tilted his head to the side a little, and could see a bushy-haired girl helping up a tall boy with flaming red hair who had fallen on the ground.**

"Just blow them over, won't you Aang?" Sokka told the book. "The guy's got nothing more than a twig; you could take him down easily!"

"Well, he once had trouble with taking down a Melon Lord," Toph pointed out.

"You forgot that the Melon Lord could throw flaming boulders," Zuko spoke up.

"Oh yeah, there was that," Toph grinned. "That was fun."

"Easy for you to say; you're not running for your life from burning rocks," Sokka grumbled.

"**Who are you?" Aang asked bewilderedly. He had never seen anyone like these three strangers before, and he was one of the few people who can actually say that they have traveled right around the world.**

"And almost lost their lives in the process," Sokka added. "Seriously, now that I look back, traveling with the Avatar was a real safety hazard."

"Guess Aang won't be organizing vacation tours any time soon," Toph grinned.

"I might open a zoo though. I'm good with animals," Aang said, remembering how he'd helped a zookeeper in Ba Sing Se.

"Just stick to saving the world, Twinkletoes."

**The other bespectacled teen, who seemed to be older than Aang, said nothing but withdrew his weapon, which was just a piece of wood for all Aang could see. Behind them, the red-haired boy finally got to his feet and dusted the dirt off his clothes while the girl turned her attention to their surroundings. "Well, this isn't Hogsmeade."**

"What's Hogsmeade?" Aang asked, not able to help himself.

"Apparently it's some place we don't know," Toph answered.

"I think it might be a location in the world the three people belong to; remember the title of the story, _When Two Worlds Meet_?" Katara pointed out. "This must be the moment when the two worlds meet."

"In a secret chamber full of statues of dead people," Sokka added. "It does give it the needed eerie atmosphere."

"**I'll say," the red-haired boy agreed, finally straightening up to show that he was the tallest of the three. "So where are we?"**

**The girl wrinkled her nose in irritation. "How should I know? I've never even seen this place before!"**

"**Well, since you're the one who Apparated us here, I would've thought you knew where we were going." The red-haired boy suddenly noticed Aang's presence and tensed. "Oh damn."**

**The girl also stared at Aang. "He doesn't look like a Muggle, although he might be a monk judging from his bald head and clothing. I've never seen those tattoos before, though."**

"So they have monks in their world too," Sokka said, stating the obvious.

"And they also have 'Muggles', which is something our world doesn't have," Aang added.

"It feels rather weird, comparing things from different worlds," Zuko spoke up.

"Meh, we've seen our share of weird stuff," Toph shrugged. "Just go along with it and you'll be fine."

**The green-eyed boy with messy black hair said nothing until after he had stuffed his stick into his pocket. Then he said finally, "I don't think he's a Muggle."**

"**Can someone please answer my question?" Aang said in a slightly annoyed tone, for he didn't know what a Muggle was and he didn't care whether he was one or not. "Who are the three of you, how did you get here, and where did you all come from anyway?"**

"That's the spirit Aang," Sokka grinned.

**The boy with the glasses looked taken aback at first, but then his expression calmed down. "I'm Harry, and these are my friends Ron and Hermione. We're not sure how we got here, but I think it might have been an accident. As from where we're from, well, I can't really tell you yet."**

"**Okay," Aang said slowly, trying to process the information he'd just received. "So you guys came through some secret corridor or something?"**

"**No."**

**The airbender frowned. "There's only one door to this chamber that I know of, and I'm very sure nobody could have opened it before I did. So if you didn't use some hidden entrance, are you trying to say you just appeared out of thin air?" he asked incredulously.**

"**Pretty much," the boy who Aang assumed to be Ron grinned.**

**Aang blinked. "That… that's impossible."**

"Technically, meeting people from another universe is already impossible, yet that's just what happened," Sokka pointed out.

"Hey, we're five kids that just saved the entire world," Toph said. " 'Impossible' isn't a word in our dictionary."

"Well, considering one of us is the Avatar, one can manipulate other people by bending their blood, one invented a whole new bending skill while being imprisoned in a metal cage, one rediscovered his bending after meeting two dragons that were supposed to be extinct, one thought up an entire battle plan to take down what was the most powerful nation in the world at the time, and all of us did all that before coming of age, I guess it's to be expected we can do some pretty cool stuff."

"For once you're actually talking sense, Snoozles."

"**Not for us though," Harry explained. "We're wizards; we can do magic, which means we can disappear and appear again out of thin air."**

**Aang widened his eyes. "Wow." Then he frowned again. "So, are 'wizards' some sort of spirit, since they can do magic?"**

"Oh brilliant, a dash of spirit magic to add to the whole mix," Sokka muttered. "Just what we needed."

"**No, we're not spirits," the girl said quickly. "We're just ordinary humans like you."**

"So much for your spirit magic," Toph said to Sokka.

"**Ordinary humans can't do magic," Aang stated. "They can only bend."**

**The three newcomers looked perplexed. "Bend?"**

"**You know, bending? Waterbending, earthbending, firebending, airbending?" Aang noticed the three's confused expressions and sighed. "Like this?" he asked, producing a small tornado in his palm.**

**Ron's eyes widened at the sight of the air whirling around on Aang's open palm. "Wow, they certainly don't teach us stuff like that in Hogwarts."**

"I'm guessing 'Hogwarts' is some kind of school, probably where they learned their magic," Katara reasoned.

"Too bad they don't teach bending though; they're really missing out on the fun," Toph grinned.

"I'm just happy for them that they don't have teachers like you," Sokka said.

"Say what you want Snoozles, I don't care anyway."

"Good."

"**What's that called?" the girl who must be Hermione asked.**

"**Airbending. And this is waterbending." Aang drew out a small stream of water from a pouch hanging around his waist, something he had taken to doing after the failed invasion to ensure that he always had something to use for self-defense, and formed a bubble on his outstretched hand before sending it back into the pouch. "Earthbending," and the fallen statue was put back into place, looking as if it had never been knocked over. "And firebending," Aang said as he produced a small flame on his open palm.**

"**Like **_**Incendio**_**, only without a wand," Ron nodded.**

**Aang raised an eyebrow. "Wand?"**

"**You know, this." Ron stuck his hand into his pocket and took out another stick, holding it up for Aang to see. It was similar to the one Harry had been pointing at him just a few minutes ago.**

"**You do magic with a stick?"**

"Oh, I'd like to see that," Sokka smirked. "I wonder if the spirits also do their magic with twigs?"

"They don't," Aang replied immediately.

"**Not a stick, a wand," Hermione explained. "Look, I'll show you," and she drew out yet another stick (they seemed to have one of these for every person) and said, "**_**Lumos.**_**" The tip of the wand produced a soft glow, illuminating the dark around them.**

"**Wow," Hermione gasped, properly seeing their surroundings for the first time. She held her wand up as she walked along the line of statues, studying their faces carefully.**

"**Who are these people?" Ron asked as he held up his wand and caused it to glow as well, letting the light fall on the statues around them.**

"**These are past reincarnations of the Avatar Spirit," Aang explained. "They're arranged according to the Avatar Cycle – like, for example, this one's a Fire Nation avatar, and after him is an Air Nomad Avatar, then a Water Tribe Avatar. Oh, and the statue you knocked over was an Earth Kingdom Avatar."**

"You know Aang, you're taking this whole thing rather well," Sokka remarked. "I mean, three strangers just showed up and announced that they appeared out of thin air, and you're not even freaking out in the slightest."

"That's because he has better control of his emotions than you do," Katara explained.

"Says who?"

"Says the girl who saw her brother assume a twelve-year-old boy to be a Fire Nation spy just because he emerged from an iceberg."

"Okay fine, fair point," Sokka admitted grudgingly.

"**What's an Avatar?"**

**Aang stared at Ron, who had just asked that question. "You don't know?" He scratched his bald head in confusion. "Huh, you guys really don't much about the world, do you?"**

"**We don't know much about this world," Harry said slowly, as if he had just realized something, "because we're not from this world at all."**

**At this, both Aang and Ron turned to stare at him, saying the same thing simultaneously, "What?!"**

"I know, right?" Sokka told the book. "That's the same thing I wanted to say ever since you three popped up!"

"Oh great, now Snoozles is talking to books containing crazy stories about us," Toph said. "Who brought out the cactus juice?"

"No one, thank you very much."

"If you say so."

"**Look around us, Ron." Harry gestured to the chamber around him. "Bending, Avatars – we've never heard of things like these before. And they," he pointed to Aang, "don't know anything about magic either."**

"**Well, actually all Muggles don't know about magic," Ron pointed out.**

"**Yes, but Muggles can't manipulate the elements, can't they? And look at the statues' clothes –they're nothing like the wizard robes we have, or even Muggle clothing. I don't know how," Harry frowned slightly, "but I think we've just Apparated into a whole other universe."**

"What's 'Apparated' anyway?" Aang asked. "That's the second time we've seen that word."

"Probably their name for their vanishing trick," Sokka guessed.

"It'd be interesting to just vanish into thin air and appear right away at your destination, though," Zuko said thoughtfully. "Not to mention convenient."

"Meh, I'd just stick to Appa," Toph said. "At least I won't have to worry about whether my whole body will appear again on the other side."

**There was a stunned silence at this, but before anyone could say anything, Haru's voice could be heard. "Aang, are you in here? We just met someone; I think you should come see her!"**

**The three ran towards where the others stood, with Hermione inspecting Teo's wheelchair. "Wow, did your father really design this?"**

"**Yup," Teo replied proudly.**

"**It's really amazing, considering the whole thing's fashioned out of wood only. And this brake works surprisingly well."**

"**You should see me when I've got my glider on. I can actually fly while still sitting."**

"If she likes that, wait till she sees my submarine," Sokka grinned. "Man, she'll be so amazed!"

"Even though the Mechanist did most of the work," Katara pointed out. "In fact Sokka, all you did was draw a picture of a rhino-whale with people in it."

"And the bubble is burst," Toph smirked as Sokka put on a pout. "Bloop."

"**Hermione, who are these people?" Ron asked as he stepped closer to her, effectively blocking Teo and his wheelchair from her view. "And why are you talking to them?"**

"**I met them when I was walking around looking at the statues. He's a bender too!" Hermione explained while pointing at Haru.**

**Ron turned to look at him. "Can you make fire with your hands?"**

Sokka snorted. "What do we look like, magicians?"

"Well, Haru does have that mustache of his," Aang pointed out. "I guess that does make him look like a magician."

"I think my Wang Fire beard's much better."

"Yup, a nice fancy fake beard is definitely the best example of facial hair," Toph smirked.

**Haru shook his head. "No, I'm an earthbender. I can only bend earth."**

"**But that kid over there can do four elements!" Ron said as he pointed to Aang.**

"**Ron, don't be rude, his name's Aang," Hermione spoke up.**

"**Whatever. How can you do that anyway, controlling four kinds of stuff?" Ron questioned the bald boy.**

**Aang shrugged. "Well, I'm kinda the current Avatar. All Avatars can bend four elements."**

"**And these," Hermione pointed to the statues around them. "are your past lives?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Wow." Ron grinned at Harry. "Bet you wouldn't mind having more than one life, eh Harry?"**

"**I dunno," Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't be in danger of being killed by Voldemort if I'm in an entirely different universe."**

"And vice-versa, Aang wouldn't have to worry about being killed by Ozai if he ended up in their universe," Sokka reasoned.

"So Voldemort's the Fire Lord in their universe?" Aang wondered.

"I don't think every universe has a Fire Lord, Twinkletoes," Toph answered. "He must be their bad guy though; everyone needs a bad guy."

"Yes, because we all need a bit more fear in our lives," Zuko said drily.

"**You guys come from another universe?" Teo asked with wide eyes, but before Harry could answer, they could hear Katara's voice calling for them.**

"**We'll talk about it later," Aang replied. "Right now, let's just head outside first."**

"**Okay. Hey, you should see the Western Air Temple, it's hanging upside down from a cliff!"**

"**Cool!" Ron exclaimed as the seven teens left the inner sanctuary of the Air Temple and walked outside, where the rest of Team Avatar was waiting for them.**

"And that's the end of the story," Sokka said as he closed the book. "I gotta admit, all this talk of other universes can get quite confusing."

"Tell me about it," Toph agreed. "Me, I'm happy to stick with the same lousy planet I live on now. At least they have great tea here," she added while grinning, holding up her now empty tea cup.

"I could get us all a refill if you like," Zuko offered.

"No need to trouble yourself, I'm heading to the kitchen anyway. I wanna see what snacks Iroh has for us," Sokka said as he led the way towards the stairs, leaving the Companion in its usual place on the low table.

**To all you Potterheads, see if you can recall where Zuko's 'we all need a bit more fear' line came from :). To everyone else, this is my first time writing a crossover (the 'Favorite Crossover Category' award in the AtLA Awards doesn't really count), so any opinions you can contribute are very much appreciated. And also, a big thank you to those of you who gave advice on how I should write my clique modern high school AU fic in their reviews – the whole thing's coming along rather well now, and you might just see that genre feature in the Companion soon! Till next time then!**


	24. The Origins of Pro Bending: Chapter 2a

It was a sunny afternoon. The Gaang were at their usual hangout, the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon, each member engaged in his or her own choice of leisure activity. Aang was testing his Pai Sho skills against Zuko, Sokka was cleaning his new sword (he made himself another one after the war, to compensate for the loss of his beloved Boomerang), Toph was picking her toes, and Katara was snuggled up on a corner of the couch browsing through the Companion. Suddenly she sat up straight. "Hey, there's a new chapter for _The Origins of Pro-Bending_!"

"You mean the one where Sokka was in love with Azula?" Toph asked as she finished picking her toes and nonchalantly cleaned her finger on the corner of the tablecloth spread out on the low table that occupied the center of the lounge.

"Oh boy, do we have to read that again?" Sokka groaned. "If I have to hear about how I grin stupidly around Azula again, I'll run myself through with this sword."

"Do it Snoozles, you'll be doing us all a favor."

"Don't do it here though, I just cleaned this place this morning," Zuko said from where he was contemplating his next move. He then raised his hand and moved a Pai Sho tile on the board.

Sokka looked around at everyone unhappily. "Am I really that replaceable?"

"No, I'd prefer it if you were still alive as well," Aang piped up as he moved his own tile. "There, now I've won Zuko."

"Thanks Aang," Sokka started to grin, but then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Wait a minute, you're just saying that because you like beating me at Pai Sho, aren't you?"

"Sort of," Aang grinned, and Sokka groaned again.

"Anyway Sokka, you did wonder aloud how you fell in love with Azula while we were reading the last chapter. Maybe now you'll be able to find out." And with that, Katara began the story.

**Despite having stormed out in that manner, Sokka didn't wander off too far. He walked towards a room he knew very well, since it pretty much was Azula's favorite hideout. She had her personal room, of course, but she enjoyed spending time in this particular chamber, where there were numerous scrolls and maps, which she used at times for the sole purpose of making strategic wars against herself.**

"Formerly insane killer princesses certainly do have a lot of leisure time," Toph observed. "I envy her."

**Lately, though, Sokka was her opponent at those war simulations, and as much as a good strategist he was, she had bested him in nearly every opportunity; the current score was 17-2, on Azula, of course.**

"Of course," Zuko agreed drily.

"Hey, at least I scored two points," Sokka said hopefully.

"I suppose that is worth something, considering this is Azula we're talking about," Katara reasoned.

"Now this is cozy: the two of you holed up together in your very own hideout, planning out strategies against each other," Toph grinned. "Very nice."

"Not really what most lovers would do during their time together, though," Aang remarked.

"But then again, these two aren't like most lovers," Zuko pointed out, and Toph nodded in agreement.

"Hey, it still hasn't explained how Azula and I ended up together in the first place!" Sokka protested.

"Take it easy Sokka, we're only at the first paragraph after all," Katara said, shaking her head at her brother's impatience before returning to the story.

**Sokka sat in front of a table while pondering about the test Aang had to pull off. The real reason why he'd made it seem his temper had gotten the best of him was because he had needed to run away from the meeting while his ideas were still fresh in his mind. He didn't know if Azula would get mad to see him sliding into this particular room without even bothering to ask her if it he could use it so lightly, but he wasn't afraid of the girl anymore. The two of them had grown very close right after she'd finished her life-changing trip with her brother; Sokka happened to spend lots of time in the Fire Nation Palace, and she enjoyed annoying him greatly every time she got the chance to do so.**

"A life-changing trip, huh?" Toph commented. "Sounds like she already went with you to find your mom, Zuko."

"It didn't say whether it was successful though," Zuko said, looking very thoughtful.

"But that won't matter, because you won't be releasing Azula from the asylum just to go find your mom, right? Right?" Sokka asked anxiously.

"I already told you Sokka: I wouldn't do it unless I had a very good reason. In any case, I'm not about to let any of you get burned to a crisp by her," Zuko reassured him.

"That's good then," Aang said, a relieved expression on his face.

**That is until the day Sokka saw her standing in the very place where her Agni Kai against Zuko had taken place: she had shown a very different side of herself right then, and Sokka realized the only thing Azula needed was someone she could trust completely, someone she could see as an equal and someone brave enough to question her without fearing her. It had been a rough ride, including several episodes that Sokka wasn't too proud of, but she'd fallen slowly into him, just as he'd become interested in her. **

"Amazing how Snoozles has the weirdest taste in women," Toph remarked. "First his girlfriend turns into the moon, then he starts dating someone who put him in women's clothing before, and now he's hooking up with a bloodthirsty princess."

"Well, it's good to know Azula sees me as an equal and all that," Sokka grinned. "Even if I don't think I'll need that information much."

"That's right, you were the only one she ever called by name," Aang said, remembering suddenly the incident. "Remember during the Day of Black Sun when we were chasing after her?"

"She just learned my name so she could taunt me and distract me, and I'm sorry to say she succeeded," Sokka replied, looking slightly downcast.

"Speaking of Suki, the story still hasn't explained how you two just broke up," Toph pointed out.

"Don't worry guys," Katara said as she scanned the following lines. "I think we're coming to that right now."

**As for Suki, she'd seen the way the two of them spent so much time together, and she'd realized that Sokka was drifting away from her. After a very sincere talk, they broke up and both continued on with their lives, and Sokka pursued Azula openly, to his sister's and her brother's dismay. Clearly, neither Katara nor Zuko agreed at all to this relationship, but nor Sokka nor Azula cared about anyone else's opinion at this point.**

"Well, it's not like this is the first time my brother has ignored my opinions," Katara smirked. "Although I would think he'd give some consideration to what Zuko thinks, seeing as he's Azula's elder brother and all."

"Not like she ever acknowledged that," Zuko said. "Still though, I probably would be rather dismayed to find my sister dating my friend. Of course, I'll be worrying more about said friend's safety."

"And I would tell you that you've finally lost it, except that I've done so before with no effect," Katara told Sokka, who simply shrugged.

"What can I say? I just like to do things that I wanna do, although I can assure you all that pursuing Azula is not one of those things."

"Then all's well then," Toph concluded.

**And so, without further ado, they'd gotten together around four months ago. They had several fights very often, and most of them ended up with Sokka apologizing afterwards, but the bond between them was very deep, it wasn't only about love, but about trust and understanding as well….**

"I think I'm going to gag," Sokka said weakly. "Don't hold up the story for me, I'll just nip into the bathroom for a short while." With that, he got up and headed towards the restroom, leaving his friends in the lounge.

**Sokka shook his head. This wasn't the time to reminisce about his happy relationship with his girlfriend; he had very important things to work on! But at the very moment he stretched out a long blank scroll, someone opened the room's door and strode in.**

**Sokka didn't even need to have Toph's skills to recognize Azula's footsteps; the way she walked was extremely easy to notice: always striking the floor down with powerful strides, as if showing the floor who was boss.**

"Oh yes, I've noticed that before as well," Zuko nodded. "I remember when we were kids and she would love stomping on the floor, often leaving her shoe prints on it. Mother used to tell her off a lot for that."

"Yeah well, we don't need to know what your sister likes to get up to when she was a kid," Sokka said.

"You might need to though; you're going to pursue her after all," Toph smirked.

Sokka huffed indignantly. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"Suit yourself."

**"I figured I'd find you here" muttered Azula "What are those great ideas of yours, if I may ask?"**

**"Uh… it's not very easy to explain" replied Sokka "It's a little… HEY! Wait a minute! Won't I get an apology for you?"**

**"Why exactly would I apologize to you?" asked Azula, raising an eyebrow**

**"Y-you pretty much embarrassed me out there! What's with that nonsense of brainwashing me?" Sokka exclaimed, while staring at her with resentment**

**"Oh, please. Even you would have believed I would have had to brainwash someone for them to be with me a couple years back, wouldn't you?"**

"I would have," Aang piped up, and everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"Would have what?" Sokka asked as he returned from the bathroom.

"Would have believed that Azula would have had to brainwash someone for them to fall in love with her," Zuko explained.

"Oh. Then I would have too."

"Then I have to say; she did an excellent job on you," Toph smirked, causing Sokka to glare at her as he sat down again.

**"W-well, maybe… But I know you now, and you should start letting others know you as well. You're not nearly half as bad as you act like when you're around them"**

"That's a really fascinating piece of news," Katara said sarcastically. "Good for you Sokka, you just discovered a good side in the infamous Princess Azula."

"Still not listening," Sokka answered briskly, looking straight ahead and pointedly ignoring his sister.

**"Whatever" grunted Azula, but then she sighed and looked away, nervously "You're not really mad about that, are you?"**

**Sokka sighed and shrugged dramatically**

**"Maybe not… but if you give me a little flaming love I might forget about it quickly"**

"Please don't make me gag again, I just got back from the bathroom," Sokka pleaded with the book.

**"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure to strike your head with enough force to have you forgetting about everything that's happened during these four months if you keep up with that attitude" she muttered, staring at him with evident irritation.**

"Now that sounds more like Azula," Zuko said, sighing in relief. "Good to know she's till kept some parts of her character."

"I dunno, Zuko; personally I'm glad the let's-kill-everyone-and-laugh-while-doing-it part of her is gone," Katara spoke up. "Even though she's now in love with my brother."

**Sokka laughed slightly and pointed at the seat next to his**

**"Come on, let's get this crazy test thing going" he said, while taking a brush and dipping it in ink.**

**Azula found herself obeying him without a second thought, and right when she was about to snap at him and inform him that she wasn't to be told what to do, she'd already sat right beside him.**

"Now I'm wondering who's brainwashing who," Toph said.

"Nice job, Sokka," Aang grinned at the Water Tribe teen, who simply groaned.

"Great, now I've lost my last supporter. Thanks for betraying me, Aang."

"Don't mind him, he's just rambling," Katara told the slightly downcast Avatar.

**"Okay, first off I think we should have a field of some sort" said Sokka, while drawing a strange oval shaped figure on the scroll "And it should be split in two, I guess. The left one can be Aang's side, and the right one is where the other three will fight from"**

**"So it'll deal with range, won't it?" asked Azula "It doesn't seem like a small stage to me"**

**"No, I don't want it to be too small, actually" replied Sokka "The thing is, we need to have water and rocks in the stage somehow… but not mixed up, of course. Mud, steam and whatever other mix of elements there is should be banned"**

**"You're setting up some rules, aren't you? I'm surprised" admitted Azula "I thought this would be a wild fight, but that is a very good way to make sure they only use elements in their most pure form"**

**"That's the way it should be" said Sokka, smiling slightly "Aang's not going to get a degree of steambending now, is he?"**

"No, I don't think I'll get it at all," Aang admitted while grinning sheepishly. "I'm not really good in those types of bending."

"Looks like Twinkletoes won't be using sandbending to build sandcastles at the beach any sooner," Toph sighed. "Too bad."

"He might be able to learn those lesser forms of bending though, if he puts his mind to it," Katara said, smiling encouragingly at her boyfriend.

"Well, as long as he doesn't plan to take up lightningbending, I'm fine with it," Sokka said.

**Azula couldn't suppress a small giggle. Back when they'd been at Ember Island she'd learnt from Ty Lee she should laugh at everything boys said to catch their attention, even if it wasn't funny. But with Sokka, nearly everything was funny. As a matter of fact, whenever she was mad at him she had to stop herself from laughing somehow, and most of the time she wouldn't be able to hold back a hysterical fit of laughter due to his silly jokes.**

Aang widened his eyes. "Azula laughs?"

"Sometimes," Zuko explained. "But her laughter sounds a bit like a wolf-hyena's howl," he added while grinning slightly.

"Wow, I must be pretty funny if I can make even Azula laugh," Sokka remarked. "But then again, I always knew I was witty."

"In the story only. In real life, not so much," Toph stated.

"That's because you wouldn't know hilarity even if it came up to you and punched you in the stomach."

"I think I know hilarity well enough,t hank you very much. Katara, just continue the story."

**"Anyway, I guess those are the rules we should establish…"said Sokka "But the problem I've got is with water and earth. I don't want to make the stage with usable earth, Toph would crush it and beat everyone up immediately…"**

"Absolutely," Toph grinned.

**"You need to set the parameters of the stage, in that case. And rocks must be available somewhere else" she suggested**

**"What about… having rocks at the sides of the stage, like this?" said Sokka, drawing huge pillars of rocks at each side of the stage.**

**Azula frowned, not entirely convinced.**

**"I don't like it. The idea of having a stage is to keep everything within it, rocks shouldn't be accessed from the outside, and neither should water, for that matter. Fire doesn't pose as a problem, since the fire's source is the bender himself; but the other two elements need to be available, and also out of the way"**

"Oh, now that's tough," Katara nodded. "You have to provide the elements, but also make sure that they won't give an unfair advantage to the bender."

"Meh, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually," Sokka said confidently. "Should be a piece of cake for a genius like me."

"Well, do tell us when you do come up with a solution then."

"With pleasure, Miss Beifong."

**Sokka frowned and forced his head with all his might. A solution had to be out there somewhere, somehow…**

**"Within it, you said… We should keep everything within the stage, right?" repeated Sokka, grinning**

**"Yes, that is what I said" muttered Azula "Wasn't I clear enough, or are you growing deaf all of sudden?"**

**"Don't be silly, I asked again because I think I've got the answer!" he exclaimed, jumping up "But first…"**

**"Yes?" said Azula, staring at him directly.**

**Sokka flashed her a guilty smile and bent his body in an odd way, flexing his legs slightly**

**"C-can I have a potty break?"**

Katara burst out laughing. "Now you sound like one of the little boys you used to train back home, Sokka!"

"Well, they're from the same tribe after all," Toph smirked.

Sokka glared daggers at the book. "I don't like this story," he said flatly.

"It's okay Snoozles, we know that even great geniuses like you need potty breaks once in a while."

"Shut up, Toph."

**Azula couldn't help but roll her eyes, though she ought to be used already to Sokka's sudden urges to use the bathroom in the most unexpected of times. She waved her hand in the door's direction, impatiently**

**"Go quickly before I decide to burn your pants off. Why do you always do that?"**

**"It's not really intentional, I swear…" he whined, while skipping in a very ridiculous way towards the door.**

**"Don't take too long!" she yelled right after he'd gone right by the door.**

"Yup, definitely like the little boys back home," Katara grinned. "In fact, you used to need the toilet at the weirdest occasions back when you were little yourself, Sokka."

"Hey, I grew out of it already, okay?" Sokka protested. "Geez, it was just a childhood thing. It doesn't happen anymore!"

"Then how about just now when you had to use the bathroom in the middle of the story?" Toph smirked.

"That was because of nausea, okay? I'll feel lots better when this whole thing's over," Sokka grumbled.

**Azula sighed and shook her head, baffled at Sokka's terrible timing. She stared for a while at the drawing in front of her while thinking deeply of the rules they should set out. Of course it wasn't entirely adequate to set down too many limitations… but then again, why not? A sly smirk showed up in her face while she started to ponder the real meaning of being a Master Bender…**

"Whenever Azula has a sly smirk on her face, it usually means danger," Zuko spoke up.

"No need to tell us Zuko, we already know," Sokka replied. "In fact, I'm not even sure why I'm still working with her."

"Because you're in love, remember?" Toph grinned.

"Well, at least I guess she won't be planning to murder me just yet," Aang said hopefully.

"I suppose so. Still, we'll have to finish the rest of the chapter to find out," Katara pointed out.

Sokka groaned. "There's more? How much longer?"

"Actually Sokka, we've only finished half of the chapter," Katara explained. "The last chapter was also rather long, remember?"

"Can we just read something else first before continuing this one?" Sokka asked. "I think I need a short break from being in love with Azula."

"I agree with Snoozles," Toph said. "I want to hear a story that actually has me in it."

"Even though you might end up falling for one of us again?" Zuko asked.

"Yup. Think you can handle that, Sugar Queen?"

"I think I can manage," Katara answered as she browsed through the pages.

**Once again, thanks to the lovely Seyary-Minamoto for her permission to use her story. Due to the length of the original text, the second chapter has been split in two, and the Gaang will continue with the chapter after having read another story, so you'll be able to finish this in a couple of chapters' time. Meanwhile, any opinions are warmly welcomed, and see you all next chapter!**


	25. Chatrooms

Katara's hand stopped at a certain page. "Hey, this one sounds interesting." She read the title of the story. "_Chatrooms. _I guess they mean rooms where people chat?"

"Which might be anywhere, since people do have conversations at almost any location," Aang reasoned.

"So, if you want to really find out what this whole thing is about, just start the story," Toph concluded.

_**Meat&Sarcasm is logged in.**_

**Meat&Sarcasm: Hey, anyone here?**

**Meat&Sarcasm: He-lloooooooo…**

_**BlindBandit is logged in.**_

**BlindBandit: Pipe down Snoozles, I've showed up.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Toph! What are you doing here in an Internet chatroom?! You can't even see!**

**BlindBandit: The power of technology, doofus. I got the complete set – NetReader, voice recognition and everything.**

Katara stared strangely at the book. "Okay, did anyone understand any of that?"

"I understand that Sokka's still Snoozles, which isn't anything new," Toph grinned.

"Yeah, but what's with you, Katara?" Sokka asked his sister. "You sound like you were reading the script of a play or something."

"That's because this whole story is written in that format," Katara explained. "You know, with different characters and the lines they're supposed to say. I'm not sure what 'logged in' means though, and why is Sokka called 'Meat&Sarcasm'?"

"Because that's what he is?" Aang suggested.

"Makes sense. I mean, I'm the Blind Bandit, right?" Toph said. "So all these names are based on what we are in real life, which means if Twinkletoes is in here, he'd probably be called something with an 'Avatar' in it. Or maybe just plain Twinkletoes," she grinned.

"What, and Zuko's 'Scarface'?" Sokka laughed as he pointed at said Scarface, whose face didn't seem any better.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my face, thank you very much."

"Don't mind him Zuko, he's just being his usual idiot self," Toph said dismissively.

"I heard that!"

"Big deal."

**Meat&Sarcasm: Lucky you. Must be nice having rich parents.**

**BlindBandit: Not so nice when they're too damn overprotective of you. It took me almost forever to convince them that I wouldn't hook up with some perverted stranger over the Internet – although I guess I broke my promise, because I'm talking to you.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Very funny |-(**

Aang blinked once. "What did you just say, Katara?"

"|-(" Katara repeated. Then she looked up at the others with wide eyes. "Okay, what was that?"

"Another of the hundred and one weird things that's happened to us ever since we got this book," Sokka answered.

"Well, at least the me in the story knows that Sokka's a perverted stranger," Toph smirked.

"Very funny," Sokka responded drily.

Zuko nodded his head. "This author sure knows you well."

_**WaterbendingGal is logged in.**_

**WaterbendingGal: Hey there. What are you guys talking about?**

**Meat&Sarcasm: About Toph's sudden intrusion into the Internet when she's blind.**

**WaterbendingGal: Oh, that. How's the equipment coming along, Toph?**

**BlindBandit: Pretty good, thanks Katara.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Wait, you knew about that already?! How come no one ever told me?!**

**WaterbendingGal: Why should we tell you anyway?**

**BlindBandit: Yeah Snoozles, it's got nothing to do with you.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Yeah, yeah, I'm just the fly on the wall here. Just ignore me.**

**BlindBandit: I already am.**

"And how many times have I been just the guy in the sidelines in stories already?" Sokka ranted. "Even in real life, you guys think I'm just a big joke!"

"Hey, you _are _a big joke," Toph piped up.

"Not. Funny."

"Alright Sokka, we apologize if we've made you feel like you're not important," Katara said, though she was suppressing a smile. "We'll be sure to consider your feelings from now on."

"That sounds better," Sokka said, finally grinning.

_**AvatarAang is logged in.**_

**AvatarAang: Hi guys.**

**BlindBandit: Hey Twinkletoes. **

**AvatarAang: Is that you, Toph? Wow, you did manage to persuade your parents to get the software you wanted then.**

"It does sound like I've got my parents wrapped around my finger or something," Toph observed. "Pity that's not how it is in real life."

"Oh come on, you just helped the Avatar save the world and invented a mew bending skill to boot!" Sokka exclaimed. "There's no way they'd still think you're defenseless, right?"

"Well, they don't try to imprison me anymore, so yeah, I guess there's some improvement. In fact, I think they just might understand me just that little better now," Toph said, smiling slightly.

"That's great, Toph," Katara said, happy for her friend.

"Yeah. But they still won't let me talk to perverted strangers though," Toph grinned, earning a glare from said supposed perverted stranger.

**Meat&Sarcasm: And as usual, no one bothers to tell me anything. Fine.**

**AvatarAang: Sorry Sokka. I didn't mean to forget to tell you.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Never mind. Hey, what's the deal with your user name anyway? Seriously, is 'AvatarAang' all you can come up with?**

**AvatarAang: I think it's fine. I am Avatar Aang after all.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Yeah, but you gotta be a bit more creative to show off your coolness! 'AvatarAang' just doesn't cut it.**

"Well, what else is he supposed to call himself?" Zuko asked. "There's nothing wrong with being straightforward."

"I agree with Zuko, although I still think Twinkletoes sounds better," Toph grinned.

Sokka raised his hands in self-defense. "Hey, that's just something me in the story said. Personally, I don't really care what Aang calls himself, okay?"

"Fine with us, as long as you don't go saying that 'BlindBandit' is a cheesy name," Toph replied.

"No problem."

**BlindBandit: And 'Meat&Sarcasm' does? You'll be scaring away any potential girlfriends on the Internet, Snoozles.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Not like it matters, I'm already all set with Suki. She doesn't mind my user name anyway.**

**BlindBandit: Hey Katara, since Aang's your boyfriend and all, why don't you give him a user name? That way he won't embarrass you in Internet chatrooms.**

**WaterbendingGal: I think Aang's user name is already fine :) **

**AvatarAang: Thanks Katara :)**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Someone get me a virtual vomit bag, I think I'm going to be sick.**

"Yup, this author does know me well," Sokka agreed while nodding his head. "If I have to count the number of times in real life I felt like throwing up because of you two -"

"Yeah, like you're any better with Suki," Katara retorted. "Does she call you 'Meat&Sarcasm' when you're alone together as well?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Neither is what I do with Aang any of yours!"

"Nothing's better than a good old sibling squabble, eh?" Toph grinned while Zuko and Aang made no effort to hide their own smiles.

**BlindBandit: You could always log off, you know.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Fine, I think I will.**

_**Meat&Sarcasm is logged out.**_

_**BlueSpirit is logged in.**_

**BlueSpirit: Hey guys. Did Sokka just log out?**

**BlindBandit: Yeah, you just missed him.**

"And from this, I conclude that the phrase 'log out' means leaving a conversation," Sokka proclaimed while stroking his imaginary beard.

"Good for you, Professor Snoozles," Toph replied. "Now shut your trap and just listen to the story."

_**Meat&Sarcasm is logged in.**_

**Meat&Sarcasm: Okay, I've decided to forgive you guys. Oh, hey Zuko.**

**BlueSpirit: Hey Sokka.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Nice user name. Better than Aang's anyway.**

**BlueSpirit: I think his user name is fine. It's Azula's that's the worst.**

_**FireLordAzula is logged in.**_

Sokka winced. "Ugh, that really is bad."

"Not that unexpected of Azula either," Zuko added.

"Looks like Snoozles has competition for 'Biggest Ego of the Four Nations'," Toph concluded.

**FireLordAzula: Talking about me, dear brother?**

**Meat&Sarcasm: 8O What are you doing here Azula?!**

**FireLordAzula: I'm using an Internet chatroom, obviously.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Alright, who let her in?! Zuko?!**

**BlueSpirit: It wasn't me!**

Zuko snorted. "Like I would ever let Azula into anywhere."

"You did let her into the asylum," Aang pointed out.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that though," Sokka added quickly while grinning.

"It's all for the good of the world," Toph nodded.

**BlindBandit: Relax Snoozles, it's a free country. If she wants to be here, it's not like we can stop her.**

**FireLordAzula: Besides, if even people like you can be here, I don't see why I can't.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: I am sorely tempted to log out again.**

**BlindBandit: You change your mind like a girl changes clothes.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: You won't be putting me off by quoting Katy Perry, Toph.**

**BlindBandit: Not like I was trying to anyway.**

"Never mind who's 'Katy Perry', we'll just assume we know, as usual," Sokka said quickly when he saw Aang open his mouth.

**BlueSpirit: Um, do you two still remember that the rest of us are still here?**

**WaterbendingGal: Never mind them Zuko, they're obviously too busy to bother with us. Aang, you still there?**

**AvatarAang: Yup.**

"Is it just me, or does Twinkletoes seem to not get many lines in here?" Toph said.

"That's because he has good sense," Katara answered, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yup, anyone who calls himself frankly 'AvatarAang' should have some good sense."

"Touché, Snoozles," Toph grinned.

**FireLordAzula: So the little Avatar is here as well. How lovely.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Got a problem with that, Azula? If you don't like it, you could always leave.**

**FireLordAzula: No need to be so touchy, little boy.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: What did you just call me?!**

"So she doesn't have any better nicknames than 'little boy'?" Toph smirked. "She's definitely fallen low."

"Doesn't mean I like being called that though," Sokka said grumpily.

"Oh come on, we all know that even you need potty breaks."

"Shut up, Toph."

**WaterbendingGal: Sokka, calm down, she's just trying to rile you up. Azula, we don't mind you joining us, but if you plan on being rude then you'd better leave.**

**FireLordAzula: Looks like I will, since I'm apparently not very welcome here.**

_**FireLordAzula is logged out.**_

**Meat&Sarcasm: Phew, thank the spirits she's gone. Zuko was right, her user name totally sucked.**

"Totally," Sokka nodded.

**BlindBandit: Actually Snoozles, I should be going too. Got lots to do, you know.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Oh come on, not when the real fun's starting! Besides, why are you so busy anyway? Aren't you on vacation from your metalbending school at your parents' house?**

**BlindBandit: Earth Rumble Seven tonight, and I'm definitely not going to miss it. First time since after the war that I've participated in an earthbending match. Really looking forward to it.**

"Earth Rumble Seven? Now that sounds pretty cool," Toph grinned.

"Speaking of which, what happened to the Boulder and the others after the war?" Katara asked. "We met them during Zuko's coronation, but I haven't seen them since."

"Oh, they're probably wandering around the Earth Kingdom, living the good life," Toph said dismissively. "I wouldn't mind taking a tour of the Earth Kingdom myself sometime, you know."

"But didn't we pretty much travel around the world when we were with Aang?" Sokka pointed out.

"Oh yeah, running for our lives from the Fire Nation with the fate of the world resting on our shoulders is the perfect vacation. Very relaxing."

Sokka paused. "Well, there is that."

**AvatarAang: That's cool. Where's the location?**

**BlindBandit: Same place from before. All the old gang are going to be there: the Boulder told me so in his email a few days ago. **

**Meat&Sarcasm: 8O The Boulder has email?!**

**BlindBandit: Times are changing, Snoozles. Everyone's going tech. Okay, gotta go now. See ya.**

_**BlindBandit is logged out.**_

"I'm pretty sure the Boulder isn't the type to 'go tech' or anything," Toph remarked. "I don't even know if he's ever written a letter before, much less an 'email'."

"But he'd definitely be there for Earth Rumble Seven, if there is something like that, right? I'd love to see him in the ring again!" Sokka punched his fist in the air in excitement.

"Just be sure you don't sit too up front though," Katara smirked.

"Nonsense! The first row's where the real fun is! Who cares about a few stray boulders?"

"Considering said few stray boulders might actually kill me, I'd care a lot," Aang said as he gulped nervously.

**AvatarAang: Katara?**

**WaterbendingGal: Yeah?**

**AvatarAang: Wanna go penguin sledding?**

**WaterbendingGal: Sure.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: Hold on a sec, what are you two doing back in the South Pole?!**

**WaterbendingGal: I was taking Aang back to meet Dad.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: You're taking your boyfriend home to your parents - parent, I mean, and you didn't even tell me?! I'm you brother!**

**WaterbendingGal: And I'm logging out. See you in a minute, Aang.**

**AvatarAang: Okay, see you.**

_**WaterbendingGal is logged out.**_

_**AvatarAang is logged out.**_

"Why would Katara want to take me back to meet her dad?" Aang wondered. "I've already met him before."

"Man, you really don't get it, do you?" Sokka tsked disapprovingly. "It's sort of like making it official, announcing to the whole clan that you two are together or something like that. And don't you try pulling off something as big as this behind my back, got it?" he added as he turned his eyes to Katara.

"Well, I've never seen you bring Suki home, and it's not like you're going to tell me when you do that, right?" Katara retorted.

"You're just my little sis! Why should I tell you?"

"Same reason why _I_ shouldtell _you_!"

"Yup, more of that good old sibling love," Toph smirked.

**Meat&Sarcasm: Let me guess: you also have to go now, Zuko.**

**BlueSpirit: Actually, I have a meeting with the governors of the Fire Nation provinces in about ten minutes, so… yeah.**

**Meat&Sarcasm: *sigh* Never mind, just go on then.**

**BlueSpirit: Okay, thanks.**

_**BlueSpirit is logged out.**_

Aang looked towards Zuko. "The Fire Nation has provinces?"

"Well, it's a big country after all, with a number of islands inside its boundaries, so we divide them into provinces according to their geographical location…" Zuko noticed the Avatar's blank expression and sighed. "Oh never mind, it isn't important anyway."

**Meat&Sarcasm: And once again, I'm the only one online. Might as well go find Suki instead.**

_**Meat&Sarcasm is logged out.**_

Toph shook her head in disbelief. "You should have done that from the start, Snoozles."

"But then this story wouldn't take place at all!" Sokka countered.

"And so what if it doesn't? I mean, what would we have to lose if this thing didn't exist?"

"Well, we wouldn't learn about 'chatrooms' for a start! But come to think of it, I still don't quite know what they are," Sokka admitted as he scratched his head.

"I guess they're some kind of script?" Aang speculated, his voice trailing off in a question mark.

Toph shrugged. "Who knows? This might turn out to be yet another crazy thing from their world. Now why don't we get back to Sokka and Azula in love, shall we?" she grinned.

The others nodded enthusiastically, and Sokka just groaned.

**Okay, after almost a week of hell filled with cramming for exams, practicing for an elocution competition and a faulty word processor to top it all off, chapter 25 is finally - finally! - here. And featuring a common genre in the fandom as well - let's face it, almost every reader on this site has come across something like this before. Any comments - not clique enough? Too boring? Or am I just worrying myself? - are very welcome, and I hope to see you all again soon! Seriously, I do; I don't like disappearing from my fics for too long, you know. **


	26. The Origins of Pro Bending: Chapter 2b

"Alright fine, I'll try to endure this," Sokka muttered as Katara tried to find the chapter they were reading before. She reached the required page and ran her finger down the paper.

"So, where did we leave off last time?"

"When Sokka suddenly really needed to use the toilet," Toph answered while grinning.

"Oh, right. Okay then, on with the story."

**"Woah, I really had to go" said Sokka while re-entering the room "So, my idea was…"**

**"Limits!" exclaimed Azula, jumping up from her seat and surprising Sokka**

**"W-what…?" said Sokka, staring at her without understanding at all what she meant with that scream**

"You're not the only one who doesn't understand her at all, Sokka," Zuko smirked.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better."

**"That's it! The real point of this test isn't to see if he's able to move mountains through earthbending, or to burn down the world with firebending nor to move oceans with waterbending! A real master will be able to withstand limitations and rules, to fight properly despite them all, or more likely, to fight properly using them all for his own convenience."**

**"Then… you think limitations are a good idea? Aang probably wouldn't want too many restraints on him…" muttered Sokka**

**"Who cares about what he wants? We're the ones who are supposed to set all of this up; he has nothing to do other than follow our indications"**

"Actually, since I'm the one who has to face three highly skilled bending masters here, I'd thought someone should care about what I want," Aang spoke up.

Toph shrugged. "Hey, you're the all-powerful Avatar who defeated the Fire Lord and saved the world all before the age of thirteen. I think you can handle three bending masters."

"Considering he's survived your earthbending lessons so far, I'd agree with you," Sokka nodded.

**"Meaning… if I say he's not allowed to go all lovey-dovey with my sister, I could get away with it?" asked Sokka**

**"That's ridiculous, Sokka" said Azula "How lovey-dovey could he be if he'll be facing off against her? The only limits you can impose on him will be on anything that concerns this particular test, outside the arena he's free to snuggle with her as much as he wants"**

"Wish I could set some rules about _that_," Sokka muttered.

**"B-but I don't want him snuggling… Wait, arena?" repeated Sokka "Nice one there… this is an arena! The field where this test will take place will be called arena!"**

"Whoopee, Snoozles, you just discovered the term 'arena'," Toph cheered drily.

"He hasn't been acting very sensibly so far in this story, has he?" Katara asked.

"Pretty much, starting from the point where he was smiling stupidly at my sister," Zuko smirked.

"Hey, just because I've been silent all this while doesn't mean you guys can crack jokes about me," Sokka protested. "If you wanna finish this story, then just stick to that with no more comments about me, please."

"Sure thing, Snoozles."

**"Brilliant" said Azula "Can we get on more important things now?"**

**"Uh, sure…" said Sokka, with an uncomfortable smile on his face "What limitations were you thinking of?"**

**"Well, judging by what you said about steambending, I believe the Avatar and his opponents are to only use the purest expression of the elements, meaning no Metalbending, Bloodbending or Lightningbending"**

**"That I can agree to" said Sokka "But I doubt Katara would have wanted to bloodbend Aang…"**

"Of course. I'm not planning to use bloodbending at all anyhow," Katara said.

"Still, I wouldn't mind trying metalbending on Twinkletoes," Toph grinned. "He's never attempted that before, has he?"

"I'll still like not to, if I can help it," Aang said quickly.

"And Zuko can't bend lightning anyway, right Zuko?" Sokka said as he turned to the Fire Lord.

"I've tried, but I haven't succeeded yet. Nevertheless, Uncle's lightning redirection technique was very helpful, wasn't it?"

"Yup," Aang agreed while nodding fervently.

**"Maybe this could transcend beyond the Avatar's test somehow" said Azula "People could use this same format to fight a fair battle of bending with three types of bending on each team…"**

**"That doesn't sound half bad, Azula… but I think we're going too far" said Sokka, putting his hands on her shoulders "Maybe you're right, and maybe this could go beyond what we expect, but for now let's just focus on Aang's test, okay?"**

**Azula sighed and shrugged his hands off**

**"As you wish. Anyhow, you had an idea as of how to deal with the rocks and water supply, right?"**

**"Yes! I have a great idea!" he yelled, jumping towards the scroll again "The stage should be held up somehow, above a huge pit, maybe… below there will be a huge water supply, from where the waterbenders get all the water they'll need, and within the stage there will be holes in which the rocks and stones will be kept. Toph can just raise them from the ground and use them to strike Aang!"**

**"I doubt she'll be pleased about this new development, but it is only fair" said Azula "She can't be allowed to bend the stage in itself, nor can Zuko burn it up… and your sister can't freeze the floor either, it could be dangerous somehow…"**

"You guys aren't planning to burn or freeze anything, are you?" Aang asked his friends, who shook their heads.

"But I like the idea of bending a whole stage though," Toph grinned. "In fact, that's pretty much what I do in Earth Rumble Six."

"Yeah well, you can bend all the stages you want, as long as we're not on it," Sokka told her.

"But then it wouldn't be any fun!"

"If you think burying us in the ground is fun, then I think Aang should look for a new earthbending teacher," Zuko spoke up.

**"Then no ice, that's alright… maybe the stage could be made of metal somehow" muttered Sokka "We won't allow any metalbending, so it could be done…"**

**"It sounds like a plan" admitted Azula "Does the Little Avatar know how to make ice?"**

**"Of course he does" said Sokka**

**"Then there'll be no need to test that side of his abilities" declared Azula "But I'm not very big about using the water from the lower pit you mentioned just a second ago…"**

**Sokka had been drawing out his ideas on the stage he'd envisioned on the scroll. Azula took the brush from him and drew five lines which divided the stage in three factions.**

**"There could be small sewers like this, similar to the grates that run in the Palace, the ones your sister used to trap me back during my Agni Kai against Zuko" said Azula "Water should be running through them, and that way there will be water as well as rock within the stage, ensuring that all that can be used will be inside the arena itself, see?"**

**"That's a good idea, actually" muttered Sokka, thoughtful "And the rocks should be within some long tubes or something, on each section…" and he drew small circlets within all the divisions of the stage.**

**Azula frowned and stared at what Sokka had drawn, deep in thought.**

**"And exactly what kinds of rocks will be within this?" she inquired "It's very unclear"**

**"Well, how many rock types are there?" asked Sokka, confused "Aren't you looking too closely at every little thing…?"**

**"I have to look closely at little things, because it's more than clear that you won't do so" she replied, surprising him**

**"H-hey! I do care about tiny details!"**

**"No, you don't care enough. That's the reason why I always beat you whenever we battle on the map" she said, smirking "I do admit your strategies aren't bad most of the time, but you're too careless in many aspects, and that leaves you far too open to be attacked by your opponent"**

"For once, I actually agree with Azula," Katara admitted.

"Hey, you're my sister! How could you betray me?!" Sokka cried exaggeratedly.

"I'm not saying you aren't a genius; you did come up with the invasion plan during the eclipse, and it went very well," Katara analyzed. "But you do tend to miss some little but crucial details; drawing a human and a waterbender in the belly of a rhino-whale, for instance, and expecting the Mechanist to create a submarine based on that."

Sokka gave a dejected sigh. "Fine, I'll admit it: I'm not good at designing warcraft."

"You did a great job on Appa's armor though," Aang piped up in an effort to cheer up his friend.

"Well, now we know Snoozles can make a living designing protective plating for six-footed flying bisons," Toph smirked.

**Sokka stared at her with slight annoyance, but he shook his head yet again**

**"Fine, fine, I'm not a good enough strategist, Your Royal Highness is superior in every way…"**

**"I'm glad we've settled that" said Azula, without even bothering to erase the cruel satisfaction evident on her face**

"Of course," Zuko muttered.

**"Now, back to this matter… Earthbenders can bend every type of rock, but some of them, if too heavy, might not be easy to manipulate. Also, it would be helpful if all the rocks are the same size and shape"**

**"Now that's something Toph won't like at all" Sokka muttered, smiling uncomfortably "All of them will be exactly the same?"**

**"But they'll be very compact stones, perfect to strike your opponent with a full physical blow" added Azula "Granted she won't be too jolly about this, but it's the best way to make sure she fights within the assigned rules"**

**"And how exactly would we get those stones, if I may ask?" said Sokka, crossing his arms**

**"High level earthbenders might help us with that" suggested Azula "They could take piles of earth and compress them, forming heavy rocks with the same shape, rocks that no mediocre earthbender could use to attack his opponent. Only a real master would be able to use one of these"**

"Ooh, I'd love to help with that," Toph grinned.

"That would be sort of defeating the purpose, wouldn't it?" Zuko pointed out.

The earthbender huffed indignantly. "Fine, if you all want to play to safe, then have it your way!"

"With Azula around here, playing it safe sounds like a very good idea," Sokka answered as Aang nodded in agreement.

**"And which shape would that be?" asked Sokka, slightly confused**

**Azula took the brush again and drew a circle on the corner of the scroll, adding on it a small square in its very center**

**"There. This should be the standard figure of all rocks used in this duel" she declared, grinning at her work.**

**"Sure… but what exactly is this figure?" asked Sokka, staring at it intently "A cylinder, perhaps?"**

**"It would be more of a disk" decided Azula "It would have a thickness of about two inches or so, I believe. The edges shouldn't be too sharp; the disk could cause too much damage if they were"**

**"So exactly how much damage are we trying to get done here?" asked Sokka, confused "I mean, what is our objective with all of this? How would Aang win, or how would the others win…?"**

"Hopefully without any serious injuries," Aang said in answer to the book.

"In Earth Rumble Six, whoever kicks out the other opponent out of the ring wins," Toph said thoughtfully. "Maybe you could use that."

"But then all you'd need to do is send three well-aimed rocks into each of your opponents' stomachs, and you're pretty much the winner already!" Sokka protested.

"True," the earthbender grinned. "That's why it's great being me."

**"Interesting question…" admitted Azula, staring at the drawing thoughfully.**

**"Well… Since everything seems to be so limited…" said Sokka, sitting again in front of the scroll "Why don't we make this slightly simple? Whoever falls off the arena loses, and that's it"**

"Told ya," Toph said.

**"But the Little Avatar would have to beat three people down" muttered Azula "It sounds like the others would have a better chance to best him if we went for that"**

**"And you want to give him that chance?" asked Sokka, surprised "We want to see if he's better than them, what better test that this? Take the three of them on and push them through the back of the ring"**

"I'm not really keen on that," Aang said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Twinkletoes, we won't blame you if you do that," Toph replied, then grinned as she added, "That is, _if _you manage to pull that off."

"Sometimes I wonder if Azula is really the biggest threat in this story," Katara said as she glanced worriedly at her blind friend.

**"Only the back?" asked Azula "And what about the sides?"**

**"Nah, it's harder to blow someone off by the ends of the arena" said Sokka, smiling.**

**"It does seem fitting somehow…" admitted Azula, staring at the drawing intently "And how do we prevent them from falling off by the sides?"**

**"We would have to put up some kind of fence, I guess" said Sokka "But we can get to that by the moment we get rolling on the actual fabrication of the whole thing, right?"**

**"Yes, it's a good idea" muttered Azula "Anything else you'd like to add?"**

**Sokka looked at the drawing again and sighed**

**"I don't know about you, but I sure don't want anyone getting too badly hurt on this. The stage will be held above the ground, and water should surround it just in case, to prevent people from getting bad injuries if they're knocked off. But don't worry, this water won't be used for bending, only the water supply within the stage can be used for battle"**

**"It's slightly amusing how you say 'people'… exactly how many players do you expect on this arena?" asked Azula "It's supposed to be a test for the Avatar, not a game"**

**"Well, it's just a generic way to talk about Aang, Zuko, Katara and Toph" he said, lifting his hands up in signal of rendition "But it wouldn't hurt if other benders wanted to pick this sport up or something, just like you said before…"**

**"And just as you said before, let's just focus on the issue of getting the Avatar his mastery of all elements. You can worry over this becoming a popular game later; though I doubt there will be good enough benders to fight in the conditions I have in mind"**

**Sokka raised an eyebrow, slightly confused**

**"You have more ideas up your sleeve there?"**

**"There's nothing up my sleeve, Sokka" she grunted "But yes, I have more things in mind… This is only the beginning. This test will be very hard for the Avatar to succeed in, but I believe he'll be able to handle it somehow; else he wouldn't be the Avatar"**

**"I hope you're right about that…" said Sokka "So, what do we do now?"**

**Azula blushed slightly and stared at him in slight shyness, surprising him**

**"Uh, are you okay?" he asked**

"No," Zuko said automatically. "'Okay' Azula doesn't stare at people in slight shyness."

"We already know that Zuko, you don't have to interrupt the story just for that," Katara said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Still though, it feels like this is one of the longest times we've read a story without interrupting, doesn't it?"

"Well, watching Sokka and Azula in love is interesting enough to get us all to shut up," Toph said while Sokka shot her another glare.

**"W-well… maybe I'm the one who needs the bathroom now…"**

**Sokka couldn't help but laugh at her statement while she playfully punched him in the shoulder. Azula exited the room in a moment, and he stared as she walked away, not missing a glimpse of the smile on her face. She wasn't very good at showing her feelings, but she definitely was a much kinder person than it seemed to everyone else. But Sokka was glad nobody other than him had seen that side of the Fire Nation Princess; it made him feel special, and it made him realize that he was special in her eyes as well.**

"I don't think I can ever stop saying how much this story freaks me out," Zuko said as Katara closed the book and placed it on the low table.

"Same here," Aang piped up. "The thought of Azula in love… it isn't really frightening, but it does feel… weird."

Sokka picked up the book. "Well, pretty much everything in this book is weird. I mean, we've got Zuko with Katara, Toph with Aang, giant Momo, cabbage merchants who are part-time assassins, and even Zuko with Suki. That I don't like at all," he added grumpily.

"Hey, it's not like Suki appears much in here. I'd say she came off lucky," Toph said as she reclined backwards on the couch. "Speaking of which, you did say you were planning to visit Kyoshi Island soon, right Snoozles?"

"Yup, it's been quite a while since I last saw my dear Suki," Sokka grinned, then his eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey, can I take this book with me? I'd love to see what she thinks of these stories."

"Meh, do what you want," Toph shrugged. "I don't mind a break from all these crazy tales."

"Then it's settled then! Kyoshi Island, here I come!" And with that, Sokka dashed off with the Companion in hand.

**Yup, Kyoshi Island's introduction to **_**The Gaang's Companion**_** will be coming up in the next chapter! Wanna know what Suki, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors make of the fanfiction world? Then you'll have to read on to find out! Thanks again to Seyary-Minamoto for her story (and for giving Sokka a good old freak-out, which is always welcome)!**


	27. Battle Against the Unagi

The island of Kyoshi was created by Avatar Kyoshi when she freed her home peninsula from the rule of the evil tyrant Chin the Great. Using the Avatar State, she seperated the peninsula the mainland and formed an island, later named after her. While its waters are home to the infamous Unagi, the island is a generally tranquil place that managed to stay out of the Hundred Year War until months before its conclusion, when the then Prince Zuko invaded the island in search of Avatar Aang. Since then the place has been mostly left to itself, with no other major happenings to disrupt the peace of the island - until now.

In one of the wooden houses on the island, two girls in warrior clothing were seated on the front porch under the thatched roof. Engrossed in their conversation, they hardly noticed the shadowy figure advancing on them, drawing nearer and nearer until he stood just behind one of the girls. Reaching out a hand, he tapped on the unsuspecting girl's shoulder, causing her to whip her head around rapidly and exclaim,

"Sokka! You're back!"

"I sure am," Sokka grinned as his girlfriend Suki gave him a giant hug. From beside her, Ty Lee pushed back her long braid over her shoulder and smiled at the happy pair.

"You said in your letter that you wouldn't be here until late afternoon!" Suki said as she finally let go of her boyfriend.

"Well, Zuko's ship has surpassed itself this time. Oh, he also sends his regards. Says he'd love to stop by, but his business in the Fire Nation was rather urgent," Sokka explained as he took a seat on the porch next to Suki.

"Of course, he's the Fire Lord after all. How's everyone back there?" Ty Lee asked.

"They're doing fine, though Zuko says Mai would cut his throat if he got back any later then what he said. Hopefully she'll be happy with his early arrival," Sokka grinned.

"She'll definitely be happy," Ty Lee nodded cheerfully before noticing the book in Sokka's hands. "Hey, what's that?"

Suki took the book from Sokka and studied the cover. "Is this the book you were telling me about in your letter?"

Sokka grinned. "Yup. Ladies, I present to you _The Gaang's Companion_, filled with stories of us written by people in another universe and sent by a crazy professor who got himself buried in a library under a desert."

Suki raised an apprehensive eyebrow. "O... kay."

"I know, it sounds totally weird. But wait till you hear the stories in here." Sokka took the book back from her and browsed through the pages, keeping an eye on the listed main characters. He stopped at a certain page. "Hey, we're in luck! This story has both you and Ty Lee as main characters - although I'm not so sure if that's a good thing, since you two might end up as a couple."

"As a _what_?!" both girls exclaimed.

"It's been done with Zuko and Aang before, you should've been there that time. No wait, maybe you shouldn't. Anyway, let's just see how bad this thing is." And with that, Sokka began the story.

**Sugar! Spice! And everything nice! Oh, plus some makeup and green kimonos.**

"I love sugar and spice," Ty Lee grinned. "And the kimonos too."

"Well, at least there's nothing about you too in love yet. That should be good," Sokka analyzed.

**These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect teenage girls. But Avatar Kyoshi accidentally (or not so accidentally) added an extra ingredient – kick-butt awesomeness! And golden fans!**

Ty Lee tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Isn't kick-butt awesomeness and golden fans two things? So that actually makes two extra ingredients."

Sokka shrugged. "Small error, I suppose. You'll find that not everything in here is entirely accurate either."

"Oh."

**Thus, the Kyoshi Warriors were born! Led by their fearless and eternally beautiful leader Suki, they have sworn to always fight crime and protect their beloved home – the island of Kyoshi, a lovely paradise unfortunately plagued by the evil Unagi.**

"Well, at least they got the 'eternally beautiful' part right," Sokka grinned as he looked towards Suki.

The brown-haired girl frowned slightly. "The author doesn't seem to like the Unagi much though. Sure, it's not particularly friendly or anything, but calling it 'evil' sounds a bit extreme."

"That's because you threaten to feed any strangers you meet to it. Of course you wouldn't call your torture instrument 'evil'," Sokka smirked.

Suki gave him a pointed look. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing at all."

**On this fine day, Suki was leaning against the railing of the Kyoshi Warriors Headquarters front porch, fanning herself with her golden fan and looking absolutely sexy, when her perky second-in-command Ty Lee came running up to her. "Suki, the Unagi is terrorizing the beach again! All the beachgoers' picnic things are getting soaked by its Water Spurt of Hell! They need our help!"**

Sokka snorted. "'Water Spurt of Hell'? Could anything be cheesier than this?"

"I didn't know I looked sexy when fanning myself," Suki mused.

"Nonsense, you're totally sexy all the time. And yeah, Ty Lee could be described as perky," Sokka decided as he scrutinized the former acrobat.

**Suki stood upright immediately, closing her fan with a swift flick of her wrist. "This is abominable! How could the Unagi disturb the beachgoers on their picnics! We must stop this right now!" And she took off running towards the beach, Ty Lee chasing after her.**

**At the beach, the Unagi was rearing its ugly head out of the water, spraying its fearsome Water Spurt of Hell on everyone and everything on the beach. All the beachgoers were shrieking in terror as they tried in vain to save their sandwiches and fruit juices from the destructive blast of water. Worst of all, a few young ladies had fainted after having their super vital UV ray-protective sunscreen washed off by the Unagi. In short, the beach was in a complete state of chaos.**

Sokka stared down at the book. "Huh. I never knew you people liked having picnics on the beach so much."

"It's not something we do often - at least, not like how the story sounds anyway," Suki stated. "And what's, erm, 'super vital UV ray-protective sunscreen'?"

"Oh, sunscreen's something you use when you're at the beach getting a tan. You know, to avoid yourself from getting sunburn," Ty Lee explained.

"Funny how you Fire Nation people know the weirdest things," Sokka said.

Ty Lee shrugged. "Well, _we _do have picnics by the beach and everything. Maybe the author's got Kyoshi Island confused with Ember Island."

"Maybe," Suki answered.

**Suki stood on the edge of the beach, clenching her fists in righteous anger. She turned her head and shouted, "Kyoshi Warriors, fall in!" Instantly her fellow warriors appeared by her side, each one donned in her green kimono of righteousness, with her face made up with the colors of justice and peace. They all drew out their golden fans of awesomeness, waiting for their leader to give the signal.**

Sokka burst out laughing. "I don't know about you, but this author is definitely the master of cheesiness. 'Kimono of righteousness', 'colors of justice and peace' - man, I wish the others were here to see this!"

"Well, you're not any better with 'The Aang Gang' or 'The Fearsome Foursome'," Suki smirked.

Sokka stopped laughing and stared at her. "How did you know that?!" he demanded. "You weren't even there!"

Suki chuckled softly. "So all those stories Katara told me _were _true after all."

"Thanks a lot, sis," Sokka muttered to himself.

**"Attack!" Suki cried, and the girls advanced on the monster. A few of them sprinted into the water and started attacking the serpent's long scaly body, while a few more leaped into the air and tried to hold off the Water Spurt of Hell. Sui, being the bravest and sexiest of them all, went straight for the gruesome beast's face, striking its eyes in an attempt to divert its attention from the unfortunate beachgoers. It was then that she heard it.**

**"No... please stop..."**

**Suki reeled back in surprise. She almost thought the Unagi was talking, but no, that couldn't be... yet the Unagi had turned away from the beach and its large eyes were fixed on her as she stood on its snout. The deep voice was indeed coming from its mouth that was no longer spurting water. "Please... have mercy on me..."**

**"You can talk?!" Suki exclaimed.**

**The creature nodded. "Please don't hit me, it hurts very much..."  
**

**"Well then, maybe you should also stop attacking the beachgoers, since it's hurting _them _very much!" Suki yelled, her surprise overcome by her anger.**

Sokka shrugged. "Meh, a few spurts of water ain't much."

"Says the guy who used to complain about his head getting soaked by a few waterbending moves," Suki countered.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Katara's told you too much."

**"I'm sorry... I only wanted to cool them off, they all looked so hot as they lay there in the sun... like they were being dried out..."**

**"They're just trying to get a tan! And now you've washed away their sunscreen, so they're going to get sunburn! Not to mention everyone's picnic things getting completely soaked and inedible!"**

**"I'm really sorry..."**

**Ty Lee jumped up to join her leader on the Unagi's snout. "Suki, the Unagi already said it was sorry, and besides, all it did was soak a few picnic baskets. There wasn't too much damage done." **

"Yet a moment ago you were the one who claimed the Unagi was terrorizing the beach," Sokka pointed out.

Ty Lee shrugged. "Guess I sympathized with the Unagi once I heard its side of the story. I tend to do that very often."

"But still," Suki spoke up, "this story has a lot of room for improvement in characterization. For one, it makes me sound like some self-glorified idiot, and then that was that scene back there when it sounded as if the other Kyoshi Warriors just materialized out of thin air."

"Oh, that happens a lot in here," Sokka piped up. "There was this story back some time ago that had three strangers from another universe landing right smack into a secret chamber in the Western Air Temple."

The two girls stared wide-eyed at him. "Wow," Ty Lee said simply.

"Yes, wow," Sokka agreed. "Also, now that I look back on things, it seemed that right after those three appeared Haru, Teo and the Duke just vanished and didn't come back until later in the story. Also," he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "for people who've just gotten themselves into a whole other dimension, they sure didn't seem to be in any hurry to find a way back to their world."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Then Suki concluded, "Okay, so basically nothing in here makes sense."

"Glad you figured that out," Sokka grinned as he held up the book. "Now let's finish this thing."

**Suki fell silent as she thought deeply. Finally she said, "Fine, we'll let you off this time. But in return, you will have to do something for them to make up for it."**

**"Anything," replied the Unagi. "I just want to join in their fun, it looks like they're having a great time on the beach."**

**"They are," Ty Lee grinned.**

**"Then in that case..." Suki's eyes brightened. "I have an idea..."**

**...**

**Suki and Ty Lee lay on their beach mats, all donned out in cute little bikinis and enjoying the warm embrace of the sun. In the near distance, the Unagi was taking another party of beachgoers on a ride in the ocean, their laughter floating back to the Kyoshi Warriors' ears. Ty Lee smiled contentedly. "Well, everything sure worked out fine, didn't it?"**

**Suki readjusted her ultra sexy sunglasses and smiled sweetly at her fellow warrior. "Of course, Ty Lee. We're the Kyoshi Warriors after all. We can do anything!"**

**"Yup!" Ty Lee agreed happily, and the two continued working on their tans. **

"The end," Sokka announced as he closed the book.

Ty Lee's eyes sparkled. "Riding on the Unagi actually sounds like fun. Hey Suki, why don't we try that sometime?"

"You should definitely meet Aang," Sokka grinned. "He once rode on elephant koi - you two would really get along well. Oh wait, I suppose Katara wouldn't let you near him anyway."

"That's okay. The three of us could go together," Ty Lee said whimsically.

Suki sighed. "Ty Lee, the Unagi isn't for riding, and to be honest, I wouldn't advise riding on elephant koi either. And I still don't like how stuck-up this author makes me out to be."

"Don't worry Suki, we all know what you're really like. Of course, I agree completely with the author on how sexy you are," Sokka added while grinning. "Now, why don't we see what other crazy stories we can find here?"

**Anyone recognize the Powerpuff Girls-esque opening of the story they read? Of course, I was drawing it from memories of when I was about seven, so it's not entirely accurate, but it'll suffice. Badfics aside, we'll be here at Kyoshi Island for quite some time yet, so I advise you make yourselves comfortable, and no matter what you do, don't ride the Unagi! XD**


	28. Exhibitionists

"Ah, now this is something you guys should hear," Sokka declared after browsing through the Companion for some time. He held the book up for the others to see and pointed to the 'main characters' field. "See how it says 'Aang and Katara' here? That, girls, is the couple that dominates almost half of all the stories in this book."

"That's so sweet," Ty Lee sighed. "What's the other half?"

Sokka frowned slightly. "Er... Zuko and Katara."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I know," the Water Tribe teen said hastily, rubbing his nearly deafened ears and marveling inside at how loud two Kyoshi Warriors could be when they exclaimed simultaneously. "Hey, once you read more of this thing, you'll find out that not all couples in here make a lot of sense."

"Like what?" Suki asked.

"Well, for starters, there's Zuko and Katara like I said just now, then Aang and Toph, Zuko and Toph, me and Toph -"

Ty Lee raised a confused eyebrow. "Why do so many guys like Toph?"

"Dunno. Katara would've been the same, except I'm her brother and we've been lucky enough not to come across any incest yet. Well, there was that poll about who should be Azula's partner..."

The former acrobat gaped. "They're choosing a partner for Azula?"

"I know, right? They've got basically every guy we know in there and then some, like Aang, Jet, me," Sokka looked as if he was going to gag, "Zuko - now _there's _some incest - and some guy named, um, Zhan? Gan?"

"Chan," Ty Lee piped up.

"Chan, right. Oh, and there's Katara and Toph too, and one more field for, uh, I think it said 'others' and something about how there are only so many people you can pair with an insane princess. Yeah, something like that."

Suki looked appalled. "Why do they pair girls with _girls_?!"

"Dunno, but they do the same for us guys too. Maybe they're a deranged civilization on the brink of destruction, and this book will be the only thing that's left of them in ten years' time. Would explain the craziness in the stories."

Ty Lee swung her legs back and forth as she sat balanced perfectly on the railing of the front porch. "Well, in any case, Aang and Katara together shouldn't be too crazy. Those two are very cute," she grinned.

"You call it cute, I call it oglish. Anyway, let's see how sickly sweet they are this time around, yeah?" And Sokka promptly began the story.

**Aang had been saying something. He was pretty sure- no, he was **_**positive**_**- that he had been. At the present moment, however, he was having a very hard time remember what that something might have been. **

"Not like that's the first time he's forgotten something," Sokka smirked.

"Sokka, we're only at the first line. Don't interrupt yet, okay?"

"Alright, Suki dear."

Ty Lee let out a contented sigh. "You two are so cute as well."

**The reason for his present distraction let out a pleased hum against his throat. He ran a hand up her side through the thin layer of her party dress, enjoying the feel of her shiver against his body. She pressed against him, backing him up and drawing their hips closer still, before leaving a series of little nips and kisses along his neck up to a particularly sensitive spot just beneath his ear. Aang closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying Katara's ministrations despite the nagging thought that there was **_**something**_** he ought to remember… **

Suki stared at her boyfriend's gaping mouth. "Sokka, are you alright?"

Sokka shook his head as if waking from a dream before holding up the book and squinting at it. "Is this... is my sister _making out with Aang_?!"

"Sounds like it," Ty Lee answered helpfully.

Sokka looked as if he was going to pass out. "Oh gosh, I don't think I want to read this. No wait, I _know _I don't want to read this."

"Then I'll do it," Suki said as she took the book from Sokka's hands. She ran her finger down the page. "Ah, here's where we left off. Right then, on we go."

**Then, as the back of his legs collided with the seat behind him, it came back to him.**

**"Katara!" he yelped, pushing her off of him.**

**She let out a whimper and pouted as he moved her back an arms length. "What's wrong?" she asked, eyes fixed on his mouth and very clearly only held back from him by his shaking hands clasping her shoulders.**

**"Katara!" he choked out, glancing around them wildly, completely paranoid that someone would walk in on them. "We can **_**not**_** just stand here and make out in Zuko's throne room!" **

Ty Lee burst out in a fit of giggles. "They're making out in Zuko's throne room?"

"Imagine if Zuko walked in on them," Suki grinned, and they both started giggling.

"Or Mai," Ty Lee added, and the giggles got louder.

"Or Mai's _dad._" By then, they were full outright howling with laughter.

Sokka was sulking beside them. "Oh sure, it's all fun and games for you hormone-driven crazy teenage girls. Me, I have to hear how my _sister_ makes out with her boyfriend in graphic detail! And doing it in Zuko's throne room _doesn't_ help!" he squawked as he flapped his arms up and down in frustration.

"You look like an angry boar-rooster," Ty Lee told him, still giggling madly.

"Thanks," Sokka muttered darkly.

**"Well, it's a good thing I don't have any intention of just standing here and making out in Zuko's throne room," she replied.**

**Aang had just breathed a sigh of relief, when she added, "I plan to lie down and have sex on Zuko's throne."**

**"Katara!" **

Both girls were staring wide-eyed at the book. "Wow, she sure is brave," Ty Lee breathed.

"I second that. Wonder if the genes run in the family?" Suki looked up at Sokka, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Suki, while I'd love to make out with you any time, I'm not much for lying down and doing _it _on Zuko's throne." Even as he said that, the sullen expression had left his face, replaced by something quite different entirely.

"Then where would you rather do it then?" Suki asked coyly.

"I wouldn't mind doing it now."

As Suki's face flamed up, Ty Lee squealed in delight. "Ooh, you two are so _adorable_! But let's just finish the story first, okay?" she said mainly for Suki's benefit, patting her hand as a signal to continue.

"Oh, yes, um, right." Suki turned back to the book, trying hard not to make eye contact with Sokka.

**His face was bright red, he just knew it, and he was embarrassed to find that his state of arousal grew even more urgent at her matter-of-fact pronouncement. Katara taking the opportunity to slip under his arms and return her attention to seducing him did not help at all.**

**"I want you, Aang. Right here, right now."**

**"Trust me," he said, eyes closing again in ecstasy at the things she was doing to him, "The feeling is mutual. But m-maybe this isn't the best p-place."**

**Katara summarily ignored him. While she pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and down his neck to his exposed collarbone, her quick fingers found their way to the hidden clasps that fastened his formal robes and began undoing them one by one.**

**Despite his best intentions, Aang's hands found their way to her waist, and then they found their way lower, pulling their lower bodies into alignment. He groaned at the delicious contact, but even as his resolve crumbled, he continued to protest.**

**"We're breaking about twenty laws right now."**

**"You're the Avatar, what are they going to do?"**

**"Someone could walk in any minute."**

**"That just makes it better."**

**"**_**What?!**_**"**

**"Relax, Aang. Everybody's in the Butterfly-Moth Pavilion, anyway. No one's here but you and me."**

**By this point, she had succeeded in pulling open his robes and the attention she had been lavishing on his clavicle traveled southward as she kissed her way down his chest and abdomen, tugging on the drawstring of his trousers as she went. Aang groaned, closing his eyes and doing his best to resist the urge to have his way with her right here and right now on the Burning Throne, but it was no good. Before she could get his pants off completely, he grabbed her hands and drew her back up along his body. He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss so intense that when he drew back, she was the one left flushed, flustered, and gasping for air. She gazed at him with wide, luminous eyes, chest heaving as she attempted to recover from the kiss.**

**"For someone who's so intent on being an exhibitionist, you're wearing an awful lot of clothes," he informed her with a cheeky grin.**

**She draped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her lower body against him and stirring up an exquisite friction between them. "Well then, Avatar Aang," she said in a husky tone, "You should do something about that."**

**Surrendering completely, Aang happily complied. **

"Done," Suki announced as she closed the book, a streak of red running steadily down her neck that was not entirely due to Sokka's words earlier.

Ty Lee fanned herself with her hand exaggeratedly. "Wooh, boy is it hot in here! I bet the temperature just soared twenty degrees when Katara tugged on Aang's trousers -"

"Don't remind me," Sokka managed through gritted teeth.

Suki put an arm around her tense boyfriend. "Sokka, I know you're Katara's older brother, but she's old enough to take care of herself already. Even if this is just a story, there's no guarantee that this won't happen in the future, though maybe not in Zuko's throne room," she added while grinning slightly.

"I know. It's just... she's my little sis and now she's all grown up with her own boyfriend and in a relationship..." Sokka's voice trailed off as he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Suki cradled his chin with her palm, lifting his head up so that their eyes met. "She'll do fine. And in the meantime, why don't I take care of those tears of yours?" she offered as her fingers gently brushed the corners of his eyes, then trailed their way down to his collarbone.

"So, I think I'll just take this and run along now!" Ty Lee said brightly as she picked up the Companion from where it lay on the front porch floor. "Can't wait to see what the other girls think of this! See ya!" And she ran off grinning to herself, while her friend was locked in a passionate kiss with her boyfriend right there on the front porch.

**I assure you, the rating for this story when it was first published was well and truly a 'T'. A round of applause for an anonymous reviewer for suggesting this, and also to The Melon Lord Approves for, well, approving of her story's appearance in the Companion! And also, I've got a week of exams ahead of me, so I might not be updating as often as I'd like to. Any inconveniences are sincerely regretted, well wishes are very much appreciated, and hope to see you all soon!**


	29. Avatar High: Chapter 1

"Ah, it's great to be back," Sokka sighed contentedly as he sank into the couch in the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon, the Companion sitting on the table before him.

Katara took a seat next to her brother. "So, how were Suki and everyone else back at Kyoshi Island?"

"They're great. Suki and Ty Lee send you their regards. Oh, and one more thing." Sokka grinned mischievously at his sister. "Ty Lee says to tell you that you're welcome to make out with Aang in Zuko's throne room any time."

The waterbender raised a confused eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Never mind, it's nothing important. So," Sokka addressed Aang as he emerged from the stairs, "what were you guys up to while I'm gone?"

"Nothing much," Toph shrugged as she came in behind Aang. "We were enjoying the vacation break from two of the most annoying things in the world."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"One's the Companion; the other, I'll leave that to you to figure out," Toph grinned as she chose her spot on the other couch.

"Wonder how Zuko's doing at that meeting right now?" Aang mused.

"Meh, he'll be fine. Earth King Kuei's there with him, remember?" Sokka reminded him. "Besides, it's just some follow-up stuff on the relocation of the colonies. It shouldn't take too long."

Toph propped her feet up on the coffee table, only to have her toes collide with the Companion. "Hey, get this piece of parchment out of my way, won't you?"

Katara took the Companion from the table accordingly. "Actually, it's way more than a piece of parchment, Toph."

"Yeah, it's a whole ton of parchment full of crazy stories about us," Sokka piped up.

"Don't need you to remind me of that, Snoozles. So, what did Suki and Ty Lee think of the book?"

Sokka shrugged casually. "Oh, they found it interesting."

"He said something about me and Aang making out, but I didn't get the whole thing," Katara informed Toph as she browsed through the book. Her hand stopped at a certain page. "Hey, how does this story sound? The title's _Avatar High_."

"Aang's not very high," Toph pointed out.

"You mean, Aang's not very _tall_," Sokka corrected her.

"Geez Snoozles, one visit at Suki's and now you're a grammar master? I don't think I'll ever let you go to Kyoshi Island again."

"Why would I need _your _permission to visit Kyoshi Island?"

"I'll just leave you two in peace," Katara sighed as she moved to sit next to Aang, who she considered was a better audience than two bickering teens.

**Katara sat at the dining table, fidgeting with her hair. Before her, her grandmother was laying out the breakfast she'd cooked. She looked up at her granddaughter. "Your hair looks fine, Katara. You can stop trying to tame it now," she said with a hint of a smile on her face.**

**Katara smiled back as she finally released her long braid and let it fall over her shoulders. "Yes, Gran Gran. I just... I'm a little nervous, that's all."**

**Gran Gran nodded understandingly. "Of course. The first day is always never easy."**

**"It would be easier if Sokka would be on time, for once," Katara muttered impatiently as she glanced towards the stairs to see her brother whistling as he made his way down towards the dining room.**

**"Morning, sis. Up and early, aren't you?" he grinned as he took the seat opposite her at the table.**

**"As opposed to you. The first day at a new school and you still want to sleep in," she shot back, smirking slightly. **

"Oh, we're going to a new school?" Sokka asked.

Katara looked up at him from the book. "Wow Sokka, I didn't know you were listening. I thought you were still busy squabbling with Toph."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"We were, but we decided to save our breath and listen to you read yet another crazy story instead," Toph grinned.

"Uh huh," Katara nodded. "Wise choice."

**"Oh come on, I wasn't that late," he protested before shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. "Besides," he mumbled through a mouth full of scrambled egg, "it isn't like this is the first time for us."**

**She sighed. He was right; ever since their mother died a few years ago, their father had been struggling to provide for the family and care for his children at the same time. Gran Gran was a big help staying with them, but Katara and her brother saw her even more often than they saw their father, for he was always busy at work all through the day and sometimes even late into the night. It was all for maintaining the family's income, or so he told them, but Katara suspected that he was drowning himself in his work so he could hide from the sorrow of losing his wife, something that had never faded as time passed. **

"While all that stuff about Mom dying and everything was true," Sokka spoke up, "this whole paragraph feels just a little exaggerated. Of course, that might just be me, but honestly, I'm sure Dad wouldn't try to 'drown himself in his work' to hide from something."

"That's because you have no sensitivity," Katara told him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you meant when you were talking about me and Aang making out earlier."

Aang's ears perked up. "Katara and I were making out?"

"No, _Sokka_ was talking about you and Katara making out," Toph pointed out. "Geez, I don't even care which of you makes out with whom! Can we just get on with the story already?"

**Having put in so many time and effort in his career, it was natural that he should have a higher position in the company he worked for, but that also meant having to relocate a lot. This was the third school in the past six years Katara had been to, and she could only hope that this time, maybe, things would be better.**

**After finishing breakfast and helping to clear away the table, Gran Gran saw them off at the door. "Have a good day, kids," she said as she fondly kissed them both on the cheek once.**

**"Aw come on Gran Gran, we're not little kids anymore," Sokka said hastily as he wiped his cheek while glancing up and down the street, but Katara knew that he would be even more upset if her grandmother didn't give him his goodbye kiss like she'd done ever since he started primary school. **

"Now isn't that sweet?" Toph sniggered.

"Hey, it's just a display of affection!" Sokka protested. "It means my grandmother loves me!"

"Oh, so you do get goodbye kisses from your Gran Gran, don't you?"

"Alright, break it up," Katara interjected as her brother glowered at the blind earthbender. "Seriously, if you ever want to finish a story, you're going to have to stop interrupting."

Toph turned her sightless eyes towards the waterbender. "You're just saying that because you don't mind goodbye kisses, especially if you're the one giving them to Aang," she said coyly.

"Well yes, I don't mind that at all," Katara stated, while beside her Aang was starting to blush.

**She put her arms around Gran Gran and hugged her. ****"Don't worry Gran Gran, we'll be fine. I promise."**

**"I know you'll be," Gran Gran replied as she gave her granddaughter a warm smile. "Now run along, the two of you. You don't want to be late for the first day of school!" **

**"We won't! See you later, Gran Gran!" Katara called as she and her brother took off running towards the bus stop at the end of the street. They arrived just in time to see the yellow bus pull in. Getting into the line, they boarded the bus with the other kids, managing to find seats somewhere at the back. Katara settled down next to the window and watched the scenery pass her by as the bus continued its journey. She took a deep breath. _Avatar High, here I come_, she thought.**

"So... what _is _Avatar High?" Aang asked.

"Probably the name of the new school Katara and I are going to in the story," Sokka analyzed. "Though why they would pick such a name for a school is beyond me."

"To be honest, a lot of stuff in this book is beyond us," Toph pointed out, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Katara squinted at the page. "Okay, there's a line break coming up. I suppose we'll be in class or something in the next paragraph."

Toph grinned and reclined backwards on the couch. "Sugar Queen in class, huh? Now that's something I'd like to see."

**Katara tried to pay attention on the formula the teacher was explaining as he wrote on the whiteboard, but her mind kept slipping away. _Well, the lessons aren't any better here_, she thought, deciding that Chemistry in a different school was still Chemistry, and by default still boring. **

"So 'Chemistry' is a boring lesson," Sokka nodded. "Right, got it."

**Then something else caught her eye.**

**There he went again! The boy sitting two rows in front of her had just turned his head to look back at her for what was probably the fifth time ever since the class started half a hour ago. She'd registered that he had large grey eyes, short black hair and a rather nice smile which he kept flashing at her every time he turned towards her. While she wasn't used to people noticing her, having someone smiling at her made her feel more relaxed. She made up her mind that she would have to talk to him during recess, which was right after that class****. **

Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Someone that keeps smiling at Katara... I'd say that's Aang, except he doesn't have hair."

"Maybe he grew it out again," Katara guessed, 'like while he was unconscious for a period of time back after Ba Sing Se fell."

"Well, it makes no difference to me whether he's got hair or not," Toph shrugged. "All I need to know is that he keeps grinning at Katara, which is a dead giveaway."

"Agreed," Sokka nodded, while Aang's blush intensified.

**When the bell rang, the students all filed out of the classroom, many of them eager to invade the cafeteria immediately. Katara took her time gathering her books together before looking up to see him walking towards her, the same bright smile on his face. She smiled back. "Hi."**

**"Hi." The boy seemed unable to say anything else, and his grey eyes darted around the room at random before settling on the necklace she was wearing. "That's very pretty," he said as he gestured to her neck.**

**She instinctively put a hand to the carved piece of jade held in place by a blue silk band. "Oh, thank you. It was my mother's," she explained while smiling encouragingly up at him.**

**That seemed to give him more courage, and his smile grew wider. "So... you must have just moved here, huh?"**

**"Yes, my family just moved in during the weekend. My name's Katara," she said, introducing herself first.**

**"Hi Katara. I'm Aang." **

"Yup, it's Twinkletoes all right," Toph confirmed.

"Though I wonder if he still has his arrow tattoo?" Sokka mused. "He couldn't be wearing a headband to hide it again, could he?"

"Why would I need to hide my arrow?" Aang asked. "It's just a normal school, not a Fire Nation one."

"There's that," Toph agreed. "Not a single mention of a firebender yet; just Sugar Queen, Snoozles, their grandma, and Twinkletoes."

"Nothing about you either," Sokka grinned teasingly at her.

"Yup." Toph frowned slightly. "That's no fun."

Sokka snorted. "Get over it Toph, a story doesn't need you in it to be fun."

"Or you," she shot back.

"And here we go again," Katara sighed, sensing that they were on the brink of another Water Tribe warrior versus blind earthbender squabble. "You two do what you want; I'll just finish up here first."

**He grinned shyly at her. "Do you want to eat at the cafeteria together?"**

**"I'd love to. I'd really like some company, what with this being my first day here and all," she said as they walked out of the classroom and down the hall.**

**"Don't worry, you'll have lots of new friends soon." Aang stopped at the entrance to the cafeteria, one hand holding open the door that led to the noisy room full of kids having lunch. "And by the way, welcome to Avatar High." **

"And that's the end." Katara closed the book and looked up at her friends. "Oh, so you two have decided to give up on your debate after all?"

"I got no problem with doing it, if you're looking forward to it so much," Toph grinned.

"Same here. I can definitely put one over you any day," Sokka said with a confident smirk.

"I'll like to see you try, Snoozles."

"Try what?" asked a voice, and the four turned around to see Zuko coming from the stairs.

"Hey Zuko," Aang greeted him. "How'd the meeting go?"

"It went fine. Great to see you back, Sokka," Zuko said as he nodded at the Water Tribe teen.

"Great to see you two, Zuko. How's your throne room?"

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow. "Um, it's fine?"

"Oh, good then. Just one thing: next time we're all in the Fire Nation, make sure Aang and Katara don't sneak off together." Sokka leaned backwards on the couch with the same smirk on his face, while his friends traded confused glances.

**Well there you go; a modern high school AU fic made as clique as is possible for a bunny. I finally finished my exams - and thanks for all your well wishes, they were a big encouragement for me - but now my email inbox is flooded and I've got a whole ton of message reading**** to do. To everyone who PMed me these few days, you'll get my reply soon, so hang in there! See you all next chapter!**


	30. The Art of Firendship

Zuko blinked twice rapidly at his boomerang-wielding friend. "Okay... I'll assume I know what you're talking about." Just then, he spotted the Companion lying on the low table. He bent over and picked it up. "So you're reading this again?"

"Yup," Aang chirped, then his eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey Zuko, why don't you read to us?"

"Yeah, go for it Zuko," Sokka agreed. "Katara and I have already done it before; now it's your turn!"

"But I... I mean, why don't you do it instead, Aang?"

The Avatar grinned sheepishly. "Well, I kinda don't think I can do it..."

"What he means is, he 'kinda' doesn't think he can read anything from that book without some extreme reaction," Toph smirked. "Especially if it involves Katara with a guy, regardless of who the guy is."

While Aang's cheeks started turning red, Zuko opened the book and began browsing through it. "Well, I don't mind reading from this, as long as I don't find myself doing something crazy in a story." His hand stopped at a certain page. "Hey, this one has my father as a main character!"

Sokka almost fell off the couch. "Your father is a what now?!"

Toph's sightless eyes widened. "Why would anyone want to write about _Ozai_?"

Katara shrugged. "Well, they've written about all five of us, plus Momo, Appa, Hawky, Foo Foo, the cabbage merchant -"

"And Suki, and Ty Lee, and the Unagi..." Sokka continued.

"So why not Ozai?" Aang concluded.

Zuko paused for a moment. "Fair enough," he said finally. "Oh, by the way, the other main character listed is Aang."

Aang's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "What am I doing with Ozai in a story?!"

"Maybe he escaped from prison, and you two were fighting each other again," Toph suggested.

"Or maybe it'd be like the time you and Zuko appeared together..." Sokka began, but Katara quickly put a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Aang shuddered. "If it's going to be like that... I think we'll pass this one, Zuko."

"No, it isn't that kind of story." Zuko held up the book for the others to see. "The story title's _The Art of Firendship_, and according to the summary, it's just Aang visiting Ozai in his cell."

"Still, that could turn into..." Sokka started to say, but Katara clamped her hand over his mouth again. He shot her a look of annoyance, which she promptly ignored.

"What's 'firendship'?" Toph asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Dunno. It could be a spelling error - you know, 'friendship' with the 'i' and 'r' switching places?"

"Never mind how the word 'friendship' would be related to Ozai in any way," Sokka said, glancing warily at his sister in case she decided to shut him up again, "just start the story and we'll see how it goes, okay?"

The others nodded in agreement, and Zuko began reading.

**A scraping sound of a door opening echoed through the cell followed by the light tap of footsteps on the metal floor. The door closed and Ozai looked up. It had been 6 weeks since his defeat and Ozai had hardly changed. He eyes still held the golden hate he felt toward his son and brother. Despite being powerless without his fire bending, Ozai still held the air of a man once seemly invincible. Some of his guards still feared him: his only comfort in his defeated state. **

Sokka snorted. "I don't know if the guards would still fear him if they'd seen him after his fight with Aang. I mean, what with him slumped on the ground and drooling from the corner of his mouth - it's not exactly fearsome stuff, is it?"

Toph shrugged. "Well, they did get him cleaned up before shoving him into prison, right Zuko?"

Zuko nodded. "As far as I know, my father's behavior hasn't changed much from when he was Fire Lord."

"Of course, he should have noticed a slight change in the surroundings," Katara smirked.

"Oh yeah, Prison Cell Lord. That's a lovely title," Toph grinned.

**As the ex-Fire Lord's eyes saw who stood on the other side of his bars, he glared distastefully.**

**"Avatar." He said in greeting.**

**"Ozai." Avatar Aang bowed his head slightly. This act of respect surprised Ozai.**

**Not that he would show such in front of his enemy. **

Sokka grinned at the Avatar. "Always the gentleman, eh Aang?"

"Well, it's not like he'd ever think of laughing in Ozai's face and shouting 'Ha ha, I won!', right?" Toph pointed out as she picked her nose leisurely.

Aang scratched the back of his bare head. "No, I definitely didn't think of doing that."

"You should try it sometime," Sokka said earnestly. "You did kick his butt during the Comet, that gives you bragging rights over him. Why not?"

"Because Aang has a whole lot more sense than you do," Katara answered as she caressed the side of Aang's neck, causing him to sigh in pleasure. Sokka gulped and hastily averted his eyes, suddenly reminded of the story he'd read with Suki and Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island.

**Even though Ozai could no more attack the boy than he could metal bend his cage, Aang had brought his staff into the room as well as something he held to his chest that the dim sunlight would not let Ozai see.**

**"So have you come to gloat my defeat or to finish what you started six weeks ago?"**

**"If I wanted to kill you, I would have. You should be happy I showed you mercy." Ozai scoffed at this. If stripping him of his title and throwing him in a prison was the Avatar's idea of 'mercy'… **

"It _is _mercy," Sokka told the book. "If you didn't like staying in a nice and secure prison cell, you could always get banished to the Earth Kingdom or something. See if you like that."

"Yeah, and everyone would know who you were and you'll have to dodge flying boulders every five minutes," Toph added.

"Especially from all the earthbenders who you enslaved in your shipyards," Katara continued.

"And all the families of the soldiers who died because they were fighting you," Zuko said as well, remembering his reception in an Earth Kingdom village when he was revealed to be a Fire Nation prince back when he was roaming the Earth Kingdom as a refugee.

"And Flopsy," Aang piped up.

There was a moment of silence in which everyone stared at the Avatar. Finally Sokka cleared his throat as he gave Aang a disbelieving glance. "Flopsy?"

"What? He doesn't like Ozai."

"Sure, whatever you say Aang," Toph said casually before bending over and whispering in Sokka's ear, "I think the war finally got to him."

**"Then what brings you to my corner of hell?" Ozai asked.**

**Aang hesitated. Then he sat down facing the bars and set his mystery item next to him. "This might sound strange to you, **_**especially**_** to you, but I hate to have someone who doesn't even know me hate me so much." Ozai followed Aang's hand where is rested on what he now recognized as a stack of papers of various colors. "So, I though maybe we could…get to know each other better?"**

**Ozai stared at the 12 year old. **_**No one's **_**this**_** stupid.**_** He thought in disbelief. **_**He can't possible think he can make **_**everyone**_** like him! That's ridiculous! **_**But Aang showed no sign of lying to the ex-Fire Lord. In fact, he was smiling hopefully. **_**And I was defeated by **_**this? "No." He replied, turning away. "Absolutely not."**

**"Aw, come on!" Ozai ignored the Avatar's pleas. "I thought we could do some origami! I brought paper and everything!" Ozai glared at him over his shoulder and smirked when Aang scooted back some. Ozai turned back to his wall, satisfied that the boy would leave. **

Sokka shrugged. "Well, that's what you get when you try to do origami with Ozai. Sorry, Aang."

"Not like you're missing out on much though," Toph piped up. "I don't think folding paper with a tyrannical ruler is high on your list of interests anyway."

"Yeah, otherwise you could have handicrafted Ozai to death," Sokka grinned.

Katara sighed. "Death by handicrafts. What a creative killer my brother is."

**Instead he heard paper shuffling.**

**"I'll teach how to make a phoenix!" Aang said tauntingly and Ozai turned fully around to see that Aang was waving a sheet of square red paper at him, himself hold a green sheet with his other hand. The air bender slipped the paper through the bars and placed it on the ground in front of Ozai.**

**"I said no, Avatar."**

**But Aang did not give up. "Come on; make a paper friend!" **

"He really is persistent, isn't he?" Sokka observed.

"I suppose he's just all hyped up about making his arch-nemesis a 'paper friend'," Toph smirked.

Aang raised an irritated eyebrow. "Hey guys, I'm still here you know."

"We know," his earthbending teacher replied. "That's why reading about you teaching Ozai to fold paper is so much fun now."

**Ozai rolled his eyes. He had no use for friends before and did not wish to start now.**

**Although it **_**would**_** be cool to be able to make a phoenix…**

**If anything it would pass the time…**

**And it **_**did**_** get really boring in his cell…**

**"Fine." Aang's face brightened immediately as Ozai picked up the paper.**

**"Ok! First you fold the paper here, see? Then this corner comes up to here…"**

**A few minutes later Ozai was struggling.**

**"Accursed paper!" Ozai yelled, ripping up his failed bird and wishing he could ignite it. **

Sokka turned to look at Zuko. "Does your dad have something against paper?"

The former prince shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"Maybe it's just because he's resisting the temptation to burn something so easily flammable," Tpph suggested. "I have the same feeling sometimes when I see a nice big boulder and it's all I can do to not send it crashing into a passerby's skull."

Everyone stared at her in a moment of silence. Then Katara finally spoke, "I think we need to have a good talk sometime, Toph."

**He grit his teeth at Aang who was scared stiff. "You! You merely sought to further humiliate me!"**

**"No, no! You just folded a part wrong! Let's start again." He handed Ozai a yellow sheet and Ozai ripped it angrily from his hands. Aang placed his perfect phoenix down and stood up. "Maybe you'll get it better if we do this…"**

**A while later, Sokka walked down the hall to where two guard flanked Ozai's cell door.**

**"Hey, Sokka." Said one with a small bow. Sokka smiled at this.**

**Ever since Zuko had become Fire Lord, Sokka and the others had been treated with far more respect, seeing as they were friends of mister ruler-of-a-country himself. **

"Yup, being the Fire Lord's buddy has its perks," Sokka agreed happily.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you become Zuko's buddy?"

"Yeah, you used to call him an angry jerk," Katara smirked. "Or have you stopped doing that already?"

"Hey, I've changed! Seriously Zuko, I have," Sokka reassured the once-an-angry-jerk.

**"Hey, Li. Is Aang still in there?" He pointed at the door of the cell.**

**"Yeah, nothing's happened though. No screams or cries of pain so I guess everything's fine."**

**"You 'guess'?"  
**

**"Avatar Aang told us not to look inside unless we had a reason. There hasn't been any reason so far so…"**

**"It's not like Loser Lord can do anything anyway. Am I right?" Sokka laughed and jabbed his guard friend in the chest with his elbow.**

**'Uh, yeah, heh-heh…" It was clear that Li still had mixed thoughts about insulting his former lord. Sokka sighed.**

**"Well 'The All Powerful Avatar' hasn't told me not to go in sooooo!" And before Li could do anything, Sokka brushed passed him into the small metal room. "So how's the Loser Lord doing these- AANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **

Toph's eyes widened. "Wow, when Zuko read that last line my mind suddenly had this image of Ozai and Aang doing *_this part is omitted to protect innocent eyes_* and -"

"Yes Toph, that's enough from you," Katara said hastily while nervously glancing at Aang and Zuko, who looked as if they were going to throw up on the coffee table. She then exchanged a we-need-to-talk-to-her look with her brother before gingerly picking up the Companion from Zuko's shuddering hands and proceeding with the story.

**Ozai and Aang looked up.**

**"Teachin' Ozai origami." If Sokka had thought it was weird that Aang was, in fact, **_**behind**_** the bars sitting **_**right next **_**to Ozai, he was thoroughly freaked out by the reasoning behind it. Ozai held out his bird to Sokka, too much in a state of accomplishment to recognize Sokka as the teen who had mocked him on the day of Sozin's Comet.**

**"I made a phoenix!" He proclaimed happily.**

**Sokka started back confused. "Riiiiiggght…" And with that, he turned and left.**

**"What's his name?"**

**"Does it need one?"**

**"Sure he does! How about-" Sokka covered his ears and ran down the hall. **

"Wow, that _is _pretty bad" Sokka commented as he glanced warily at the book. "If that happened in real life, I'd probably look like Aang right now," he said as he gestured at the Avatar's face which was still frozen in horror.

Zuko, who had thankfully recovered from his brief wave of nausea, cleared his throat and looked around at his friends. "Well, I guess that's about enough reading for now. Who wants some tea?"

"That would be nice, Zuko," Katara replied as she rested her arm around her slowly recovering boyfriend's shoulder. "In the meantime," she shot a look at her earthbending friend, "Toph and I are going to have a nice little chat."

**I guess Toph is feeling the aftereffects of fanfiction already: seeing perverted subtext in every seemingly innocent line. It's been a chaotic week, resulting in my absence from the Net and one reader asking about when the next chapter would come. Sorry about that, and I'll definitely try to avoid any more disappearing acts! Anyway, thanks to Leviticus Wilkes for suggesting zutarakid50's 'The Art of Firendship' (yes, the original title did have that typo, I kept it to preserve authenticity) and hope to see you all soon!**


	31. The Tale of Kara: Chapter 4

It was a peaceful day in the Jasmine Dragon, located in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. The birds were singing, the bees were humming, the staff were preparing the tea shop for the afternoon shift, and everything was in a state of general bliss. Until...

"Hey guys, there's a new chapter of _The Tale of Kara_!"

Sokka's proclamation immediately diverted everyone's attention from their current activities. Katara and Zuko looked up from their of Pai Sho, Aang dropped the ball he was using for a game of catch with Momo, and Toph snapped out of her lazy half-asleep state. "_The Tale of Kara_? Excellent!" she beamed.

"I dunno if I want to hear more about what my imaginary perfect elder sister is up to so soon after lunch," Katara said as she placed another tile on the Pai Sho board. "Your turn, Zuko."

Zuko placed one of his own tiles. "And I don't think I want to know whether she has other names for me other than 'handsome jerk'."

"Oh come on, we gotta find out what's new with Kara!" Sokka said enthusiastically. "Remember, in the last chapter she was taken aboard Zuko's ship along with Aang!"

"She can stay there for all I care," Katara replied briskly.

"Well, I'm going to listen to this," Toph grinned as she propped her feet up on the low table. "I'd like to see what perfectly perfect stuff she does this time."

"I wouldn't mind hearing this either," Aang said as he threw the ball again for Momo, who promptly went after it. "But you and Katara are still going to come on Appa to rescue me, right?"

"Don't worry, it's only chapter four; a little too soon for you to be getting captured by the Fire Nation," Sokka reassured him before beginning to narrate.

**The Fire Nation soldiers led Aang and I through a dark corridor, the only light coming from lamps set in the walls that glowed a rusty red. Our wrists were bound together with strong rope, and the soldiers were none too gentle as they half-pushed us towards the metal door at the end of the passage. In front of us walked the Fire Nation prince, staring firmly ahead and never once looking in another direction. He paused in front of the door and finally consented to turn towards us, his captives. Both of his amber eyes fixed me in their steely gaze, even the one on the scarred half of his face.**

**"When we enter the room, you will be tested to determine if you are the Avatar," he told us.**

Aang frowned in confusion. "There's a test for whether you're an Avatar or not?"

"There should be; otherwise how did you know you were one?" Sokka asked him.

"Well, the monks knew because they'd presented me with thousands of toys when I was a baby, and I chose the four toys that were the toys picked by the past four Avatars. I don't think Zuko's ship would have those toys though."

"True, but we did once have a grinning monkey statue with ruby eyes," Zuko stated to general astonishment.

"Wait, I thought you were playing Pai Sho with Katara?" Sokka pointed out.

"We decided we could use a bit of sickening perfectness instead."

"Oh. Okay then."

**"You are advised to cooperate with us and not try to resist. If you attempt to escape," his eyes gleamed with a spark of fury, "I will not be held responsible for my actions."**

**From beside me, Aang gulped nervously. I tried to make him feel better by sending him a reassuring smile, but I wasn't feeling very brave either. The prince had already proved himself an able fighter, and in a metal warship that was sure to be heavily fortified and full of soldiers, escaping would not be an easy task.**

"Question: how does Kara expect for Aang to see her reassuring smile in a dark corridor lit only by rusty red lamps?" Sokka asked.

"Answer: the same way she can bend two elements, have Aang falling for her instead of Katara and making you and your sister sound like childish brats," Toph answered.

"Oh."

Katara shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure the big tough Fire Nation soldiers will wipe the smile off her face soon enough, and I'll be glad to see that," she smirked.

**As we entered the room, my heart was full of trepidation. I did not know what to expect, what test they would use on me, or even whether I would be able to leave that room alive.**

Katara gave a mock exaggerated shudder. "Oh dear, how simply _horrifying _this is. How indeed is Kara going to escape? I know: with her perfectly disgusting perfectness!"

"You're not very nice to your elder sister, now are you?" Toph grinned.

"Do I have to be?"

"No, in fact I like you as mean Katara. Makes you sound less like a saint."

"Thanks, Toph."

"Any time."

**However, the room only contained a simple wooden table and not much else. A stout man with graying hair stood in front of the table, and the kind smile on his face somehow told me that he would not hurt me. He nodded politely at us. "Hello. My name is Iroh, and my nephew Zuko has asked me to perform a little test on you."**

Zuko frowned thoughtfully. "Strange. I never knew about any test to determine whether one is the Avatar. When I was first banished, I did look for any information that would contain any hint of the Avatar's whereabouts, but I never came across anything like a test."

"Besides, you wouldn't even need a test to see if someone is the Avatar," Sokka pointed out. "All you'd have to do is check whether that guy can airbend, and since nobody else alive on this planet can do that, his identity would be obvious."

"And Aang already performed an airbending move in the last chapter - you know, when he was slowing down the penguin's momentum," Katara added. "By then he would've already proved that he was the Avatar."

"Except with Kara bending two elements, I guess they would've needed the test anyway, just to be sure," Aang analyzed.

"Yeah, so they can be sure she's not the Avatar and they would have a valid excuse to throw her off the ship," Toph grinned.

**We didn't reply immediately. Aang's eyes darted around the room, possibly searching for any lurking dangers, or perhaps an escape route. Finally he asked, "What kind of test?"**

**"I assure you, it won't hurt. I've performed it hundreds of times. It only takes a few moments, and then you're free to go. Would you mind if I put a few things in front of you at the table? It will only take a moment."**

Sokka looked confused. "How can putting some stuff in front of someone prove that he or she's the Avatar?"

"We won't know unless you stop interrupting and continue with the story," Katara said, slightly irritated.

"Fine, fine, no need to get touchy."

**Personally I wasn't so sure that we really would be free to go, but then again, what did I have to fear? I wasn't the Avatar; Aang was, and suddenly I realized that if I was released, he would be left alone on the ship at the mercy of the firebenders.**

"Yeah, and they'll all be celebrating your absence," Sokka smirked.

**Praying that the situation would not arise, I spoke up, "You sure you won't hurt us?"**

**"You have my word," Iroh replied as he gestured for me to stand in front of the table across from him.**

**I took a deep breath and stepped forward to the side of the table, watching as Iroh produced a small flask of water and poured it on the table's surface. The water slid over the wood, merging together and eventually forming a circle before me. Iroh said nothing, but simply nodded once as he wiped away the water and put a burning candle in front of me. The flame of the candle went still, before leaning slightly in my direction.**

**Iroh's eyes widened, but still he said nothing. Then he placed a smooth pebble before me in an upright position before drawing his hand away. The pebble fell accordingly. He tried again, with the same result. He then took away the pebble and straightened up to look at his nephew. "She is not the Avatar."**

Toph snorted. "Well, that told us a lot."

"I think I get it now," Aang spoke up. "This is supposed to test whether a person has bending abilities by observing whether the element will react to the bender's presence. If there was a reaction, it should prove that the person can bend that element."

"Still, I don't think there really is any test like this, is there?" Katara asked.

The Avatar smiled slightly. "No, there isn't. There are certain ways of determining whether someone is the Avatar, but this method has definitely never been used before."

"Considering that this is the Avatar himself speaking, we'll just have to take your word for it," Sokka responded.

**Zuko stepped forward. "Then how could she have bent two elements? The soldiers have already told you how she, a waterbender, produced fire just now was she was fighting against me. How is that possible?"**

**Iroh remained silent for a few moments before finally clearing his throat. "It is rare, but not impossible. Once in a while," he turned to look at me, "a bender is born with the ability to manipulate two elements. It could be because of mixed heritage, where both parents have different bending abilities, or it could just be a blessing from the spirits."**

**"Then why didn't I know before now that I could firebend?" I asked. "I already showed signs of waterbending when I was a child, but I only produced my first flame today."**

**"In these cases, one element will be the bender's dominant element, the one that develops earlier and faster," Iroh explained. "The other secondary element is generally not discovered until later in life, but with hard training an individual can control both elements with equal skill. A hybrid bender usually shows great talent in the art of bending, and for me, it is an honor to meet one," he said as he bowed to me.**

**I was speechless. I had never heard of hybrid benders, and now I didn't really know how to react to the discovery that I was one.**

"Ditto for me," Toph said. "I don't think 'hybrid benders' even exist."

"Obviously this is all just some plot device created by the author to explain how Kara can bend two elements, making her that much more special than the rest of us lesser mortals," Katara sniffed.

Sokka smirked. "Oh come on, we all know you're just upset because she took your boyfriend."

"Shut up and continue reading, Sokka."

**However, my mind was soon occupied by other matters, for now Iroh was performing the test on Aang. The water formed a circle, the flame was drawn towards him, and even the pebble stood upright before him. It was just as I feared.**

**Zuko reached out a hand and grasped Aang's arm tightly. "You are my prisoner, Avatar. I'm taking you back to the Fire Nation."**

"And that's the end of the chapter," Sokka said as he closed the book and looked up at his friends. "Well, at least we now have some sort of reason why Kara can bend two elements."

"Though that one was obviously thought up by the author," Katara added. "Come to think of it, that test probably was as well."

"Well, it's not like it's complete nonsense," Zuko admitted. "Although I have to say, that's cutting it a bit fine there. I mean, we don't even have any real proof that method actually works."

"Yeah well, there aren't a lot of things in here that have any sort of proof at all." Sokka opened the book again and browsed through the pages. "So, who wants another story?"

**And there we have it: Kara is a hybrid bender, two separate elements united in one individual – or whatever Mary Sue-ish statement you can think of. Gee, I just realized how much I missed writing about her. You won't mind if she appears a bit more frequently, yeah? In the meantime, see you all in the next chapter!**


	32. Doped Out in the Desert

Sokka had been browsing through the Companion for a few minutes when his eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey guys, I found a story about Toph drinking cactus juice!"

Toph looked as if Sokka had just announced he was going to be the Fire Lord. "WHAT?!"

"No, seriously! The story's titled _Doped Out in the Desert_." Sokka read the summary aloud, "_What if Toph drank the cactus juice along with Sokka? Twice the wackiness ensues! _Sounds good, right?" he asked as he looked up at his friends enthusiastically.

Katara frowned slightly. "I don't know if I could handle 'twice the wackiness' just after a _Tale of Kara _chapter."

"But it does sound fun though," Aang piped up.

"Then let's do it!" And so Sokka gleefully began the story.

**Toph was in a state of utter misery as she trailed Sokka and Katara across the burning sand of the Si Wong Desert. The soles of her feet had learned to cope with pain long ago, but in the glaring heat, every step still felt like she was treading on hot wax. Although she stoically refused to complain, the Earthbender would've given anything for a pair of sandals.**

**Sweat dripped and clotted on her skin and soaked into the fabric of her tunic, stinging her sightless eyeballs. Her shorter legs made it a trial to keep pace with the Waterbender siblings, and the exposed skin of her neck and face felt like it had been rubbed raw with a file from sunburn. **

Sokka nodded sympathetically. "Oh yeah, I remember how bad it was that time. Definitely not a walk in the park."

Katara raised an amused eyebrow. "I'm surprised you remember anything, Sokka. You were high on cactus juice half the time, remember?"

"What is cactus juice anyway?" Zuko asked. "And what were you guys doing in a desert?"

"Long story, Zuko," Toph replied. "We'll tell it to you when we have the time. Oh, and cactus juice is the juice of a cactus that grows in that desert."

"That much I could understand just by the name," Zuko muttered.

"Well, you asked anyway, didn't you? One more thing: you really shouldn't drink it, as this story will soon demonstrate, and possibly using me as an example," Toph grumbled.

Sokka beamed. "Well, I'm not complaining. It's why I decided to read the story in the first place anyway."

**She also felt miserable inside. First of all, the shifting, granular, muffling sand she strode across was strange, unfamiliar. It muffled and masked any vibrations she sent or received through the substrate, forcing her to rely far more on her sense of hearing. For Toph, it was the equivalent of attempting to find one's way in a forest with only starlight to rely on.**

**And then there was Aang. He'd been so furious at her for allowing the desert nomads to abduct Appa, his best friend and their mode of transportation! She'd been trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea, desperately trying to keep the sinking library up, to buy vital time for her new friends. There'd been only so much she could do, but the fact still remained that the responsibility for Appa's loss squarely rested on her shoulders. His comment that she'd never liked the bison deeply hurt, and made her feel even more terrible. **

Aang looked guiltily towards Toph. "I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you."

The blind girl shrugged. "Yeah well, you weren't exactly yourself that time. Besides, you did apologize to me before, and me bossing you around in earthbending training more than made up for it," she grinned.

"All's well that ends well then," Katara concluded.

**Now Aang had stormed off in an enraged huff to soar around in a desperate search for his flying bison. Secretly, Toph was scared that he might well just leave them forever, or at least her, to whatever dreadful fate awaited them in this dreadful hell. She hoped he either found Appa or some other kind of help soon.**

**In this state, she noticed Sokka's labored panting too late, her drooping forehead and breasts colliding with his shoulders and back.**

**"Can't you watch where-" he snapped in irritation as she heard his heels crunch in the sand while he half-turned.**

**"No," she responded crossly. How dumb and insensitive could he be?**

**"Right. Sorry," he apologized, his right shoulder pressed against her.**

**From maybe a zhang away came Katara's voice, urging "Come on guys. We've got to stick together."**

**As Sokka tried to pull away, Toph was startled to feel her tunic start to be pulled with it. It was sweatier than she'd thought. She felt Sokka then put his muscular hands on her flank and firmly push her away as she reciprocated, saying dryly, "If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem." **

"Yup, that really did happen," Toph nodded. "This author sure knows his or her facts."

"Which does make a welcome change," Zuko added.

Sokka grinned cheekily. "Well, I'm still waiting for Toph to go nuts over cactus juice."

**After separating them with a quick, jerking shove to the Water Tribe warrior's face, her mouth feeling like cotton, Toph requested, "Katara, can I have some water?"**

**"Okay, but we have to conserve it."**

**A sloshing, liquid sound, and she felt a manipulated globe of water touch her cracking lips. It tasted like nasty, low-grade tea, but she gratefully drank it anyhow. Beggars couldn't be choosers.**

**"We're drinking your bending water?" Sokka asked as the realization hit him. "You used this on the swamp guy! Blegh!" he exclaimed in disgust.**

**"It does taste kind of swampy," she agreed, nonetheless happy to have had any water at all as Momo himself made a disgusted purr.**

**"I'm sorry, it's all we have," Katara responded matter-of-factly.**

**"Not anymore!" her brother suddenly exclaimed. "Look!"**

**Despite being blind as one of her badger-mole teachers, (and it **_**did **_**annoy her to no end whenever some clod shouted that in her presence) Toph instinctively turned to face in the direction she could sense Sokka was focused in anyhow.**

**She then heard his feet crunching sand underfoot, then a wet slash with his sword.**

**"Sokka, wait!" his sister exclaimed then in a half-terrified tone, as Toph suddenly felt the older girl's hand clamp onto her wrist and dragging her along. "You shouldn't be eating strange plants!"**

**The Earthbender heard the young warrior and Momo greedily slurping at some sort of liquid as she was hauled forward, then another moist slash as he jubilantly proclaimed, "There's water trapped inside these!"**

**The words made Toph perk up like a lizard that has sighted a beetle. Water...**

**"I don't know," Katara said warily from just in front of her.**

**The rational part of Toph told her that joining Sokka in drinking the juice of an unknown plant was the equivalent of playing with fire. But she was also desperate. Katara's meager offering of water had taken the sword edge off her thirst, but hadn't fully satisfied it either by a long shot.**

**"I'm going to have some too," she said eagerly, striding forward. **

"Ah, here we go," Sokka said in a satisfied tone. "Now is where the fun starts."

**Katara's hand then pressed against her chest, the Waterbender urging, "Toph don't. I know we're all thirsty, but you shouldn't be drinking liquid from some weird plant. I can always bend water out of a cloud or something."**

**"Out of my way Sugar Queen," Toph snapped back, firmly pushing Katara aside. "There's water here and I'm drinking it now!"**

**"Don't come crying to me if something bad happens to you," Katara warned. **

"Always the thoughtful soul," Toph smirked.

"Hey, I was only trying to help you," Katara said, slightly offended. "If you don't like it then I won't bother."

"Guys, would you just hush?" Sokka reprimanded. "I'm trying to read here!"

"Gee Sokka, I didn't know you liked the stories in this book so much," Katara shot back.

"It is a little strange," Aang agreed.

"But in the case of this story, I guess it's understandable," Zuko added.

"Yeah, thanks. Now hush."

**As the Earthbender walked forward and then kneeled down, she said, "I'd like some too Sokka."**

**"Sure," he replied as he gently put something thorny and rounded in her cupped hands.**

**Immediately, she found the edge with her sensitive lips, tilted the bowl, and drank. **

"Almost there..." Sokka said gleefully.

**The liquid was refreshing, tasting a lot like the juice of a cucumber with a hint of melon.**

**"Thirst-quenching, isn't it," Sokka said happily.**

**Toph nodded. Then she heard the Water Tribe youth declare in the tone of a slightly drunken hawker, "Drink cactus juice! It'll quench you! Nothing's quenchier!" **

Zuko chuckled. "Sokka really said that?"

"Yup," Katara confirmed while grinning.

Aang was also grinning. "I wonder what Toph'll be like?"

"Probably even funnier," Sokka answered, earning him a sightless glare from the blind earthbender.

**Toph giggled in mirth. She reached up to wipe her sweaty forehead, flicking her long bangs to the side. Suddenly, it occurred to her that her bangs were the softest, most luxurious, sleekest thing she'd ever felt in her life! Grinning in pleasure at the sensation, she began to paw at them, letting them slip through her fingers as if they were fine silk.**

**"My hair feels so soft!" she said joyfully.**

**Then she heard music begin to swell up from the sand.**

**She quit reveling in the texture of her bangs and listened attentively to the song, head cocked. As she did, an amazing revelation came to her.**

**"He's so right!" she announced. "The little critters of nature really **_**don't **_**know that they're ugly!" **

All three boys chuckled, and Katara giggled softly. Toph looked indignant. "Oh sure, laugh at the blind girl, why don't you?"

"Sorry Toph," Katara apologized, although she couldn't hide the grin on her face. "We'll try to contain ourselves."

"See that you do," Toph muttered darkly.

**"Okay, I think both of you have had enough," Katara said dryly as she plucked the cactus from the Earthbender.**

**"Why do you sound like a rabbi-roo?" Toph asked as she stood up.**

**Her bellybutton was going to fall off soon, she realized. So naturally she stuck one of her thumbs into her abdomen and secured it with a satisfying **_**POP**_**!**

**"Who lit Toph on fire?" a bemused Sokka asked as he walked up to her.**

**"The sun did!" Toph beamed. "He wants to make me a Firebender too!" **

Aang laughed out once, then hastily tried to cover it with a cough as he glanced nervously at his earthbending teacher.

Toph sighed irritably. "Oh never mind, laugh all you want. This thing is meant to be funny anyway."

The Avatar relaxed immediately. "Thanks Toph."

"Don't mention it."

**With a resigned sigh, Katara, her voice slurred for some odd reason, said, "Why am I the only one with brains around here? I warned you two that drinking that stuff was a bad move!"**

**Feeling generous, Toph offered, "I'm going to clean all those crickets out of your hair when we stop for the night. Can't you hear them singing?"**

**The female gorilla goat made a disgusted snort and turned away, commanding, "Come on you two. We need to find Aang. And try to keep it together."**

**"Sure thing," Toph said cheerily as she fell into step. "After all, we female gorilla goats stick together!" **

At this point, Sokka started laughing and had to stop reading for a few moments before regaining his breath and continuing. Toph simply sat next to him, stony-faced.

**From behind her, as another song began to emanate from the endless marble floor they were traversing, the Earthbender heard Sokka ask, "How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?"**

**Toph didn't really care. Caught up in the spirit of the music coming to her from another dimension, she gleefully crooned, "**_**I am the eggman/ they are the eggmen/ I am the walrus/ Koo-koo-a-joo-ca-koo-koo-ca-joo!**_**"**

**From up ahead, she could hear the talking ostrich horse give a sigh of helpless frustration.**

**To make conversation, she turned to Sokka and asked him, "Did you know that my mother's name is Poppy?"**

**Immediately, she heard him come to a halt. Shock infusing his voice, he gasped, "No. Way."**

**"Yes way," she giggled back for no reason.**

**"Get going!" Katara's voice lashed through the air.**

**"Your voice smells like cut grass," Toph mentioned as they got underway.**

**"Spirits help me."**

**"The Earth Kingdom - love it or leave it!" the Earthbender shouted patriotically.**

By now, almost all of Team Avatar was in fits of laughter, with the exception of a huffing Toph with her arms crossed over her chest. "Can we just get this over with quickly?"

"Actually, that's the end of the story," Sokka said as he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. "No wait - there are more chapters!"

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here." Toph got up from her sofa, and Katara immediately stood up as well.

"Toph, we didn't mean to offend you. If you don't like it, we'll just stop here."

"No, it's okay," Toph said, and to their surprise they saw that she was smiling. "It _is _pretty funny. I'm just going to use the bathroom; I'll be back soon."

"Okay, if you say so." They watched as Toph made her way down the hallway adjoining the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon and enter the first door on the right. Then Sokka continued reading, and pretty soon they were laughing again.

**Many thanks to Nate the Ape for suggesting his story, which is one of the funniest things I've seen on this site in some time. There really are more chapters of this, and I might feature them if I feel like it. If you do want to see the continuation of this story, just let me know and I'll try to do it! Til next time, folks!**


	33. More of Doped Out in the Desert

"I'm back! Did anyone miss me?" Toph returned from her trip to the loo to find her friends roaring with laughter. The Companion lay beside Sokka on the sofa while tears of hilarity rolled down his cheeks.

"Okay, so no one missed me." Toph resumed her seat on the sofa with a huff. "So what new crazy stuff have I done thanks to cactus juice?"

"Well, you were conversing with a turtle spirit, had a catfish swim by you in the middle of the desert, and saved Sokka from giant mushrooms and ugly spiders," Aang told her before erupting into another fit of giggles.

"Sounds typical. Is that the same giant mushroom that Sokka thought was friendly?"

"Yup," Katara answered while grinning widely.

Zuko smiled. "Wow, I really wish I was there to see that. Katara said Sokka was doing a sort of wave move while worshiping the 'mushy giant friend'."

"Hey, I wasn't worshiping any giant mushroom!" Sokka protested.

"Yeah, whatever Snoozles. You know what, I just might continue listening to this story after all. It does sound pretty funny," Toph admitted.

"Great! Let's continue then!" Sokka said with great gusto before picking up the book again.

**As they walked in single file, Toph slipped into another important debate with herself, over whether the chicken or the egg came first. This profound philosophical matter was as yet unresolved as the sun began to slip below the horizon and the air grew cooler. **

Sokka nodded wisely. "Oh yeah, one of the greatest mysteries of nature: whether the chicken or the egg came first."

"Just continue, Sokka, we haven't even gotten past three sentences yet!" Katara urged him.

"Okay, okay."

**There was a sudden whoosh of air then, and she felt a shadow briefly pass over her before hearing a soft impact about two zhang away that lightly sprayed her with sand grains. She knew it was Aang.**

**Katara stopped, and the blind Earthbender took the opportunity to rest at once, standing still and listening to the beautiful flute music washing off her brain.**

**She had a vague sense that Aang was sad as Katara went over to him and provided comfort.**

**"What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa. We all know it."**

**We won't survive. That was the same thing as saying they were good as dead. **

"Bummer," the real Toph commented.

**At the thought, another song replaced the flute music. It was so cool the Earthbender just had to sing along!**

**Aang and Katara both jerked in surprise as she belted out, "**_**Dead I am the dog/ Hound of hell you cry/ Devil on your back/ I can never die!**_**"**

The rest of Team Avatar blinked. "Sokak, you're starting to sing weird songs again," Aang pointed out.

"Maybe he just drank some cactus juice," Toph suggested with a grin.

"Nah, this has happened before, remember? The spirit of the book will possess the narrator of the story, thus enabling him or her to sing the songs from the story even if he or she has never heard them before. Then when the story's finished, the narrator will lose the blessings of the spirit and go back to being an ordinary mortal," Sokka explained.

There was a moment of silence, and then Toph said, "Now I'm really sure you're on cactus juice."

**"Okay, what in the spirit world happened to her?" Aang inquired wildly of Katara.**

**"Let's just say my brother chose the wrong plant to extract water from, and that Toph acted before she thought," the Waterbender said with an exasperated sigh. "I think it'll get out of their systems eventually though."**

**"**_**Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches/ I slam in the back of my Dragullaaa!**_**" Toph went on, grinning joyfully.**

**"Eventually is the operative word here," Katara added.**

"Well, Sokka did recover eventually back then," Toph pointed out.

"Uh huh." Katara nodded wisely. "Eventually."

**"Anyway Aang, we can do this if we work together. Toph?"**

**"Life is a monkey," she calmly replied, faintly smiling. **

Sokka grinned. "Love your philosophical sense here, Toph."

"Thanks, Snoozles."

**"That's not an answer Toph," the Waterbender scolded. ****"Now **_**try **_**to get out of your drugged stupor for just a few moments and tell us if you can sense anything with your Earthbending skills."**

**Cool, she was paying attention to her! She didn't want it to stop either.**

**"Look what I can do Katara!" Toph announced, as she began to rub her belly and pat her head at the same time. **

**"Darn it Toph, tell us if you can **_**sense**_** anything!" Aang yelled as she was staggered by a fierce gust of wind. **

"Whoops, Aang's angry," Sokka commented. "Toph's little achievement was hilarious though; man, I love this story!"

**Shocked, the Earthbender obeyed, feeling and listening for any sign of solid rock, any sense of direction. Her mind felt even sharper, more aware and receptive than usual, but all the same she picked up nothing.**

**"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I've got nothing," she regretfully admitted. "I'm sure there's some **_**chocolate**_** pudding around though," she added. "And we'll be okay if we just remember what the dormouse said." **

"What kind of pudding is 'chocolate' pudding?" Aang wondered.

"What, you in the mood for dessert now?" Sokka asked him.

"Kinda."

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure we can dig out some of Iroh's red bean buns later - _after _we finish this story."

Katara raised an amused eyebrow. "Your sudden enthusiasm for this book is indeed rather surprising."

"Hey, it's a story about Toph on cactus juice - what's not to like?"

"True."

**"I'll take your findings on good faith," Katara sighed. "Sokka? Any ideas on how to find Ba Sing Se?"**

**Dreamily, he replied, "Why don't you ask the circle birds?"**

**"We should be asking the dormouse," Toph insisted. She knew it was the most practical way. **

"The dormouse. Right." Zuko sighed. "I still can't believe I'm listening to this."

"But you just couldn't resist the idea of me acting like I've gone loony, don't you?" Toph asked him.

The Fire Lord grinned sheepishly. "Yup."

**Silence then. It occurred to the Earthbender that her toes were the most fascinating thing ever, and she began to wiggle them, curl them in the sand, touch them with the other foot as she softly chuckled and drooled slightly.**

**Katara gave a sharp, frustrated "Ugh!" then announced, "We're going to get out of this desert, and we're going to do it together-even if half of us are drunk off their gourds. Aang, get up. Everybody, hold hands. We can do this. We have to."**

**Toph felt Aang's hand link with one of hers, Sokka's with the other. Aang began to pull, and she followed obediently, knowing that walking would allow her to feel and be aware of how awesome her toes were even better! **

"Well, that's one thing got right - I have awesome toes," Toph said smugly.

"Now I think _you're_ the one who's gotten into the cactus juice," Sokka told her.

"Of course I have - it's the whole reason this story exists, right?"

"There is that."

**Sokka was more resistant, pulling backward and groaning in amusement.**

**"Come on Snoozles," the Earthbender admonished. "The elephant mandrill wants us to get going!"**

**She then told Aang, "I just thought of something. Instead of the Avatar, you should call yourself The Great Baldini." She giggled hysterically.**

**Aang too, after a shocked moment, burst out laughing. "Where did that come from?"**

**"No, Aang is not calling himself the Great Baldini!" Katara said from the head of the line.**

**"It would be kinda cool though," Aang admitted. "If not exactly a dignified title." **

Aang looked thoughtful. "Actually, there really is some truth to that."

Sokka snorted. "You don't seriously think that, do you?" Then he caught sight of Aang's expression. "Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no. Anything but _that_."

"But it does sound cool!"

"It's kinda odd how once in a while, we come across an author who perfectly captures our personalities, isn't it?" Toph commented.

"Guess every cloud has a silver lining," Katara decided.

"And it's like a giant sandwich, so when things get bad, take a bite?" Zuko suggested tentatively, but he only earned a few weird stares from everyone else.

**"Why are all these moths fluttering around me?" Toph asked.**

**In the cool of the evening, they plodded on, heads hanging like those of tired ostrich horses. Toph now found herself walking across a plain of paper, which rustled and crackled as they stepped on it. She was terribly thirsty and bone weary, panting from weariness.**

**To make matters worse, scornful voices were now coming from the paper, telling her she was no good, that she was stupid, that she wasn't half at good at Earthbending as she thought she was, and that her parents hated her, among other slander.**

**"That's not true...You're all wrong...I'm very smart," she would mutter back in defiance. **

"Oh man, that's a very bad hallucination." Sokka nodded sympathetically. "You definitely got it worse than me, Toph."

"At least I'm not advertising cactus juice and making friends with giant mushrooms," Toph retaliated, and that shut him up.

**Finally, she heard Katara decide, "I think we should all stop for the night."**

**Toph didn't need to be told twice, and gratefully collapsed to her knees, crushing whatever had been insulting her with a sound like pottery shattering. That would teach them to scorn Toph Bei Fong! **

"Yup, Bei Fong Power," Toph grinned.

**"Is there anymore water?" she requested. "And by the way, did you know that mom spelled upside done is wow? Amazing, huh?"**

**"This is the last of it," the Waterbender told her. "Everyone can have a little drink."**

**There was that familiar sloshing sound. Then to her horror, Toph heard Momo spring forward, and a loud splash as the water flew apart!**

**"**_**Momo noooo! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!**_**" Sokka shrieked in supreme horror and despair.**

**Equally aghast, Toph herself shrieked like a banshee and leapt on Sokka's back, clutching him like a terrified hogmonkey as she wailed, "Save me Sokka! You're my only hope now!" **

"Is it weird that I suddenly have the urge to actually see that scene?" Zuko asked.

"No, we all feel it too," Katara answered while grinning.

Toph huffed. "Don't bet on it."

"Oh come on Toph, you know I'm your only reason for living," Sokka said while winking suggestively, but Toph quickly dispelled the notion from his mind by bashing him on the head with a pillow from the couch they were sitting on, which still resulted in a bump on his head despite its feathery softness.

**"No he hasn't," Katara answered firmly, as Toph's ears picked up a liquid sound coming from the sand.**

**"Ohhh, right," Sokka realized, more calmly. "Waterbending."**

**Toph was relived too. After all, who would feed the Sabertoothed-Moose Lions their precious tangerines if she was to die out here? **

"Actually, the sabertooth moose lions could do with a little less feeding. They don't seem like they're the tangerine-eating type either," Sokka pointed out.

"You're remembering Foo Foo Cuddlyhoots, aren't you?" Aang asked him.

"It's Cuddly_poops_, Aang. And yes, I am."

**At the same time, it occurred to her how pleasant it felt to be holding Sokka, feeling his wiry frame underneath hers.**

**"Your voice is so sexy," she giggled. "It sounds like a dog barking."**

**"Oh no, don't you even **_**think **_**about hitting on my brother in your condition," Katara admonished, pulling at her tunic. "He's got enough **_**sober**_** people trying to take advantage of him already." **

**"But he's so warm!" Toph protested as Sokka chuckled. **

Katara started laughing. "Wow, Toph hitting on Sokka - I'll really love to see that, cactus juice drunk condition or not."

"Don't count on it, I'm not planning on hitting on anyone anytime soon, least of all Snoozles," Toph declared.

"That's a pity," Sokka commented.

"I thought you were going out with Suki?" Aang asked.

"Yeah well, seeing as I'm such a charmer I'll just forgive Toph's obsession with me."

"And this is the guy who once called me an angry jerk," Zuko muttered to himself.

**"If you don't let go of him, you're not getting any water," Katara admonished. "Besides, you don't know where he's been."**

**Reluctantly, the Earthbender disengaged herself from the youth and kneeled on the sand expectantly.**

**She felt the other girl place the silk-covered drinking horn in her hands and gratefully drank. It was delicious!**

**"Wow! Where'd you get apple juice way out here? Thanks Sugar Queen!" she beamed. **

"Apple juice," Sokka chuckled. "Spirits, this is just getting better and better."

**Meanwhile, Katara asked her brother, "Sokka, let me see those things you got from the library."**

**Suddenly defensive, he shouted "**_**What? I didn't steal anything!**_**" drawing back as he did so.**

**A moment later he turned in Momo's direction and roared at the lemur, "****It was you! You ratted me out!****"**

**"Ha ha Snoozles, ****everybody**** knows about your collection of porno scrolls now!" Toph gleefully exclaimed, laughing like a hyena-mastiff. **

Aang giggled. "Somehow I can't picture Wan Shi Tong keeping porno scrolls in his library..."

"You never know Aang, it's _information_ after all," Sokka told him. "Well, of a sort."

"Can we please not have this conversation here?" Katara requested.

"Okay, okay, we all know about your delicate tastes, sis."

"Shut up, Sokka."

**"Sokka, I was there." Katara deadpanned before taking his bag and walking about a zhang away to rustle through the documents.**

**"Did you guys know that straw is warts spelled backwards?" Toph laughingly inquired. "Isn't that the most incredible thing ever?"**

**"That is incredible," Sokka dopily chuckled. "The platypus bear thinks so too!"**

**Aang ignored her as he softly, forlornly commented to Katara, "It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is."**

**"No, but we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is. We can use the stars to guide us."**

**"We are all made of stars," Toph said dreamily. "We are stardust, we are golden..." she softly chanted, her mind opening to the universe like a lotus blossom.**

**The dreamy, blissful sensation was overpowering now, and exhaustion was tugging her mind down into a black pit.**

**Adopting a fetal position in the soft cotton, Toph listened to the birds singing around them, thinking to herself, **_**We are stardust, we are golden, and we've got to get back to the garden, **_**before drifting asleep in the Universe's loving embrace.**

"End of chapter," Sokka announced as he closed the book. "And although I've never heard the song I just sang back there, it does sound rather poetic, doesn't it?"

Toph shrugged. "All I got was something about stardust, which I didn't really understand, but then again, since I don't understand much poetry anyway, I guess that means it's poetic in my book."

"_We are stardust, we are golden,_" Aang hummed softly, trying to recreate the song and succeeding to achieve a slight resemblance of the original. "It does sound nice."

"Well, stardust or not, I'm hungry. Who wants a snack?" And they all trooped down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving the Companion on the low table in the middle of the upstairs lounge as always.

**Someone asked for more _Doped Out in the Desert_, so here it is! This chapter was the third in the original by Nate The Ape - the second I skipped because it was only about 400 words. You can read it for yourself to see what all the fuss was about with the turtle spirit and giant spiders, and in the meantime, don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it! See ya soon!**


	34. Theft Absolute

Zuko emerged from the stairs leading to the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon to find no one there, but the Companion was lying on the low table as usual. He glanced warily at the book full of supposedly crazy stories about himself and his friends, which had given him quite a few unwelcome frights already. Then a voice in his head suddenly said, "Well, I could do with a little craziness right about now."

Wondering whether his better judgement had disappeared with the last of Iroh's delicious roast turkey-duck during lunch, he took a seat on the couch and opened the book. He browsed through the pages until his eyes fell on the title _Theft Absolute_. He looked down at the summary: '_Because anybody who could break into the North Pole has to have thought theft through better than that... AU bit of "The Cave of Two Lovers"._'

Looking further down, he saw that he and his uncle were listed as main characters. Well, he could've guessed that much, considering he was the only one he knew that had ever tried to 'break into the North Pole', as the summary had said. Taking a deep breath, he started reading the story.

**"What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness."**

**Great kindness. Yeah. And what had that ever gotten anybody?**

_**"Everything I've done, I've done for you."**_

**He hadn't even been awake enough to say goodbye.**

**"Then the best thing we can do for them is get as far away as possible," Zuko said harshly. "Azula's looking for us. What do you think she'll do to someone who showed **_**us **_**great kindness?"**

**"She is looking for us, that is true. But this is still the Earth Kingdom. She can't just burn everything to the ground and order the survivors to talk. She will have to be more… subtle." Iroh raised a gray brow. "What will bring news to her ears more swiftly, nephew? Two refugees who leave in the night… or an ostrich-horse thief?" **

Zuko paused. Why hadn't he thought of that? He now recognized the scene: it was back when he and his uncle had eaten dinner at the young healer's - Song, he vaguely remembered her name to be - home, and taken her ostrich-horse afterwards. Thinking back, he wondered why she hadn't reported her loss to the authorities, because if she had, Azula would certainly have caught word of it and hunted him down faster. He could only assume that she had taken pity on who she believed to be just a couple of homeless refugees and let the matter go. The thought deepened the feeling of guilt in his heart. Shaking his head to clear it, he continued reading.

**It hurt to think. He'd been so **_**close **_**to going home, to his father **_**wanting **_**him again-**

_**Azula always lies**_**. **

_Can't say fairer than that_, he thought.

**But Uncle had been there, when her lies came crashing down on them. Even after he'd said… awful things. The Dragon of the West, able to divert even Azula the **_**prodigy's **_**power-**

_**Don't think of her as Azula. Don't! She's - another obstacle. Like Zhao. Like the fortress. Like the North Pole.**_

**And he'd beaten all of those. **_**All **_**of them.**

He found himself nodding at the story. It was true, he had faced all those obstacles in his search for the Avatar, and one way or another, he'd managed to overcome them all, whether by a strength within him he didn't know about or just sheer luck.

_My father said she was born lucky. He said I was lucky to be born._

He remembered telling Aang so after he'd just captured him during the Siege of the North. Well yes, he definitely wasn't more skilled than his sister, but he seemed to cope just fine with his luck. And considering all that had happened, and where he was now, his luck had certainly served him well.

**Maybe he hadn't **_**won**_**, the Avatar was still out there-**

**But the Avatar **_**was **_**still out there. No one else had grabbed the slippery little Airbending brat. He hadn't **_**lost**_**. Not yet. **

_And now I'm the firebending teacher and personal friend of 'the slippery little Airbending brat, _he thought with a chuckle. _Funny how fate works out sometimes._

_**We're not refugees. We're fugitives being hunted.**_

_**How can we turn that in our favor?**_

**Deception. Azula might be better at flat-out lying, but he'd learned to hide a thing or two. She was still better than him hand-to-hand, always had been. But she had no idea he'd learned to use a sword. Like a common soldier. Like someone who couldn't even **_**bend**_**-**

_**Like a refugee**_**.**

**Use it as a **_**mask**_**. Hide their trail, in a way Azula would never suspect, until Uncle could recover. Until they had time to figure out what to do next. **

Zuko couldn't help but be amazed at how the story had rather accurately reflected his thoughts at the time. He had been thinking the same, leading to the creation of his alter-ego the Blue Spirit. His sword skills had proven useful as well as a means of self-defense on occasions when he had to hide his bending. Looking down the page, he caught sight of the next line.

_**I wish… Lieutenant Jee was here**_**. **

Lieutenant Jee? Now that was something else he hadn't thought of. Even after the North Pole, he'd never once wondered what had happened to his men after Zhao had recruited them. Of course, back then he had seen their leaving as an act of betrayal, but looking back now he realized that they probably weren't acting entirely of their own free will either. He felt regret and shame simultaneously, regret at not properly thanking them for all they'd done for him, and shame that he'd never thought of them afterwards. Until now.

**He had no idea if their ship had survived the Water Spirit's attack at the North Pole. He hadn't dared ask Azula. Even dizzy with the thought of going **_**home**_**….**

_**They're my men. They're safer drifting in the ocean than under Azula's eye**_**.**

**Agni, he hoped they'd lived.**

The real Zuko hoped so too. If they really hadn't survived the North Pole... after how he'd misunderstood them... but even after the war was over, he'd never heard of them again. Maybe they had settled down in the Earth Kingdom, hiding their nationality and slowly starting a new life in a new country. He sincerely hoped that was the matter.

_**My men. My ship. Uncle**_**.**

**They were part of his search for the Avatar. But he was responsible for them, too. That was what a prince **_**was**_**.**

_**Never forget who you are**_**.**

**Moving slowly, aching, he got out of the saddle.**

**Holding the reins, Uncle gripped his shoulder, and led the steed back to his pen.**

**Zuko waited, shivering a little. Odd, the night hadn't seemed that cold earlier. "Do you think we can find a port?" he asked abruptly, as Iroh returned. "I want to know - the ships…."**

**"Yes; I, too, wish to know if Lieutenant Jee survived the siege," Iroh said soberly. "I made inquiries, before we had to depart with such haste. There was no word."**

_**No. Not again-**_

**"But there was no word that they were dead, either. Never give up hope, nephew." A comforting pat on the shoulder, and a knowing smile. "Come. We have a long walk ahead of us."**

_**And it's going to be a lot longer**_**, Zuko thought ruefully. "On one condition, Uncle."**

**"Condition?" Iroh tried to look innocent.**

**"Yes," Zuko said grimly, settling in for a long march. **_**Just another obstacle. Azula's… just another obstacle. You can do this.**_**"You're **_**never **_**gathering **_**tea leaves **_**again."**

He chuckled at the last line, and then was when he suddenly heard Sokka's voice behind him. "Hey Zuko, what you're reading?"

He hastily closed the book and looked up at his friends. "Oh, so you guys are back from your walk?"

"Yup. Feels good to wander around Ba Sing Se casually, and all the people greeting us didn't hurt either," Sokka grinned. "So what story have you found now?"

"Oh, nothing much." Zuko paused for a moment, and then he said, "Have you noticed how sometimes the stories in this book aren't so ridiculous after all?"

Sokka looked slightly bewildered. "I guess. Sometimes."

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?"

"Suppose so."

**Many thanks to the amazing Vathara for her permission to use her story! By the way, I've been receiving quite a few suggestions for stories to be featured in the Companion, so here's a quick note: I usually favor oneshots more because they can be read by the Gaang in one sitting and don't have to be read over the period of a few chapters. While I still feature chapter fics, I probably won't be able to use them as much as I wish to. So yeah, just a little notice. Hope to see you all soon!**


	35. The Origins of Pro Bending: Chapter 3

Sokka was nestled in a corner of the couch, holding the Companion open in front of him as he read quietly, when suddenly he heard voices from the stairs that led to the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon. "Is he up there?"

"Yes, he is! I told you he'd be here!" Katara appeared behind him, smiling triumphantly. Sokka looked up from the book at his friends. "Oh, hey guys."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "You're spending more time with that book lately. What is it you're reading now?"

"Just the latest chapter of _The Origins of Pro-Bending_," Sokka explained. "I've finished half of it already."

"After you were up here so long? That story sure loves lengthy chapters." Toph plopped herself down next to Sokka. "Well, no need to fill us in on what's happened - just read the rest of it to us."

"You guys sure?" Sokka watched as the rest of Team Avatar all sat on the couches as well. "Well, alright, if you insist."

**Toph and Zuko didn't watch with much interest as Aang and Katara sparred with waterbending. They were currently taking turns to duel Aang, to make sure he could handle them separately and to see how his skills had improved. He had great potential, with his current abilities he was closer and closer to attaining the status of master of all four elements. He was still far from being as good as his three friends, but with each day that passed, he seemed in even better control of himself.**

**"I don't get this at all" muttered Toph, sitting down on the ground while waiting for the waterbending battle to end**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Zuko, leaning against a tree**

**"How much planning do Sokka and Azula need to do? What sort of a test do they have in mind?" asked Toph "He only needs to beat three masters, right? A simple fight against each of us should be enough"**

**"It's too easy" said Zuko "We're talking about Azula here. She wouldn't let Aang get away with just a fight against you, me and Katara…"**

**"Then what on earth does she have in mind?" asked Toph**

**"How should I know?" said Zuko, shrugging **

"Well, the Zuko in the story's got that right," Sokka said as he nodded.

"Maybe they should ask the you in the story," Toph suggested. "You're Azula's second-in-command in there, and besides, you're supposed to be in love with her, right?"

Sokka shot her a look. "Hey, I've been reading this thing without any freakouts so far, and I'm hoping to keep that record. You're not helping."

"Whatever, Snoozles."

**Toph sighed and shook her head, disappointed**

**"I should be back in my metalbending school by now, you know? I have new recruits, and I left the Lily Livers in charge" grunted Toph, while stretching out her toes "It's not like I don't trust their skills, but they're not the best at teaching…" **

"That would be an understatement," the real Toph grinned.

**"You could go back, I think" said Zuko "Why would you need to stay? For all we know, Sokka's and Azula's plans might drag on for…"**

**"HEY, GUYS!" yelled someone from afar**

**Aang and Katara stopped their bending for a moment and stared at Sokka, who was sprinting at full speed towards them with a broad smile on his face.**

**"What's the matter, Sokka?" asked Aang, surprised "What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh…" said Sokka, panting "I can't… be… around you guys… while you're bending… now? T-that's a new one…" **

"Well, at least the author remembered your pettiness," Katara smirked.

Sokka huffed. "Very funny."

**"That's not what he meant, Sokka" said Katara, with her hands on her hips "Weren't you plotting Aang's test with Azula?"**

**"I was…" he said "And it's coming along great! But… but we have a little problem to deal with… and I meant to talk to Zuko about it"**

**Zuko frowned and stared at Sokka with intrigued and wary eyes**

**"What do you need from me?" he said **

"You mean, what does Azula need from you?" Toph quipped.

"Knowing her, it can't be anything good," Zuko muttered.

"Well, she does seem to have turned good in this story," Aang pointed out. "It can't be too bad, can it?"

"I've lived with her long enough to know that there are a thousand things she can do to me that won't be pleasant, whether she's turned good or not," Zuko replied. "For one, there was the time where I ended up with a cold when I was ten just because she -"

"Okay, okay, we'll take your word for it," Sokka interrupted. "Sheesh, just because you grew up with her doesn't mean you have to reminiscence about every single thing she did to you or anything."

"I dunno Sokka; you might have your own memories with her very soon in the story," Toph grinned, ignoring the glare the Water Tribe teen was giving her.

**"C-can you guys let me catch my breath first…?" asked Sokka, still panting. He dropped right next to Toph, who patted him hard on the back**

**"Why did you run all the way here? You should have walked like anyone else would have" she said**

**"I didn't realize… how far away you guys were…" muttered Sokka "Why did you pick such a far off location just for practice…?"**

**"We chose this place because it has nice earth, and a good river" said Aang "It's the nearest place to the Palace where the three of us can practice properly"**

**"Whatever you say, Aang…" said Sokka, still breathing agitatedly **

"Well, it's not like we can practice bending in the royal garden, right?" Toph asked.

"The turtle-ducks would be upset," Zuko said, a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered the little birds. He had a rather soft spot for them.

"We can always use the Throne Room," Aang suggested jokingly.

Sokka's eyes widened. "Oh no, not the Throne Room. Definitely _not _the Throne Room."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with what you said some time ago about me and Aang and that place?"

"I'll just say yes and leave it at that."

**"So… still can't tell us why you came?" asked Toph**

**"I guess I could…" replied Sokka, but before he actually got down to explaining anything, Katara intervened**

**"Azula sent you here, didn't she?" she muttered**

**"So what if she did?" asked Sokka, raising an eyebrow**

**"Well, it seems you're being used as an errand-boy or something" mocked Toph, while flashing a cruel grin**

**"Of course I'm not being used as anything!" said Sokka, staring at Toph in disbelief**

**"You seem so sure of that, huh…" muttered Katara bitterly, but Sokka heard her clearly**

**"Hey! I know none of you like Azula, but that's not really the reason I'm here… well, actually it is! That's why she asked me to come rather than asking you all herself, because you guys still treat her as if she was the same girl she was before!"**

**"And isn't she?" asked Katara, staring at Sokka with a stern look on her face "Sokka, I know you're head over heels for her, but you can't lose sight of the truth so easily"**

**"Well, maybe you're the one who can't see the truth properly, Katara" replied Sokka stubbornly **

"Wow, Sugar Queen is particularly touchy here, and that's saying something," Toph observed.

"I just find it hard to trust people easily," Katara explained. "Especially people like Azula."

"Well, it did take her some time to accept Zuko," Sokka recalled.

"And that wasn't exactly a very pleasant experience," Zuko added as he remembered as well.

"Still, it's all past already," Aang pointed out. "But I guess it would be natural to be wary of Azula at first."

"Considering you're the one she struck with her lightning, we'll take your word for it," Toph answered.

**"Would you cut it out already?" said Toph, apparently bored over the siblings confrontation "Why are you here, Sokka?"**

**"Right…" he said, while taking one of the scrolls he'd brought with him "We need a good location for the test, because it's not going to be as conventional as you guys might think…"**

**"Why won't it be?" asked Aang, confused "What are you guys planning to do?"**

**"That we'll save for another time" said Sokka, smiling with slight discomfort "I'd rather explain the whole thing when it's all planned out properly, and when we're certain we can pull it off…"**

**"But why do you need to plan anything?" asked Aang "Aren't you guys getting carried away with this? It's only a test, right?"**

**"Well… yes and no" said Sokka, still flashing them with a guilty smile "She has some funny ideas… but don't worry, there's nothing dangerous about this! Actually… that's fishy, there really isn't anything dangerous…" he muttered, deep in thought for a second **

Zuko snorted. "If there isn't anything dangerous with anything Azula plans, then I'm a fire-flake hawker."

"Imagine what that would be like," Toph grinned before taking on a sales pitch. "Fresh fire-flakes! Sold directly to you by the Fire Lord himself! Get your own pack today!"

"It was only a figure of speech," Zuko muttered while the others broke into laughter.

**"That's hard to believe" said Zuko "So? What do you need from me?"**

**"I just needed to know if there's a good place in the Fire Nation where we can set up the stage we need for the test…"**

**"Stage?" repeated Aang "Why would we need a stage…?"**

**"I told you I won't answer anything just yet!" said Sokka "But here, we have some blueprints of it… It's nothing final yet, but if possible, we'd like a place where we could build this up"**

**Sokka spread out one of the scrolls he had brought with him, and lay it open so that the rest of the group could see it… and stare at it in disbelief **

"I think now would be a good time to run," Sokka commented.

"Oh, you're not running: you planned this, remember?" Toph reminded him.

"I thought we'd all realized by now that we shouldn't be held accountable for what we do in stories like this?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

**"W-woah, Sokka…" said Aang "What on earth are you two onto?"**

**"It's nothing too difficult to pull off, honestly!" said Sokka, with a clumsy smile on his face**

**"You have a weird stage held up in the middle of a lake or something!" exclaimed Zuko "What is this, Sokka? What are you and Azula up to?"**

**"Uhmm… can I get briefed on this?" asked Toph, a little irritated "I don't suppose you believe I can see Sokka's pretty drawing with my feet, or do you?" **

Toph shrugged. "Not like that's anything new. It's apparently a common mistake, thinking a blind earthbender can see anything drawn or written on paper."

**"It's really not my drawing" admitted Sokka "I did give out several ideas, but…"**

**"It isn't yours, that's for sure" said Aang, with a teasing smile**

**"Hey! I'm a good artist!" claimed the boy, while leering at the Avatar **

"I'm going to have to insert a dry cough here," Katara remarked.

"Just shut up, Katara," Sokka told her.

"Fine, great artist."

**"Well, you're not this good" said Katara "She did this one, right?"**

**"Yeah, she did…" finally admitted Sokka, shrugging**

**"And you want to know if there's a territory in the Fire Nation where you can hold a stage such as this one?" asked Zuko "Honestly, I don't know…"**

**"Why not do it in Republic City?" asked Aang "I'm sure this can be held somewhere within the United Republic of Nations" **

"Republic City?" Sokka asked. "What's that?"

Zuko looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure... but it sounds like something we've been discussing lately in meetings. You remember how some of the generals suggested building a community where the four nations could live alongside each other, right Aang?"

"Yeah, I remember," Aang answered. "But how did the author know about that? The idea was only supposed to be discussed in meetings."

"Well, considering these people know quite a lot about us even when they come from another universe, I'd say they could've picked that up somehow," Toph reasoned.

"Pity they don't seem to know enough to keep us in character for most of the stories," Katara said a little bitterly.

"Yeah. Pity."

**Zuko sighed and stared at the blueprint once again, both confused and insecure. A place with such characteristics wasn't something that could be found just anywhere, was it?**

**"This reminds me a little bit of Omashu" said Aang suddenly "It rises from a chasm, just like the city does. Of course, this would have to be on a smaller scale… right?"**

**"I hope it is" said Katara "Azula could take your word too seriously and decide to smash down the entire city only to use it for her crazy test" **

Aang gulped. "That... wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, especially if Bumi gets wind of it," Toph added. "He's a sucker for anything remotely crazy. Come to think of it, he and Azula should get along fine," she grinned.

"I don't think Bumi would want to murder any of us though," Sokka commented.

"And therein lies the important difference," Katara summed up.

**"Hey!" said Sokka "It's OUR crazy test! I'm throwing lots of ideas in it too!" **

**Katara rolled her eyes, sick of her brother's attitude**

**"Whatever, Sokka" she grunted, annoyed at him**

"So you're now claiming ownership for a crazy test?" Toph asked Sokka.

"Hey, like I said before, I'm not going to be held accountable for what I do here. Although if I did contribute to things, I should get some of the credit, right?"

"Like how you gave credit to the Mechanist for creating the submarines, even though all you did was draw a picture of a fish with humans in it," Katara smirked.

Sokka humphed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Suit yourself."

**"So… anywhere else you have in mind?" asked Sokka "Omashu is a good example, but it's too huge… we need somewhere similar, but much smaller. Can either of you arrange something like that, Aang, Zuko?"**

**Zuko and Aang exchanged a look, both aware of the fact that it wouldn't be easy to set up something along the lines of what Sokka and Azula were expecting, but Aang smiled at Sokka and nodded positively**

**"We'll figure something out. But please tell me you guys will get down to explaining us whatever you're planning to do sometime soon…"**

**Sokka smiled as well and stood up once more**

**"We'll get to it soon, I promise!" said Sokka "We'll let you know before we've set it all up, okay? Well, I'm off to the Palace again! Thanks for your help!"**

**With that, the Water Tribe boy ran back into the capital of the Fire Nation, leaving his friends behind. All of them were in deep thought: Katara was wondering what exactly should she expect from the trial Azula wanted to impose on them, Zuko and Aang were both thinking about how to solve the issue Sokka had posed on them, and Toph…**

**"Um… guys? Can anyone tell me now what was there on Sokka's scroll?" she grunted, without hiding the annoyance from her voice **

"Whoopsie," Sokka remarked, hiding a grin.

Toph huffed. "Yup, forget the sightless kid. Ha ha."

"Don't take it personally, Toph," Katara said immediately.

"Never mind. Gotta cut some slack for idiots like him after all," Toph smirked, earning another glare from said idiot.

**The other three couldn't help but laugh and described the drawing to Toph, who didn't seem comfortable at all after hearing their explanation**

**"Meaning… it won't be a very steady ground, right? Doesn't sound good" she muttered "But it sounds a little bit like the Earth Rumble I used to play in back in the old days…"**

**An idea suddenly lit Aang's eyes, and he smiled broadly**

**"W-wait… THAT'S IT! That's the perfect place! All we have to do is add water to the bottom of the stage and with that, all of Sokka's and Azula's plans can come true!"**

**"Actually, the Earth Rumble did look a lot like that drawing…" admitted Katara "Do you think they'll be fine with it?"**

**"Of course they will!" said Aang. He approached a tree and took his glider from it, since he'd left it there before starting practice "I'll go tell Sokka! After that, I'll find Appa and we'll go right to Earth Rumble to request the stage!"**

**"A-Aang…" said Katara, but the boy sped up towards the sky and missed out on her words "Be careful…" she muttered, but still smiled a little while she watched him fly away **

"Always the ooglieness," Sokka grumbled.

Toph sent him a smirk. "Yup. Get used to it, Snoozles."

**"So… what do we do now?" asked Toph**

**Zuko and Katara exchanged a little smile and helped Toph stand up from the place she'd been sitting on all along**

**"Let's have a bending battle" said Katara, smiling**

**"Each to his own?" asked Zuko, cracking his knuckles**

**"Oh, yeah" said Toph, grinning broadly. It was finally time to fight.**

"Now _that _sounds fun," the real Toph remarked. "Pity we don't do that anymore."  


"Well, now we have crazy stories about us to occupy our time." Sokka flipped through the pages again. "Who's up for more?"

**I cut off the first half of Seyary-Minamoto's third chapter to make sure you all don't get bored to death by a lengthy chapter. Whoever wants to check out that first half can do so by searching for the story itself. See you guys soon!**


	36. One is Silver and the Other is Gold

"Okay, let's see..." Sokka turned over page after page until his hand stopped. "_One is Silver and the Other is Gold_. Huh, sounds interesting."

"Read the summary," Katara urged him.

"_Katara and Yue, BFFs, Head to the mall with Sokka and run in to Suki, who claims to have changed from the snotty brat she was as a child. Will the girls ever trust her again?_" Sokka wrinkled his brow. "Yue featured in a story? Well that's a first."

Katara looked bewildered. "Since when have Yue and I ever become, um, 'BFFs'? We didn't talk much back at the North Pole."

Toph shrugged. "And since when have these authors strictly followed the truth anyway?"

"Good point," Sokka agreed before starting the story.

**"OKAY GIRLS! TWO MORE LAPS!" Coach Pakku yelled at his all-girl swimming team as practice was nearing an end. Katara gave all she had left into these last two laps, ignoring the screams of her arm and leg muscles.**

_**Almost there! **_**She thought to herself. **_**I got this! **_

**When she reached the edge of the pool, finishing the last lap, Katara pulled herself up and over, onto the edge of the pool, and laid back. Breathing heavily trying to lower her heart rate and strengthen her stamina. **

Toph looked thoughtful. "Sugar Queen in a swimming team? Strangely enough, I can actually picture that."

"Meh, we've all seen her swim before - and soak five-thousand-year-old maps in the process," Sokka recalled, giving his sister a look that meant drenching ancient maps wasn't an acceptable action.

Aang grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Naturally you would," Toph smirked. "You probably remember her bathing suit most, don't you?"

The Avatar simply blushed.

**"Great job, girls. Maybe you'll be ready for this coming season by the time you're my age!" Coach Pakku joked while the last of girls struggled to climb out with aching muscles, a usual routine they had to end practices. "Okay. Practice is over. See you girls next week." And he left. **

"Well, looks like nothing's changed with Master Pakku - or 'Coach' Pakku," Sokka grinned.

"As witty as ever," Katara agreed.

**Katara felt someone kick her side. When she turned her head she saw her childhood best friend Yue smiling down on her, hands on hips. When Yue stuck her hand out, Katara smiled and let Yue pull her up, moaning as her muscles screamed even more. **

Katara raised an amused eyebrow. "Childhood best friend, huh? I quite like that idea."

"Well, as long as I appear somewhere in the story, I don't mind if she's your friend," Sokka decided.

"And what are we going to do about Suki? She was mentioned in the summary," Toph pointed out.

"We'll figure that out later on. For all we know, she could end up paired with Zuko again."

"Not that I'm excited about that though," Zuko put in hastily.

**Walking to the girls locker room, Yue patted Katara's shoulder. "A nice hot shower will feel real good!" She said. "You said it." Katara agreed as she opened the locker room door.**

**Upon reaching her locker, Katara slipped off her royal blue swimsuit, pulled out her pony tail, and unlocked the locker. Opening the door, she pulled out her drawstring bag and hung her practice suit on the door to drip-dry. Then she grabed her Ocean Breeze scented shampoo and walked with Yue to the showers.**

**As soon as she began washing the chlorine out of her chocolate brown hair, Katara began her usual rant on Coach Pakku. "Gosh. Coach Pakku was really cracking down today."**

**Yue rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But you can't blame him. He's the best there is! Just look at past results!" Now it was Katara's turn to roll her eyes.**

**"Oh i'm sure! But it feels like he's got it in for me. Just because he'll be my Grandfather at the end of the summer." She pointed out as the sweet smelling suds ran down her body while she rinsed her hair. **

"So you'll be getting 'Granpakku' in here too. Congrats," Sokka grinned at his sister.

"Hey, you won't be any different, you know. And considering you were mentioned in the summary as well, I'd say you'll end up in here too - although I'm not sure whether I should be happy about that."

"So... is Yue in the swimming team as well?" Aang asked. "And is she using the same shower as Katara? The story kinda gave me that impression."

Toph shrugged. "It's not very clear about that, is it? Let's just continue, yeah?"

**"Yes, I know! And i'm so excited! But we have this conversation every week!" Yue said a little louder than she planned. Katara bit her lip. "Aw. I'm sorry. Me too. Blue moon at my house?" She proposed as she made her already mesmerising baby blue eyes as large as she could.**

**Yue looked over at her friend after rinsing her own hair out and froze. Then quickly grabbed a towel and ran. "No! Not the puppy dog eyes!" She shrieked. Katara grabbed a towel for her self and chased after Yue with her long since mastered "Puppy dog" look in her eye. **

"Funny. I thought Aang was the one with the 'puppy dog' eyes," Sokka said as he gave the Avatar a wary look.

Zuko chuckled. "I don't think I can picture Katara with 'puppy dog' eyes."

"Me neither. Usually she looks like this." Sokka put on an exaggerated scowl and then broke out laughing.

"Very funny," Katara muttered.

"It's okay Sugar Queen, I know you look fine," Toph reassured her.

"Why thank you To- wait, you can't even see me at all!"

"Yup," the earthbender grinned.

**"Come on! You know you want to!" She said as she pinned Yue to her locker with her towel. Holding her still, she gazed into Yue's eyes. "You will come home with me and eat Blue Moon Ice Cream while we party all night.." Yue laughed and said. "Fine, Creeper. But only cause there'll be Blue Moon Ice Cream!" **

"Wonder what 'Blue Moon' ice cream tastes like?" Sokka mused.

"In the Fire Nation, we usually get flavors like strawberry and pineapple - you know, fruit flavors," Zuko said. "But I've never heard of 'Blue Moon' flavor before."

"Maybe they get moon rocks, paint them blue and mash them up to make ice cream," Toph suggested jokingly.

Aang frowned. "That doesn't sound very nice."

"Who cares? The only dessert I'll eat is Iroh's red bean buns anyway," the blind girl declared.

**Katara let Yue go and smiled. "Yeah I know." She said. "I also know that's the only way to get you over any more. You've only been over two times since summer started!" Katara announced. She opened her locker and pulled out her drawstring bag, pulled out her clothes and put her shampoo back in one swift movement.**

**Yue walked over from two lockers over, already half dressed in jean shorts and a white sports bra. "I know. But it's still a little awkward since your brother and I broke up." **

Sokka gaped. "Yue and I _broke up_?!"

"Hey, maybe she's the one who ends up with Zuko!" Toph speculated.

"Oh no. Oh, no no no. Why do you keep stealing my girlfriends?!" Sokka demanded as he pointed an accusing finger at the Fire Lord.

"Sokka, the story doesn't even say that," Katara reasoned. "Besides, we all know already that we're not likely to do what we do in these stories in real life."

"And I already have a girlfriend," Zuko added.

Sokka looked grumpy. "Fine," he said finally before getting back to the book.

**Katara turned to her, also half dressed in black and white sport shorts and a black sports bra.**

**"I thought you guy's were bud's now? Whatever. Let's just forget it. Tonight, we party!" Both girls squealed and enveloped in a tight hug. Then they turned back to their lockers and slipped on their shirts.**

**Katara, a tight baby blue tank top that said "Can't catch my waves" in dark blue lettering and "Four Nations High Swimming team" on the back.**

**Yue, a white baby tee that said "I rise with the moon" in black letters with a full moon rising over a ocean horizon above. **

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What's with the clothing descriptions?"

"Yeah. It's almost like the author's trying to present their personalities on their shirts," Aang added.

"But that's like stereotyping," Katara pointed out. "I'm not all about swimming and water, and I'm sure Yue doesn't rave about the moon all the time either."

"Well, considering her life was given to her by the moon spirit, it does play an important role in her life," Sokka analyzed.

Toph shrugged. "Whatever. But you people better not start putting sentences on your clothes too."

"You can't even see them anyway," Katara told her.

"Oh yeah, there is that."

**Both girls whipped the hair up into messy buns on top of their heads and took care of their before Katara cinched up her bag, she pulled her mothers necklace out of a small pocket and tied the choker around her neck. When she hung he bag on both shoulders and turned to Yue. "Ready!" She announced.**

**"Me too. I've always loved that necklace." She said with a small smile. "My mom looked so beautiful." Katara said. Yue walked over and gave her a side hug. "And you look just like her!"**

Katara blinked. "How would Yue know what Mom looked like?"

"Same way she became your childhood friend, or how she broke up with me," Sokka answered.

Toph smirked. "You don't want Suki to catch you saying that, Snoozles."**  
**

"Speaking of Suki," Aang piped up, "wasn't she described as a 'snotty brat' in the summary?"

"Nonsense!" Sokka's eyes scanned the summary only to confirm Aang's words. "What?! That's totally ridiculous!"

"Considering what kind of book we're reading now, 'ridiculous' would be an understatement," Zuko muttered.

**Katara hugged her back. "Aw geez! BTW, my brothers picking us up!"**

**Katara picked up her bag and her flip flops and ran out of the locker room. Yue stood in shock for a moment and thought through what just happened. Then picked up her bag and and shoes and ran after her. "KAT!" **

"I'm called 'Kat'?" Katara asked disbelievingly.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind calling you that," Sokka grinned, much to the annoyance of his sister.

Toph shrugged. "Meh, I'll stick with Sugar Queen."

Zuko grinned. "And Aang'll continue calling her - what was it again? Forever Girl?"

"Something like that," Aang mumbled through his blush.

**When Katara reached the lobby of the YMCA, where they have swimming practice in the summer, she found her brother Sokka sitting on a chair, playing Temple Run on his phone. "Hey Sokka." She said as she walked over.**

**"Hey, you ready yet?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the game. **

Aang scratched the back of his bald head. "I thought 'phones' were for, erm, 'keeping in touch', I think?"

Sokka shrugged. "So they're multi-purpose, big surprise. Like Appa - we use him for flying, carrying our stuff, and the occasional camp-out location."

"Or how your gilder doubles as a nutcracker," Toph added.

Aang frowned. "I'd appreciate it if you think of my gilder as having one use only, thank you."

"Suit yourself, Twinkletoes."

**Katara sighed. "Yeah, there's just one thing you need to know." Sokka put his phone away and look behind Katara then to his sister. "Shoot." Katara had heard a door open behind her and now the familiar sound of flip flops creeping behind her, but continued.**

**Well, um, Yue i- AAUUGGHH!" She was suddenly attacked from behind by Yue and collapsed at the ticklish feeling at her sides. "That's what you get for dropping a bomb." Yue cackled from above, but giving in to a smile. Katara laid there laughing. " Fine! Just help me up!" Yue gave her a hand and soon she was back on her feet. **

Sokka glanced at his sister. "You know, I'm almost used to the whole thing about you and Yue being best buds. Still kinda weird, though."

"I think it's nice," Katara remarked. "I don't really have a female best friend to hang out with - except you of course, Toph," she added as she smiled at the blind earthbender.

Zuko looked interestedly at the two girls. "You guys hung out together? What did you do?"

Toph shrugged. "Just basic girls' day out stuff - manicures, kicking masseurs into walls, throwing snooty ladies into rivers - the usual, that's all."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened. "Wow."

**When she finally calmed down Katara turned to her big brother. "So, yeah. Yue's coming over and we are partying all night!" Sokka look's at both girls then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but first I gotta go to the mall and get a new game." He said was he walked towards the door.**

**Katara and Yue looked at each other expecting a different reaction. Sokka jingled his keys and stood in the open front door. "Come on! I'll buy you Orange Julious'!" The girls shrugged and caught up with him. After racing across the parking lot, they all piled into Sokka's steamy Chevy Pick-Up truck, Katara sitting in the middle, and they headed for the mall, windows wide open. **

Sokka stared at the book in disbelief. "'Expecting a different reaction'? What do they expect me to do, jump up and tap dance in glee?"

"Well, considering you broke up with Yue, they were probably expecting a less casual response," Toph pointed out.

"Oh, right." The Water Tribe teen frowned. "I don't like breaking up with Yue."

"You already made that clear, thanks," his sister replied.

**After parking near the mall entrance, and they walked into the air-conditioned food court, Katara closed her eyes and breathed in the delicious smells of Fresh Pretzels from Auntie Anne's, Iced Coffee from Dunkin' Donuts, and Orange Chicken from Panda Express. **

"Er... I guess those are names of food stalls or something?" Aang said tentatively.

Sokka looked thoughtful. "Strange; usually food stalls don't have names. Oh well, it's all part of another crazy world anyway."

**After soaking the sights and smells, she turned to Sokka. "Okay, i'm ready!" She said with a smile. Sokka arched an eyebrow. "For what?" Katara batted her eyes, hoping to get out of going into the game store. "For the Orange Julious' you promised Yue and I!" Katara got real close and hugged her brothers arm, batting her eyes even faster.**

**Sokka tried to shield his eyes from his sisters surprising cuteness. "FINE! Fine! Here's ten bucks! Go splurge a little!" At that Katara released and grabbed the money. **

Sokka snorted. "Since when have I ever given in to Katara like that?"

"Since when has she ever batted her eyelashes at you like that?" Toph responded.

"This is weird," Aang concluded.

**Sokka stepped in front of them and walked backwards to the game store. "I'm going to GameStop. I'll be back in a bit. Later." Then he turned around and walked off.**

**Katara turned to Yue and said in her best British accent "Finally! Now, Let's go 'Splurge'!" Yue laughed as Katara used quotation gestures and looked a lot like her brother in the process. "Yes, lets!" Arm in arm, they strutted all the way to the Orange Julious counter. **

Sokka humphed. "Well, whatever 'British' accent they think I have, I don't have it. And I don't use 'quotation gestures' either."

"Yeah well, what they meant was Katara looks like you when she's trying to be silly," Toph grinned.

"Oh yes, you're the epitome of silly," Katara added while chuckling slightly.

The Water Tribe teen shot them a look. "Right. Look at me, Sokka, your Exhibit No. 1 for silliness, complete with some weird accent and strange gestures."

"Actually, you do have your Wang Fire accent," Aang recalled.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "'Wang Fire'?"

Sokka grinned. "Yup, I had this mustache and beard and other stuff..."

The Fire Lord shook his head in disbelief. "You guys certainly got up to all sorts of weird stuff before I joined you."

**When they had bought their mediums and a pretzel to share, they sat down a a nearby table. When all of the sudden Sozin's Comet crashed head on with the mall, killing everyone. **

There was a silence. Then Aang summed up everyone's thoughts neatly: "...What?"

**Nah! I'm just kidding! Making sure ya'll are still awake! Now back to the story!**

Sokka nodded wisely. "Uh huh, just kidding. Right."

**Okay, so. Yue and Katara are sitting at their table, when suddenly. "Oh great! Don't look." Katara warned Yue. Her eye's widened as she checked her hair and clothes thinking a cute boy was nearby. "What?!" Yue asked, panicked. **

Sokka snorted. "She's prepping herself in case a cute boy walked by? She just passed one a few paragraphs ago!"

"Yeah, except she just happened to have broken up with said 'cute boy'," Toph pointed out.

The boomerang-wielding boy scowled. "I hate this story."

**"Oh don't worry. It's nothing like that. Suki just walked in. Be prepared." Katara said in an effort to calm her friend. Yue "dropped" her napkin and glanced at the door as she picked it up. Sure enough. There she was.**

**Suki. One of the queens of their high school, except during the summer like now. Then she's a queen of everywhere. **

"In other words, she's supposed to be like one of those snooty ladies Toph and I threw into the river on our girls' day out before," Katara summed up.

Toph frowned thoughtfully. "Well, it's not like I'm her biggest fan, but I don't think she's like that."

"Of course she isn't!" Sokka exclaimed. "This whole story's plain wrong! First Yue and I broke up, then Suki becomes a stuck-up brat -"

"Funny how you always end up the wronged party in these things," Toph remarked.

**"Oh yay! Here she come's! Act natural!" Yue hissed. Both girls struck a "natural" pose, only to look at each other and share a natural laugh together. "Hi Katara! Yue!" Suki chirped without a hint of spitefulness. "Oh, uh. Hi! Suki." Katara said, a little unsure what to do and a little curious as to why she was without her usual posse.**

**Katara look to Yue for help, only to find her staring uncomfortably at Suki through her eyebrows, her guard obviously up.**

_**The only reason she could be mad at Suki is when she tried to steal Sokka from her last year. But they broke up right before school ended last year and they have been pretty good friends since when Sokka picked us up, singing and laughing all the way here. I guess there could be that one time in third grade at summer camp when- but that was a long time ago. **_

Sokka looked completely baffled. "Suki tried to steal me from Yue?"

"Well, that's probably what would have happened in real life if Yue was still around," Katara reasoned. "Except if she really was still around, you probably wouldn't have left the North Pole at all."

"Which wouldn't be entirely a bad thing," Toph piped up.

Aang scratched the back of his head again. "It's strange: I never thought how things would be like if they'd happened differently. Like what Katara said about Yue still being around, or what if Azula hadn't shot me with lightning, or -"

"Yeah well, just because the book's giving us weird ideas doesn't mean we have to worry our heads off about it," Sokka cut in. "Let's just take it easy and finish this story, yeah?"

**Suddenly Katara was ripped from her thoughts by Suki when she sat down next to her and began to speak.**

**"So! Katara. Yue. This summer I've spent a lot of time thinking about our past and I realized how nasty I've been to you guys. And after a long, long talk with my parents, I realized that I should change my behavior which I did, and I want to make it up to you guys! I really did have fun before we grew up and things got complicated. what do you say? Sleepover at my house?" Suki pleaded, looking genuinely sorry. **

"... This is weird," Aang said finally.

Toph sighed. "We know, Twinkletoes; you already said that not too long ago."

"No, really," the Avatar insisted. "If the story didn't say so, I would never have guessed that those girls were Katara, Yue and Suki. It just isn't like them at all."

"Not to mention how in the name of the Moon and Ocean did I break up with Yue," Sokka added.

"Sort of like Ember Island Players all over again, isn't it?" Zuko suggested, and everyone agreed.

**Katara looked over to Yue who shook her head, Taking a deep breath, Katara answered for the both of them. "Well, Suki. You do look truly sorry. I accept. And so does Yue!" Katara nodded her yelled quietly as to not attract attention from the other mall users. "Katara!" **

Toph's eyebrows went up. "What was that last sentence again, Snoozles?"

Sokka shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm not entirely sure either. Guess there was a bit of confusion back there when the author was writing this."

The earthbender nodded. "Yeah, guess so."

**Katara just waved her off. "But! I did promise Yue I would spend time with her tonight so tomorrow will have to do." Suki smiled. "Oh Yes! That's fine. I'm just glad you're coming!"**

**Suddenly they heard two male voices. "Dude, I'm so excited for this game!" "I know! I could even tell my sister about it! Hey Katara!"Sokka ran up to the girls, with some bald kid running up behind him.**

**"Katara, this game is so amazing! And you'll never believe who I ran into! My old buddy Aang! Say's Suki is here with him. Which I see she is.." Sokka said as he wink at Suki. Seeing her brother, Suki jumped up and stood by him. "Aang! You'll never guess who's coming to sleep over tomorrow!"**

"And... the end," Sokka announced as he closed the book and sighed in relief. "Boy, that was quite a piece of work, wasn't it?"

"You said it, Snoozles," Toph agreed. "I mean, how did Twinkletoes suddenly appear in there? And since when was he your old buddy? And why is he with Suki?"

"Maybe he just managed to convince her not to feed him to the Unagi?" Katara suggested jokingly.

Aang sighed. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind if the Unagi really was here. At least I'll be able to recognize him."

Zuko chuckled drily. "You mean that beast from Kyoshi Island? Yeah, it would be hard to miss a water-spraying carnivore."

"Unless if he sprayed water just because he was lonely," Sokka mused.

The Fire Lord looked towards the Water Tribe teen. "Come again?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, who wants another story?"

**Sorry for the slight delay, folks; our school's having an inter-class choir competition and we're all practicing like crazy! Anyway, thanks to Redshoes07 for suggesting her story, reviews are very welcome, and see you all again soon!**


	37. The Talk

The sky was dark and gloomy, the lightning flashed across the hemisphere every now and then and the rain poured down in buckets. In the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon though, the members of Team Avatar were nestled snugly around the low table in the middle of the lounge on comfy couches, warm and dry - and also bored.

Toph grunted unhappily. "I hate rainy days. You can't do anything with them around - no bending practice, no random trips to who knows where, not even lying in the sun and picking toes. They suck, period."

Zuko looked at her amusedly. "Then how did you guys survive travelling the world when it rained?"

Sokka shrugged. "Usually we'd be all cooped up in one tent, annoying the hell out of each other and trying to push everyone else out into the rain. This time though," he grinned as he held up the Companion, "we have crazy stories about us to occupy our time."

Katara frowned. "I don't think I'd want to read another story from that book. The last one we did was... weird, to say the least."

"I'll say," Toph agreed. "You sounded like you were flirting with Snoozles or something in there, and then Suki appeared out of nowhere. I totally lost my head there."

Aang jerked up. "Wait, Katara flirted with Sokka?"

"No Aang, it's just your imagination," Sokka reassured him as he searched though the Companion. Suddenly he stopped at a certain page and grinned widely. "Oh, now this sounds interesting. _The_ _Talk_, it's called."

Toph creased her brow in confusion. "What talk?"

Katara stared at her brother. "Wait, you don't mean... _the _talk?"

"Oh yeah, it's _the _talk," Sokka confirmed. "Listen to the summary: _Tenzin becomes of age where Aang has to have the talk. Nothing like 2 airbenders and a friendly conversation right? Kataang family. but more of Aang and his kids. _Oh, and the author wants reviews," he added as a sort of afterthought.

"Reviews?" Toph echoed questioningly.

"Yeah, you know, the comments people leave about the stories? Almost every story in this book has one," Sokka explained.

Aang looked baffled. "There are other people reading these stories?"

Toph snorted. "Well, I'd like to leave a review myself, just so these authors could have a piece of my mind."

Sokka smirked. "Don't bother, they're not worth it. And considering this whole book comes from another universe, I'm not surprised other people also read this stuff."

"Yeah well, for the moment let's just concern ourselves with how Twinkletoes tells his kids about 'the birds and the bees'. That should be interesting," Toph grinned as Sokka began the story.

**Aang and Katara were having a very heated discussion on whether who will tell their youngest child, Tenzin, where babies come from.**

**"Katara, I am NOT telling Tenzin where babies come from! It'll be awkward!" said Aang in a desperate attempt to get out of this situation.**

**"Yes you will and why will it be awkward? You're his father and we've had sex before!" Katara exclaimed. **

**"Gee, thanks for pointing that out Katara."Aang said sarcastically. **

Toph shook her head. "Sugar Queen, get a clue: that's exactly why it _will _be awkward for Twinkletoes. Gotta give you points for the bluntness though, even if it does come off as a little insensitive."

"A bit too much, in my opinion," Sokka groaned. "Does my sister have to announce so publicly that she and Aang have done _it_?"

The earthbender shrugged. "Who cares? You already knew from the summary that they had kids in this story, which makes it inevitable."

"That doesn't make it any better," her ponytailed friend mumbled.

**"Sweetie, Aang will you please do it? You're like a role model for him. It just makes sense... Please?" Katara begged.**

**"Alright... I will" Aang said finally giving in. He really hated when he did that. **

"No you don't; you're just dying to prostate yourself before Sugar Queen and beg her to wrap you around her little finger," Toph chirped in.

"Toph, that's exaggerating things a bit," Katara said a little sharply.

"Just making a joke, that's all," the blind girl responded.

**Aang went to seek out his youngest child. His eldest child Kya and his middle child Bumi were upstairs. Kya was most likely practicing her waterbending while Bumi was most likely planning to do something that his mother will ground him for. Aang finally found Tenzin meditating like a true monk and Aang filled with pride, not as much as Sokka had because no one could reach that level. **

"I guess that's true," Aang chuckled, joined by the others.

Sokka huffed indignantly. "What, so I'm just a total bighead to you guys?"

"Something like that," Katara answered with a smirk.

"Oh come on, I'm not all that bad! Right Zuko?" Sokka said a little desperately, trying to get some support.

Zuko pretended to ponder thoughtfully on the subject. "Well, considering you called me an angry jerk before, I'm not so sure what I think about you..."

"Come on Zuko, you've already put that behind you! Right?" Sokka beamed enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay, you're not a bighead," Katara answered with a smile. "Now just continue the story."

**"Tenzin" Aang turned around and looked at his dad.**

**"Yes Father?" he asked. His father rarely interrupted him while meditating. And vice-versa.**

**"I have some... um.. very important things to tell you." Tenzin's eyes were filled with curiosity but then quickly changed to hope.**

**"Are you and Mother sending Bumi to live with Uncle Sokka?" he asked. Aang gave a side smile.**

**"No we are not sending your brother to live with Sokka."Aang said. Tenzin was instantly down-cast but became cheerfully serious once again. **

Toph raised an eyebrow. "How can anyone be 'cheerfully serious'?"

"Dunno, must be an airbender thing," Sokka replied. "Looks like Aang's gonna have a tough time with the sibling rivalry among his kids though - I mean, they're all hoping the other's getting sent away!"

"To live with you, which only makes it worse," Katara grinned to the annoyance of her brother.

"I think this 'Bumi' might be something like a miniature Sokka," Zuko analyzed. "There was that part back there where he was mentioned as 'probably planning to do something that his mother will ground him for'."

"So when I'm not a bighead to you guys, I'm the troublemaker?" Sokka demanded disdainfully as the others laughed. "Actually, I don't mind being the mischievous one."

"Looks like you're going to have to keep your kids away from their uncle, who's clearly going t be a bad influence," Toph remarked to a grinning Aang.

**Aang sat down next to Tenzin and tried to be serious but it was just too weird as an adult Aang was still childish. **

"Too bad. I was hoping he'd lose that trait of his as he grew older," Sokka sighed.

Katara shrugged. "I don't mind him like that - he's cuter that way."

"Duh, that's why you married him, Sugar Queen," Toph pointed out.

**"Son I think we need to have a little talk" Aang said nonchalantly. '**_**Good job so far Aang' **_**he mentally coached himself.**

**"I'm gonna tell you a little story" Tenzin listened closely. He loved his father's stories.**

**"Once upon a time there was a girl penguin, and a boy penguin...They played games and slid down hills together everyday... **

Sokka burst out laughing. "Penguins? Seriously?"

"What?" Aang asked. "Penguins are cute."

"Yeah, but using them as an example... I'm starting to hope for your kids' sake that it's Katara that's going to give them the talk when they're older," Sokka grinned.

"Maybe she'll have to do the same for your kids as well," Toph smirked. "Knowing you, you'd probably going to mess up just as bad as Aang."

"Oh really? Well, I think I'll do quite fine on my own, thank you!" Sokka declared defiantly.

"And what example are _you _gonna use?" Toph enquired.

The Water Tribe teen paused and thought for a while. "Um... hog-monkeys?"

**Then one day the boy penguin started to have all kinds of strange feelings-" Aang was cut off by his son.**

**Tenzin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at his father's obliviousness.**

**"Father please stop, I already know where babies come from." Tenzin said. Aang, very confused, just stared at Tenzin.**

**"But- who told you?" Aang asked heard his other 2 kids rush down the stairs and outside to where they suddenly realized it all at once. **

Aang tilted his head to the side slightly. "Do you get the feeling that the last sentence might have been two or three different ones merged together somehow?"

"Yeah, kind of," Katara answered.

Sokka shrugged. "So these people messed up on their words. Big deal. As long as we understand what they mean, we'll do fine."

**"I'll give you 3 guesses" Tenzin said. At that moment Bumi and Kya ran over to where they were.**

**"Awwh is Tenzy getting the talk?" Bumi asked in a baby voice.**

**"Not really because you already told me and DON'T CALL ME TENZY!" Tenzin said, even more annoyed.**

**"Alright fine ... Tenzy." Bumi started laughing at that. **

"Now I'm thinking Bumi sounds like Azula," Zuko commented.

"'Tenzy' does make a cute nickname," Aang grinned.

Sokka shook his head. "Oh man, your kid's going to hate you so bad."

**"Alright Bumi leave your brother alone and go do your chores" Aang said fatherly. He did have to be the father since Katara wasn't here to ground anyone. **

Toph grinned. "So Sugar Queen has a habit of grounding her kids? That's not very surprising."

"Oh no, I'm not going to be the bad guy when it comes to parenting," Katara said.

"Looks like you're on your way though," her brother told her.

**Bumi then crossed his arms and had determined eyes.**

**"How bout I do 1-2 chores and stop bothering Tenzin" Bumi asked.**

**"How bout I tell your mother" Aang shot back. **

Sokka grinned. "Nice one, Aang."

"Thanks."

**Bumi stroked his imaginary beard. **

Toph laughed. "He has an imaginary beard? All he needs now is a fake mustache and he'll make the perfect mini Sokka!"_  
_

"Ugh, I hope not," Katara groaned jokingly. "I already went through that during childhood; I don't want to relive it again."

"But having a kid like me is going to be great!" Sokka exclaimed. "Just look how cool I turned out!"

"I don't think I want my child to read crazy stories about himself to his friends," Aang said, and the others laughed while Sokka shot him a glare.

**"You drive a hard bargain'' Bumi said decisively. **

**"As do you" Aang said. After a minute of this Bumi finally gave in.**

**"Alright fine..." Bumi said dramatically.**

**"Oh and don't forget to do your homework!" Aang replied. Bumi then got this pained expression on his face and a far away look in his eyes.**

**"I would but... everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked." Bumi replied distantly. Aang tried not to but he started laughing uncontrollably. **

Aang looked confused. "'When the Fire Nation attacked?' Where does that come from?"

"Probably from your stories that your kids love so much where you retell your great adventures about saving the world and you start with some corny line like 'Long ago the four nations lived in harmony until everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked'," Toph speculated.

Sokka looked at her curiously. "How did you come up with that?"

The earthbender shrugged. "It just came to me. But it would be a great way to start a story, huh?"

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe someone will come along and create stories about us - and they'll use the line every time to start the story," Katara guessed.

"It could be a possibility," Zuko agreed.

**"Oh and dad?" Kya asked. Aang seized his laughter and turned to his only daughter.**

**"Yes Kya?"**

**"Penguins just aren't an apt metaphor!" **

"Looks like your daughter knows her facts well," Sokka grinned at Aang.

**"Alright let's get inside before your mother sends out a search party because she didn't look outside again." Aang said knowing his wife would panic.**

**So him, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin walked back to their house.**

"The end," Sokka concluded as he looked up at his friends. "So now we know that Katara's going to be the kind of mother who loves grounding her kids and then freaks out when she can't find them. Understandable - she's always got this paranoia thing going on ever since we were kids."

"Says who?" Katara retorted.

"Says the guy who got chewed out badly for trying to get a fishhook out of his thumb with another fishhook."

"Only because you ended up getting both fishhooks stuck in your thumb." And as the others started laughing, Sokka simply sat back and scowled comically at them all.

**Many thanks to Danyella413 for suggesting her story! I spent quite some time fixing up some (okay, a lot) errors with the usage of capital letters, but the story itself was quite good and everything else was fine! Besides, even the most accomplished authors started out with a few bumps and trips along the way! So anyway, reviews are welcome, and I'll see you all again soon!**


	38. Avatar High: Chapter 2

"Well now, if you're done laughing your heads off at my previous mishap, we can get down to reading another story." While the others tried to stifle their hilarity - with a stray chuckle escaping now and then - Sokka browsed through the Companion while biting his lip indignantly, only for his eyes to widen when he reached a certain page. "Hey, there's a new chapter of _Avatar High_!"

"The one where you and Katara go to school?" Toph inquired. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

Zuko scratched his head. "Which one? I think I might have missed it."

"You were at a meeting that time. Anyway, Katara and I head off to a new school and she meets a non-bald Aang who starts grinning freakishly at her in class. Update complete; now let's start," Sokka declared before beginning to read.

**In the cafeteria, Katara soon got a tray and went to stand in line behind Aang. As the cafeteria lady deposited a large gloop of mashed potatoes and gravy on her tray, she scanned the room to look for her brother, but all she saw were kids eating, talking, squabbling and a few minor food fights here and there. The usual high school cafeteria lunch scene, in other words. **

"Even if this whole thing comes from another universe, I guess some things never change," Toph grinned. "Kids will always be kids."

"Yeah, except ours don't write crazy stories," Sokka pointed out.

"True."

_**Sokka must be hanging out with some new friends**_**, Katara guessed as she started to move away from the line - and tripped over Aang's shoe. Losing her balance, she went crashing towards the floor, but not before her lunch had landed straight on another girl's shirtfront. Even without looking up, she could feel the boiling fury coming from above her, and she tilted up her head to see a pair of dangerously gleaming amber eyes and a set of full red lips currently fixed together in a scowl.**

**"What is _wrong _with you?!" the girl with her raven-black hair tied up in a neat bun demanded angrily as she towered over Katara. Katara quickly got to her feet and brushed the dust out of her clothes. **

**"I'm so sorry; let me help clean that up..." Katara moved to try and get what was supposed to be her lunch out of the girl's shirt, but the girl simply moved away and glared at her with disgust.**

**"No thank you, you'll probably make it worse! Can't you even hold a lunch tray right?" **

Toph gave a low whistle. "Hothead lady alert; looks like Sugar Queen's met some trouble in here."

"That description back there kinda reminded me of someone..." Zuko trailed off, trying to recall where had he met a girl with a bun of black hair.

"I suppose Katara could bend her lunch out of the girl's shirt. Oh wait, she can't bend potatoes," Sokka joked.

"Ha ha," Katara responded drily.

**Just then, two other girls joined the offended party while holding their lunch trays. The girl with the long braid stared curiously at her friend's dirty shirt.**

**"Azula, what happened? **

"So _that's_ why I thought the description sounded familiar!" Zuko exclaimed. "Though I don't know whether Azula would really make such a big deal out of spilled food on her clothes..."

"Why, you never tried dumping your dinner on her before?" Sokka asked.

"Usually it was the other way around; I would be the one with vegetables hanging down my head."

"Sounds as if she's the older sibling instead of you," Toph grinned.

Sokka shook his head."Man, you have to abuse your birthright a bit more. I mess around with Katara all the time."

"Only to get your payback later," Katara added while smirking, and Aang chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, and that. Whatever, I skip the fine details," Sokka said casually.

**Are you trying a new fashion?" **

**"Of course I'm not, Ty Lee, don't be so dense!" Azula barked. **

"You know, Ty Lee usually comes off as a bit of a dork in these stories," Sokka observed.

"Which is weird, considering that we used to regard her as a highly dangerous enemy," Katara added.

Aang shrugged. "She does look pretty nice to me."

"That's because you never got chi-blocked by her before," his girlfriend quipped.

"Oh, well yeah, I guess so."

**The other girl with her black hair done up in two parts on each side of her head bent down and took a closer look. "It looks boring."**

******Azula sighed. **"That's what you always say, Mai." 

Sokka raised an amused eyebrow. "So Mai thinks mashed potatoes look boring?"

"Well, they do," Toph remarked.

"You can't even see!"

"Exactly."

"I thought she would say it looked horrible instead, although the boring comment isn't too far off the mark," Zuko mused.

"Well, you know her best, so we'll just take your word for it," Katara said.

**She then turned to Katara. "Well? Are you going to do something about this?"**

**Aang, who had been by Katara's side the whole time, now blinked twice. "But you told Katara not to -"**

**"It's none of your business, Aang Meryson!" Azula snapped. "Why don't you just shut up like you always do!" **

Aang blinked twice. "I'm Aang whatnow?"

"What's 'Meryson' supposed to mean?" Katara wondered.

Toph shrugged. "It's probably just a surname, like 'Zhang' or 'Sam Yun'. Sounds kinda weird though."

"Maybe that's how surnames are like in that other universe," Sokka guessed.

Zuko nodded. "Maybe."

**Watching**** Aang shrink back, Katara decided that she had already had enough of this girl's behavior. "Hey, you don't have to be so rude to -"**

**"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Azula cut off in a mock polite tone. "I hope it's the apology you owe me, plus an offer to pay for the dry cleaning fees for my horribly maimed clothing." She gestured to the front of her shirt as if it'd been torn to bits. **

"Azula sure is putting on the drama in big doses," Toph commented.

"I guess it would be safe to say that this is a bit off-character for her?" Sokka looked towards Zuko for confirmation.

"Absolutely. The real Azula might be a lot of things, but melodrama isn't one of her strengths."

"Yeah, sounds more like a job for Sugar Queen," Toph grinned while said Sugar Queen sent her a glare.

**Katara frowned. "Hey, now you're really exaggerating -"**

**Azula put a hand up to stop her from talking any more. "Look, since you're obviously new here, I'll lay out the rules for your sake. I don't know which school you were at before this, but in here we don't have a habit of throwing mashed potatoes at possible new friends - not that I would be one of them," she added as she sniffed haughtily. **

**"Katara didn't mean to -" Aang started to say, but Azula interrupted him again.**

**"Whatever, Meryson. Maybe you'd better stock up on spare shirts in case Bobo here decides to plaster any more of her lunch on your clothes as a sign of friendship," she sneered before walking away with her two friends.**

**Katara glared at their retreating backs. "That girl's a total jerk." **

"You said it, Sugar Queen," Toph agreed.

**"You'd better not let her catch you calling her that," Aang said. "Come on, let's go find a table."**

**By the time Katara had gotten herself a new lunch tray, with her lunch firmly located on top of it, and sat down next to Aang at an open table, her anger had slightly dissipated. "Who was that girl anyway? She acted as if she has every right to insult new students or something. It's not like she owns the place!"**

**"She might as well be. Azula Summers is the daughter of the head of the school governors," Aang explained. **

"'Azula Summers'?" Zuko echoed. "Is 'Summers' even a surname?"

"Apparently it is," Sokka answered, "and it could very well be yours as well, if you're in this story too."

"Unless you're not her brother in here," Aang added.

Zuko smiled. "That would be nice."

**"Her family's been contributing to the school for years, so she does consider us lesser mortals below notice," he joked.**

**"Well, that doesn't give her the right to be a major drama queen." Just then, Katara spotted her brother walking towards them and made way for him to sit on her other side. "Hey Sokka. Finally remembered that you had a younger sister?"**

**"Good to see you too," Sokka replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Man, the cafeteria food here sure is better than the one back at Kun Ming High. Looks like someone couldn't get it enough of it and went and dribbled it all over her shirt though - I saw her back there at one of the tables with a bunch of other kids," he said as he pointed vaguely at the other side of the room.**

**"That would be my doing," Katara said before explaining what had happened just now.**

**"Azula Summers, huh? She seems to be a hot shot here - even the kids in homeroom were talking about her." Sokka swallowed his food and looked at Katara. "So you got on the wrong side of the school queen on your first day? Quite a record, even for you." **

"I dunno. I consider dumping food on Azula successfully an achievement," Zuko said, giving one of his rare grins.

"Yeah, hats off to Katara," Sokka added with a laugh.

"Thank you, thank you," Katara said as she stood up and gave a mock bow before sitting down and laughing as well.

**"Yeah well, I'm not about to let her get the better of me." And as Katara ate her own mashed potatoes, she decided that no matter what Azula Summers did, she wouldn't be backing down from her. Ever.**

"Dum de dum, Sugar Queen gets her game face on. Woo hoo," Toph cheered.

"Well, I gotta say this chapter was more exciting than the last one," Sokka said as he closed the book. "Now I've got mashed potatoes on my mind."

"I bet now every time I see that food I'll picture it on Azula's shirt," Zuko grinned. "Wonder if Uncle's making it for dinner?"

"I propose we find out now," Sokka announced, and they all trooped down to the kitchen, leaving the Companion on the low table in the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon.

**I just discovered that writing about bitchy drama queens is one of the best fun ever. I'd apologize to Azula for warping her character this badly, except it was just too much fun. Reviews are welcome, and hope to see you all soon!**


	39. The Old Man Under The Moon

Sokka emerged from the stairs and plopped himself down on a couch in the empty upstairs lounge. Everyone else was still out wandering around Ba Sing Se, and he would have joined them if he didn't have the after-lunch lazies. Concluding for the umpteenth time that Iroh's cooking skills were as legendary as his firebending, he picked up the Companion from the low table and browsed through it leisurely. He decided that this time, he would try looking for a fic about himself, since he didn't seem to have a prominent role in any of the stories they'd read lately. Not that he minded it much, but it would be nice to read another story centering on him, even if it would probably turn out to be rotten.

He turned the page and the title _The Old Man Under The Moon _stared back at him. He raised an amused eyebrow. Old men didn't appear much in this book, except for the murderous Cabbage Merchant, which he preferred to forget. Checking the listed main characters, he saw his name and, to his surprise, Yue's. _So they're doing a story about us now? _he thought. _Well, I suppose it can't be too bad. _And so thinking, he started reading the story.

**"Mama, can you tell us a bedtime story?" little Rou asked her mother.**

**"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…"**

**"No, mama, I want a story that has no silly girls in it!" Qiang insisted from his bed.**

**"Princesses aren't silly!"**

**"Yes they are, they always fall under some stupid spell by some spirit and some oh-so-brave warrior has to save them. If they weren't silly they wouldn't have gotten involved with spirits in the first place!"**

**"But spirits are special!"**

**"Yeah, they always want the pretty girl the hero falls in love in, or they just wanna eat someone. That's **_**really**_** special." **

Sokka chuckled. The little boy in the story sounded a lot like how he did when he was young and his mother still told him and Katara a story before bed every night. He always wondered aloud why the princess didn't have the sense to not get mixed up with spirits in the first place, or why it had to be some handsome warrior that saved her, not some ordinary peasant. And then he would be chastised by Katara for interrupting the story and he would shut up. Grinning at the memory, he read on.

**The mother just watched her twins debate the pros and cons of bedtime stories with a smile on her face. "Alright, dears. Since you two brought up the subject of spirits I will tell you about one myself."**

**The two stopped quarreling immediately. "Really, mama? There are spirit stories?"**

**"Yes, and this one isn't just a legend. It's an actual fact."**

**They crawled under the covers and lay down on their beds. "Tell us the story now, mama!"**

**"Well, it goes like this: On the full moon, young lovers claim to see an old man with a bag on his back and a small book in his hand walking about in the moonlight. They say that this old man was a spirit who ties together the fates of those who are destined to be with each other forever. The bag on his back is filled with red cords, while the book records the true mates of every person on this earth, past, present or future. When the old man meets a young couple on whom the heavens have smiled upon, he ties a red cord to the feet of the lovers. He can been only seen by mortals on the full moon, and whoever has the luck to meet him will find true love very soon." **

Sokka snorted. Old man with red cords, yeah right. Come to think of it though, he did recall his mother telling such a tale before, but he didn't really remember the story well, considering that it was from a long time ago. There was a certain nostalgic feel as he read this story though, almost as he was reliving those bedtime moments where his mother's stories would accompany him into sleep.

_I wonder how Yue and I fit into this_, he mused as he continued.

**The little ones' eyes opened wide in curiosity. "Wow, mama! Did you ever see him before?"**

**"Why, yes, just before I met your father, on a night like this." She gestured to the full moon in the sky, shining through the open window.**

**They all gazed at the full moon for a few seconds, then the mother hastened the little ones to go to sleep.**

**Not far away, an old man set down the bag he was carrying on a boulder, then sat down for a rest, carefully placing the book in his hand on his lap. The light of the full moon shone on the contents of the bag, which was full to the brim with red cords. "I really don't understand the spirits, to go send a man my age on a matchmaking assignment for eternity," the old man muttered as he rubbed his sore back.**

**He looked up at the full moon, and took out a small piece of wood from his pocket. He had carved the little piece of wood for her, and had meant it to be a fish but she thought it was a bear. After she left, he had managed to rescue it from the canal where he had thrown it into after that night. It was his only reminder of her.**

**"I only wish I could tie a cord to you too," he whispered to the moon, then slung the bag over his shoulder and carried on his way.**

"Hey Snoozles, we're back!" Toph announced as the rest of the Gaang trooped upstairs into the lounge.

Katara frowned slightly as she walked in on Toph's heels. "Sokka, is everything okay? Your eyes are kinda wet."

Sokka hastily rubbed his eyes. "Oh, it's nothing. I only had a violent sneezing fit just now - my nose must be allergic to ooglies."

"It is?" Aang asked innocently, although the telltale blush was appearing in his cheeks.

"Considering you just walked in here practically clinging to Sugar Queen, I'd say yes," Toph smirked as she sank into a comfy couch. "So you're reading that book again? Found something interesting?"

"Not yet," Sokka replied as he casually turned the page. "How about we find that something now?"

**This is a little short, I guess, but the original story barely topped 600 words. A reader requested a Sokka/Yue story, so I went and dug into my files for something and found this. Been quite a while since I published it, but I hope you like it. See you all soon!**


	40. The People Who Talk At The Theatre

"Oh, how about this?" Sokka read the title aloud. "The title's _The People Who Talk At The Theater _- hmm, interesting name."

Aang scratched his head in thought. "Aren't people who talk at the theater called actors?"

Toph sighed. "Those are called people who _work _at the theater, Twinkletoes. Lots of other people talk at the theater - bored audiences, annoying little brats dragged there by their parents, oblivious lovers..."

"You sure know a lot about these things," Katara remarked.

"I learned a lot from Ember Island - I didn't know what was happening half the time, so I paid more attention to the surroundings, which at least I understood."

"Ah," was all Katara could say.

"So then - let's go for it!" And so speaking, Sokka began the story.

**Creeping silently through the darkened streets of Ember Island, the Blue Spirit darted around the still area, blowing out the various candles used to light up the Main Street. Looking towards one corner, he waved another figure over. Unfortunately, this individual was not nearly as quiet, or discreet... or flexible or rugged - he didn't look nearly as good without a shirt on. He also had a ponytail, which girls didn't find appealing at all and- ahem, sorry. Sokka stumbled over to where the Avatar's one-time saviour-slash-enemy was passing the time by banging his head against the wall. **

Sokka snorted. "Nice hobby, Zuko."

"The same to you, Mr Unappealing Ponytail," the scarred teen shot back.

"Hey, it's a _wolf-tail_! Why do people keep making that mistake?" Sokka complained.

"Because real wolves have more fashionable tails?" Katara suggested with a grin.

"And definitely more appealing," Toph added while Aang chuckled.

Sokka rounded on her. "And what would _you _know? You can't even see!"

"Well, in my 'point of view' (so to speak), you give me the impression of growing an inkbrush out of your head, so if you prefer that, suit yourself." Toph's comment was rewarded by Sokka's annoyed glare while the others laughed.

**"Can't you be a _little_ quieter!" he hissed through the mask.**

**"I'm sorry if I'm not as awesome as you!" came the hushed reply. "Why the hell do you have that stupid mask on anyway? Better yet, where the hell did you get it?"**

**"Shh. It was a street vendor - some weird chick had a whole shop filled with Blue Spirit memorabilia. It was pretty cheap, too." Zuko said thoughtfully under his mask. **

Sokka tutted disapprovingly. "Zuko, you should know better than to buy cheap stuff from weird chicks. What if they're laced with love potion to manipulate you into returning their obsessive affections for you?"

"What, so you always have that worry?" Toph asked him.

"Of course! You never know who might want to take advantage of my good looks."

Katara shook her head in disbelief. "Only my brother would be deluded enough to suspect innocent people of wanting to take advantage of him."

"Only your brother," Aang agreed.

**"Why are you wearing it now?!"**

**"It sets the mood, okay?"**

**"What mood?! Two teenagers sneaking around an island! Whoop-dee-do!" **

Toph looked thoughtful. "Snoozles does have a point here..."

Sokka grinned. "Thanks, Toph."

"... although the same thing's a rare occurrence in real life," Toph finished with a satisfied smirk while the Water Tribe teen shot her a glare.

**Without bothering to respond, the Blue Spirit turned and ran silently towards the obnoxious building in the centre of the island. This time, there was no huge line waiting to enter - unsurprising, seeing as how it was the middle of the night and the two boys weren't so stupid as to try and break in whilst there was a crowd. When he got to the front door, Zuko took the mask off.**

**"I can't kick down the door, that would be too noisy," he said, looking pointedly at the Water Tribe boy.**

**"Lemme have a look," was the response as Sokka leaned in to inspect the brass handle.**

**"Yep, just as I suspected," he said, nodding. "It's locked."**

**Zuko suppressed the urge to smack his head, **

Toph nodded while grinning. "Yup, I know how you feel."

"Tell me about it," Katara agreed.

**before asking through gritted teeth, "Can you get us in?"**

**"Oh, no problem-o, muchacho."**

**Taking out a lock-pick, Sokka went to work, occasionally muttering obscenities.**

**"Hurry up, will you?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying. This is a Master level lock, and I- oh, yeah!"**

**"What?" Zuko asked, excitement building in his throat.**

**"I leveled up," Sokka said simply, and for the second time in as many minutes Zuko had to suppress the urge to hit himself. **

Aang frowned slightly. "I... didn't get that last part."

Toph shrugged. "There's nothing to get, Sokka just 'leveled up', whatever that means. It's not important anyway."

"Hey, any achievement of mine _is _important!" Sokka protested.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Snoozles."

**Leaning against the door, it came as a surprise to both of them when it swung open noiselessly. Well, as noiselessly as possible when two teenage boys fell through at the same time, somehow managing to land on top of one another.**

**"Someone out there is enjoying this," Zuko muttered to himself as he pushed Sokka off him, his calloused hands coming into contact with the younger boys' muscular chest. **

"And there we have a -" Toph started to say, but feeling Katara's pointed look directed at her she hastily finished with, "... certain unmentionable moment *cough cough*"

**"Oh, totally locked, Sokka," he said as he brushed himself off. "Great job."**

**The tribesman just shrugged. "Come on, we have a job to do. Did you bring the document?"**

**Zuko gave a sharp nod and the two were on their way.**

**"I think it's down this hallway..."**  
**"No, it's this one-"**  
**"Is there anyway to pause this and turn the map back on?" **

Once again Aang was frowning slightly. "How do you turn on a map?"

"Oh, that's easy, you just look for the glowing red button and..." Sokka trailed off as he caught his sister's eye. "Never mind, I'll just, um, continue with the story, yeah?"

**Finally, the two boys were standing outside a wooden door, adorned with the numbers one-oh-one.**

**"No way."**  
**"Not going in there."**

**They looked at each other and sighed.**

**"Look, it should be fine if we leave the door open. There's no-one else here. You didn't say anything, or think anything, or do anything to oppose The Party, did you?" Sokka asked.**

**"Well, I broke his grandmother's vase, but it was an ugly one," Zuko said thoughtfully. **

"Don't ask; we didn't get that either," Sokka interjected as he saw Aang open his mouth presumably to ask another question. "Whose grandmother's vase did you break anyway, Zuko?"

"Dunno," was the reply, and Sokka nodded wisely as if he'd been expecting to hear this.

"Yeah, just as I thought. Moving on now."

**The evidence that they were in fact alone, plus the memory of said ugly vase compelled Zuko to open the door. Walking in slowly, they felt it. The change was instantaneous.**

**"Sokka, this is-"**

**"I know. I can feel it. The Room. The room-temperature room. Oh, man, this is awesome! I wish Aang was here to see this!" **

"See what?"

"Don't know."

"Oh." And that was the end of Sokka and Aang's brief exchange.

**"I know... Irregardless of the mystic properties, we have to go before the pseudo-men catch us."**

**"Regardless."**

**"Ye- what?"**

**"You said irregardless. It isn't a word." Sokka beamed at Zuko, finally able to put his basic lessons to work. **

Toph raised an eyebrow. "First Sokka starts to make sense, and now he's a grammar guru? Wow, this story sure knows how to paint him in a good light."

Sokka shrugged. "Nah, it just tells it like it is."

"If you say so, Snoozles."

**"Whatever, gramma Nazi. We have to go." Zuko made to move when Sokka stopped him.**

**"What's a Nazi?" **

**"I dunno! A word. Let's go," Zuko hissed, annoyed. **

"And there you have your answer, Aang." Sokka looked towards the young Avatar, who nodded in return.

**Walking further into the remarkably small room, Zuko began rifling through a desk that they had just noticed.**

**"Who puts a desk in a room this small?" Sokka commented, earning a glare from Zuko.**

**"Desks are important!"**

**Pulling an apple from his lock-picking bag, Sokka began eating it nonchalantly.**

**"You finished yet?"**

**Glaring at the Water Tribe boy once again, Zuko shook his head.**

**"There's a padlock, and I don't know the code..."**

**Sokka sauntered over and took a look. It was a simple lock - only two digits were required to open it; however, they had only one shot. Thinking quickly, he typed in two numbers. With a strange hissing and clicks, the padlock dropped from the handle, and Sokka walked back over to his spot by the door.**

**"What did you do? How did you know the code?" Zuko asked incredulously.**

**"It was forty-two. Didn't you know that's always the answer?" **

"Of course it is," the real Sokka muttered. "I should've known."

"Known what?" asked Aang.

"Oh, nothing of importance. Don't you worry about it."

**Sokka raised an eyebrow as Zuko huffed and began rifling through the desk. He pulled out a crumpled document from his tight sweater and quickly placed them in the drawer, replacing an almost identical set. Before long, he joined Sokka at the door, strapping his mask to his face.**

**"This might finally put them out of business. Here; I'll burn the original when we get back home."**

**Taking the proffered pieces of paper, Sokka stuffed them into his bag mercilessly, and walked out of the room. He sighed; he would miss this room. Making their way through the long hallways of the quiet building, it wasn't long before the two boys were on their way home. Daydreaming of fire and sea prunes, **

"Didn't know Zuko daydreamed of sea prunes," Sokka grinned as he looked towards the scarred teen.

"I think I'm the one who daydreams about fire, not sea prunes."

"Then that means... Oh. Well, I guess that's accurate."

"Indeed," Katara agreed.

**the pair didn't realize they were being followed until a voice behind them shouted out.**

**"Halt! We have you surrounded! Put the bag down, and surrender any fruits or vegetables."**

**Slowly lowering his bag, Sokka chucked his half eaten apple at the nearest guard. There had to have been at least thirty, some with spears while others were obviously firebenders.**

**"What have we done wrong, officer?" Zuko asked from behind his mask.**

**"You are under arrest for being the Blue Spirit!" A particularly fat guard cried.**

**"Under whose orders?" Sokka asked, confused. "And, am I under arrest?"**

**"Your girlfriend can go, Spirit, as long as you come with us quietly."**

**"Hey, I'm a boy!****" **

Toph burst out laughing. "I like this guard! And I don't even like guards to begin with!"

Sokka scowled. "Well, _I_ don't like him."

The blind earthbender sighed. "Of course you don't."

**The guard just looked at Sokka, before giggling. The two boys just looked at each other, confusion written in the lines of their small frowns.**

**"Who ordered my arrest?" Zuko called from behind his mask.**

**"The Great Lord of Melon! **

"Oh yeah!" Toph pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. "Finally I get a mention!"

"So that's why she likes the guard; he's her subordinate," Aang reasoned to himself. "Understandable."

**Now, are you going to come quietly, or do we need to take your girlfriend to teach you a lesson?"**

**Sokka just looked at Zuko. "He called me a girl!" **

"I know! It's great!" Toph grinned.

"Shut up," Sokka told her.

"Okay, 'Lady' Snoozles."

Sokka groaned.

**Growling at his friend's simpleminded attitude, Zuko enclosed the two boys in a ring of fire.**

**A cry came from outside the fire, "Aw, _man_. He can firebend too?"**

**"Oh great. I'm gonna die. Absolutely fantastic..." The tribesman said drily.**

**Ignoring him, Zuko extended his arms, slowly making the ring larger. Being fat and old, the guards knew they could never defeat a powerful firebender and the girl he loved. **

At this point, Sokka was trying to ignore Toph's snorts of laughter.

Aang bent over until he could whisper in Katara's ear safely without being overheard. "I guess Zuko won't be after Suki in this story then."

"Guess not," Katara whispered back with a grin.

**Flocking together like little lost cave-hoppers about to be devoured by a giant Momo, **

"What a nightmare," Toph commented.

**the officers conspiratorially whispered a plan.**

**"Denny's?"**  
**"I want Taco Bell..."**  
**"Let's just get some donuts..."**

**Turning tail, the not-so-loyal servants of Melon Lord quickly regrouped at the nearest Dunkin' Donuts, leaving Sokka and Zuko alone. **

Sokka snorted. "Really faithful servants you have, oh mighty Melon Lord."

Toph flicked her hair casually, giving a strikingly accurate impersonation of Azula. "I have more loyal subjects than those peeps."

"Subjects that you actually know and don't come from a fictional story?" Katara suggested.

"Exactly. Subjects that I torture on a regular basis with 200 push-ups."

"Oh, those subjects." Aang nodded wisely. "Right."

**"Let's just go home. I've had too much excitement for one night..."**

**Running quickly, the duo arrived home safe and sound. Hitting their sheets with a soft "oof", they fell asleep quickly dreaming of a giant Cabbage Merchant who went around stomping on Aang. **

"Funny how everyone thinks the Cabbage Merchant's got murderous inclinations towards Aang," Sokka remarked.

Aang grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did destory quite a few of his cabbages."

"Katara and I did our fair share, but why isn't he after us?" Sokka questioned.

"Because he thinks plotting your death isn't worth his time," Toph responded.

Sokka gave the blind girl a pointed look. "That hurt."

**It was a good week later before the boys heard of the results of their plan. Grabbing a copy of the Ember Island Ashes, they read the top headline.**

**_Ember Island Players an International Success with Anonymous Play, The Blade of Wing-Fung._**

**Sokka looked at Zuko, gaping. The Fire Prince found his voice first.**

**"I did nazi that coming..."**

"You mean 'not see'," Toph pointed out.

Sokka squinted at the book. "No, it really does say 'nazi' in here."

Zuko shrugged. "Oh well, it's just a word, like I said in the story."

"At least it proves you two can write plays," Katara observed. "Though if Sokka really tries that out for real, I'll be the one swapping his scripts."

"I'll join you," Toph grinned.

Aang looked out the window wistfully. "I want some donuts..."

**Sorry Aang, but I'm not even entirely sure the Avatarverse has donuts. Kudos to Fruipit for her hilarious oneshot, and I'll see you all again soon!**


	41. The Tale of Kara: Chapter 5

Sokka opened his eyes to find himself in his room at the upstairs level of the Jasmine Dragon, the warm sunlight streaming in through his window. He stretched his arms above his head lazily, taking in the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs, the birds singing outside, and the general light-heartedness of a beautiful morning.

However, everything changed when he came into the upstairs lounge to find a morose Katara poring over the Companion. "What's wrong, sis?" he asked, unable to keep out the cheerfulness from his voice.

Katara looked up at him with an expression suitable for announcing the start of Armageddon. "Kara's back."

A few minutes later, the rest of Team Avatar were greeted by the sight of the two Water Tribe siblings hunched over the book with sombre faces. Aang's happy grin dropped slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's a new chapter for _The Tale of Kara_," Sokka announced as if he was pronouncing that Aang had brain cancer.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "So what? That doesn't mean you two have to sit around looking as if all of Ba Sing Se had collapsed."

Zuko rubbed a slight groggy eye. "Actually, if all of Ba Sing Se had collapsed, they would be looking as if they were buried underneath rubble and half-dead."

"Oh, right. Never knew your sense of humor was this good in the morning," Toph grinned.

The scarred teen shrugged. "I didn't know that either."

"So, um... why don't we have some breakfast first before reading it?" Aang suggested tentatively.

Katara slowly looked up at him. "That sounds good," she replied, smiling finally for the first time that morning.

...

"So what compelled you to check the Companion so early in the morning anyway?" Toph asked as the Gaang settled themselves on the couches around the low table, their stomachs full of a hearty breakfast courtesy of Iroh.

Katara shrugged. "I just thought I'd like to check out the Companion for some stories, and then I came across this."

Sokka patted his round belly. "Never knew you'd also started reading the Companion leisurely."

"It's nothing," Katara said casually, not wishing to divulge the secret of her dream last night that involved her and Aang doing... um, clandestine things, thus putting her in a rather odd mood for the morning and also a whim for some Kataang stories from the Companion.

Sokka pulled the Companion onto his lap with the air of someone about to do something not entirely pleasant but unavoidable. "Right, let's get this started then."

******Zuko reached out a hand and grasped Aang's arm tightly. "You are my prisoner, Avatar. I'm taking you back to the Fire Nation." **

"And here we have the exact same sentence as the last one from the previous chapter," Katara muttered.

Sokka looked up at her. "You certainly have a good memory for this story."

"Unfortunately," she grumbled.

******I immediately stepped forward. "No! You can't take him! You said we would be free to go after the test!" I shouted at Iroh, even though I knew he wasn't to blame. **

Katara sniffed. "Well, if you know already, why still say so?"

"Katara, if you have something against this story, you can just choose to not listen," Toph said. "Otherwise, stop criticizing Kara at every sentence, even though she's really an idiot."

"Fine," Katara sighed, although she still wore a look of disapproval.

******Iroh looked slightly crestfallen - sad, even. "I apologize. I should have explained further. If you failed the test, as all others did, you were free to leave. But, as it turns out, you are the only one in the entire world who could pass this test. It is truly an honor to be in your presence, Avatar," he said as he bowed respectfully to Aang, who looked as if being respected was the last thing he needed right now, which was pretty much the situation. **

"Well, she got that right," Aang pointed out.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, she did. As compared to everything else she didn't."_  
_

"True," Toph agreed.

******"No!" I tried to push Zuko away from Aang, but he stood his ground firmly and raised an arm to push me backwards. Struggling to regain my balance, I looked into his amber eyes and gave him my best glare. He returned it, although - was I imagining this? - there seemed to be something else mixed in his look. Something like... longing. **

Zuko groaned. "Is this the part where I start to have this huge crush on her?"

"Looks like it," Toph grinned. "Though you're not alone; you've got Twinkletoes as a companion."

"Funny how he always ends up with one of my sisters, whether fictional or not," Sokka remarked. "Either way, I'm gonna end up as his brother-in-law."

"Well, you did say you'd rather it be him than Jet," Katara recalled.

"Whatever. Jet's dead anyway."

A shadow of sadness passed across the waterbender's face. "Yeah."

******"You are free to go," he said monotonously. "My soldiers will escort you off the ship and back to your village. Forgive us for wasting your time, Miss Kara." **

"Wait, hold on," Katara spoke up. "How did Zuko know her name?"

"She could have mentioned it in an earlier chapter." Sokka flicked back the pages to check. "No, not at all. Weird."

"Maybe she's got psychic powers where she can implant her name into the mind of any male she passes, along with a burning desire for her love," Toph joked before taking on a fake mystic tone. "_My name is Kara and you WILL fall in love with me!_"

As the others laughed, Zuko suddenly had a disturbing thought. "Does 'any male she passes' include my uncle? Because the last thing I need right now is unpleasant mental images of him and some weird girl together."

"Don't worry, Iroh's awesomeness makes him immune to her powers," Toph assured him.

"And so Aang and I are not 'awesome' enough?"

"Yup. Too bad for you chumps."

******"I'm not leaving without Aang," I insisted. I did not want to leave him alone on this Fire Nation ship, where who knows what might happen to him. He was the Avatar, our world's last hope for peace and harmony, and I would not have the Fire Nation take him away like they did everything else.**

"Funny how the Fire Nation hasn't taken away the only thing they _should _be taking away yet," Sokka quipped.

"They already took her aboard their battleship," Aang reminded him.

"And where has that gotten them? All we have now is Zuko falling for her!"

"That is pretty bad," Toph agreed.

******Zuko's gaze hardened. "I already said you are free to go, but if you persist, you leave us no choice but to -"**

******It was then that Aang suddenly raised his free arm and sent a great gust of air at Zuko, blowing him backwards and causing him to slam against the wall. Now free, he grabbed my hand and blew open the door with another blast of air before we ran through it out of the room. I quickly turned around and closed the door shut, pulling the latch down and locking it so that the people inside could not pursue us. It was a shame about Iroh, who had not meant us any harm, but if Zuko came after us we might not be able to escape from the ship.**

Toph sighed. "Poor Iroh, locked in on his own ship by some sickeningly perfect weirdo."

Katara smirked. "I got a feeling that if Zuko really knew what she was like, he wouldn't even bother going after her."

"Yeah, but he's still under her spell, remember? Unless if he was trying to rescue Aang from her evil clutches..." Sokka trailed off thoughtfully.

******Aang and I ran down the corridor, taking out a few soldiers along the way with our combined airbending and waterbending. I decided to stick to waterbending since I hadn't learned any firebending yet, and I was still trying to get used to my new identity of a hybrid bender.**

"No worries, sweetheart; we're still trying to wrap our minds around the fact as well," Sokka told the book.

******We soon made it onto the deck of the ship, but now I had no idea what to do. I wasn't planning on taking a dip into the freezing waters below, and it wasn't like we could just fly out of there. Wait... fly...**

******Aang produced his glider, which sprang open at a mere tap on the ground.**

Aang looked confused. "Wait, I have my glider this whole time? I thought Zuko took it away when I was first taken aboard the ship."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Sokka flipped back the pages again to check. "Well, Zuko just happened to skip that part in here. Maybe the author forgot."

"But then I could've escaped much earlier!" Aang cried.

"Yeah, but you're still bewitched by her, remember?" Toph reminded him.

Sokka shrugged. "Let's just take it that both Zuko and Aang don't really have their wits about them in here, along with everyone else. I just wanna get this over with."

******I eyed the contraption warily. "There's no way the two of us can fly off on that."**

******"We have to try. Grab my hand!" he shouted as he offered his palm.**

"No Aang, just leave her to get toasted by the firebenders! Or better yet, go dump her into the sea!" Sokka advised the book, but that wasn't much help anyway.

******Just then I heard a commotion behind me and turned around to see Zuko running onto the deck. One of the other soldiers must have freed him and his uncle. Zuko came to a stop when he saw the two of us, with Aang's gilder spread out in his hand. His eyes darted swiftly between me and the glider, ready to bear its owner away at a moment's notice.**

******I got into a waterbending stance. "Aang, leave. Now."**

******"But Kara -"**

******"Go! I'll be fine." I sent him a warm smile to reassure him, even though I wasn't sure whether I'd still be alive after a few minutes. After one last hesitating look at me, he nodded once and turned around, preparing to fly away.**

Katara snorted. "Oh wow, heroic Kara is back. Seriously, doesn't she get sick of all those 'reassuring' smiles?"

"Considering she's pretty sickening herself, I don't think she feels a thing," Toph said, and the waterbender nodded in agreement.

Aang was baffled. "Am I really going to leave her alone just to save myself? I would never do that!"

"Maybe you finally broke free of her curse and saw her for who she was, and you couldn't wait to escape," Toph suggested.

"Or maybe you're still under her control and you're just blindly following her orders," Sokka speculated.

The Avatar groaned. "Now I'm confused."

"Don't worry, we all are," Zuko told him.

******Zuko quickly sent a fireball at Aang, but I deflected it with the water from my pouch. Growling angrily, he ran forward and began to duel me, fire against water. I used every move I knew on him,**

"Which couldn't be much, considering she's never properly learned waterbending before," Katara analyzed. "Oh wait, she already figured it out completely because she's _so _perfect," she sniffed.

******determined to keep him from hindering Aang's escape, but then he directed a blast of fire straight at my stream of water, which evaporated with a hiss. Rendered temporarily defenseless, I took a kick from him to my ankle and fell onto the deck, looking up to see him leap up and grab Aang's ankle. As Aang could not free himself from Zuko's grasp, and the glider was clearly not meant to hold two like I noticed before, the two of them ended up crashing onto the deck. Just as they stood up to face each other, a loud growl could be heard from overhead. We all looked up to see my two siblings riding on Appa, who was soaring right above the ship.**

******It was the first time I'd seen a flying bison actually in the sky, and the sight of my younger brother and sister only made it all the more surprising.**

"Probably because for the first time in her life, she'd actually seen us do something she hadn't learned before," Sokka grinned. "Bet you can't fly a sky bison! Take that, Kara!"

"Sokka, don't be so childish," Katara told him, although she was grinning as well.

******I stared open-mouthed for a moment, but then Zuko quickly turned to Aang and launched a series of fire blasts that forced him to the edge of the deck, knocking his glider away in the process. I couldn't just stand by and watch him knock Aang into the cold ocean below, and so for the first time in my life, I used firebending voluntarily.**

******Zuko obviously did not see my fireball coming, for he only noticed it when it was too late. The fire scorched his palm and he gave a shout of pain before turning his raging eyes on me. The fact that this was the second time I'd burned his hand only served to fuel his rage even more, and now even Aang's presence was driven away from his mind as he focused his entire self on attacking me.**

"Wooh! Way to go, Zuko!" Toph cheered.

"Congratulations on breaking free of the enchantment at last," Sokka grinned at the scarred teen, who grinned back.

"Thanks. Great to be back."

******This time I was the one forced to the side of the ship, and I tripped when trying to avoid a fireball aimed at my foot. Having fallen onto the deck for the second time, I looked up to see his arm outstretched, ready to deliver the final blow. As Aang shouted my name in fear, I closed my eyes tightly, anticipating the pain.**

******Suddenly a gust of wind blew over me and I opened my eyes wide to see Aang on the other side of the deck, his eyes and tattoos glowing a bright white. Raising his arms high above his head, he caused a huge wave of water to shoot up from the sea and forming a spinning wall of water. With a stern expression on his face, he directed the water straight at us, knocking Zuko off his feet and sending quite a few soldiers flying as well. Then the glow disappeared from his eyes and tattoos, and he crumpled onto the deck.**

Katara's eyes widened. "Woah, back up. Did Aang just enter the Avatar State back there?"

Sokka squinted at the book's words. "Looks like it."

"But Twinkletoes wasn't in any dire danger or anything," Toph pointed out.

"He does that sometimes when someone close to him is in danger, but that's supposed to be my sister only!" Sokka said indignantly.

"You mean your _real _sister," Katara reminded him.

"Right, of course. On the other hand, he's only known Kara for like how long?"

"He did pretty much fall in love with Sugar Queen the moment he broke out of that iceberg, if what you guys always say is true," Toph reasoned.

"Yeah, but unlike Kara, I actually exist," Katara said.

"True."

******I quickly ran to his side while Appa landed on the ship. Katara and Sokka quickly joined me, helping Aang up to his feet. While Sokka went to retrieve Aang's staff, Katara wrapped him tightly in a hug. "Are you alright, Aang? We were so worried about you!"**

******"Give him some space to breathe, won't you Katara?" I said.**

******She glared at me. "Shut up, Kara! If it wasn't for you getting attacked, he wouldn't have been like this!"**

"And now I'm bitchy Katara again," Katara sighed. "This is getting kinda predictable; I'm the childish and insensitive one, Sokka's the idiotic one, Aang's the cute lovesick kid, Zuko's the bad guy with a 'longing' for Kara, and Kara herself, is reassuring, kind, and basically oh-so-perfect."

Sokka shrugged. "That pretty much sums it up. In fact, maybe the reason why we never stop reading this is because it's so bad it's actually good."

"Which makes no sense, but then again, when has anything to do with this book made sense?" Toph added, and the others nodded.

******Oh, now she's blaming it on me? But I felt perplexed; how had Aang achieved that great feat of waterbending? It was the most amazing thing I'd seen, but only a great master would be able to achieve that, and he'd never mentioned learning waterbending before. However, that could come later, for now we had to get Aang out of here quickly.**

"At least she still got her priorities right, although that's probably to keep up the oh-so-perfect act," Katara mumbled.

******After Sokka and Katara had helped Aang onto Appa's saddle, I was about to climb up myself when from the corner of my eye I suddenly noticed Zuko getting to his feet and rushing towards us, ready to attack again. "Sokka, Katara, fly Appa away now! Don't worry about me!" I shouted, and Katara jumped straight into action as she took Appa's reins and yelled "Yip yip!" without so much as a backwards glance.**

Katara huffed. "Oh of course, go right ahead and add 'heartless' to the list of bad qualities I'm building up."

"Which is really wrong, because the real you actually goes so far as to be too, er, 'heartful'," Toph grinned.

The waterbender stared at the blind girl. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Coz it's not working."

"Oh well, I can't please everyone."

******As Appa took off from the deck, I turned to face the Fire Nation prince, and this time, I wasn't going to get knocked down again.**

******With the surplus of water strewn about on the deck, I definitely had the upper hand against Zuko who hadn't completely recovered from the water blast earlier. Just as I knocked him down, I looked up to see the sky bison a safe distance away. It may have been a foolish move to tell them to go on without me, but now at least Aang was safe, and that's what was important.**

"Don't worry, he's as safe as he can get without you around, and the rest of us too," Sokka grinned. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"Easy for you to say," Zuko muttered. "Have you forgotten whose ship it was that she got dumped on?"

"Oh come on," Toph said, punching the scarred teen in the shoulder casually. "Seriously, you guys are taking this a bit too literally. It's just a story."

"Without you in it," Aang observed.

The earthbender grinned. "Which is why I'm not complaining much, didn't you notice?"

"Just you wait; one of these days we'll find a story where you have an elder sister who's awesome at earthbending without learning, probably can see through her feet as well and makes you out to be a total spoiled brat," Katara retorted with a smirk.

Toph shrugged. "Nothing lost there, I already am a spoiled brat. And don't I have you to call me a brat already?"

"Yup, and I don't mind that one bit," the waterbender said smugly.

******I turned around to see Iroh emerging onto the deck and helping Zuko to his feet.**

******"Arrgh!" Zuko lifted his fist to try and send another fireball at me, but Iroh restrained him. "We must not hurt our guest, Prince Zuko. It would be impolite."**

******"So I'm not going to be your prisoner?" I asked, for I had been sure they would have thrown me into a locked cell right away.**

"But because you're oh-so-perfect, they've decided to make you queen of the ship instead," Sokka sniggered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really feel sorry for the firebenders."

"The same goes for all of us," Katara agreed, "and especially for Iroh. Guess his awesomeness wasn't enough after all, eh Toph?"

Toph sighed. "Bummer."

******"A prisoner does not choose to stay of free will, Miss Kara, so I can safely assume that you are not one," Iroh smiled. Zuko looked as if he would like to protest, but he simply kept silent and continued to stare at me. The same mixed emotions from before were in his eyes again: fury mixed with a bit of longing. I wasn't sure what to make of it.**

"As opposed to me; I absolutely don't know what to make of the fact that I somehow fell for a strange girl who can bend two elements and called me a handsome jerk!" Zuko moaned.

"You have our condolences," Sokka told him solemnly.

"Thanks."

******Iroh gestured to the door that led into the ship. "Come. It would be unwise to remain outdoors in this cold weather." And so we all followed him in, while a variety of thoughts was running through my mind. Would Aang and the others be alright without me? Would Gran Gran be worried about me? And most importantly: what lies before me now?**

Katara fake-swooned. "Oh, of _course _Kara's fate is the most important here, while in the runner-up place is how we would all cope without her. What an absolute _nightmare_."

"Well, at least the chapter's over," Sokka said as he looked up from the book at his friends. "I guess the only good news here is we got rid of Kara and managed to dump her with Zuko's crew, which is quite an achievement in itself. Pity we didn't do that the first time."

"Oh, I'm not regretting not having a sickeningly perfect elder sister to dump on Zuko," Katara smirked.

"I wonder what happens next though," Aang mused. "We don't know what happened to Zuko after that first encounter, right?"

"I don't know much of what happened to you guys before I met you at all," Toph piped up.

Zuko spread his arms across the back of the couch. "Hey, I'm right here; you can just ask me if you want to know."

"Nah, we'll take Kara's perspective instead; keeps things interesting," Sokka grinned before browsing through the pages. "So, who wants another story?"

**Guess the teenage hormones finally got to the Gaang, especially Sokka and Katara, otherwise a new chapter for _The Tale of Kara _wouldn't have been considered the end of the world to a bunch of teens who liberated the four nations. Ah well, they're still human. Reviews are welcome, and hope to see you all soon!**


	42. Study Break

Sokka's hand stopped as he came to a certain page. He read the title on the top of the page aloud. "_Study __Break. _Huh." He looked up at his friends. "Anyone interested in a story about Azula getting distracted?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Sokka read the summary to them. "_Azula gets distracted...and I'm just hungry as I write this. A simple one-shot! _Oh, and there's a smiley face at the end of that last sentence."

"So this summary tells us that Azula is distracted, the author is hungry, and there's a smiley face," Toph concluded. "Well, that tells us a lot."

Katara frowned slightly. "I dunno. Usually the authors in here don't write very well even when they aren't hungry," she grinned as Aang chuckled appreciatively.

Zuko looked thoughtful. "But this does sound a bit interesting. I guess it's because Azula doesn't sound like she'll be planning anything sinister in here, or trying to murder anyone," he smiled.

"So it's a go then? Great." And Sokka promptly began the story.

_**"Once every hundred years, Sozin's Comet will bless Firebenders with its presence, for this is when we are at the most powerful..."**_

**Azula looked up from her textbook, rubbing her forehead where she had been frowning. The candles told her that she had been studying for three hours straight. She glanced out the window, shooting unseen daggers at her brother, who was playing and shrieking gleefully, oblivious to his sister's attempts to study.**

**She couldn't fail this test. If she did, she'd be no different from her brother. With a deep sigh, she picked up her book and resumed studying, blocking out the sounds of her brother swishing his fake sword about. He could play all he wanted, and they'd see who'd be sitting on that throne. **

Sokka nodded sympathetically. "You sure have a difficult little sister."

"I thought you already knew that?" Zuko asked.

The Water Tribe teen paused. "Oh right, I do."

"So Zuko played with fake swords as a child. That's very illuminating," Katara grinned.

"Yup," Toph nodded. "Hard to picture that happening though."

"Probably because you can't see at all, so picturing things might be hard for you," Sokka said helpfully.

The earthbender shrugged. "Maybe."

_**"It was named after Fire Lord Sozin, for he had used the Comet to-"**_

**A low, deep grumble interrupted her thoughts. She immediately turned to scowl at her brother outside, but he had quietened down, trading his wooden sword for a Firebending scroll which he was reading intently. The growl couldn't have come from him. **

"Wow, Zuko reads," Aang remarked while grinning.

The scarred teen glanced at the Avatar. "And is that so surprising?"

"No. Wish you'd taught me firebending by just reading scrolls though, instead of twenty hog-squats a day."

"Well, it's not like there's an abundance of firebending scrolls at the Western Air Temple, and I certainly didn't bring any with me. Besides, I figured you'd probably get bored in a few minutes' time."

Toph nodded. "Knowing Twinkletoes, that's pretty much what would happen. Aang's got to have all those bending lessons hammered into his head so he can do it properly."

"Uh, yeah," Aang said hesitantly, remembering Toph's 'hammering' sessions with him, which weren't always pleasant even if they were certainly effective.

Katara put an arm around her boyfriend. "Well, I think Aang was a fine pupil. He didn't give me any trouble when I was teaching him."

"That's because he was too distracted by you to make any trouble," Toph quipped, and the Avatar's cheeks went pink.

**There it was again; this time, Azula realized that it was coming from her stomach. Azula silently thanked the Spirits that she was alone. How embarrassing it would be if someone else was there to hear her! He stomach groaned a third time, and she knew that she would never be able to concentrate on her work if she did not eat something first. **

"So dangerous lightning-shooting chicks do need to eat after all." Sokka nodded wisely. "I see."

Aang shrugged. "They are human after all, even if they're really scary."

"Yup. Just ordinary teenage girls who kill Avatars and conquer Earth Kingdom cities in their spare time," Toph added.

**Putting down her book, she stood up and stretched, bringing feeling back into her limbs. A thought entered her mind: she couldn't ask the servants to fetch something for her. If she did, word that she had been eating instead of studying would get to Father. He would think of her as a simple, easily-distracted, undisciplined **_**peasant**_**! **

Sokka shrugged. "Well, at least simple, easily-distracted, undisciplined peasants get to eat when they're hungry. If I had to choose, I'd take peasant over royal any day."

"You don't have to choose; you already are one," Toph told him with a grin.

"Although he did try to pass himself off as a 'sort of' prince before," Katara recalled. "Surprising what boys can do when they're trying to impress girls they like."

"Must be a guy thing," Toph agreed.

**No, she could not let that happen. She would just have to search for food by herself. Mostly, she was just looking for an excuse to leave her textbook for awhile. Thankful for the short break, she quickly bounded out of her room and down the stairs.**

**As soon as Azula pushed open the kitchen doors, the sounds of shouting, sizzling, chopping and scraping met her ears. The fragrances of baking, grilling and seasoning wafted by, tempting Azula, while the hot, fast atmosphere swept her up. The heat from a nearby oven warmed Azula's skin. She moved about as if in a trance; no long the Princess Azula, but just simply, Azula.**

**Everyone was so absorbed in their work that no one noticed her presence. She was filled with a strange sense of childish glee; it was rare that she entered the kitchen or was left to her own devices, much less both. She weaved around the cooks gracefully, looking for something to satisfy her empty stomach. **

Sokka's stomach rumbled. "Man, all this talk about kitchens is making me hungry. I can almost smell the food."

Katara looked at him reproachfully. "Sokka, we just ate breakfast a while ago!"

"I know! Still..." Sokka trailed off as the image of a steaming hot plate of smoked sea slug arose in his mind...

"Hello? Anyone there?" Toph waved a hand in front of the Water Tribe's teen face before hitting his arm after eliciting no response. Sokka quickly snapped back to reality.

"Ow Toph, that hurt!"

The earthbender sat backwards with a satisfied smirk. "Well, as long as it does the job, I don't care how much pain I inflict on you. Now continue the story."

"Okay, okay," Sokka replied, still rubbing his sore arm.

**A packet of Flaming fireflakes sat on the table invitingly. She had never really fancied fireflakes, and disapproved of Mai's love for them. They were peasant snacks, not meant for nobles or royalty, and eating them would mean approving of them. Azula stuck her nose up and continued looking. She would not be caught eating fireflakes. **

Sokka huffed indignantly. "And so what if it's fireflakes? Even the Avatar eats them, right Aang?" He looked towards Aang, who nodded enthusiastically at the notion of fireflakes. "So if he can eat it, then anyone can eat it!" the boomerang-wielding teen concluded triumphantly.

"I ate them all the time when I was a kid," Zuko supplied.

Toph shrugged. "Yeah, but considering Azula thinks of you as a poor excuse for a heir to the throne, you're not the best candidate to preach to her about the virtues of fireflakes"

"And none of us would bother doing so anyway," Katara smirked.

The earthbender nodded. "Exactly."

**Glancing around, her eyes landed on a tray of steaming warm buns, fresh from the oven. She nearly, just **_**nearly**_**, drooled looking at them. But hadn't Ty Lee told her all about the harmful ingredients and the effect buns made on the body the other day? She had been so serious about it and even made Azula promise that she would never eat another bun again. Not that Ty Lee would know if she ate a bun, but a promise was a promise, wasn't it? **

"So Azula the crazy demented firebending prodigy keeps her promises. That's nice to know," Sokka remarked.

"I love buns," Aang said dreamily.

"And seeing as we've all eaten plenty of buns and are still sitting here healthily, I guess we can safely assume that buns aren't so deadly," Katara summed up. "What kind of harmful ingredients can buns contain anyway?"

"Well, the excessive sweetness of the filling might be lethal to potential evil tyrants like Azula," Toph grinned. "Maybe Ty Lee does have a point."

"But since none of us are planning to be evil tyrants anyway, I suppose we're still free to indulge in Uncle's red bean buns," Zuko smiled.

Sokka nodded fervently. "Absolutely."

**Azula turned and spotted a bowl of fire gummies. As appealing as they were, they had always been too sweet for her liking. The high sugar content would make her jumpy and easily distracted; she wouldn't be able to study well. Seeing that her test was tomorrow, she had better not risk her ability to concentrate. **

Zuko looked thoughtful. "Huh. I didn't know sugar made people jumpy."

"Which is why you always had lower grades than Azula," Toph told him.

"Hey, my grades weren't that lousy! Although I guess they weren't what you'd call excellent either," the scarred teen admitted grudgingly.

The blind girl sat back and crossed her arms across her chest. "Told you."

**Beside it was a plate of mochi, or rice cakes. But mochi would make her too full, she decided, and she wouldn't be able to finish dinner. Father would inquire about it, and he would find out that she had stopped studying to snack. No, definitely not! She could not let that happen!**

"Your dad must be some sort of scary discipline officer to you kids," Katara commented.

Zuko shrugged. "Something like that. He was rather strict back then."

"Not to mention evil," Sokka added.

"Guess that's where Azula got her personality then," Aang concluded.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we already figured that out before Twinkletoes. The family trait was a bit obvious."

**Azula sighed, realizing that she would never find something to eat. It was either too hot, too cold, too sweet or too filling. She shuffled dejectedly to the door, back to her room to continue studying. Her stomach would just have to wait for dinner, then.**

**Just as she was about to leave, a jade teapot caught her eye. It was set presentably on a tray, filled with hot, savory tea, an equally decorated teacup beside it, as if **_**waiting**_** for her. Tea was good; it helped her concentrate. And since it was already there... she approached to retrieve it. Who cared if she constantly sneered at her uncle Iroh's tea addiction? No one would know, anyway. **

"Except the kitchenful of cooks," Sokka interjected. "But I'm sure they won't mind."

"They were too absorbed in their work to notice anyway," Zuko added.

The Water Tribe teen looked at his firebending friend. "So you remembered the text from earlier on? Looks like you're finally really listening to these stories."

Zuko shrugged. "Well, I actually don't mind stories like this one, where no one is paired with anyone they're not supposed to be with and there aren't weird girls making every male who crosses their paths fall for them."

"Yeah, those are rather nice, even if they're a bit rare," Katara agreed.

**As luck would have it, a bowl of delicious, ripe, dark red cherries sat beside the tray. They were perfect for filling Azula's stomach! With a grin, she grabbed a handful of cherries and placed them on the tray. Balancing the tray expertly, she left the kitchen, the doors swinging shut behind her. She eagerly made her way back to her room. Studying would be so much better when she had cherries and tea to enjoy. **

Sokka frowned thoughtfully. "You know, this whole thing actually makes Azula sound... more human. As if she's just like any of us, who gets bored of studying and likes a nice snack break every now and then."

Aang nodded. "Funny how a decent story can turn someone like Azula into just another ordinary person, huh?"

"You mean like how they can take perfectly regular people like us and make them out to be freaks?" Toph asked.

"Like how Kara always describes me as a spoiled brat," Katara huffed, for she was never going to get over that.

"The power of words, I suppose," Zuko concluded.

**Unknown to her, Iroh had been making his way to the kitchen, wondering why his tea was taking so long. He stopped in his tracks as her saw Azula emerge from the kitchen doorway. Chuckling lightly, he watched as his niece gripped the tray with his teapot and a bowl of her favorite fruit on it, rushing up to her room.**

**He didn't mind going one afternoon without tea, as long as someone was enjoying the tea. He returned to his study, a small smile on his face.**

Zuko smiled as well. "Now that sounds like Uncle."

"So he doesn't hate Azula's guts?" Sokka enquired.

Toph snorted. "You really think Iroh's the hating type? Honestly, I'd have thought you'd known by now that he usually won't hate someone without a good reason for doing so."

"You're really fond of him," Katara observed.

The earthbender shrugged. "Well, he did offer me tea right after I'd knocked him on the tailbone. I don't think I'm able to dislike the guy."

"Or his cooking," Sokka said sniffing the air eagerly. "I think I can smell red bean buns cooking now."

Aang grinned. "Must be your imagination then, because he said during breakfast he was going out for the morning. Actually, I wouldn't mind going out around Ba Sing Se for a while."

Toph bounced up on her seat. "In that case, I predict we'll be having lunch at Wan's Noodle Shack this afternoon."

"Let's see if you're right," Sokka told her as the Gaang left the upstairs lounge, leaving the Companion on the low table as usual.

**Just spent half a weekend rewatching the last few episodes of _Legend of Korra _and fangirl-squealing every time Zuko a.k.a. General Iroh II's voice is heard onscreen. What can I say? I'm in love with Dante Basco's voice. Anyway, credits to PrincessWraven for her permission to use her oneshot, which has now gotten me hungry as well. See ya!**


	43. Avatar Abridged

On this very fine day, Sokka was browsing through the Companion when something suddenly caught his eye. He sat up straight and read the title at the top of the page. "_Avatar Abridged. _What?"

Toph looked up from when she was reclining on the couch. "Aang gets 'abridged'? What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Katara looked up from her Pai Sho game with Aang. "The word 'abridged' means to condense or shorten something, usually a written work."

Sokka nodded. "Yup. My sister, the dictionary."

"Ha ha," Katara responded drily before moving another tile on the Pai Sho board.

Aang moved one of his own tiles. "Well, I'm not a written work, so how am I supposed to be abridged?"

Toph shrugged. "Who knows? These authors can make you do a lot of things you usually don't do in real life; I'm sure they'll figure out a way to turn you into a piece of parchment or something and then shorten you."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean Aang can be abridged; he might be a blank piece of parchment with nothing written on it," Sokka pointed out.

Aang gulped. "I think I'll stick to being a boy instead of a piece of parchment, thanks."

"Why would you want to be a piece of parchment?" The four looked up to see Zuko emerging from the stairs that led to the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon. Toph sat up to make room for him as he sat beside her.

Zuko looked questioningly at the Companion. "So now some story's trying to turn Aang into paper?"

Sokka shook his head. "Not yet, but it might. Let's find out." And so he began reading.

**The sun shone down on two Water Tribe teens in a canoe on the icy sea. The older boy was named Sokka and the girl was his younger sister Katara. Sokka looked bored. ****"Wow, what a boring and uneventful day we're having. Surely nothing special and life-changing will hap-"**

**Then their canoe got crushed and they jumped on an iceberg.**

**Sokka said, "Aw crap. Cheap freaking canoe. Dammit Katara I told you not to buy a canoe from Walmart but nooooo you had a coupon." **

"What's Walmart?" Aang asked promptly.

"A place where you can buy canoes," Toph replied briskly.

"And what's a coupon?"

"Something you use to buy canoes."

The Avatar looked reverently at the blind girl. "You sure know a lot."

"That's why I'm your earthbending teacher, Twinkletoes. Now get on with the story, Sokka."

**Katara s****tood up and got angry and started yelling while making water go everywhere and making cracks in the iceberg. ****"And I told you to shut the hell up before I waterbend the crap out of you!" **

Sokka squinted critically at the book. "Hmm... the real angry Katara probably isn't that rude, but I guess it's close enough."

"Oh, so I always throw water around when I'm angry?" his sister retorted.

The Water Tribe teen grinned. "Pretty much."

Katara just fumed silently.

**Sokka said, ****"Now sis, remember what we said about waterbending when you're PMSing."**

"What's - " Aang started to say, but Sokka cut him off.

"PMS? It's that time of the month girls have - you know, when they're all moody and easily irritable and basically looking for someone to use as a punching bag."

The bald boy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

**Katara started talking**** very fast. ****"Are you trying to tell me what to do? Is it because I'm a woman? Are you sexist? I bet you're sexist! Sexist McSexist Pants!" **

Toph grinned. "Try saying that really fast."

Sokka shook his head. "Nah, don't feel like it."

**Sokka saw**** the iceberg starting to break. ****"Uh... Katara...?"**

**"Shut the hell up and give me a tampon!"**

"No Aang, we don't know what's a tampon," Sokka interjected before the Avatar could ask.

**Katara's**** voice echoed as the i****ceberg broke. The two siblings fell into the ocean and Sokka screamed, ****"Damn you and your hormones you crazy bitch!" **

Katara blinked at her brother. "Did you really have to shout that last sentence?"

"Hello? I've wanted to say that out loud ever since you entered puberty. Now my wish is fulfilled," her brother grinned satisfyingly.

**Now a new iceberg appeared. (It's Aang's!) **

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, thanks for the clarification that it's Aang's iceberg and not one of the other hundred or so icebergs around the area. Really helpful."

"And now the suspense is ruined," Toph complained.

Zuko looked at the earthbender. "If you really were looking for something thrilling, you shouldn't be searching here."

"I know. I was just hopeful."

**Sokka said,**** "It's an iceberg pinata."**

**Katara looked at her brother.**** "Whatchu talkin 'bout Sokka?" **

The real Katara nodded. "Yeah, what _are_ you talking about Sokka?"

"Shush, I'll answer your question in the next line," Sokka answered as he gestured for his sister to be quiet.

**Sokka explained,**** "In ancient times, people would put giant pieces of chocolate shaped like people in giant blocks of ice. Then they hit the ice with a funny looking stick and break it open. Then they eat the chocolate people like chocolate cannibals." **

**Katara just gave**** him a creeped out look. **

Zuko took a look at the real Katara. "'Creeped out look' as in the one Katara's got on her face right now?"

Sokka looked at his sister as well. "Yeah, I think so."

"This must be the second time we've encountered 'chocolate'," Toph said as she recalled the _New Year Carnival _story. "Must be a popular food in that other universe."

"Suppose so," Sokka agreed.

Aang looked thoughtful. "Can we substitute the 'chocolate' with fire gummies and make an iceberg pinata ourselves?"

"NO," his four friends replied as one.

The Avatar's shoulders drooped. "Aw, man."

_**Moments later...**_

**Katara started hitting the**** iceberg. "Give. Me. My. Chocolate!"**

**The iceberg opened and a random song started playing, singing ****"Blinded by the light-" before ending immediately. **

"Luckily back when we found Aang there wasn't any random song," Sokka remarked.

"Yeah, otherwise you'd have jumped on him the moment you saw him and claimed him to be a Fire Nation spy," Katara smirked.

Zuko stared at Sokka. "So you think all Fire Nation spies play random songs when they appear?"

"No, he just considers anyone remotely different-looking as one," Katara explained.

"Funny how he hasn't suspected you yet," Toph grinned.

"Yeah, because I'm paranoid enough to assume my own sister is a Fire Nation spy," Sokka said drily while his friends laughed.

**Far away on a kickass battleship, Zuko ****saw the light and started talking in a whiny voice which he will use for the rest of the story. "That light... It can only be... Someone is opening a giant chocolate pinata and they aren't sharing with me!" **

"Poor Zuko," Toph smirked.

Zuko groaned. "Why do I have a whiny voice?"

"Because it's fun to mimic," Sokka grinned. "Hey, at least you have a kickass battleship."

"I'd rather have a regular battleship, thank you," the scarred teen muttered.

**He turned to his uncle.**** "Uncle, someone opened a giant chocolate piñata and they aren't sharing with me and I want the chocolate so I'm gonna go get the chocolate and if you stop me from getting the chocolate I'll hate you forever." **

Katara sighed sympathetically. "And now I feel sorry for Iroh, having to cope with a whiny nephew who wants chocolate."

"Worse than the original angsty one," Sokka added.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know," Zuko spoke up.

"Doesn't matter. You're still great for cracking jokes," Toph told him.

**Iroh looked at his nephew. ****"What are you talking about already? Aren't we supposed to find the Avatar and restore your honor?"**

**Zuko said in a _really _whiny voice, ****"But I really want the chocolate and I really want the really want the but ja da fa ba nuh uh..." **

Aang chuckled. "Imagine the real Zuko like this."

"Don't. You. Dare," Zuko deadpanned.

**Iroh sighed. "Alright! Alright! Enough with whining already! We'll go get you some chocolate! After I finish playing cards with my friend, Tom."**

**Zuko exclaimed, ****"But you don't have a friend named Tom!"**

**Iroh t****hought to himself, "**_**Shit he is on to me."** _

"Maybe he's gone insane because he can't handle being with his whiny nephew any more," Toph speculated.

"Or maybe the angst finally got to him," Katara added.

"Or maybe both," Sokka grinned.

Zuko scowled at all of them. "I think my uncle likes me fine, so no thanks for your speculations."

"Well, he probably needed someone to play cards with since you won't do so, so he made up a friend," Aang guessed, and Zuko's scowl deepened.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Katara held Aang in her arms. ****"Hey, this isn't chocolate!" **

"Too bad," Toph said. "Don't be too disappointed, even though I'm sure wimpy Avatars were the last thing you expected."

"I'm not wimpy," Aang protested.

"If you say so, Twinkletoes," the blind girl responded, putting emphasis on the last word.

**Sokka ****poked Aang with his bone spear thingy. "Maybe it's one of them colored M&M shells?"**

**Katara grinned.**** "No, it's better than that. It's a random stranger I can exhibit naive optimism towards! Yay naive optimism!" **

"Someone go rescue Aang, or he'll be drowned in naive optimism," Sokka quipped.

Katara shot a pointed look at her brother. "I think Aang won't be in danger of drowning, thanks for your concern."

"Any time."

**Aang finally opened his very, very beautiful gray eyes (which are like the most beautiful eyes in the world, except for Zuko's because they're so hot and... never mind). **

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "How are my eyes 'hot'?"

"Dunno. Must be a crazy author thing," Sokka replied.

**"Who are you?"**

**Katara beamed. ****"An optimist!" **

"Yup, that pretty much sums Katara up," Sokka grinned as said optimist shot him another look.

**Aang got up and Sokka started poking him again, muttering, ****"And I'm a skeptical person. Skepticism skepticism skepticism." **

"And that pretty much sums Sokka up," Katara smirked as her skeptical brother returned the pointed look.

**Aang absent-mindedly waved Sokka's spear away. "****Um... right... hold on a second. How'd I get in an iceberg piñata?" **

"Maybe you're actually a fire gummy Avatar," Sokka suggested.

Katara stared at her brother. "Sokka, I think you've read too many crazy stories."

"No, I'm fine. Moving on!"

**He went to see Appa. ****"Appa! Appa wake up buddy!"**

**Appa g****rowled and Aang said, ****"Well that's what you get for eating strange cats Appa." **

The real Aang looked bewildered. "But Appa's a vegetarian!"

"That's why the abrupt switch to exotic meat made him sick, Twinkletoes," Toph explained.

"Well, he has tried to eat Momo before, or at least that's how it is according to the great Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," Katara smirked while glancing sideways at her brother.

Sokka puffed up his chest. "I still stand by my earlier judgement."

"If you say so, Snoozles."

**Aang then turned to Katara and Sokka. ****"Oh by the way, I'm A-A-A-A-ACHOO!"**

**He flew up 50 feet into the air before landing and continuing. ****"I'm Aang and I'm an airbender." **

"Probably Aang doesn't know that in these current times, declaring your identity as an airbender in front of complete strangers isn't a wise thing to do," Sokka analyzed.

"But then again, he does happen to be a bit out of date after being frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years," his sister pointed out.

"True."

**Katara was still beaming.**** "Hopeful optimism."**

**Sokka simply scowled.**** "Continued skepticism." **

"This author sure knows you two well," Toph remarked.

Aang frowned thoughtfully. "So let's get this straight: Katara's naively optimistic, Sokka's annoyingly skeptical, Zuko's childishly whiny, Appa suddenly turned into a carnivore and I'm still an airbender."

"Yup."

The Avatar shrugged. "Oh well, at least I'm still normal."

His three not-so-normal friends all shot him dirty looks.

**Aang raised an eyebrow.**** "Uh yeah... Katara is it? I'm the future savior of the world and your future husband and father of your kids."**

**"What?" **

Katara nodded. "That's probably what I would say if Aang told me that the first time he met me."

"Yeah, and if he did say anything like that I'd bash his head in with my boomerang for trying to pick up my sister," Sokka added.

Aang gulped and Toph just shrugged. "Protective brother, eh? Not surprising."

**"Nothing. Hey, you guys want a ride? Me and Appa can fly you off this piece of ice. He's my flying bison."**

**Katara nodded while saying, ****"Trusting optimism."**

**Sokka just continued scowling.**** "Paranoid skepticism."**

**Katara cleared her throat. ****"Convincing optimistic argument."**

**Sokka paused. ****"Skepti- ...ah... skepticism." **

Toph grinned. "Oh yes, this author really does a great job with your characterizations."

Sokka shot a pointed look at her. "I object."

"And there we have your skepticism. Now continue, O Skeptic One."

"I hate you," was Sokka's reply as he turned back to the story.

**He then**** got on Appa next to a very excited Katara.**

**Aang jumped onto Appa's head and took the reins.**** "Alright then. Hang on guys. Appa Yip Yip!"**

**Appa... didn't fly. **

"Well, that said a lot," Sokka smirked.

**S****okka smirked. ****"Sarcastic skepticism." **

"Still think you're not like yourself in the story?" Toph smirked, while Sokka's face dropped into a scowl.

**Aang patted the bison's head.**** "Come on Appa, yip yip! Yip yip means fly... it's our catch phrase!"**

**Katara still beamed down on Aang.**** "Encouraging optimism."**

**Aang looked up at her. ****"Yeah... I'm gonna have to ask you to stop doing that." **

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Tui and La."

Toph turned her sightless eyes towards the waterbender. "Well Sugar Queen, if _you're _getting tired of yourself already, imagine what it must be like for us."

Katara glared at the blind girl. "Hey, I don't use the word 'optimism' in every other sentence I utter!"

"It's close enough."

"Calm down Katara, we all know you're not like that at all," Aang said, trying to reassure his girlfriend. "Just think of it as another Ember Island play."

"Yeah, and when Toph appears she'll be another buff guy with bad breath this time," Sokka chirped happily.

The Water Tribe girl smiled smugly. "I'd like to see that."

_**Back at the kickass battleship...** _

"Wish I had one," Sokka said wistfully.

**Iroh shouted, "Oy Vey get it right already! It's wax on, wax off. Not wax on, wax on!" **

Aang blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just wax," Sokka told him.

**Zuko whined, ****"I've done this 500 times already uncle. Why won't you teach me the advanced set?"**

**Iroh answered. "Because you suck. Now get back to work you whiny little brat."**

**"Awwwwwwwwwww." **

"Way to go, Iroh," Sokka grinned.

Zuko now scowled. "I didn't know this would be another Ember Island play-like story."

"Yeah well, since you're here anyway just enjoy it," Toph told him.

_**Meanwhile in Aang's flashback dream sequence... thingy...**_

**Aang was struggling to steer Appa in a big storm. ****"This storm wasn't supposed to come for another week! Dumb ass weather man!"**

**He fell into the water with Appa and got into the Avatar State. An ethereal voice announced, ****"ULTRA KUNG-FU ACTION JESUS ACTIVATE!" **

Aang blinked again. "WHAT?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know either," Sokka replied. "Maybe it's your Avatar State catchphrase."

"But there isn't an Avatar State catchphrase!"

"Exactly."

**Aang's mind spoke in a disoriented voice. ****"Hey, I know how I'll save us. I'll freeze us in a block of ice. Yeah."**

**Then he returned to reality and woke up. **

"That was abrupt," Toph commented.

**Katara was standing in front of him. "Aang wake up, I wanna introduce you to the entire village."**

**Later, she showed Aang to the village. ****"Entire village, this is - "**

**Aang o****pened his glider. ****"Yeah, I'm going to go goof off and play with animals now. Bye-bye!" And he flew off. **

"Now _that _sounds like Aang," Sokka grinned.

The airbender shrugged. "I do like animals."

**Finally, he found the penguins and started chasing them. "****Yeah... penguins... yeah..."**

**Katara walked up to him. ****"Hey Aang, since I'm the only waterbender in the entire South Pole, I've never had anyone to teach me so maybe you could teach me a little bending since you're a bender and stuff maybe please?"**

**Aang hesitated.**** "Yeah... that sounds like fun but you know what would be more fun? Danger."**

**They went to an abandoned Fire Nation ship and Aang continued. ****"Danger like exploring this ominous and deadly looking Fire Nation ship." **

Aang frowned slightly. "Hey, I don't think danger's fun."

"Don't worry, this is the before-you-knew-you-were-hunted-by-the-Fire-Nation you," Sokka told him. "You just broke out of an iceberg and life's one big party."

"Oh."

**Katara frowned.**** "Um... I don't think that is a good idea."**

**Aang looked at her. ****"What's the worst that can happen?" **

Sokka gave a low whistle. "Biggest understatement I've ever heard in my life."

Katara nodded. "You said it."

**_In the ship..._**

**Katara cleared her throat. ****"By the way, you've been frozen for a hundred years, your people have been wiped out by the Fire Nation, and the world is engulfed in war." **

"Love the bluntness," Sokka grinned.

"So is Aang going to enter the Avatar State now?" Toph grinned.

"Dunno. One thing's for sure though - nothing here is as it seems."

"Like the iceberg pinata," Aang contributed helpfully.

Sokka stared at him. "Uh, yeah, like that."

**And then Aang stepped on a booby trap and some random guy started rapping, "****TRAP IT'S A TRAP, trap it's a trap, TRAP IT'S A TRAP, it's a trap, IT'S A TRAP, trap it's a trap, WORD! to your mother." Then a b****ig firework - sorry, flare goes up in the air.**

**Aang blinked.**** "Well, that sucks... a lot."**

"Forget what I said just now," Sokka interjected. "THIS is the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

Zuko looked confused. "Why do random voices keep popping up at the strangest times to sing songs never heard of?"

"Because it's to be expected in this story," Toph answered. "Hey, maybe the Ember Island Players should incorporate random voices into their play as well."

Katara shuddered. "No thank you."

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Zuko was looking through his telescope. ****"I know you're out there, chocolate." Then he saw**** Aang through the telescope.**

**Zuko g****asped. "The Avatar! Time to make daddy love me."**

_**End of Chapter 1** _

Toph snorted. "'Time to make daddy love me'? I'd love to hear Zuko saying that."

"Don't count on it," Zuko retorted.

"Wait, 'end of chapter 1'? Does that mean there's more?" Aang asked.

"Probably," Sokka replied. "Still though, I think we've had enough of abridged Avatars for now."

"And Aang didn't even get shortened or anything," Toph added. "All he did was bust out of an iceberg pinata."

Aang grinned. "That was fun."

Sokka stared at him again. "Uh huh. So, who wants another story?"

**The idea for this came when a reader suggested I use another author's transcript of the _ Avatar Abridged _series for the Companion, but since the author already had a story featured here before I didn't want to use another of her stories again - you know, to give a fair chance for everyone's stories to be featured. Besides, it'll be kinda tough having the Gaang read stories in dialogue, so I changed the format instead. If you've watched the original videos before, I hoped you laughed just as hard at this one. See you all soon! **


	44. The Origins of Pro Bending: Chapter 4

"Hmm..." Sokka surveyed the Companion's pages critically - well, as critically as you can get when you're surveying a book full of crazy stories about yourself and your friends - until he found something. "New chapter for _The Origins of Pro-Bending_, guys? What do you say?"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Wait, isn't that the one where you fall in love with Azula?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Sokka's face. "Oh, right. Something else then."

"Too late, Snoozles." Toph sent a pebble flying at Sokka's hand as it was about to turn the page, giving him a good rap on the knuckles.

Sokka rubbed his sore knuckle. "Ow, that hurt! Why are you all so adamant about knowing how Azula and I are in love anyway?"

"I'm not," Zuko interjected. "I just try to forego those parts."

"But it's fun watching Sokka fall for a crazy lightning-striking princess!" Toph insisted. "Plus, I might get to kick some butt along the way!"

"And there you have it, Sokka," Katara told her brother, "the main reason she's actually listening to this story is because she might get to kick butt."

Toph nodded. "Of course! Isn't that why anyone reads at all?"

Aang chuckled. "Actually Toph, I've read quite a few books that don't involve kicking butt of any sort."

"Then that must be dull," Toph responded. "Now start the story, Snoozles."

**Steering a War Balloon wasn't easy even for regular soldiers, but it was really confusing for Ty Lee. Mai wasn't as helpful as she could have been, since she felt that she'd cause more damage than help he she were to get involved in getting the infamous transportation to move in the right direction. They had been traveling for 3 days already, and they should have reached Haru's village by now, but the amount of trouble they'd dealt with while trying to keep themselves airborne had caused several delays in their schedule. **

Aang blinked. "Wait, why are Mai and Ty Lee looking for Haru again?"

"Oh, it's because Azula needed his help or something with the test," Sokka explained. "It was mentioned in the last chapter - you know, the half I read before you guys joined me."

Katara frowned thoughtfully. "Why would Azula need Haru's help? I'd say she's actually got something sinister planned for him, except since they don't really know each other anyway there's no basis for that theory, unless she was trying to use him to get to us..."

"Which would be strange, since if she really wanted to attack us she could've just done so without using Haru, seeing as we're in such close proximity," Zuko added. "In short, we don't know why she needs him."

"I guess it's safe to assume she won't fry him alive the moment she sees him though," Toph mused, then a grin broke out of her face. "Hey, maybe he's actually her other boyfriend and she's cheating on Sokka!"

"No! Nobody cheats on me!" Sokka protested.

Toph sent a sly (albeit sightless) glance at the Water Tribe teen. "Oh, so you _do _like her, huh? Otherwise, why would you want her to stay faithful to you?"

"No, it's not - I mean, it's just - Urgh!" Sokka threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "I just don't like people who are _supposed _to be with me to actually _not _be with me and with someone else, so since Azula's supposed to be with me here I'd like it to stay that way, even if I _hate _the idea! There, does that make things clearer?"

There was a pause, and then Aang summed up everyone's reactions accurately: "Uh, no."

The ponytailed warrior sighed. "Never mind."

**"Well, that's that!" said Ty Lee right after setting the War Balloon on a course "We are a little too high, but I'll deal with that later…" and she sat on the floor of the balloon**

**"Where are we, exactly?" asked Mai, staring at the map Azula had given Ty Lee "I can't read maps very well"**

**"W-well… let me try!" said Ty Lee, taking the scroll and staring at it intently "Y-you know, I think we must be close by now, but… this is a little confusing…" **

"You know, I'm surprised Azula sent Mai and Ty Lee of all people to look for someone in the Earth Kingdom on a war balloon," Zuko remarked. "I mean, I know they're her most loyal friends, but they probably don't have much experience steering a war balloon, and frankly..." he trailed off.

"Frankly, you think Ty Lee would probably crash the whole thing in less than ten minutes from the time they got it airborne," Sokka finished for him.

The scarred teen sent him a grateful look, and the boomerang wielder simply shrugged. "I was thinking the same. I like Ty Lee and all, but I don't think she's exactly the smartest of people, and it doesn't seem like aircraft are her sort of thing."

"Never judge people on appearances, Snoozles," Toph reminded him. "You just might end up getting it totally wrong. Trust me, I know."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "How? You don't even know what people's appearances are like; you're blind!"

"I mean it because I've been on the other end of the stick. You know, when Earth Rumble Six competitors think they're facing easy prey because the opponent's a little blind girl?"

"Of course, you set that misconception right in no time, right Toph?" Katara grinned.

"Right you are, Sugar Queen, right you are."

**Mai sighed and looked at the sky without much interest, feeling as bored and irritated as she always did. In all truthfulness, she was starting to understand why they had needed to travel with Azula before: the Princess could read maps properly, unlike her and Ty Lee. But of course, she wasn't going to voice her opinion, despite knowing that the same thoughts were probably coursing through Ty Lee's mind by now. **

Sokka grinned amusedly. "So I guess just because you've got some mean attack skills doesn't mean you're good at directions, huh?"

"Course not; I've met many a strong earthbender and I'm not sure all of them can hold a map the right way up," Toph responded with a cheeky grin. "Of course, seeing as I can't either, I'm not one to talk."

"Yup," Aang agreed. "Personally, I don't think I'm any better with maps - I do get confused sometimes."

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have wound up in the middle of the South Pole to get frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years," Sokka teased.

Katara put an arm around her boyfriend. "Well, I don't think Aang getting frozen in that iceberg was a bad thing," she said as she smiled warmly at him.

Her brother groaned. "Please don't make me regret us ever busting him out of there."

**"Well? Any clue yet?" asked Mai, her bored tone couldn't mask out her impatience completely**

**"I think we're almost there" said Ty Lee "But maybe we've gone too far… I think we should go down to the nearest village and ask them if that's the mining village, or if someone called Haru lives there" **

"Imagine what that would be like," Zuko mused. " 'Hey there, Earth Kingdom villagers, you don't happen to know anyone named Haru, do you? We're Princess Azula's friends and we're looking for him!"

Katara grinned while the others burst out laughing. "I don't think even Ty Lee would simply announce that she was sent by Azula in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. Azula isn't exactly a popular figure there after all."

"I'll say," Toph agreed. "Carrying out a coup on the country's capital isn't exactly a great way to earn the people's favor."

"And I don't think any villager would dare to tell anything to a couple of complete strangers who probably don't look Earth Kingdom at all," Aang added.

Sokka shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure Ty Lee's cheerful smile and chirpy braid would win over quite a few."

Toph turned on him. "And here you were all up set about people cheating on you, when you're no better yourself! Shame on you, Snoozles!"

"Hey, I'm not - " Sokka started to protest, but he stopped when he saw Toph's smirk. "Oh, why do I bother anyway?" he huffed exasperatedly before returning to the story.

**"Whatever you say" replied Mai "How do we stop this thing?"**

**"Uh… I think we have to lower it and turn off the fire when we're close to the ground…" muttered Ty Lee **

"Something tells me what Ty Lee 'thinks' is probably gonna result in a crash landing," Toph remarked.

"Yup, that's pretty much it," Sokka agreed.

**"We'll wreck havoc in a village if we descend on one" said Mai "Let's try to spot one and go down a couple of miles away"**

**"Why?" asked Ty Lee, staring at her friend in confusion**

**"From what I know about the earthbender we're looking for, the Fire Nation had taken control of his village and enslaved all the earthbenders who lived there. If a war balloon like this one were to land in the middle of town, the villagers might believe we're attacking them or something like that"**

**"Really? But the war's been over for years now!" said Ty Lee "Why would they still have a problem with the Fire Nation?" **

"Hmm, let's see..." Sokka pretended to be thinking deeply. "The Fire Nation marched into the village, took away all the earthbenders and separated quite a few families in the process, heavily taxed the remaining villagers, and on top of that, they don't really seem bright enough to run a village properly if they can actually believe that lemurs can bend earth."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Where did that last part come from?"

"Long story, Zuko. But in short, I'd say the villagers probably wouldn't be too welcome to a war balloon that lands right smack among them."

"And that's to say the least," Katara added.

**"People don't forget oppression as quickly as you do, Ty Lee" muttered Mai **

**Ty Lee stared at her in disbelief, without entirely digesting her words**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, but Mai didn't answer**

**"Let's descend now, I can see a village up ahead"**

**Ty Lee sighed and got back to dealing with controlling the War Balloon. She struggled against the air currents and had them lose height gradually, but it was hard to handle all the multiple variables at the same time. She turned the fire off too soon, and they ended up crashing against some trees at the edge of a forest, to Mai's irritation and Ty Lee's frustration.**

**"S-sorry…" she said, as they got off the Balloon **

"Told you it was gonna crash land," Toph quipped.

**"Well, at least we're alive" grunted Mai "Is the Balloon alright? Can we get on it again after we get Haru?"**

**"I think so… it's not broken or anything" said Ty Lee while checking the Balloon's status "Yup, we can carry on after we've checked out if that's the village where he lives" **

Zuko looked rather impressed. "Wow, I'd say that was quite an achievement, Ty Lee crashing a war balloon without any serious damage."

"Of course, she could've missed something while checking the balloon," Sokka pointed out.

"And besides, we're known to do stuff we normally can't or wouldn't do in these stories," Katara added. "So I suppose this shouldn't be too surprising after all."

Aang shrugged. "Well, at least I have Appa."

**"Let's go, then" said Mai, and both of them left the forest side by side.**

**The village they entered was pretty colorless, most of was either brown or faded green, which seemed to work perfectly well with Mai's aura, or so Ty Lee thought. **

Zuko smiled slightly. "I thought Ty Lee considered Mai's aura to be a dull grey?"

Sokka turned to look at the scarred teen. "And since when have you been so well-informed on auras?"

The Fire Lord shrugged. "Nothing, just something I heard in passing."

**"So… we should ask someone if this is the mining village, right?" said Ty Lee**

**"Yeah, it's the best thing we can do right now" replied Mai.**

**Without further ado, Mai walked up to the first villager she saw and posed her question immediately, without any delicacy at all**

**"Does a man named Haru live here?" **

Toph winced. "Ouch, that can't be pretty."

"Let's just hope it's not an earthbender that would probably crush Mai without further thought," Sokka said.

"I think Mai can handle earthbenders rather well," Zuko said. "She's held her own against a whole platoon of them before."

"Oh yeah, General Sung's troops," Aang recalled.

"Still, she could be a little more subtle," Katara pointed out.

Zuko gave a casual shake of the head. "Subtle isn't really her thing."

**Ty Lee stared at her in horror and ran towards her, trying to salvage the situation somehow, since the said villager was staring at her friend with evident fright spread across his features.**

**"W-what…?" **

"I feel for you, poor frightened villager," Sokka told the book solemnly.

"Well, it's not every day some regular Earth Kingdom peasant going about his business gets stopped by a strange girl to get interrogated about some other guy he might or might not know," Toph pointed out. "Of course he'd be frightened."

"The way Mai was going on, you'd think she was from a gangster triad or something," Aang said with a chuckle.

"Mai in a gangster triad..." Zuko paused as an image of his girlfriend at the head of a group of tough guys with swords and scary scowls on their faces filled his mind. "Strangely enough, that doesn't seem too out of place."

"It's the book that's giving you ideas," Katara told him.

**"No need to worry!" said Ty Lee, smiling as kindly as she could "We're… old friends of his, yes. We got lost in our way to his village, and we have no idea if we're at the right place!"**

**The man frowned but nodded slowly**

**"He lives in that house over there…" he muttered, pointing at a small shack on the next street "Are you really his friends? You look very… Fire Nation, if I may say so myself" **

Sokka frowned slightly. "How can two teenage girls, one dressed in pink and a long braid and the other with her hair in two parts and probably a bored expression, look like they're Fire Nation?"

"To be honest, that description doesn't make them sound like they're from anywhere in particular," Katara added.

"Except maybe teenage weirdo land," Toph smirked.

Aang looked around at his friends. "Actually, considering we're one chronologically-112-year-old Avatar, one blind earthbender who sees with her feet, one ponytail-wearing Water Tribe warrior with a boomerang and a space sword, one waterbender who can bend blood and one young Fire Lord with half his face burned, I'd say we could belong there as well."

There was a pause, and then Zuko said after a bit of hesitation, "Come to think of it, you just might be right."

**"Fire Nation? Us?" repeated Ty Lee, staring at the man with fake disbelief, which was quite evident since a couple of sweat drops were rolling down her nervous face "You're so funny! How can you say something like that? We're Earth Kingdom girls, that's a given! I'm even a member of the Kyoshi Warriors!"**

**"If you say so…" muttered the man, who still didn't seem to swallow their story at all, despite the fact that Ty Lee wasn't actually lying… or at least, not all her claims had been lies. **

Sokka nodded in agreement. "Yup, the halfway mark between truth and lies is always the safest place."

**"Way to go, Ty Lee" said Mai, right after the villager walked away from them**

**"I was trying to be nicer to him! Acting so coldly will give us away immediately! You were the one who said that the people here won't take kindly to any Fire Nation visitors, so you can't act Fire Nation!" **

"So Fire Nation people usually act coldly?" Aang wondered.

Sokka waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, they just go around yelling 'I'm going to burn everything to the ground!' and shoot lightning everywhere and... sorry, Zuko."

Katara sighed. "Please do ignore my idiotic brother," she told a frowning Zuko.

**"And what on earth am I supposed to act like?" asked Mai, staring at Ty Lee with absolute confusion "What do you want from me?"**

**"Smile and talk nicely to people, that's what you should do" said Ty Lee, walking towards the house the man had pointed at **

"Somehow I don't think smiling and talking nicely to others is Mai's strong point," Zuko said with a smile.

Sokka shrugged. "Well, she's your girlfriend, so we'll just have to take your word for it."

**"But hey, at least we know we're at the right place, right?"**

**"If that man wasn't lying then I guess we are" said Mai, shrugging**

**"Why would he have lied to us?" asked Ty Lee**

**"I'm sorry to break this to you, but you weren't too convincing in your role as 'Earth Kingdom girl'" **

"I'll say," Toph nodded. "Sweatdropping is never a good thing when you're trying to be something you're not."

"It's a dead giveaway," Aang agreed.

"You'd definitely know a lot about it," Sokka grinned, "right, 'Kuzon'?"

"Right back at you, 'Wang Fire'," Aang responded before the two laughed.

Katara sighed. "As long as I never have to wear a pillow under my shirt ever again, I think I can live with the memory of being 'Sapphire Fire'."

"I guess pretending to be your brother's wife was a rather unpleasant experience, huh?" her blind friend guessed.

"You said it, Toph. Never again."

**"W-well, neither were you!"**

**"Probably because I wasn't even trying to act like something I'm not" stated Mai**

**"Oh… can you try to be reasonable for once, Mai?" asked Ty Lee "We're about to meet the guy we were sent to find, so please act nicely! Don't be as gloomy and depressing as you always are!"**

**Mai sighed and rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated by her friends insistence**

**"Fine, I'll try to be as jolly and silly as you always are. But if he gets freaked out because of this, it'll be your fault, got it?" **

Sokka looked shocked. "Mai's trying to act jolly and silly? Wow, that'll definitely freak anyone out."

"I'd like to see that happening," Zuko grinned. "Who knew a story about Sokka and my sister in love wouldn't be so bad after all?"

Toph shrugged. "Meh, my guess is we just got lucky with this chapter that's mostly about Mai and Ty Lee. I bet we'll be back with Sokka and Azula in love soon enough."

"Not that I'm looking forward to that," Sokka groaned.

**"Nothing will go wrong, stop being so negative" said Ty Lee **

"I've just noticed that these stories have quite a number of understatements, usually involving a wrongly estimated level of danger," Sokka spoke up. "Does anyone find that surprising?"

"It's just a fact," Toph answered. "Now get on with the story, Snoozles."

**They reached the door of the house they'd been signaled towards, and Ty Lee knocked it gently. Inside, a young man with long hair set down on a table the razor he was about to shave his mustache with and he stared at the door with confused eyes. **

"Haru shaves his mustache?" Sokka wondered. "Huh, I thought he just left it to grow, so that he ends up lookign like he's got a bush growing under his nose."

"Oh shut up Sokka, we all know you're just jealous because the only facial hair you've ever got was a fake stick-on," his sister told him.

Sokka simply scowled.

**Who could be out there? Haru approached the entrance of his home and opened it with a little caution… but when he saw both the girls standing on the other side of the threshold he realized he probably hadn't been cautious enough.**

**"Woah!" said Ty Lee, staring at him in awe "Y-you're Haru?"**

_**And what happened with being nice and all that nonsense? She's almost drooling over him **_**thought Mai, **

Sokka looked amused. "So now Ty Lee's hitting on Haru? That's interesting."

"At least we won't be entirely devoid of weird romances in this chapter," Toph remarked. "Oh, joy."

**and she figured that the only one who could salvage the situation was her… so she cracked up the most awkward smile she'd ever cracked up, showing her teeth to Haru, who stared at both of them with disbelief**

**"A… a nice day, isn't it?" asked Mai "So… are you Haru?" **

**"I… I am, but… aren't you two…?" said Haru, feeling somewhat frightened at the sight. One girl was staring at him with reverential eyes; the other one was giving him the creepiest smile he'd seen in his life. What on earth was going on here? **

Sokka shook his head in disbelief. "Man, now I really pity Haru. No one should ever have such a traumatic experience in their life."

Zuko looked dissatisfied. "Mai's smile isn't creepy."

"That's probably because she only smiles properly when she's with you," Toph told him, "while the rest of us less fortunate mortals get her cackling-witch grin."

"Well, you won't be able to see it anyway," Katara reminded her.

"Not like I'm complaining about that."

**"You know who we are?!" asked Ty Lee**

**"Well… I think I heard something about some Fire Nation girls who… but… wait, why are you here in the first place? Do you have some business with my father?" asked Haru**

**"Your father?" repeated Mai "No, we came here for you. You see… Uh…" she muttered, slightly troubled. The boy was an acquaintance of the Avatar and his gang, and therefore he surely hadn't heard too many nice things about her and Ty Lee, according to the look in his face he surely believed them to be Azula's agents "F-Fire Lord Zuko sent us here" **

Katara crinkled her brows in thought. "Well yes, I suppose we didn't really give Haru a good impression of Mai and Ty Lee when we were talking with him before, so I suppose it's only natural he would be wary of them."

"Plus, the creepy smile doesn't help," Sokka added.

"But Haru did meet Ty Lee after Zuko's coronation ceremony, remember?" Aang recalled. "He seemed to get along fine with her then."

"And she was totally fawning over him," Toph agreed. "Maybe them being paired up isn't so ridiculous after all."

"I still think it doesn't sound probable," Sokka said.

"That's just because you still want Ty Lee to keep flirting with you."

"Shut up, Toph."

**"Fire…?" said Ty Lee, suddenly coming to her senses after hearing such random lie coming from Mai **

"Well, at least it was a decent cover story," Sokka commented. "Better than the Earth Kingdom colonials story we used when we were in the Fire Nation anyway."

Katara raised an eyebrow at her brother. "And who was it who started that in the first place?"

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, I had to work up something on short notice, and besides, it worked anyway. Everything's fine then."

**"Really?" said Haru, staring at both of them with absolute disbelief "And… why does he need me?"**

**"He didn't say, actually" replied Ty Lee, smiling at him "He just told us to come take you to the Capital" **

Sokka snorted. "And you think Haru would be dense enough to believe that? These two sure are amateurs."

"Guess they didn't find themselves in the need of a good cover often," Toph speculated.

"Or maybe it was always Azula who thought up the cover for them," Zuko mused.

"Well, if she's managed to never get the three of them caught before, then I guess she really must have some talent," Sokka admitted.

"Which is why you're in love with her, Snoozles," Toph smirked, ignoring the Water Tribe teen's glare.

**Haru stared at them again, and his eyes drifted towards Mai. According to what he knew, this girl was actually Zuko's girlfriend, wasn't she? Maybe all the stories he'd heard about the three female demons from the Fire Nation were folk's tale… but he didn't need Toph's prodigious earthbending skills to tell the two girls were mixing up a lie within the truth. **

"Bravo to Haru for figuring that out," Sokka remarked.

"'Three female demons', huh?" Toph observed. "At least they got a fancy title."

"You mean like 'Ozai's Angels'?" Aang asked.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief before Katara finally addressed her boyfriend. "What 'Ozai's Angels'?"

The Avatar blinked twice. "I... don't know. The thought just appeared in my head."

Toph shook her head sadly. "You've been infected by the book, Twinkletoes."

**"Uhm… fine, I guess…" he muttered "But I'll go ask my dad first. He might need my help in some work related things, and I want to check if I can leave or not…"**

**"Oh, sure! Take your time!" said Ty Lee, still smiling happily**

**Haru walked back inside and Mai stared at her infatuated friend with disappointment**

**"You're unbelievable" she muttered, while shaking her head. Ty Lee, as lost as she was on her new dreamy crush, failed to hear what Mai had said. **

"You know what, maybe this story isn't a total loss after all," Katara commented. "I mean, the idea of Ty Lee and Haru together does sound rather intriguing."

"I'm sure Suki would appreciate that," Toph grinned.

Sokka stared at her. "And what's Suki going to do with this?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand Snoozles. Now are you going to continue or not?"

**Sorry for the late update, guys - end of term exams are this week and I've been spending the last few days cramming like mad! I even had to cut Seyary-Minamoto's chapter short so I can finish this chapter earlier, and now you probably won't be hearing from me for quite some time until my exams finish. While you're waiting, you can tell me whether I should continue with today's chapter or move on to the next story in your review, which will be very much appreciated! See you all next time!**


	45. It Likes Azula?

"Actually, why don't we try something else for the time being?" Sokka suggested as he turned the pages.

Katara shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sokka. But it would be a pity, just when things were picking up."

"Oh don't worry, we'll return to this one soon," Sokka reassured her. "It's just that since this particular series has a thing for chapters twice the length of what we're used to, I guess we'll be forming a habit of reading another story in between."

"Like we did with the last chapter," Toph recalled. "Oh wait, it was two chapters ago."

"Right." Sokka's hand suddenly stopped over a certain page. "Now this sounds interesting," he proclaimed before reading the summary. "_Takes place sometime during The Search. Azula makes friends with a female sky bison, much to the surprise of Aang and Zuko. _Oh, and something about psychiatric disorders, prescription drugs and FANART!"

Aang rubbed his ear which was ringing from the impact. "Sokka, did you have to yell out that last word?"

Sokka shrugged. "It's written in capital letters after all. Besides, we don't even know what it means."

"Just like about half of everything we find in the book," Toph added. "But that besides, Azula making friends with an animal does sound fascinating."

"Maybe it's a hallucination, since there probably aren't any sky bison left in the world," Sokka suggested.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "And Aang and I are supposed to be hallucinations as well? We're mentioned in the summary, you know."

Toph gave a casual shake of the head. "Who knows unless we've heard the story? So start reading, Snoozles."

"Fine." Sokka cleared his throat and began.

**Aang splashed headlong into the mud, groaning with fatigue and frustration. His latest attempt to round up the group of bison was thwarted again, leaving him filthy, tired, and thoroughly bummed. Sprawled in the mud, Aang watched them scamper away and then ascend into the clouds, bellowing their displeasure. Growing up, Aang had remembered the bison as docile creatures, and Appa was still that way: gentle, amiable, and easy to train. These wild bison were just that...wild.**

Aang's eyes widened. "Wild bison? You mean some of them might not have been wiped out by the Fire Nation back during the comet?"

"Well, we did find Momo in the Southern Air Temple when there was supposed to be nothing alive left there after a hundred years," Katara remembered. "I guess the wild bison idea isn't too far off the mark."

"Guess not everything in here is nonsense after all," Toph grinned.

**He'd tried talking to them, bringing Appa to them, coaxing them with every manner and means. Finally, Zuko suggested that they sneak up on them with a fishing net and try to ensnare one of the females. **

Sokka winced. "With skills like that, Zuko, it's a wonder you've got a girlfriend at all."

"Hey, I don't attempt to throw a fishing net on Mai!" Zuko protested.

"Yeah, because anyone in their right mind wouldn't dare mess with the girl with the flying daggers," Sokka grinned.

"Precisely." Zuko then frowned slightly. "But what am I doing here hunting wild sky bison with Aang?"

"Maybe it's another of your field trips?" Toph suggested.

"With Azula in tow? I don't think so," Katara remarked.

"Hey, why don't you try bringing Azula to them instead?" Sokka piped up. "Maybe she can frighten them into submission!"

"NO," Aang deadpanned immediately.

"And from the above description of the bison, I don't think they can be controlled that easily," Zuko added.

"In short, let's just stop speculating on flying animals and continue with the story," Toph concluded.

**He wanted to procure a mate for Appa; there were several females in that herd who would have fit the bill. It was a miracle that they'd found them. They were, as Azula liked to put it, in "the ass end of the Earth Kingdom," chasing their latest lead on the lost Princess Ursa. They were far away enough from any large civilization that it explained why no one had reported them. Zuko and Aang had stumbled across them by accident. If only they wouldn't scamper away every time they were approached. **

"Aw, Twinkletoes is trying to find Appa a girlfriend," Toph smirked.

Aang looked thoughtful. "It would be nice though; that way the sky bison wouldn't die out after Appa died."

"Unless Appa turns out to be immortal," Sokka joked.

Aang raised an eyebrow at his ponytailed friend. "Sometimes you say the weirdest things, Sokka."

**Firelord Zuko sighed beside him. He had also face planted in the dirt. "Are you sure this is how the nuns handled these things, Aang? I mean, you weren't a nun," Zuko looked at him, "were you?"**

**"Funny Zuko, really funny..." **

"So Zuko's got a sense of humor in here? I think I might really like this story," Toph grinned.

**Zuko shrugged "I'm just saying. You know, I've got some Shirshu darts. We could try drugging one of the females..." **

Sokka shook his head in disbelief. "Again, I'm amazed by the fact that Zuko actually has a girlfriend."

Zuko stared at him pointedly. "Let's just accept the fact that I treat humans and wild animals differently even if they're of the same gender, okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to be so touchy."

"With you around, it's hard not to," Katara muttered.

**"Bison mating rituals don't work like that Zuko. Besides, that's our emergency stash in case your sister gets too out of hand," Aang grumbled, "she did kill me once you know."**

Sokka nodded in agreement with the book. "Yup, she did. Speaking of which, why did you guys take Azula with you anyway?"

"The story did mention that they were searching for Princess Ursa a couple of paragraphs earlier," Katara pointed out. "Maybe Azula came along to help look for her mother."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Again with that? Why do half the authors here think we're going to free a dangerous crazy princess that shoots lightning from her fingertips just so she could help search for her mum? It's not like she would know anyway."

Zuko frowned thoughtfully. "Well, like I'd said before, she would have a better chance of getting Mother's location from Father than I would."

"Assuming she's in her right mind to talk properly without burning everything within a two-mile radius," Toph added.

Aang shrugged. "It just might happen. Iroh already said before that destiny works out in strange ways."

"Whatever," Sokka replied. "Just don't take her along with you when you go bride-hunting for Appa unless if you want barbecued bison for dinner that night - not that I'd complain about that," he added as he licked his lips.

The Avatar just shot him a glare and said no more as Sokka's eyes followed down the page. "Oh, there's a line break coming up, if anyone wants to know."

"Fine by us," Toph answered. "Now just continue, Snoozles."

**Azula had never been one to follow Zuko's advice, or lead, or anything for that matter. **

"The author's got a point there," Zuko mumbled.

**So when his constant insistence to "take her damned meds" became his daily mantra, Azula was compelled to do anything but. Really, it was getting tiring, and it's not like they were working anyway. She thought leaving the asylum and its blasted mirrors would cure her of the hallucinations. It turns out, Ursa's image could materialize in all reflective matter: water, bowls of soup, cups of tea, precious metals. Anything with the ability to refract light presented the broken princess with her mother's image. **

"So she's seeing her mum in everything around her now?" Sokka shook his head in disbelief. "Really now Aang, do you still think she'll recover like this?"

"Anything could happen," was Aang's simple reply.

Zuko paused for a moment before finally speaking. "She never gave any indication of that happening whenever I went to visit her."

"Maybe she still hates you too much to want to 'indicate' anything to you," Toph said, drawing air punctuation marks with her fingers at the word 'indicate'.

"Well, that's rather likely," Katara agreed.

**In a way she was grateful that Zuzu had asked her to accompany him. The doctors were incompetent, the therapy was droll, and the medications did little more than spice up her tea. Things had become monotonous and frustrating at the asylum; so when her brother presented her with this little opportunity, she was hopeful that she could get some answers of her own. What she hadn't counted on however, was Zuko's strict adherence to the ineffective drug regimen.**

**At one point he'd even had the Avatar hold her down with earth bending and forced it down her throat.**

**It was humiliating. She always thought she was meant for so much more.**

Toph shrugged. "Well, even Azula must know that going on a field trip with Zuko and Twinkletoes is no picnic. Especially if they're playing nurse for you."

"How would you know what it's like?" Sokka asked. "There's no way the two of them are going to feed _you _medicine."

"Of course not," the blind girl grinned. "I'd be the one holding down people with earthbending while they get icky herbs shoved down their gullets."

"Of course," Katara agreed with a sigh.

**She swallowed against her thirst. There was a river nearby, but she was hesitant to go there because she knew _she _would be there looking up at her from the water's surface. She battled against the urge, but at long last it won out. She stormed down to the water's edge, grumbling to herself. **

Sokka shook his head sadly at the book. "Can't even get a drink of water without hallucinating. She's certainly fallen low."

Katara smirked slightly at her brother. "At least she doesn't advertise cactus juice or make friends with giant mushrooms while trying to quench her thirst."

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

"Hmm... no."

The Water Tribe boy groaned.

**Had Zuzu and the Avatar not been in such a huff over those silly bison she could have had them do this for her, but no matter. She would do this, and she'd get over it, and then she'd find some way to torment them for their failure to serve her later. **

"Way to go, Azula!" Toph cheered. "That's how you give it to them for their lousy service!"

Zuko shot the earthbender a look. "I didn't know we were supposed to wait on her hand and foot when we took her with us."

"Of course you don't know; that's for us girls to remember and you boys to find out."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Find out what? That we guys were born to prostate ourselves for the fairer sex?"

Toph grinned. "Exactly."

There was a pause before Sokka spoke again. "I don't even know if the word 'sexist' can be used to describe this."

"Me neither," Zuko added.

**She half looked into the water, and of course she was there.**

**_Azula_, her mother's image beseeched, _I love you Azula. Please do what your brother says._**

**"Oh shut it mother, I'm just getting a drink!" Azula growled. **

"There wasn't any need to answer the reflection, you know, even if you hate it so much," Sokka told the book.

"At least she's not waving her arms around in a wave movement and - " Katara was cut off by her brother holding up a finger right in front of her face.

"Don't. Say. Anything. Just, don't."

**The mirage wavered as she plunged the canteen into the river. _I'm sorry I left you. I had no choice__,_ it still managed to say.**

**"No choice!" Azula fumed. "NO CHOICE?! You left because you couldn't stand to look at me anymore, to realize what YOU had done!" The princess was on her feet and snarling through her teeth at the hallucination. "You left me with Father, and look what happened! I was born for greatness, and look at me now! But you planned this didn't you?" Azula fell to her knees and clawed at the sand beside the water's surface, her nose just inches above the river. "You wanted this to happen so that your precious Zuko could take the throne!"**

**The image was silent.**

**"ANSWER ME!" Azula screamed. **

Sokka gulped. "Wow, major mental breakdown. Now I'm even more convinced you shouldn't have taken her, Zuko - at least, the you the story shouldn't."

Toph looked towards the Fire Lord. "So Her Royal Craziness has some sort of tragic past with your mom? You never told us that before."

Zuko shrugged. "I didn't think it was a good idea to simply blab about it to anyone. Whatever went on between Azula and my mother is her business, and she's the one who should decide who she wants to know about it."

"Not like she's in any state to decide anything right now," Toph muttered.

"She actually told you about this before?" Katara asked. "Was it while you were visiting her in the asylum?"

"No, it was when - " Zuko paused; he didn't know whether he should share about what happened the last time he was on Ember Island with his sister. "I'll tell you about it another time, okay? Meanwhile, let's just continue with the story."

**The hallucination wavered a little and opened its mouth. Instead of her mother's voice, Azula heard the deep, cacophonous bellow of a sky bison.**

**Ursa disappeared. **

Aang blinked once. "So... Azula's hallucination of her mom turned into a sky bison?"

"No Aang, Azula's mom just bellowed like a sky bison before disappearing; she didn't actually turn into one, or at least, the reflection of her in the water didn't," Sokka explained. "There, do you understand now?"

"Uh... no."

Toph sighed. "Relax, Twinkletoes. The story will explain itself soon enough."

**Infuriated, Azula looked up across the lake to where a giant sky bison lumbered at the other end. Thinking it was Appa, Azula drew a deep breath, opened her mouth and managed the deepest, loudest, bellow a human being could. **

Sokka snickered. "I'd like to see Azula bellow at a sky bison."

"She must really be not entirely right in the head, is she? I mean, her usual first instinct would be to turn the sky bison into roast steak," Toph reasoned.

"Yeah, something like that," Zulo agreed.

Aang sighed a little irritably. "Does everyone here love the idea of sky bison as food or something?"

"Not really, it's just that we non-Air Nomads usually perceive any plant-eating animal as a potential meal source," Sokka reassured the Avatar, which didn't make him feel any better."

**The bison's ears drew back with surprise, but its eyes glazed over in anger. It slunk down and its body grew tight like a cat ready to pounce. It crept through the river with a steady growl. **

"Well, that's definitely not what Appa would do," Aang mumbled.

**Undeterred Azula drew herself up, clenched her fists and growled right back at it. "Oh don't give me that!" Azula roared. "If not for you I'd be on the throne now too!" **

Sokka snorted. "And how is a random wild sky bison supposed to be blamed for Azula's loss again?"

"Oh, everyone knows the wild sky bison gave an almighty sneeze on the day of her coronation that swept right across the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation palace and ruined her hairdo, and she was so agitated by that she couldn't fry Zuko and Sugar Queen like she would usually," Toph said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Katara gave her friend a wary glance. "What Toph is trying to say is, Azula still hasn't recovered entirely and probably isn't really capable of fair reason at the moment."

"And I don't think she's the only one here," Sokka muttered while shooting looks at the blind earthbender.

**The beast's growling rumbled louder as it crept ever forward, rippling the gentle waters. It didn't know what Azula was saying, but it didn't like her posturing. At last it reached the center of the waters, drew itself up on its hind legs and screamed its anger to the sky.**

**Azula jumped on a nearby rock and pointed her hands to the heavens where she directed a loud bolt of lightning.**

**The crack of the bolt reverberated through the forest, scattering the birds to the heavens and the woodland creatures underground. A pervasive silence followed. The bison froze where it was, its large eyes glazed with fear.**

**"Well?" Azula challenged, "Just what do you say to that?!"**

**The bison slumped down in the middle of the river and licked its lips. It lowered its head into the water diminutively.**

**"There, now that's better," Azula crooned triumphantly, dismounting from the rock. "What got into you anyway? You know I get irritated whenever someone interrupts my conversations with mother." **

"Right." Sokka nodded wisely. "Uh huh. I see."

**The beast grumbled demurely as it lumbered towards Azula. It was then that the princess noted the charcoal painting its ear tufts.**

**"Oh, I see...you're someone different, aren't you?" **

Sokka wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Someone different? Oh right, now I remember: she actually thought it was Appa."

"Appa doesn't act like that," Aang insisted.

"I don't think Azula really notices how Appa usually behaves anyway," Toph stated to general agreement.

**Coming ever closer, the bison sniffed in reply.**

**"Well that makes sense, then. My name is Azula and I'm the Fire Nation princess. According to my doctors I'm also schizophrenic, **

"What's _that_? It sounds like some sort of disease," Aang spoke up.

Sokka shrugged. "Dunno. It probably is anyway - this is Azula we're talking about, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

**so long as you worship me like you're supposed to and don't interrupt me when I'm hallucinating, we'll get along fine." **

Toph smirked. "Sounds like the makings of a firm friendship."

**The beast warbled a submissive agreement, then moved its head sideways, the gigantic nostrils trekking down the length of Azula in quick study. Her nostrils quivered when they made contact with Azula's belt, where a pouch of herbs rested. The beast concentrated on the foreign hints coming from it.**

**"Oh, you want some?" Azula asked, concerning her medicine. "I wasn't aware bison got schizophrenia. Be my guest! It doesn't' really work, but sometimes it takes the edge off. " **

Aang looked thoughtful. "I don't think bison get that sort of sickness anyway. Back at the air temple, the most I've seen them catch was the flu."

"Besides, bison don't go insane and lose their minds anyway." Sokka paused. "Do they even have minds?"

Aang gave him a pointed look. "Yes Sokka, they do." He then broke into a grin. "I suppose they don't really go crazy, but there was this one time during bison flying practice when Appa suddenly swooped down and went straight for the dining hall, and all the monks inside - "

"Save the anecdotes for later, Twinkletoes," Toph interrupted. "Right now we've got a story to finish."

**She untied the pouch and took a handful of the substance into her palm.**

**The bison warbled hesitantly.**

**"No really, I'm happy to share. That way Zuzu will think I took this ridiculous mess. You'll be doing me a favor, _really_." **

Sokka looked towards Zuko. "Well, there you have it - if you see Azula again in the future and she's still not any better, it's because she's been feeding her medications to wild sky bison."

"Okay. Thanks for the tip, Sokka."

"Any time."

**Still not fully convinced, but dreadfully curious, the bison opened wide and presented the princess with its gigantic tongue. Azula tossed in the spicy flakes.**

**The bison chewed, perplexed as it continued to study Azula.**

**"And to think, Zuzu and the Avatar have been chasing you and your friends for days. All they had to do was dominate you. I keep telling people that's what you've got to do. Show you are stronger, and then practically whoever you want will do your bidding. And mother keeps going on about not using fear to make friends. What does she know?" **

"Of course, no bison's gonna get dominated with Aang around, right?" Sokka glanced at his bald friend, who didn't even bother to respond.

**The bison lowered its head closer to the princess and murmured a little, as though trying to imitate Azula's words. Appa would just grunt in reply whenever anyone spoke to him, but this beast had never heard a human speak before. **

"You need to get out more often," Sokka said fervently to the book.

**There was a belief among the members of her herd that humans were dangerous and to be avoided at all costs. Something about a tragedy that had happened long ago… **

"Probably the elders of the bison herd told stories of fire raining down from the heavens and weird beings in strange costumes burning everything to the ground," Toph speculated.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Do bison even tell stories?"

The earthbender shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just messing around here. But if they did, then I bet a hundred years from now the story of how the Avatar's bison once had a Water Tribe kid's head stuck into his mouth would be wide-spread."

"Ha ha," Sokka said dryly.

Aang's eyes widened. "Sokka once got his head stuck in Appa's mouth? How did that happen?"

"Oh, that was when we were on Ember Island and you and Momo - " Toph was cut off by Sokka holding up the book and deliberately continuing the story in a loud voice.

**Nevertheless, there was something about this human that stirred her curiosity. She wasn't like the others that had been chasing her. The beast could smell that the chemicals were off in her brain. She was sick: she seemed pre-occupied with something or someone, despite the fact that they were alone beside this river. For these reasons the bison knew Azula wouldn't hurt her. She was also the bison's best chance of learning how to avoid the other humans despite her tenuous grip on reality.**

"Amazing how the bison could tell all that just by its nose," Toph remarked.

Katara smirked. "Oh, I've known that for quite some time now. Have I ever told you about how when Appa first emerged from the iceberg he just went up to Sokka and - "

"Why does everybody feel like bringing up my mishaps right now?" Sokka groaned. "Is it 'Ten Thousand Silly Things That Sokka Did Day'?"

"Are you sure it's just ten thousand?" Toph replied, which only made the narrator groan even more.

**The bison continued to warble back to Azula in its language trying to ask her for help regarding her little Aang/Zuzu/Appa problem.**

**Amazingly, Azula understood her. **

"Hey, maybe schizo-whatcha-call-it actually means you can understand sky bison talk," Toph suggested.

"Does that mean Aang has it?" Sokka looked towards Aang again. "Because if he can talk to Momo, I'm sure he talks to Appa as well."

"At least he doesn't talk to his 'Boomerang' or 'Space Sword'," Katara said, which earned her a glare from her brother.

**"Oh, them," Azula snarked. "Well it's really quite simple: you have friends, don't you?"**

**The bison bellowed in affirmation. **

"Hey, what if the bison already has a boyfriend?" Sokka wondered.

"Then I guess Appa's going have to look somewhere else for a partner," Toph answered.

"Maybe not all the female sky bison in the herd have boyfriends," Aang suggested.

Zuko sighed. "And now my friends are talking about flying bulls as if they were humans. Just great."

"They're not flying bulls!" the Avatar protested.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

**"Just surround them at night when they're not expecting you, then thrash them a little and they'll leave you alone after that. It's all about domination really, just like I was saying. Give them a sound thrashing and they won't want to mess with you again. I would say crush them, but I need them alive.**

Sokka looked up at the Avatar and the Fire Lord. "Doesn't she just love you two."

** You see, Zuzu knows something about mother" Azula whispered, pointing into the water "and _she_ won't leave me _alone_ until I find out what that is."**

**_Azula that hurts, _Ursa whined from the river.**

**"Shut it mother!" Azula screamed at the water. "Just shut it!"**

"Poor hallucination," Toph sighed.

**The bison looked into the water and saw only herself and Azula. A bison eye roll followed, **

Sokka stared at the book. "They can do that?"

"Can you roll your eyes?" Toph asked with the tone of someone explaining things to a three-year-old.

"Well, duh."

"Then a sky bison can as well," she concluded.

"Er, okay - hey wait, are you implying that I'm no better than a sky bison?"

"I didn't say anything. Just continue reading, Snoozles."

**and the beast sniffed once more at the pouch on Azula's belt as it simultaneously nudged her away from the river.**

**"Fine," Azula grumbled, "you can have some more." She handed the beast a second course, but the bison didn't look satisfied. She kept eyeing the pouch suggestively, then Azula, then the pouch. The princess finally gripped the gesture's meaning. "Maybe I will too, I am a little edgy. _She_ makes me that way you know," the princess seethed, and Azula gathered a few flakes into her hands and popped them into her mouth. She usually made it into a tea, but was feeling too lazy for that.**

**Satisfied, the bison grumbled a little then bellowed over its shoulder into the woods. Then it folded its six legs underneath itself as it stretched across the beach next to Azula. **

"Which is something no living being in their right mind should ever do," Sokka explained to a non-existent class, "but since this particular specimen has already demonstrated an uncanny gift for handling insane firebending princesses, it could count as an exception."

"Thanks, Professor Snoozles, now stop the lesson and get on with the story."

**The princess climbed away from the river and slumped against a rock, letting the medication soak into her system. She knew she would still hallucinate if she looked into the water, but the herbs did help to relax her a little. "You know," Azula said reproachfully, "I could draw up a battle plan for you." She took a stick and began to draw in the sand. "It's all about your approach. You see you can't let them know you're coming. You and your associates…" **

"Drawing up battle plans for wild sky bison, huh?" Sokka looked rather amused. "As if we needed further proof she's out of her mind."

**Suddenly Azula heard a few branches crack behind her, and who should be looking over her shoulder but two other sky bison, their breath stirring her hair. "Perfect," she quipped, and continued to draw in the sand, explaining her 'battle plan.' **

"Yay sky bison!" Aang cheered, then grinned sheepishly when his friends sent him questioning looks. "Well, the more the merrier, right?"

"Maybe we should try putting Aang on medication too," Sokka muttered to himself.

**Of course, the first bison caught a few of her words, but didn't get the full gist of what she was saying. She was also beginning to feel relaxed, lightheaded, and ridiculously happy which made concentration difficult. She yawned and rolled onto her side, presenting the princess with her fluffy belly.**

**Azula made a face. "I don't give belly rubs."**

**The bison pouted a little and grumbled its disbelief.**

Sokka glanced at Aang's pained expression. "Okay, okay, we all know you'd be more than happy to oblige the bison's wishes. It's just a story, Aang."

"Plus, you have an actual living sky bison to belly-rub whenever you like," Toph added.

"I haven't rubbed Appa's belly in some time..." Aang mused thoughtfully.

**"It's not nonsense," Azula protested." I don't cuddle either! I never have. Just ask mother, she'll tell you." Azula pointed nervously at the water again.**

**This time Azula caught the bison eye roll.**

"And now we have a new all time low for Azula - sky bison rolling eyes at her," Sokka announced, but nobody bothered to reply.

**"Oh don't give me that!" Azula snapped. "Now pay attention, and I'll tell you how to take care of your problem."**

**The bison yawned at her; suddenly avoiding Appa, Zuko, and Aang didn't seem so important anymore. Suddenly all that mattered was the warm, cozy feelings jetting through her bloodstream and the strange contentment that had washed over her like a flood. She was happy, tingly, and…just when did a second Azula appear? **

"Now I've got the impression that it's the medicine that's giving Azula the hallucinations. You really should control her doses more properly," Sokka told Zuko.

The Fire Lord shrugged. "How should I know? Do I look like a doctor to you."

"No," Sokka answered truthfully.

"Well, there you go."

**Did it really matter? **

"For the sky bison, maybe not," Katara answered the book. "For the rest of us, a second Azula is definitely a big matter."

"Yeah, it proves Sokka's been hitting on the cactus juice again," Toph added.

**After a minute the bison decided it did not, and neither did the elaborate battle plan that the two Azulas were explaining. Her eyelids began to close.**

**"Are you listening to a word I'm saying!?" she heard the princess chortle, but when it looked at the psychotic beauty it didn't see her rage, or her flaws, or anything really, except someone to cuddle with. **

Zuko gulped nervously. "Agni help the sky bison."

"Why?" Aang asked him.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."

**Without warning the beast punted Azula to the ground and pulled her into its body.**

**Enraged, the princess pushed and writhed in order to free herself from the hug. "Let me go I _command_ you!" Azula repeated in a seething litany, but the bison just warbled and pulled her closer.**

**Azula thought about shocking it, but decided that was a bad idea given her position. She was pinned between two of its gigantic paws; the beast could crush her with a small shift of its weight.**

"I think it's Azula that needs Agni's help," Toph pointed out, "which I suppose is quite remarkable in and of itself."

** In addition, the two fluffy friends that had listened in on Azula's battle plan were now hovering over the deranged princess and her new pet, watching their every move.**

**Their sleepy friend smelled different and so did this strange little human; they decided to keep an eye on them both. **

"In case their friend gets roasted alive or the human gets flattened," Sokka added.

**One of them opened its giant maw and gave Azula a generous lick in an attempt to cleanse her of the strange-smelling medicine or figure out what was wrong with her.**

**"Well this is just peachy!" a sodden and surly Azula fumed. This thing was going to hug her whether she wanted it to or not, and its friends were determined to give her a tongue bath. She could already see the second one closing in for a lick. **

"Quite unfortunate," Toph smirked.

"You have no idea," Sokka replied. "One sky bison lick is the equivalent of a good shower, albeit one taken with sticky swamp water."

"Hush Snoozles, you're insulting the sky bison."

"And since when have you cared?"

"Since the moment I could feel Aang glaring at you."

"Oh."

**Fearing more bison slobber, Aula retreated deeper into her bison's fur to hide and dry off. The companions at last relented and slumped against the shore a few yards away from where Azula was tucked into her fur cave.**

**"If you tell anyone about this, you're my new throw rug, get it!" Azula bit out, but it was no use. **

"That'll be one big throw rug," Sokka mused, but he stopped quickly after one look at Aang's face.

**The beast's breathing had already fallen into a slow and steady cadence. It was fast asleep.**

**_Oh well, at least there would be no more tongue baths_, Azula thought. Zuzu and the Avatar certainly wouldn't be bothering her. Neither would mother.**

**In spite of herself, Azula yawned and laid back into her fur. She was beginning to feel a little drowsy herself, which didn't usually happen with her medication. She should have taken the time to mix it into her tea.**

**Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that she could always try leading her small bison army into victory tomorrow.**

Sokka sighed. "Oh great. The last thing we need is a crazy princess at the head of an army of wild flying bison."

"They might know where Ursa is," Aang suggested.

"Yeah, and they'll tell us the day Momo becomes Fire Lord." The Water Tribe teen glanced at the Avatar. "I think the stories are getting to you, Aang."

**####**

**Zuko was beginning to worry about Azula, not that she couldn't take care of herself. She could, but he wasn't sure how stable she was. He feared for himself and Aang. The doctors had been pretty insistent about Azula following her regimen. They had been so busy with the bison that they hadn't noticed where she had gone to, and it was way past time for her next dose. **

"Another reason why you shouldn't have brought her. Besides, having to remember just when she should take her medicine must be a big pain in the neck," Sokka decided.

"Actually, people with a proper sense of time can handle that pretty well. Not everybody has that gift though," Katara answered while sending a look at her brother, who was thankfully oblivious.

**They found her tracks leading from camp to the river. They expected to see only her; instead they saw three female bison stretched near the water's edge. Two of them awoke and growled in warning, placing themselves between the two men and their companion, who was still dead to the world. **

"So we're men now?" Aang wondered. "As in fully grown men?"

"Yup, two fully grown men taking a lunatic royal with them on their hunt for one's missing mother and a girlfriend for the other's pet," Sokka chirped.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "That sounds... weird."

"Tell me about it."

**A mess of black tresses spilled out from between the sleeping bison's paws; the red jeweled hair clip was loose in the black tangles. Above the soft fur, Zuko just barely saw his sister's face.**

**She was smiling.**

**Zuko was sure that his heart skipped a couple of beats.**

"Why? Because usually when Azula smiles it can't mean anything good?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yup."

**"Aang," he choked out in disbelief. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"**

**"Whoa, it _likes_ Azula. Zuko, she's cuddling with it!"**

**"But…Azula doesn't cuddle. Ever! I tried once, and I seriously regretted it," Zuko whispered. **

The real Zuko looked gobsmacked. "I never tried cuddling Azula! Ever! I didn't want to die that young," he said to himself softly.

"So you never held her when she was a baby?' Aang asked curiously.

"I was only two years older than her; I would've been too young to be trusted with holding babies anyway."

"Maybe you did hold her when you were a kid, and you dropped her and she hit her head on the ground, making herself the way she is now," Toph suggested.

"Actually, up until Sozin's Comet Azula was never in the slightest bit mentally unwell," Katara pointed out, "which was why she could chase us across the Earth Kingdom and take over Ba Sing Se."

"Sounds like dropping her on the head would've been a good idea after all," Sokka concluded.

**Aang shrugged. "What can I say Zuko? Bison make great therapists!" **

Aang beamed. "Yup! Sky bison are really great!"

"I don't know whether they can do therapy though..." Toph trailed off, looking thoughtful.

Sokka patted his chest smugly. "Well, the only therapist we have here is good old Wang Fire, which is me, and I think I'm more than up to the job."

"You think," Toph muttered, which unfortunately Sokka heard.

"Better than your boarcupine acupuncture, anyway."

"And screaming into a koala-sheep was any better?"

Katara shook her head in disbelief as the two continued to squabble. "Another usual day in the Jasmine Dragon, I suppose."

**After close to two months... the bunny is back! Did anyone miss me?**

***crickets chirping***

**Oh, never mind. Anyway, to make up for my long absence, I've decided to treat you all to a bonus-length chapter! Credits to proudinfidel for the story and permission to use it, all comments are welcome, and I hope to see you all again very soon! (Hopefully less than a month next time... just joking. Maybe.)**


	46. Coming Out

"Hey guys!" Aang greeted as he and Katara emerged from the stairs leading to the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon. They found Sokka nestled comfortably on a couch browsing through the Gaang's Companion like he did rather often these days, while Toph was settled on another couch engaged in one of her favorite pastimes besides earthbending and coaching lily livers - picking toes.

"Hey Twinkletoes," Toph said, acknowledging her first earthbending student's presence. "Back from your lovers' walk with Sugar Queen?"

"What lovers' walk?" Aang asked in an attempt to look innocent, but his blush gave him away. Not that Toph could see it, but the quickening pace of his heartbeat told her all she needed to know.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked as she took a seat on the couch next to Sokka.

"Dunno," was her brother's simple reply.

"Well, that told us a lot." Katara peered over her brother's shoulder at the book. "So you haven't found anything good to read yet?"

Sokka shrugged. "They're pretty much all the same. Either a new character from what the authors call their world enters our universe and ends up meeting and falling in love with Zuko, or a new character who's usually either a firebender or waterbender or both - "

"Sounds familiar," Katara muttered, remembering her fictional elder sister Kara.

" - winds up meeting or falling in love with Zuko, or a new character who's actually an Air Nomad who either got frozen in an iceberg and escaped the comet or was a descendant of other Air Nomads who escaped the comet joins our group and ends up meeting and falling in love in Zuko."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "So all these authors write about new characters falling in love with Zuko?"

"No, they also write about _you _falling in love with Zuko. In fact, a lot of the stories in here tend to feature you with Zuko."

The waterbender sighed in exasperation. "Doesn't anyone remember that I'm actually dating Aang?"

"Well, some of them do, but they're not much compared to the Zutarians."

"What's a Zutarian?" Aang asked, for although he missed most of the conversation he did catch the last sentence.

"The people who like, or 'ship' as they call it, Katara and Zuko call themselves Zutarians, while people who ship Katara with you are Kataangers," Sokka explained.

"Oh." Aang paused and blinked. "So these authors only write about either Zuko or me with Katara?"

Sokka sighed. "Aang, haven't all the stories we've read before told you anything? These people write all sorts of stuff about us, not just romance! There's that time the Cabbage Merchant tried to kill you..."

"Oh, right." Aang didn't look too happy at the memory.

"And the time you and I went to rescue Katara and Toph from Momo the evil giant lemur..."

"Actually, it was Zuko and his evil giant lemur."

"Thanks for the correction, Aang. And speaking about Zuko, there's also the time he rescued you and two ended up - "

"Okay, okay, I get the idea!" Aang quickly grabbed the Companion from Sokka's lap as it was the only thing he could think of to distract his friend to blurt out the whole affair that he had tried so hard to forget. He turned the page and read the first title he saw. "_Coming Out_. What do you think that's about?"

"About people coming out, of course, though I can't tell what," Toph answered from her place on the other couch.

"You share my brother's talent for answering questions." Katara leaned across Aang to read the summary. "_It's five years past the war, and Sokka has called a Gaang reunion. Toph and Katara have some news, and now is the perfect time to tell them._" She paused. "Also, there's something about 'Katoph', but I don't know what that is."

Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully. "'Katoph'... I think I'm supposed to be able to know what that means, but I got nothing yet."

"Add that to the list of things you 'should-know-but-don't-know' then." Toph sat up on her couch. "Since it's got me in it, I think we should go for it. Start reading, Twinkletoes."

**"You ready Sugar Queen?" Toph called into the house. Aang was going to be there any minute and Katara was still packing.**

**"Yes!" She cried, dragging three suitcases behind her.**

**"Geez Sugar Queen, the reunion is just one weekend; you don't need to bring your whole wardrobe." Katara made a face before remembering that Toph couldn't see it. **

"Well, at least she remembered," Toph smirked. "Luckily you didn't have much of a wardrobe to bring with you when we were traveling around the world, otherwise we'd definitely have wasted more time waiting for you to pack up."

"Oh no, we wouldn't. I for one would see to that." Sokka puffed up his chest importantly.

Toph sighed. "Right, I forgot you're the schedule master of finagling."

Katara was still leaning across Aang to see the book's content. "Apparently, Toph and I are living together in here. I suppose Aang was supposed to pick us up for Sokka's reunion as mentioned in the summary."

"Funny how you would decide to live with me instead of Twinkletoes," Toph remarked. "I know you're very fond of me," she grinned, "but it's rare to see you choose anyone over Aang."

"Maybe your apartment got so dirty, she had to live with you to keep it tidy," Sokka suggested.

Katara shot a look at her brother. "Do I look like a maid-for-hire to you?"

"Of course not, I don't even have to hire you to get you to do my laundry." Katara huffed indignantly at her brother's response and nudged Aang to get him to continue the story, not noticing the faint blush on his cheeks that arose from her being practically spread out across his lap.

**"He's here!" Katara leaned over to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. **

Toph blinked. "Woah, woah, woah - _girlfriend_?!"

"It's no big deal, Toph," Katara told her. "The story probably meant 'girlfriend' as in close female friend, not 'girlfriend' as in, uh, girlfriend."

"You mean like those chummy buddies we always see around Ba Sing Se gossiping together while doing their nails at a salon or something?" Toph nodded her head, beginning to see sense now.

"But why would Katara kiss Toph on the cheek?" Aang wondered.

"Because she's very fond of her, like Toph said before," Sokka replied. "It's just a way of showing affection."

"Yeah, like how I punch people in the arm. That's how I show affection," Toph piped up.

"Thanks Toph, I think I remember that part," Katara said, remembering what happened after their girls' day out back during their first visit to Ba Sing Se. "You can continue reading, Aang."

**"Remember," warned Toph. "No PDA until we tell them. We don't need anyone guessing."**

**"Alright."**

"What's PDA?" Sokka, who usually didn't voice his what-is-it questions aloud while reading stories, asked without holding back.

Surprisingly enough, it was Aang who answered. "Maybe it's a 'personal digital assistant'."

"Oh." Sokka blinked. "What's that?"

"I... I don't know." Aang stared down confusedly at the book. "It - it just - "

"Popped up in your mind, we know," Toph finished for him. "Maybe the book's cosmic energy is starting to infect your Avatar spirit thingy, Twinkletoes."

Sokka snorted. "This thing has cosmic energy?"

"More than you, at least."

"Gee, thanks for the comment."

"You're welcome."

**Appa landed on the cliff just outside Toph's school. Aang disembarked by way of air scooter, landing just in front of the two girls.**

**"Hey guys!" The avatar exclaimed. **

"Typical Twinkletoes greeting," Toph commented. "Wasn't that exactly what you said when you and Katara came back?"

"Yeah." Aang looked up from the book at his friends. "So this is another of those stories where our fictional selves are surprisingly identical to our real selves?"

"Looks like it," Katara said.

**"'Sup Twinkletoes. It's been too long." The earthbender greeted him with a hug.**

Aang winced slightly, remembering Toph's hugs and how he'd be gasping for air afterwards. Former Earth Rumble Six competitors do tend to have strong arms.

**"Hi Aang." said Katara awkwardly. Things had been like that since their break-up two years ago.**

Aang looked as if he had been struck with lightning all over again. "Katara and I _broke up_?!"

"Relax Aang, it's just a story," Sokka reassured him.

"And just two lines ago you were saying how this is one of those stories where our fictional selves are surprisingly identical to our real selves. Better hope that wasn't true, eh Twinkletoes?" Toph smirked.

**"Hi Katara." An awkward silence began to settle, broken only when Toph spoke up.**

**"C'mon Twinkletoes, our luggage won't load itself." **

"Yup, that's me." Toph shrugged casually. "Toph Beifong, master of breaking awkward atmospheres."

"Or creating them," Sokka added. "What about the time when Katara said she has a surprise for us and you went saying it was that she had a thing with Haru?"

The earthbender threw up her hands in an 'isn't-it-obvious?' gesture. "Oh come on! Don't tell me I'm the only one who noticed there was something going on between them!"

"The only thing going on would've been her initial surprise at Haru's addition of facial hair."

"Yeah, which is one of the things he has that you don't."

"Shut up, Toph."

**The ride on Appa was sufficiently awkward, Aang drove and Katara and Toph sat in the saddle trying not to give anything away. **

"Give what away?" Aang asked.

"I dunno. The Katara and Toph in the story must be really good at not giving things away, because we don't know what it is yet," Sokka answered.

"Maybe Sugar Queen and I prepared some seal jerky for you, Snoozles," Toph suggested.

"Aw, thanks, that's very sweet of yo - "

"Which I sneaked fire peppers into," Toph added with a smirk.

Sokka sent a glare at her which she couldn't see. "Remind me never to eat anything you give to me."

**"So Katara," Aang took a stab at conversation. "You've been living with Toph for a while now."**

**"Yeah, I've been helping out with the school."**

**"It's been great having a healer around. The lily livers are so uncoordinated." **

"So it isn't because of Toph's dirty apartment after all?"

"Snoozles, do you really think I can't handle living on my own?"

"Would you even bother with cleaning if you were living by yourself?"

"To be completely honest... no."

"Well, there you go."

Toph sent a (sightless) dirty look at Sokka. "Anyway, I suppose it would be a good idea to have Sugar Queen around at the school. I was right in the story: the lily livers really need a good healer full time."

"Is it because they're really that bad at metalbending or because of all the pushups you make them do every day."

The blind girl sent another sightless glare at the Water Tribe teen. "Sometimes I think the world would be a better place if you were born dumb."

"But then how could I read crazy stories to you guys?"

"For one, it's Aang reading this particular story, and I suggest he continues just to shut you up." Aang took the hint and returned to the book promptly.

**"Here we are!" Aang pointed down as they flew over Ba Sing Se to the Jasmine Dragon. As Appa landed behind the tea shop, Sokka and Iroh came out.**

**"Is anyone else here yet?" Katara asked, hugging her brother.**

**"Nope, but Zuko and Mai should be here any minute." **

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Mai? Since when has she been part of our group?"

"She was with us after the war at the Jasmine Dragon," Aang pointed out.

"Yeah, but when has she ever been really one of us? Almost every time we met she's been shooting knives at us."

"Actually, she did help Zuko and I escape from the Boiling Rock, along with Dad and Suki," Sokka piped up.

Toph shrugged. "Well, if you say so."

**"Where's Suki?" Aang asked.**

**"On her way. She had to stay longer on Kyoshi, but she should be here within tomorrow."**

**"Is there a place to put down our stuff?" Toph asked Iroh. **

"Sounds like Toph all right; always about the here and now," Sokka muttered to himself.

**"Right this way." He led them to the guest house, a low building behind the shop. Toph and Katara took rooms next to one another, across from Aang and Sokka. After storing their things, they proceeded to the tea shop. They sat drinking tea and catching up until Zuko and Mai arrived.**

**"Zuko!" Iroh hugged his nephew.**

**"Hello Uncle, it's been too long."**

**"Hi," Was Mai's terse greeting.**

**"I see you're your usual cheery self today." Came Toph's sarcastic reply. **

"I guess I don't really change much, even in crazy stories," Toph remarked.

**"Nice to see you too." Oddly enough, Mai did seem happier than usual.**

"What a miracle," Sokka explained. "Next thing you know Azula's turned vegetarian and Ozai's taken up yoga."

"Is it really that surprising for Mai to be happy?" came a voice from the stairs. The four looked up to see Zuko walking towards them. Toph immediately moved over and made way for Zuko to sit on the couch.

"Hey Sifu Hotman," Aang greeted, grinning as Zuko winced at the nickname. "Where'd you been?"

"I was running a few errands for Uncle. What story are you guys reading this time?"

"Snoozles will explain to you," Toph said, waving a hand at a surprised Sokka, "and in the meantime, Twinkletoes can continue reading."

"Hey, since when have I volunteered to explain things to Zuko?" Sokka protested.

"Since five seconds ago. Now start." Sokka groaned before turning to Zuko.

"Okay, so Katara and Toph are living together and Katara's helping out in Toph's school. Then..."

**She and the Firelord went to the guest house and returned shortly, devoid of luggage. Pleasantries were exchanged and they all enjoyed their tea. Zuko and Mai seemed to be having a nonverbal discussion **

"Wonder what that'll be like?" Katara glanced coyly at Zuko, who suddenly felt a little hot under his collar.

**while Sokka entertained the group with an anecdote from his life on Kyoshi. **

Sokka's eyes lightened up. "Does that mean I'm living with Suki?"

"No, because if you did she'd have come with you," Toph responded.

The Water Tribe teen shrugged. "The story did mention she had to stay behind for a while longer, so maybe she just had some important business and told me to go ahead without her first. Man, I'd love living with Suki," he said dreamily.

"Why, because then you'd have a chance to live in sanitary conditions without your sister around?" Toph smirked.

"Yeah, right. At least I know how to clean my room."

"Which unfortunately you don't do often enough," Katara added.

"Thanks for saying that. Geez, whose side are you on anyway?"

"Toph's."

"Sorry Snoozles," Toph grinned, looking not too sorry as Sokka groaned again.

**After Sokka's tale, Zuko cleared his throat.**

**"Mai and I have some news. We were going to wait for Suki to be here to tell you, but I couldn't wait." He glanced at Mai, who smiled up at him. "We're getting married." **

Katara gave out a little squeal. "That's wonderful!"

"Hey, it's just a story. Zuko and Mai aren't getting married yet in real life," Sokka reminded her.

"They will soon enough anyway," Toph said with a casual wave of the hand. "Just like how Aang and Katara are going to get hitched and have three kids."

"Unless they've broken up for two years, of course."

"Relax, that's not going to happen," Katara reassured a hesitating Aang. "Go ahead and continue the story."

**There was a silent moment as Zuko's words sunk in. The table exploded with congratulations. Everyone got up and hugged the Firelord and Lady-to-be. Katara glanced at Toph and she could tell they were thinking the same thing. 'I hope our news gets this good of a reception.'**

Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Now I'm getting suspicious about Katara and Toph's 'news'. I mean, what is it that they have to be so secretive about? And why are they so worried about how the rest of us will respond? It can't be anything bad, can it?"

"It looks like we'll have to read the next chapter to find out," Aang said as he reached the bottom of the page. "The first chapter ends here."

"Well then, straight on, I say," Toph urged him. "I also want to know what Sugar Queen and I are planning."

"Okay." Aang turned the page and began the next chapter.

**The next morning Toph woke up. She rolled over onto her other side, panicking for a moment before remembering that Katara was in the next room. Then she remembered what she was going to do later, and her anxiety rose. She lay in bed for a few minutes, willing the sun to go back down so she could sleep for a few more hours. The she took a deep breath, steeling herself for the day and climbed out of bed. She dressed and put up her hair before going to Katara's room.**

**"Morning." Katara greeted her love with a kiss on the cheek.**

Toph's mouth fell wide open. "Did the story just call me Katara's _love_?! What in the name of Oma and Shu is going on?!"

"Maybe the author just confused you for Aang," Sokka suggested. "Anyone would know he's Katara's real love."

"Except for those who think I'm in love with Zuko," Katara interjected.

"So let me get this straight: Sugar Queen and I are in a _relationship_?" Toph looked baffled for a moment. "Wow. I just realized that now I can really say I've been put together with all of you at least once in this book," she said as she gestured to each of her four friends in turn.

Zuko nodded. "You must have it bad."

"You're telling me, Hothead. I don't even know whether I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Might as well go for it," Aang said before turning back to the book.

**"Ready for this?"**

**"As ready as I'll ever be." Toph gave Katara's hand one last squeeze before they went to the tea shop for breakfast. They sat down at the table between Mai and Aang. A sleepy silence hung over the group as they ate. Katara just poked at her food, her stomach curled in knots. Just as everyone was finishing, she stood. Everyone's heads turned to look at her trembling form.**

**"I have something to tell you all." She blurted out. She glanced down at Toph for support, and the young earthbender smiled up at her as if she could sense her gaze. "Toph and I are- are dating." **

Katara sighed. "Well, the story's made it crystal clear now - Toph and I really are lovers."

"Which is why you've broken up with Aang in here," Sokka added. "I wonder whether your relationship with Toph had anything to do with that seperation."

"Who knows?" Katara shrugged before glancing at Toph, whose expression looked none too well. "Toph, are you alright?"

Toph shook her head to clear her mind a bit. "I think I'm fine. Actually, I think I just might be able to live through this."

"That's the spirit," Sokka encouraged her. "It's just a story after all. If things get really bad, just try and think of something silly to distract yourself."

"In that case, I'll just try and remember how you were once completely lovesick for Azula," Toph said, a grin slowly returning to her face.

Sokka simply scowled. "Even when I'm trying to help her she makes a fool out of me," he muttered to himself.

**A stunned silence followed this announcement as the others at the table gaped at the two girls. All except Mai, who was smiling in a knowing way. Toph stood up as Katara continued. "We have been for a while now."**

**"How long is 'a while'" Aang was the first to respond.**

"Naturally," Sokka remarked, glancing at Aang.

**"About six months." Toph answered.**

**"Six months! Why didn't you tell us?" The avatar demanded.**

**"We were afraid of how you would react." Katara surveyed their friends, who were slowly regaining their composure. **

"And how are we supposed to react anyway?" Sokka wondered. "Do they really think we're going to tear them apart just because they announced they're a couple?"

"Aang wouldn't, because he's just too nice and he's not in favor of tearing people apart anyway," Toph analyzed. "Zuko probably wouldn't be too judgmental, but he'd definitely be surprised at first."

"I would," Zuko agreed.

"So that leaves you," Katara finished for Toph while looking at her brother.

Sokka squirmed slightly under the gazes of everyone else in the room. "And so what if it's just me? Were you guys expecting me to start coming after them with my boomerang or something?"

"Think of it this way, Snoozles," Toph told him in all seriousness. "What if this wasn't all just a story; if one day Katara and I really met you face to face and told you we're dating. What would your first reaction be?"

"I... " Sokka hesitated as he pondered on the situation. "I'd be dumbfounded at first. I wouldn't know what to say, and I probably wouldn't believe all this is true."

"I thought as much," Toph said. "But then, once the whole thing really hit you, when you realized this wasn't just a joke and that it really was true, what would you do?"

"Well, I... " An image appeared in Sokka's mind; him yelling at his sister and his friend in fury. "I... I guess I wouldn't take the news too well."

"And so, we'll have to continue the story to see whether you'd really react like that." Toph nodded to Aang, who began reading again.

**"Well, the monks always taught me to accept love in all of its forms. If you two are happy, I'm happy for you."**

**"Thanks Twinkletoes."**

"Told you he was too nice," Toph said.

"It's kinda weird though," Sokka spoke up. "I mean, we all know Aang's been head over heels in love with my sister almost from the first time he met her. Would he really just respond this lightly? I was expecting more of a reaction."

"Don't forget, in here we're supposed to have broken up for two years already," Katara pointed out. "Aang and I should have already reached the stage where we've gotten over each other."

"Apparently you have at least, since you've already been with Toph for six months," Zuko said.

Aang shrugged. "I guess the author really isn't too bad. If this happened in real life, I would've said the same."

"Of course, there's no way it really would happen, since for now I'm happy just to have you." Katara stroked her boyfriend's cheek fondly and smiled warmly at him.

"Ugh, even when we're reading a story about her with someone else she's still so lovey-dovey with Aang. Talk about a serious influx of public displays of affection." Sokka groaned, but he then suddenly brightened up. "That's it! 'PDA' actually means public displays of affection!"

"Good for you, Snoozles," Toph replied. "Too bad your revelation came a little late."

Sokka shrugged. "Better late than never."

**"I can't believe none of us knew." Zuko interjected. **

"Yup, he's surprised," Toph said smugly. "I'm getting really good at guessing your reactions."

**"I did." Mai smirked again.**

Sokka glanced at Toph. "How about that? Did you see that coming?"

"Okay, so I didn't. Do I look like a fortuneteller to you, Snoozles?"

"Thankfully you don't, I think I've had enough fortunetelling for a lifetime," Sokka said, remembering Aunt Wu.

**"How?" Katara asked.**

**"I figured it out yesterday. You look at her like Zuko looks at me. And I totally support you guys. Who am I to stand in the way of love?"**

**"Thank you, Mai. That was surprisingly poetical." Toph responded, twining her fingers with Katara's.**

"She's right - I mean, I'm right," Toph said. "That was probably the most sentimental thing I've ever heard Mai say."

"Does this count as out of character for her?" Sokka asked as he glanced at Zuko.

The Fire Lord shrugged. "I've never seen her like this before, but I suppose it wouldn't be too out of character for her. She's really not as dull as you might think."

"That's because she's your girlfriend," Toph quipped.

**"Sokka?" Katara's voice shook. "You haven't said anything."**

**"Well, I'm shocked." He answered.**

**"I get that-"**

**"She's a girl, Katara! What are you thinking?"**

Toph frowned slightly. "Seriously, Sokka? Is that what you'd say? I'm a girl, so Katara is out of her mind to date me?"**  
**

"Well, you have to admit same-sex relationships aren't too common around here," Sokka shot back. "And I definitely wouldn't have expected it from my sister."

"But if I were a boy, you wouldn't mind in the slightest?"

"Well, no! I mean, maybe - or not really - I just - Ugh!" Sokak threw his hands up in exasperation. "Just promise me you'll just stick to Aang, Katara," he told his sister fervently.

"With pleasure, big brother."

**"It's not about thinking."Toph replied as calmly as possible as tears welled in her love's eyes. "We're in love. You can't rationalize your way out of that. Believe me, we tried."**

**"I refuse to believe that." **

Toph winced. "Ouch. Snoozles, do you really have to be so insensitive?"

"What? I was shocked, okay? Besides, this is all just a story, right?"

"Yeah well, as long as you know."

**"Sokka-" Katara timidly spoke.**

**"What's Dad going to think? Or Gran-Gran?" **

Sokka bliew out a puff of air. "Now that's going to be tough. I don't know what Dad or Gran Gran would think if Katara really started dating Toph."

"Well, they don't have to worry then, because currently I don't have plans to date Sugar Queen or anyone at all." Toph crossed her arms across her chest. "I just might stay single for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, except you apparently are going to have a daughter named Lin. She's featured in quite a few stories I've seen," Sokka said.

Toph shrugged. "Maybe I'll adopt. I don't mind having a kid though - if anything, all that training with the lily livers has well prepared me for it."

"Raising a child isn't like teaching metalbending, Toph," Katara reminded her.

"Whatever, I'll figure it out along the way. Besides, we're supposed to be reading a story, not speculating on what kind of mother I'll be like. On ahead, Twinkletoes."

**"I don't know." Tears rolled freely down the waterbender's cheeks. Her girlfriend wrapped her in a hug, sightless eyes glaring daggers at Sokka.**

Toph smirked. "Yup, I do that all the time. Too bad Snoozles' skin is too thick to feel anything though."

"Hey, I can hear you, you know," Sokka protested.

"Too bad."

**Everyone else stared at the scene unfolding before them, wanting to speak up but not knowing what to say. On one side of the table was Sokka, livid, with his arms crossed, staring at the pair across from him. On the other side, Katara was sobbing onto Toph's shoulder, and Toph was holding her with her lips pressed into her hair. This was the scene Suki walked in on. **

"Poor Suki," Toph sighed. "To say she would be puzzled is to say the least."

**"What is going on here?" The Kyoshi warrior asked, bewildered. Mai stood up and walked over to explain. As she did so, Toph spoke.**

**"Sokka, you need to understand-"**

**"I will not let you destroy my family!" The water tribe warrior's words hit Toph like he had punched her in the chest. She opened her mouth, but could find no words. Luckily, Suki could.**

**"I think you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself." She glared daggers at her boyfriend. **

"And that's two people shooting mental daggers at you," Toph told Sokka. "New achievement, eh?"

"Meh, who's counting?"

"You have a point there."

**"You're on their side?" He was shocked.**

**"Yes." She stated. "Ya'know, I thought you had gotten past judging people on their gender."**

**"This isn't about gender! This is about Katara dating Toph!"**

**"And if Toph was a boy you wouldn't care. This is _all_ about her gender."**

**"Gah! I'm not going to listen to this!" Sokka stormed off.**

Aang blinked. "Wow. That was pretty close to what happened just now, wasn't it?"

"Except Sokka hasn't stormed off yet," Zuko pointed out.

Sokka shrugged. "Nah, I'm just too lazy to get off this couch."

"Typical," Katara muttered.

**Both Toph and Suki made to follow him, but Katara cut them off.**

**"Wait guys, this is something I need to do." Steadying herself with a deep breath, she followed her brother out.**

"Good luck, Sugar Queen," Toph told the book. "I have a feeling you're going to need it."

**Those who remained sat in silence, Toph tracking Katara's footsteps out of the tea shop. Iroh left to make tea, followed by Zuko. Suki lay a hand on Toph's tensed shoulder.**

**"Are you okay?" She asked.**

**"Not really, but thanks for standing up to Sokka."**

**"No problem, he'll come around, I know he will."**

**"We're all here for you, Toph." Added Aang.**

**"Shock can render even the best of people insensible." Iroh had returned with the tea, and handed her a cup. "You just have to give him time."**

**"You always did give the best advice." She smiled as she accepted her cup of tea.**

"Good old Iroh," Toph said fondly. "He's always going to be the wisest guy I ever met."

"Well, that's the end of the second chapter." Aang looked up at his friends. "Should we continue with this?"

"Nah, I think we've had enough angsty relationship issues already." Sokka took the book from Aang and started browsing through the pages. Suddenly he stopped at a certain page. "Hey guys, there's a new chapter for _Avatar High_!"

**Fun fact: at the time of writing this author's note, there are 3,964 stories listing Aang and Katara as the main characters in the AtLA fanfiction archive, as opposed to 6,973 stories with Zuko and Katara as the leads. Figures.**

**Many thanks to Can'tTakeTheSky for introducing the Gaang to femslash, and also for continuous support for _T__he Gaang's Companion_. See you next time with the newest chapter of _Avatar High_!**


	47. Avatar High: Chapter 3

"This is the one where we all go to school, right?" Zuko asked.

"Yup," Sokka confirmed. "Or at least Katara, Aang and I do, along with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. As far as I remember, you and Toph haven't shown up yet."

"Oh, I'm sure I will soon," Toph said smugly. "In fact, my sixth sense tells me this is the chapter where I finally make my grand appearance."

"And since when do you have a sixth sense?" her Water Tribe friend inquired.

"Since the time you weren't aware of it. Now start reading, Snoozles."

**Coach Yu crossed his arms across his chest and surveyed the gym full of noisy adolescents. **

Toph raised an eyebrow. "'Coach Yu'? Is that supposed to be Master Yu?"

"Guess so," Aang replied. "Looks like he'll still have a teaching role in here."

Toph leaned back on the couch. "Now that's something I'd like to see. I know Master Yu holds earthbending classes, but I've never seen him actually teach a bunch of kids before. This should be interesting."

**He clapped his hands to get their attention. "Students, please line up according to your classes immediately!" The volume of chatter decreased slightly as the students milled around to form two lines, pushing and shoving each other in the process and generally horsing around. **

"Typical kid behavior, in other words," Katara observed.

"And where did you get the idea of 'typical kid behavior' anyway?" Sokka asked her.

"From traveling the world with you three; I've learned all I need to know to handle my own kids."

"You mean your and Twinkletoes' kids," Toph interjected, while Aang blushed slightly beside Katara.

**Coach Yu sighed in exasperation. He had to take on another P.E. class today because their own coach was absent, and seeing as he could barely handle his one class, having to manage two of them at the same time was turning out to be quite a handful. He scanned the lines before pointing out the two students at the head of each line. "You two will be the team captains. We'll be playing dodgeball today, and you can do whatever you like as long as there are no accidents involved! Are we clear?"**

**"Yes, Coach," the students answered dutifully. Coach Yu smiled smugly, deciding that he had handled that rather well, and then turned around and headed toward his customary seat at one end of the gym. He had a magazine he wanted to finish before the class was over.**

Toph snorted. "If that's really how Master Yu runs his earthbending classes, I'm surprised there aren't any casualties yet. Leaving a bunch of kids with not yet fully realized earthbending abilities is definitely _not _a good idea."

"Yeah, but the kids in here can't earthbend," Sokka pointed out.

"Given what Katara calls 'typical kid behavior', I'm sure they'll find something to do that's just as dangerous. The book did mention they were playing dodgeball; they might accidentally knock someone out with a hit to the head."

Sokka shrugged. "Oh come on, how hazardous can a ball be anyway?"

"Well, let's just take you as an example and try hitting balls at _your_ head, and we'll be able to find out."

The Water Tribe teen gulped; he didn't find the idea all too appealing. "Let's just get back to the story, yeah?"

**Katara soon found herself standing next to Aang and a petite girl as the two team captains chose the players they wanted on their team - or rather, the players chose themselves. One of the students picked out to be captain was a slightly plump teen with round-rimmed glasses and a neat crewcut, **

"No Aang, we don't know what a 'crewcut' is," Sokka intoned automatically.

Aang blinked twice. "But I wasn't even going to ask anything!"

"Oh, sorry. I think I've got into the habit of answering questions before someone asks them."

"Yeah, and it's really annoying," Toph deadpanned.

Katara looked amused. "And since when have you found Sokka not annoying?"

"You got a point, Sugar Queen."

**while the other had a muscular build and brown hair trailing down his shoulders. **

"Meaning he's got long hair?" Aang wondered.

Sokka squinted at the book. "Sounds like it. Kinda weird though, a buff guy with long hair."

"That description sounds a bit like Xin Fu. He had long hair, and I guess you could call him buff," Katara recalled.

Toph humphed derisively. "So what? I still locked him and Master Yu in a metal cage somewhere in a forest in the Earth Kingdom. Actually, since Master Yu is in this story, maybe this long-haired guy really is Xin Fu."

"Xin Fu's hair isn't brown," Aang reminded her.

"And how would've I known? Colors mean nothing to me."

"Besides, it would be weird if Master Yu was a teacher and Xin Fu's still a teenager like us. What do you think, Zuko?" Sokka addressed the Fire Lord, who simply shrugged.

"Considering I don't even know who you guys are talking about, I'll choose to opt out of this discussion."

**Apparently the latter was one of the 'in' crowd, as he was surrounded by more buff guys and a troupe of girls with slim figures who looked as if they would belong on the cover of a teen vanity photo shoot. **

"A teen vanity whatchacallit?" Aang echoed

"Never mind the pronunciation, it's already told us what we need to know: they're a bunch of snobs who think they're gorgeous," Toph said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"And who probably really are gorgeous," Sokka added.

Toph gave him a sightless glare. "See, it's idiots like you who encourage them. To me, they're all one and the same with the rest of you all."

"The rest of us all? And where in the line do _you_ fit in?"

"At the level of total awesomeness, of course," Toph answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sokka groaned. "And she calls _me_ an idiot."

**The other team consisted of mostly people who either had braces, pimples, baby fat or all three.**

Zuko blinked. "Sorry, what are the three things again? I didn't quite catch it."

Sokka scrutinized the book closely. "Um, I think it has something to do with fences, warts and chubby newborns. Yeah, that must be it."

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow. "That's a weird trio."

"You sure you didn't just mistake things for something entirely different?" Toph asked warily.

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, this whole book is full of weird stuff. Who cares?"

"Guess so."

"True."

**There were a few exceptions, of course, such as Katara, Aang, and the petite girl who he was now introducing.**

"Glad to know we aren't in the fences-warts-and-chubby-newborns category," Toph smirked.

Sokka looked up from the book at her. "Hey, who said anything about you in here? You haven't been mentioned once in here!"

Toph snorted. "How many petite girls do you know, Snoozles?"

Sokka looked thoughtful. "Well, I dunno if Ty Lee counts - "

"Just continue the story and you'll see it's me, Snoozles."

**"Katara, this is Toph Beifong. **

"Told you."

"Shut up, Toph."

**She's in my homeroom. **

"Which is probably their word for class," Sokka guessed.

"Wait, wasn't Katara in Aang's class as well?" Zuko pointed out. "In that case, she should've met Toph before this already."

"Yeah well, maybe it's a different class," Sokka decided.

The scarred teen shrugged. "If you say so."

**Toph, this is Katara Clearwater." **

"And here we have another strange surname," Sokka proclaimed to an audience who largely ignored the fact.

**Toph's green eyes scrutinized the taller girl.**

"My eyes are green?" Toph wondered aloud.

Aang glanced over at his earthbending teacher. "Sort of. They're kinda a pale milky shade though."

"Assuming I know what 'pale' and 'milky' looks like," Toph muttered. "Sheesh, why does everyone expect me to know what are colors when I'm blind?"

"Apparently you're not like that in this story though." Sokka pointed to the last line he'd read. "I'm pretty sure blind eyes can't scrutinize people."

"That'll be the second time Toph's not blind in a story," Zuko recalled. "The last time was during that story about the New Year carnival, right?"

Toph huffed. "Well, I'm happy to stay blind. I can still get through life without being able to see anything, and honestly, if traveling with the Avatar has taught me anything it's that some things are better not seen."

"You have no idea how true that is," Katara mumbled.

**"So this is your first day here or something?"**

**"Yeah. I only met Aang during Chemistry class."**

**"Well, he seems to like you well enough." Toph glanced briefly at a beaming Aang before turning back to Katara. **

"Funny how Twinkletoes always seems to be head over heels in love with Sugar Queen in almost every story we read here," Toph remarked.

"Except for when he was head over heels in love with Kara," Sokka added, "or he broke up with Katara so Zuko could be head over heels in love with her instead, or when he saved Zuko and ended up - mmfrgh!" he exclaimed as the book flew into his face, courtesy of a certain nervous airbender's gust of wind.

Katara smirked at her brother. "I think that's your cue to continue reading."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Sokka answered dully as he smoothed the ruffled pages of the book before getting back to the story.

**"So, how do you like this place so far?"**

**Katara shrugged. "It's cool. Just a regular high school, I guess." **

Aang pretended to shake his head in disbelief. "Wow, regular school. Wonder what that must be like."

"Hey, you did enrol in a 'regular' Fire Nation school before," Sokka reminded him.

Zuko's ears perked up. "He did?"

"Although of course, having your parents to see the headmaster on the second day of school isn't exactly regular, is it?" Katara added.

"Or getting threatened to be sent to the coal mines," Aang agreed.

Toph shrugged. "Good thing I had a personal tutor then."

Sokka looked at her. "You had a tutor? But you can't even read!"

"Oh, that one was for 'proper etiquette' or something like that, according to my parents." Toph blew off a stray lock of hair hanging over her face before grinning. "But in reality, he made a good pebblebending target."

"Poor tutor," Aang sighed, knowing all too well what being a target for Toph Beifong's bending was like.

**"You said it. The most exciting thing that happens around here is when Coach Yu brings a _Playboy _magazine to gym class."**

**"What?!" Katara glanced at the end of the gym, where Coach Yu was currently absorbed in a car magazine. **

"So I guess a magazine is something you read?" Aang speculated.

"And apparently these stuff are about 'cars' and, um, frolicking guys?" Sokka wondered.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Why would Master Yu want to read about frolicking guys?"

Katara gulped. "I would say I have no idea, except after reading this book all I can say is that I _don't _wanna share whatever idea I have."

There was a silence, followed by Toph's voice. "Well, I did say before I'm happy to be blind."

**"I'm just joking around. Most of the time Coach Yu just sits on his chair over there and ignores us, except to tell us to pipe down when he can't concentrate on his magazine."**

**"And the school's just going to let him do that?" Katara asked in disbelief. **

"That would be a great school," Sokka said dreamily. "Just think: you get to do anything you want and nobody cares..."

"What if the thing you wanted to do was to just get out of that school?" Toph asked.

The Water Tribe teen frowned slightly. "Well, I suppose that would be a problem."

**Toph shook her head casually. "He must be really good at covering up, because nobody's ever said anything. We don't really care anyway - he always gives us a good grade in P.E., so we can't complain." **

"I trust nobody here has figured out what 'P.E.' means yet?" Sokka asked the whole room.

"It means 'physical education'," Aang said suddenly, earning him a few surprised looks.

Sokka blinked twice. "That... actually fits rather well. How did you get that idea?"

The airbender shrugged. "Spiritual Avatar wisdom, I guess?"

**Katara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And are all the teachers here like this?"**

**"Some of them. Others are the kind who just stay put in front of the whiteboard, scribbling stuff in a foreign language while rattling on about who-knows-what. Heck, they could be confessing to murder and no one'll notice, since pretty much everybody would've zoned out five minutes into the lesson."**

**"I get what you mean," Katara said, remembering her Chemistry class. **

"That does fit the description of a couple of teachers in that Fire Nation school," Aang remembered.

"Too bad the headmaster isn't one of those teachers, otherwise I wouldn't have to hide a pillow under my shirt and pretend I was my brother's wife," Katara commented.

Zuko's eyes widened. "You guys really have to tell me that story."

"Later, okay?" Toph answered. "Let's just finish the task on hand first."

**Just then, the team captain with the muscles picked up a ball from a rack standing against a wall. "Okay, peeps, let's play some dodgeball!" Everybody immediately scrambled to get a ball, and then they all took their places on both sides of the gym facing each other. **

"I was wondering: does any of the earlier descriptions about the team captains fit anyone we know?" Sokka asked.

Aang pondered for a while. "Well, since nobody knows what a 'crewcut' is, and we don't know many people with glasses, I guess we won't know who the first team captain would be. On the other hand, Xin Fu probably could be ruled out as the second guy."

"I dunno, Twinkletoes," Toph spoke up. "That 'let's play' line does sound like his intros at Earth Rumble Six."

"Why don't we just get on with the story and find out," Katara suggested, and everyone agreed.

**"Let 'em loose!" the team captain shouted with glee as he released a well-aimed throw at the other team's captain, which knocked the glasses off his face. As a few of the model-figure girls squealed "Good one, Hide!", **

Aang's eyes widened in surprise. "That's Hide?"

"Oh, so you know him?" Sokka looked up interestedly at his bald friend. "Who is he?"

"He's this guy at the Fire Nation school I went to, the one who tried punching me and ended up getting the headmaster to see my parents."

"Oh, that one," Katara remembered. "You never told us his name before."

Toph shrugged. "Why would we need to know his name anyway."

"Because one day we are going to read a crazy story about us where he features as a muscly jerk who loves bullying little kids."

"For once Snoozles, you actually hit the nail on the head."

**the unfortunate teen ducked down to look for his glasses, narrowly avoiding a second ball intended to pummel him to the ground. Meanwhile, Hide's team was attacking the other team left right and center, with balls and kids flying in every direction. It was all Katara could do just to avoid getting flattened. _I guess this is the literal meaning of 'dodgeball'_, she thought as she swerved away from yet another ball.**

Toph smirked. "What, you were expecting everyone to just toss balls at each other, Sugar Queen?"

"No, but I certainly didn't expect them to kill each other with balls either," Katara answered.

"And since Miss Beifong was so kind as to enlighten us on the potential dangers of bouncy spheres just now, we now know - hey, why is everyone staring at me?" Sokka asked as he stared back at his friends.

Zuko put up his palm to cover his face. "Sokka, using the phrase 'bouncy spheres' in a casual conversation is _not _a good idea."

Sokka paused for a full three seconds before the realization hit him. "OH."

**Aang was prancing around the gym floor as if he was dancing while dodging the balls, to the amusement of the other team. "Training for the ballet, Meryson?" they sneered as they aimed more balls at him. **

Toph laughed triumphantly. "I know, right? Good old Twinkletoes, always ready for a dance showdown - even though I'm not quite sure what a 'ballet' dance would look like."

"Maybe it's just another showcase of fancy footwork, like the camel-elephant strut or the phoenix flight," Aang suggested.

"Or maybe they're a bunch of chicks with hair in buns wearing pink frilly skirts and running around on their tiptoes," Sokka speculated.

Katara stared at her brother. "Sometimes you have the weirdest ideas."

**He moved sideways as another ball flew over his head - and hit Toph in the stomach. **

"Looks like even the awesome Toph Beifong has her bad days, eh?" Sokka smirked.

Toph huffed indignantly. "Hey, this is just a stupid story, remember? Even my awesomeness can be affected by something like that!"

"Like the time you went all swoony over Sokka?" Katara said slyly.

Toph gave her friend a sightless glare. "Yes. Exactly."

**"Ooh, what's wrong Beifong? A little rich girl like you can't handle a teensy weensy ball?" Hide teased as his cronies laughed along. Toph didn't reply as she bent over, drooping her head. **

Toph scowled slightly. "Okay, now this is getting ridiculous. If the author knows their work, I should be pummeling the ignorant jerk into the ground."

"If the author knows their work, you would be blind in the first place," Sokka piped up.

Aang shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get some amazing comeback in a few lines' time."

His earthbending teacher crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd better."

**For one moment, Katara thought she was going to cry, or throw up, or even fall unconscious. What she didn't expect was Toph straightening up with the offending ball and swinging it at Hide's head in one swift movement.**

Sokka looked up at Toph. "Well, there's your amazing comeback."

Toph grinned smugly. "Okay, fine, I forgive you author," she told the book.

**Hide clearly didn't expect this as well, for he was almost knocked off his feet and staggered a couple of steps before regaining his balance. His features molded into an expression of fury. "Trying to play rough, eh Beifong? Fine, have it your way!" He then released a volley of balls of Toph, each one aiming straight for her head.**

**Toph shifted left and right as the balls sailed past her, leaving her unharmed. As Hide changed his target from her head to her feet, intending to topple her over, she swooped down and caught a ball before lobbing it back at the opposition, scoring another hit to his shoulder. Hide yowled in pain as he simply grabbed any ball within reach and flung it in her general direction, not even bothering to see where he was aiming it. As such, the other students gave the two warring parties a wide berth, Hide's support group hanging back a safe distance while cheering him on, and everyone else keeping as close as possible to the gym equipment and anything else that might provide cover. **

"Funny, I thought everyone in here would've learned by now to not come within ten metres of Toph Beifong."

"Ha ha, Snoozles."

**Toph deftly caught another ball and sent it soaring towards Hide, giving him a good hit in the nuts. **

"Yup, I love this comeback," Toph said happily.

**His fury now fueled with pain, he gave what sounded like a battle cry as he sent it flying towards Toph. Unfortunately, his aim must have been affected by the pain, because the ball cleared Toph's head by a good two feet and sailed right across the gym - and landed on Coach Yu's head. **

"Whoops, trouble coming up," Sokka commented.

Toph shrugged. "It's just Master Yu - he can't even hurt a fly."

"I dunno, Toph," Aang said hesitantly. "Master Yu might not be a good mentor, but I'm pretty sure there's a reason why people still attend his earthbending classes."

"Because they're all idiots who're easily tricked to give up their money to him for a couple of lessons?"

"Uh, no."

**Katara winced. No matter how incompetent of a teacher Toph made Coach Yu out to be, even he wouldn't just have balls bouncing off his head and let it go. True enough, Coach Yu abandoned his magazine on his seat and stormed towards the middle of the gym. "Alright, WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled at the students. ****Hands immediately pointed towards either Hide or Toph, who each got about the same number of votes.**

"Looks like you two are equally popular candidates," Zuko remarked.

**"It was Beifong, Coach Yu!" a girl with brown locks framing her face accused as she pointed at Toph. "She threw the ball at Hide, but it hit you instead!"**

**"But Star, everyone saw Hide - " Aang was interrupted by Star.**

**"Shut up Meryson, who cares about what you saw!" **

Katara frowned slightly. "Wasn't Star that girl who made that joke about you looking like a dressed-up poodle monkey, Toph?"

"No, she was the girl who made a joke about me looking like a dressed-up poodle monkey - and ended up being swept down a river."

"Oh, that one." The two girls laughed at the memory while their friends stared at them in confusion.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Never mind the fact that I don't know what you two are talking about; does anyone notice how almost everyone in this story seems to treat Aang like's he insignificant?"

"Quite a change from how people treat him in reality, that's for sure," Toph added, "what with him being the Avatar and all."

"It's definitely a contrast," Katara agreed, "but then again, these stories aren't really known for following reality closely, now are they?"

"You said it, Sugar Queen."

**"Now now everyone, please settle down." Coach Yu looked from Hide to Toph and back, not being able to decide who was the real culprit. **

"Still think Master Yu's a decent teacher?" Toph asked Aang. "He can't even tell apart the bad guys from the good guys."

"Well, just put yourself in his perspective," Sokka quipped. "On one hand you have some kid who always pretends to be the innocent softie with a seriously over-the-top act - according to what Aang told us about Hide before," he explained as Aang nodded, "and on the other hand we have the notorious Blind Bandit. It'd be a tough choice for anyone."

"Except that in this story, Toph isn't an earthbender," Katara pointed out.

Sokka shrugged. "Somehow I don't think that fact would lessen her evil levels much."

"I have evil levels?" Toph looked amused. "Cool. Thanks, Sokka."

"Don't mention it."

**Just then, Katara spoke up. "Coach Yu, Toph couldn't have thrown the ball because she was standing with her back to you. If she was really aiming it at Hide, she would've thrown it in the opposite direction from you. On the other hand, Hide had thrown the ball at Toph's head, but he missed and it hit you instead."  
**

**"That does seem rather probable," Coach Yu mused.**

**Star tensed. "But - but - it really was Beifong! She threw the ball at Hide, but it hit the wall and bounced back at you, Coach Yu!"**

**"And how is a ball supposed to be able to bounce back and fly the whole way across the gym?" Katara countered. **

"Sugar Queen to the rescue, huh?" Toph observed. "Well, I won't say anything for Master Yu, but anyone would've realized there was no way I could've thrown the ball at him from the direction I was facing."

"But in this case, someone had to point out the obvious and ends up taking on the role of savior," Sokka continued. "If I didn't know better, I would've said this was a scene straight out from _The Tale of Kara_."

Katara shrugged. "I really was stating facts in there. There's nothing wrong in that."

"We know, and besides, Master Yu can't even tell a pebble from a boulder," Toph smirked. "It's okay for him to miss a few blatant points once in a while."

"You really hate his guts, don't you?" Zuko asked her.

"Yup. Live with it."

**Star fixed her with a furious glare. "Nobody asked you to talk, newbie!"**

**"That is enough!" Coach Yu said firmly, and the gym fell silent. He eyed Hide suspiciously. "Mr Chadman, please come with me. The rest of you stay here, and if I have any more trouble from you all you'll be joining Mr Chadman!" He then stomped out of the gym, Hide trailing behind him and looking nothing like the smug kid he was at the start of the game****. **

"So now it's Hide's turn to get a weird surname." Soka nodded wisely. "Right."

"What have we got so far?" Katara started counting off fingers on her hand. "Sokka and I are Clearwater, Aang's Meryson, Azula and presumably Zuko are Summers, Hide's Chadman and Toph still gets to keep her original surname."

"Guess being a Beifong does have some perks after all," Toph mused.

**With one of their team captains gone, the dodgeball game was discontinued and the students milled around chatting among each other, just like how they were when class started. Katara and Aang walked over to Toph, who was standing by herself in the middle of the gym watching the doors where Coach Yu and Hide had exited just a few minutes ago. "Wow, that was probably the most emotional release I've ever seen in Coach Yu. Guess he really is human after all." **

Aang blinked twice. "Who said that last sentence?"

Sokka scanned the paragraph again. "I dunno. Might be Toph."

"Or Katara," Toph added.

"Nah, Katara's only met Master Yu for one whole class period, which isn't much to go on if she wants to judge his behavior. It could be Aang though," Sokka said before reading the next line.

**Aang stared at her with wide eyes. "How did you get to be so good at dodgeball? You were amazing!"**

"So it isn't Aang, which means I was right," Sokka concluded. "The author could've been a bit clearer on that though."

"Yeah well, as far as authors in this book go, I'd say this one's decent enough," Toph stated.

"You just said that because you got to hit someone in the nuts with a ball."

"Of course. Why else would I say that?"

Sokka sighed. "You and your big ego."

**"I _know_ I'm amazing; just that nobody bothered to find out," Toph grinned. "Besides, it was about time somebody put Hide in his place," she added as Aang nodded fervently. **

"Too bad Toph didn't come with you to that Fire Nation school, eh Aang?" Sokka grinned.

"It would've been too strange; people would notice she was blind, but could still get around like any normal person," Katara pointed out.

"Besides, the last place I wanna be is in a stuffy school," Toph added. "Why would I even want to go there?"

"Because you want to try experiencing a regular Fire Nation kid's lifestyle like Aang?" Sokka suggested.

Toph shrugged. "Meh, I like staying as I am."

**Katara raised an eyebrow. "Is this Hide guy really that much of a jerk?"**

**"Pretty much. Hide Chadman's dad runs this big architect firm, so he's always walking around as if he had been crowned emperor or something. He's got a whole ton of loyal worshipers too." Toph jerked her thumb towards one side of the gym, where Hide's dodgeball team from before was gathered talking in hushed tones, presumably discussing their captain's fate.**

**Katara sighed. First there was Azula Summers, and now this Hide Chadman. "Is this whole school full of stuck-up people or something?" she wondered aloud. **

"The sooner you accept the fact the better, sis," Sokak told the book.

**Toph shrugged. "You did say this was just a regular high school, which means you get the bad as well as the good. But hey, at least you've still got us!" she said cheerfully as she slung an arm around Katara and the other around Aang.**

**Katara smiled at her two new friends. _This first day of school isn't turning out too bad after all_, she thought.**

"End of chapter." Sokka closed the book and looked up at everyone. "Comments?"

"How did I get to be so chummy with Sugar Queen after having just met her?" Toph wondered.

"Because her friendly aura is so overwhelming, even you can't help sucking up to her." Sokka paused and considered his words. "Wow, that really does sounds like something to describe Kara."

"Except I haven't exactly achieved her amazing levels of perfectness yet, otherwise Star would be busy doting on me instead of insulting me." Katara stood up and looked around at her friends. "Well, I think we've done enough reading for today. Iroh said something about making jasmine tea before Aang and I went out for a walk; anyone want to come and check up on that tea?"

"I do!"

"Count me in."

"Sounds good, Sugar Queen."

"I want red bean buns!" And so saying, the members of Team Avatar left the Companion on the coffee table and headed downstairs.

**Sorry this took so long to write, I've been busy with quite a few things lately, plus a new obsession with fan art memes on Google Images! Any comments will be much appreciated, and see you next chapter!**


	48. Far From Ideal

Zuko walked up the stairs leading to the upstairs lounge of the Jasmine Dragon, expecting to find his friends settled around the low table surrounded by couches, engaging in the pastime of their choice, be it picking toes or playing Pai Sho or (something recently picked up) reading the Companion. What he didn't expect was a gleefully enthusiastic welcome.

"Zuko! Glad to see you, old buddy!" At the sight of Sokka's beaming face, arms wide open as if to hug him, a million thoughts raced through Zuko's mind, but the only thing he could get out was:

"Did you guys find a story pairing me and Sokka this time around?"

Sokka's beaming grin was immediately replaced by a frown as he conked Zuko on the head with his fist. "Of course not, you idiot!"

Toph shook her head sadly from her place on the couch. "I'd have thought you would be the last one to get infected by the stories, Hot Guy, but I guess even Fire Lords aren't immune to crazy literature."

"If you call that literature," Katara smirked as she leaned next to Aang on another couch. "Relax Zuko, Sokka has a better reason for his hearty welcome."

Sokka resumed his grin. "This time, you're going to read to us!"

"What?"

Aang shrugged. "We were just talking about the stories we'd read so far, and Katara pointed out how you've never had a turn reading yourself."

"Which makes you the only one among us who hasn't tried reading yet," Sokka continued, "except for Toph because she can't read anyway."

"And I'm glad for that," Toph added.

Zuko secretly agreed with Toph. "And what makes you guys think I'd actually want to read?"

"In the name of fairness, justice and whatever it is about equal turn-ness, we've decided that you, Zuko of the Fire Nation, will read a story to us from the Gaang's Companion!" Sokka proclaimed self-importantly before pushing Zuko down onto an empty couch and plonking the book down on his lap. "So start reading!"

Zuko sighed in defeat as he opened the book at a random page and scanned the titles. His gaze fell on a point in the middle of the page. "_Far From Ideal_," he read aloud. "_Far from ideal, those three words that perfectly describe his position. How can you choose between your heart and your duty to your country? 'Arranged marriages hardly ever ended well; more often than not they ended in bitterness and hard feelings.' Or at least that's what Zuko told himself. _So this is supposed to be about me in an arranged marriage?"

"An arranged marriage?" Aang sat up and looked at Zuko in interest. "Now that's something we've never read before."

Sokka groaned. "Correction: it's something _you've _never read before, Aang. If you've read enough stories in this book like I have, you'll find that there are quite a number of Zuko-in-an-arranged-marriage tales."

"And what normally happens in them?" Katara asked her brother.

"Oh, the female lead's usually some nobleman's daughter in the Fire Nation who got betrothed to Zuko since childhood and has either never met him before or simply loathes him for no apparent reason other than the fact that she was tied up in this betrothal 'without her consent'. Then through one way or another she meets Zuko while he's hunting for Aang and they fall madly in love. Otherwise, she joins Aang and the rest of us and helps save the world, then meets Zuko when he joins us and _then _fall madly in love."

"So basically the arranged marriage thing is just a back story for the two of them," Toph concluded.

"Pretty much," Sokka agreed. "But anyway, I'm always one to give lousy stories a second chance, or else I would've dumped this book in the trash a long time ago. So since our esteemed Fire Lord here picked out this one, let's begin." He then proceeded to make himself comfortable on the couch while waiting for Zuko to start.

**"Zuko, sit." Uncle Iroh gestured to one of the many plush sofas, "We have something we need to discuss."**

**Fire Lord Zuko frowned. This was not usually how their afternoon tea sessions began. Since taking the throne three years ago Zuko made an effort to have tea with his uncle whenever he visited from Ba Sing Se. Usually they would simply chit chat about happenings in the four nations, or else his uncle would offer his wisdom on various matters of the state. However, today Iroh's voice was more serious than usual.**

"Woah woah, hold up," Sokka interrupted. "Iroh's actually in this story? And Zuko's already Fire Lord?"

Toph snorted. "Since your ears don't seem to be working today, I'll assure you that it is true, Snoozles."

"Is it that surprising?" Zuko asked. "It's a story about me after all; it wouldn't be strange for Uncle to be in here, or for me to be Fire Lord, since I am already."

"Yeah well, the thing is usually these arranged marriage stories start _before _you became Fire Lord, which is when you just got banished and began searching for Aang," Sokka explained. "And Iroh's almost always a side character in those stories, except when he plays matchmaker between you and the other girl."

Zuko cringed. "I don't quite like the idea of Uncle as matchmaker."

Toph shrugged. "Why not? At least we know he'll do a better job than Sokka."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Snoozles, you know it's true."

"So I guess we got lucky then; we found a story that bucks the trend," Katara remarked.

"In that case, full speed ahead then," Sokka declared as Zuko turned back to the book.

**Zuko sat on the edge of the couch while his uncle poured tea, and when he was done he asked, "What is it? Has something happened to Aang or the others?"**

**"No." Iroh stirred his cup absentmindedly. "It is about you Fire Lord Zuko. Despite your hard work there is still much instability within the Fire Nation."**

**Zuko's eyes widened. Was his uncle saying that he was doing an unfit job of ruling?**

"If that's really what Iroh's saying, then you'd better believe it, Hot Guy," Toph said.

"Relax, we all already know Iroh's a wise old bird when it comes to these things," Sokka assured her. "Besides, if Zuko has time to engage in afternoon tea sessions with his uncle, I'm sure his country isn't doing too bad."

"That's good to know," Zuko nodded.

**"I am not saying you have not done a good job," Iroh said quickly, "Indeed you have done much for the people. However there is a growing fear among the people that should you die there would be no successor to take your place." **

"Why wouldn't there be?" Aang wondered. "Zuko is probably going to marry Mai, and then I'm sure they'll - what's with your face, Zuko?" he asked a steadily blushing Fire Lord.

Toph sighed. "Trust innocent little Twinkletoes to not know a blush when he sees one. I know what it is, and I can't even see!"

"Yeah, about Mai," Sokka spoke up, "well, if things really are like that in this story, there wouldn't be an arranged marriage in the first place, would there?"

"Except if Zuko got betrothed to Mai when they were young," Katara pointed out.

"Then this whole thing wouldn't be titled _Far From Ideal _in the first place," Sokka reminded his sister, "since Zuko thinks getting hitched to Mai would be anything but far from ideal."

"So then what?" Toph asked a little irritably. "If Zuko's with Mai, but he's getting an arranged marriage, then how does this whole thing work out?"

"The same way every story that pairs Zuko with someone else other than Mai works: either she's already broken up with him, or she's simply a minor character who might as well have not existed," Sokka explained.

"Um, guys?" Zuko interjected. "Seeing that I'm still here and all and can pretty much hear you debating on who my partner will be in this story, why don't we just continue and see what happens?"

"Fair enough," Toph replied, and the others nodded in agreement.

**Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What are you suggesting?" Although he believed he already knew it was something he did not like to consider.**

**"If you were to marry-"**

**"Marry?!" Zuko practically yelped. **

"Yes Zuko, marry," Toph smirked. "You know, where a guy and a girl fall in love with each other and decide to make a vow to stay together for all eter-"

"Toph, I'm four years older then you, I know perfectly well what marriage is," Zuko cut in with an exasperated sigh.

**"It would satisfy your citizens as well as provide for the future of the nation. Not to mention it would send a very clear message of stability to the rest of the world." Iroh said calmly.**

**"I am only twenty! That is too young." **

"Yeah, and here we have Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen planning to elope at sixteen," Toph quipped.

"WHAT?!" Sokka turned to look at his bald friend in horror. "Aang, you're going to elope with my sister when you're sixteen?!"

"Of course not, Sokka, we're just - "

"Going to do it when _Katara's _sixteen, which is two years closer," Toph finished for him.

Katara sent the blind girl a glare she couldn't see. "Toph, you're not helping."

"So what? I still get to see Snoozles freak out - or at least feel it," the earthbender grinned.

"Great, I'm now degraded to someone's object of personal entertainment," Sokka muttered. "I feel so valued."

**He did not mention the other reason he wished to wait. Mai, after she left Zuko had been devastated. He still hoped to make amends with her, but if he was to marry then that put aside all chances of reconciliation.**

Sokka nodded in understanding. "So she did break up with you in here. Well, the author's got a point Zuko, marrying someone else isn't going to help you get back with her."

"Yeah, I can see that, thanks."

**"It is young," His uncle agreed, "And there have been Fire Lords who ruled without a woman at their side. **

"So they adopted?" Aang speculated.

"Or they just dumped their wives after their children were born," Sokka added.

Zuko looked as if he was going to smack his forehead. "Look, I know my forefathers were the ones who started the Hundred Year War, but they're not all that heartless!"

"Which leaves us with adoption then," Toph decided, and the Fire Lord simply groaned and said no more.

**However, I think in your case it would only help. The Fire Nation has struggled with trade these last three years. There are still strong groups of loyalists, those who want to see you over thrown and return to the ways of your father. This, and of course old grievances have made merchants wary to trade with you. They worry that the Fire Nation will dissolve into chaos at the slightest provocation. A royal marriage would help to solidify your claim to the throne, and of course show the world that the turmoil has ended." **

"Must be tough being you," Sokka told Zuko.

"You have no idea."

**Zuko pressed his fingers together and examined them. Years of fire bending, as well as the three years of banishment had left them calloused and tough. They did not look like the hands of a leader of men. **

"So what should the hands of a 'leader of men' look like?" Aang took a look at his own hands, which were slender and white and bore no mark of the tough training he had to go through while mastering three elements in one year.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't think anyone would bother to find out. People don't choose their leaders based on their hands, right?"

"That would definitely be a strange criteria for picking a leader," Zuko agreed, secretly thinking that his hands were fine just the way they were.

**Slowly he looked up to meet his uncle's eyes.**

**"And who would you suggest I marry?" he said bitterly.**

**"There are many daughters of noblemen you might consider."**

**"So then you are suggesting an arranged marriage? I do not want to be paired off with some silly noblewoman I don't even know." **

Toph nodded. "That's the worst part about arranged marriages; half the time you've never even heard of the other person's name until the day of the wedding."

"But you wouldn't know about it, since according to you your parents kept you at home so often most people don't even know you exist," Sokka remembered.

"Yeah, but just give them a few more years and I'm sure they'd have already found some nice old merchant whose first wife died for me. And I bet you anything he has bad breath."

"Good thing you joined the Avatar's team then; at least your prospective partner choices are more satisfactory," Katara grinned.

"Yeah, right. A bald 112-year-old, a ruler of an entire country and a ponytailed guy with a boomerang? No thanks."

"Plus we're all already taken, so you wouldn't have a chance anyway," Zuko pointed out. "Too bad that doesn't stop authors from pairing us with each other."

"Too true."

**"There are always your old friends Mai and Ty Lee?"**

**Zuko shook his head, "Not Mai."**

**"What about Ty Lee?" **

Zuko winced. "No thank you."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You got something against Ty Lee."

"No, it's just that... she's not really girlfriend material."

The Water Tribe warrior shrugged. "Yeah, I get what you mean."

**"She is a Kyoshi warrior now."**

"So's Suki, but I'm still dating her," Sokka pointed out.

"I think the story means that since Ty Lee's a Kyoshi Warrior, she couldn't marry Zuko since she'd have to move back to the Fire Nation and live in the palace. On the other hand, you could always visit Suki in Kyoshi Island any time," Katara explained.

"You mean, if Aang's willing to give me a ride. I don't plan on swimming to Kyoshi Island, thanks."

"Pity, it would've been a great workout for you, Snoozles."

"Very funny, Toph."

**"I that case you are left with few options but a political marriage." Zuko started to protested **

"What's 'started to protested'?" Sokka voiced.

"A grammar mistake, Snoozles, and one of the smallest faults in this book. Now shut up and let Zuko continue."

**but Iroh cut him off, "Just remember that you would not be doing this for you but for your country."**

**Zuko weighed the options in his mind. If he refused to marry (at least for now) he would be able to find someone who he truly wished to be with. However, it was a decision that might jeopardize everything he had worked for. On the other hand, if he accepted the proposition it would mean stability of the Fire Nation Royal Family, clear proof that the darkness of the hundred year war had been left behind. But it could also mean a lifetime of unhappiness and regret for Zuko. Arranged marriages hardly ever ended well; more often than not they ended in bitterness and hard feelings. Then again it was not his right to put his needs against those of his country. "I suppose I don't really have a choice."**

**"You always have a choice Zuko. But you must decide for yourself which is the right one."**

**"My heart or my head." He muttered quiet enough that his uncle would not hear. After several minutes of silence Zuko sighed, "I will consider it." But inside his heart felt like a stone, heavy in his chest.**

Zuko squinted at the book. "What's this line running across the page?"

"A line break. It signifies a break in the story, perhaps of time or location or perspective," Sokka explained.

"You're getting to be quite the guru on these stories, aren't you?" Toph remarked.

Sokka shrugged. "I've learned a few things."

**Zuko smiled as the sky bison descended into the tiled courtyard. It had been almost a year since he had last seen his friends. Between his duties as Fire Lord, and Aang's as the Avatar it made casual get togethers difficult. Zuko was delighted to see that not only were Katara and Aang present but also Toph, Sokka, and even Suki. **

"Oh, I get it. When you have to choose someone you don't know to marry, get your friends to help you," Sokka said as he grinned at Zuko. "Wise choice."

"Just keep Sokka out of the wedding ceremony though," Toph added, "and no matter what you do _don't _give him the wedding rings."

"We don't have wedding rings in the Fire Nation."

"Or whatever it is you people trade during weddings."

"Hey, I can handle keeping rings just fine!" Sokka protested.

Katara smirked. "Big talk for a guy who can't even handle fishhooks."

Sokka groaned. "Of course, nobody in this whole room is ever going to forget the slightest idiotic thing I do, are they?"

His friends nodded solemnly and he groaned again.

**As Appa landed in the courtyard Aang bounded from the saddle. He had grown several inches since last Zuko had seen him, almost as tall as Zuko himself, most of the babyish features had disappeared from his face. **

"I have babyish features?" Aang wondered aloud.

Sokka regarded his friend with a critical eye. "Well, I guess the chubby cheeks might pass for baby fat."

"Mai did say you reminded her of Tom Tom," Zuko contributed.

"Which is probably the only comment on your appearance that she'll ever make, I'm sure," Toph added.

**Everyone else climbed down and rushed forward to embrace Zuko, who**** cleared his throat fully aware that several courtiers were watching with open mouths at the breach in custom, "Aren't we all getting a bit too old for group hugs?"**

"No way! Nobody's ever too old for group hugs!" Toph declared.

**Toph punched his arm, "Shut up Sparky! We are never too old for hugs!"**

"See?"

"Okay, we get it Toph."

**Zuko laughed and massaged his arm. He didn't doubt that he would have a bruise there tomorrow. Toph had only gotten stronger with age. **

"Yup, and ya'd better believe it," Toph grinned.

**"What brings you all here?" Zuko finally asked when they had finished saying hello.**

**"Well we heard someone was getting married." Toph said in a somewhat accusatory tone. **

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Is the fact that I'm getting married such a crime?"

"Maybe, if Toph is actually secretly in love with you in this story and is jealous of your currently unknown bride - Ow!" Sokka exclaimed as he rubbed his sore arm. "Toph, what was that for?"

"For reminding you that you don't have to add your speculations based on other crazy stories when you're reading. Now never mind Snoozles and get back to the real text, Sparky."

Zuko groaned. "You got that from the story, didn't you?"

"Nope, I'm the one who came up with it. Deal with it."

**Zuko sighed, "My uncle told you, didn't he?"**

**"Yeah, so we're all here to offer you our sage wisdom." Aang beamed. **

Sokka glanced at Aang. "No offense to the 112-year-old Avatar, but I don't think 'sage wisdom' is in your description."

"The same goes for you, Wang Fire," Katara shot back.

The Water Tribe warrior shrugged. "Okay, fine, we're all dummies and Iroh's the only one with any wisdom around here. Happy?"

"For once you actually hit the nail on the head, Snoozles," Toph affirmed.

**"I still can't believe it." Sokka said, "I thought I was getting ahead of all of you."**

**Zuko shot Sokka a strange look, but then noticed the blue stone pendent hanging at Suki's throat. "Congratulations." **

Sokka looked exhilarated. "I'm getting engaged to Suki! Finally one of these stories gets it right!"

"Why, do you always get paired with other people instead?" Aang asked him.

"Yeah. I've seen a few where Suki and I are together, of course, but for the most part I get Toph or Ty Lee or some weird chick thought up by the author."

"So Zuko isn't the only one who gets a self-created character thrown his way," Katara concluded.

"Not by far. Almost every guy we know has had his turn with these types, like Aang, Jet, Haru... the list goes on!"

"Hey, can we cut out the listing and just get back to the story already?" Toph interjected. "I'm not interested in some writer's interpretation of your love lives, thanks."

**"Thanks. It was about time." Suki leaned forward conspiratorially, "If you ask me I think Sokka was having a hard time carving it." **

"So true," Katara sighed.

**Everyone laughed but Sokka who puffed out his chest indignantly, "I was not! I was just taking my time, you'll notice what a good job I did." **

"I'm pretty sure Suki thinks anything Sokka makes is amazing, even if he made a statue of her with two heads," Toph smirked.

"He did get close enough though; remember his sand sculpture of her back on Ember Island that looked more like Appa?" Katara laughed at the memory.

"Oh, everyone's a critic," Sokka muttered. "I'm doing it for her anyway, so as long as she likes it everything's fine."

"We don't know whether she actually does like it or not," Aang pointed out.

**"I know." Suki said and kissed him on the cheek making Sokka grin.**

"And there's another line break," Zuko reported. "How many of these things do they have in a story anyway?"

Sokka beamed triumphantly. "Who cares? Now we know Suki does likes my necklace."

"Yeah, yeah, get over yourself Snoozles," Toph said nonchalantly. "At least I don't have to wear anything you make. Which reminds me: I'm just asking this out of pure curiosity, but in those stories you read where we're together, did you give me a necklace as well?"

Sokka shrugged. "I never paid attention to that."

"Might be a good thing as well."

**"Well this one's kinda pretty."**

**Sokka and Zuko sat together at a desk, poring over the files Uncle Iroh had given them. ****Zuko was supposed to choose between the seven girls that were his "options". **

Toph blinked. "Woah, woah, woah - Zuko picked _Sokka _to help him choose a bride?!"

Sokka gave her a hard look. "And is that particularly incriminating to you?"

"No, just that Zuko doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Zuko shrugged. "Sokka's my friend, I don't think I'd mind him helping me out."

"Yeah well, this is the guy who called you an angry jerk. You should've picked Twinkletoes, he would've been more help. Oh wait, he'd be too busy cosying up to his own bride."

"Not funny, Toph," Aang told her while trying to hide his evident blush.

"Why don't we just continue the story and let it decide whether I can help Zuko decide on a girl?" Sokka said, still giving Toph a pointed look she wouldn't be able to see. "Zuko, just go on."

**However it had been over a week and Zuko was no were near making a decision. To him they all seemed petty, shallow, and vain. Zuko had asked Sokka and Aang to look things over in the hopes that their incite might help him decide. However, Aang had gotten bored—he might no longer look as young but he was still every bit as energetic—so now it was just Sokka and Zuko. **

Sokka nodded. "So he's not too busy with my sister after all. That's good to know."

"I dunno, Snoozles - his boredom might just be an excuse," Toph piped up.

"Maybe I just don't like looking at files of Fire Nation girls," Aang suggested.

"Which confirms the boredom theory, I guess," Zuko decided.

**Zuko threw his head back in defeat, "This is ridiculous! How can I just be expected to decide something like this overnight?!" **

"Actually, it's been more than a week according to the story," Sokka pointed out.

"It's still a rather short time in which to choose someone to marry though," Katara said. "I mean, you'd be living together for the rest of your lives - it's only natural to want to know more about your future partner."

"So in other words, just save yourself a whole ton of trouble and stick to Mai," Sokka told Zuko.

"I have no intention of doing otherwise," the Fire Lord reassured his ponytailed friend.

**"Hey, I get that this isn't ideal, but at least you can still choose." Leave it to Sokka to be the optimist. **

Katara raised an amused eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Sokka. He's more of the pessimistic type."

"The kind who inflicts suffering on himself," Aang added while grinning, remembering their encounter with Aunt Wu.

"Aren't you two the best friends ever," Sokka muttered grouchily.

**"I don't know, it just feels so wrong. I feel like I'm just buying her."**

**There was heavy silence as Sokka shuffled through the papers.**

**"What about Satu?"**

**"Who?" As much as he had tried to concentrate all the names seemed to run together in his mind.**

**"Satu Chei Ton." Sokka pulled out her portrait, a teenage looking girl with sad almond eyes and a pinched mouth. **

Toph pursed her lips. "'Sad almond eyes'? Are there happy eyes then?"

"Maybe her hobby's crying and sobbing melodramatically," Sokka speculated.

"Doesn't sound like a prospective match to me," Zuko spoke up.

"Yeah, because you prefer Mai's emotionless expression to tears of passion," Sokka remarked.

The scarred teen smirked. "By far."

**"Isn't she the one whose first husband died in a naval accident?" **

"That's pretty tragic," Toph commented.

**As well as a portrait each file contained a brief description of the girl in question: her likes, dislikes, and a short summary of her life. **

**"No, that was Jian," said Sokka consulting his list, "It says here that Satu lives in Fire Fountain City with her parents and two sisters. She enjoys poetry, reading, and taking strolls in the garden."**

**"She sounds boring." **

"No kidding," the real Zuko agreed. "She sounds like those noblemen's widows my mom always took me and Azula to visit when we were little."

"The kind who always fawns over you and proclaims you to be the most adorable thing on the face of the earth? Yeah, I know those types," Toph said before grinning. "But they do give you candy."

Zuko smiled slightly. "Yeah, they do."

Sokka sighed. "Oh well, what do we know about the high class lifestyle, right?" he remarked to his sister and bald friend.

**"Listen to this. Satu is highly educated on politics and other social matters." Sokka beamed triumphantly but Zuko just groaned and rested his forehead on the desk's cool surface. **

"Tables do have rather cool surfaces," Aang confirmed. "They're great for taking short naps during meetings."

"Except you're not actually supposed to do that at meetings, right?" Katara said as she looked at her boyfriend.

The Avatar grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know."

**"That's not really what the wife of the Fire Lord does Sokka. Sure, she's an inspiration to her people but the title of Fire Lady doesn't really carry much weight. It will still be my job to oversee foreign and domestic affairs."**

**"Oh." Sokka looked slightly crestfallen. "Well if you ask me she's still the best. At least she doesn't have a pet pygmy puma named Foofoo." **

"Remember what I said about the girl whose first husband died in an accident?" Toph asked.

Sokka frowned slightly as he tried to remember. "You said it was tragic?"

"Yeah, well, I just realized I was wrong. The pygmy puff is more tragic." Everyone chuckled over that.

**Zuko smiled - that had been in one of the first files he had read.**

**"You really think she's the best?" Zuko reached over and grabbed the file. He scanned the file; she was a non-bender, 18 years old, raised in the wealthy family of an official. Then he turned over to her portrait. Her sad eyes seemed to follow him. Zuko threw down the folder, "Fine." **

Toph shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously? That line back there made the girl sound creepy. I mean, if her eyes on paper can actually follow people and are continuously described as 'sad', that must be a warning signal. Only someone desperate would want to marry her."

"I do sound rather desperate in the story," Zuko reminded her.

"Yeah, you have my sympathies, Sparky."

"Thanks."

**"I can't believe it!" Sokka exclaimed to no one in particular, "Zuko's getting married! Come here buddy!" Zuko barely managed to ward off Sokka's hug, "We should tell the others. That way we can celebrate."**

**Zuko smiled but he didn't feel like celebrating. He was getting married, to a girl he didn't even know.**

Zuko turned the page over, only to meet a blank sheet of paper. "I think that's the end of the story so far."

"Fine by me," Toph replied. "I'm not particularly thrilled at the idea of hearing about your romantic story with some girl you got hitched to without having even met her."

"You never know with these stories though," Sokka said. "Some of these arranged marriage tales actually turn out pretty decent."

"If you say so, Snoozles, but there isn't any more of this one for the time being anyway and I'm bored." Toph arranged herself in a more comfortable position on the couch. "How about you choose something else interesting, Sparky?"

**Just got through two weeks of prepping for yet another round of mid-term exams (we have quite a number of them here) but on the bright side I got what must have been my highest mark in Biology! Woot! Anyway, many thanks to Bastetmoon for today's story, and I hope to see you all again soon! Bye!**


End file.
